


Boys of the Wild

by MourningDawn



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dying Stiles, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 145,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDawn/pseuds/MourningDawn
Summary: Sterek AU:  Derek has had the worse summer of his life. It was suppose to be his big summer before he started college, where he partied and drank his summer away. But a tragic accident changed everything including Derek. The accident takes a toll on him. He doesn't talk much anymore or leaves his room. All his friends have abandoned him. People in town often look at him with hatred and pity. No one will look him in his eyes anymore, not even his father.  No longer being able to watch her son suffer, Talia decides Derek needs a new start.She sends Derek to her home town of Beacon Hills to stay with her brother Peter. It's there that Derek be friends free  spirited Stiles  Stilinski.  Derek decides to keep the accident a secret but he isn't the only one hiding something.





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on this right after I finished Mr. Virginity. If you haven't read it, please do. If you have work to yet another one of my page tuners. This is my 2nd story on AO3. And I hope all you like it. Let me know what you think.  
> Once again, I have no idea how long this story will be. I'll change the chapter numbers as I go. Right now we are gonna take a good guess at 11.

Derek thrashed around in his bed. The sounds of his panicking voice could be heard down the hallway. Talia could hear her son suffering from his dreams. It seemed to be growing worse and worse. She promised herself he wouldn't go in and check on him. That he needs to overcome his demons on his own. Eventually, Derek jolted awake in his bed. Body covered in sweat and his eyes full of tears. The dreams were becoming too much. He kept replaying the accident over and over in his head. His post-traumatic stress was becoming worse. Talia couldn't keep letting him suffer.

It was a beautiful day out, not a cloud in the sky. The cool fall air blew against the trees, pushing brown leaves on the sidewalk. It was the perfect fall day to be out with friends, talking about how hard their classes were. Getting ready for the homecoming bonfire. That was what all Derek's friends were doing, but him.

Derek was looking out the window, not focusing on the paperwork in front of him. The deadline to register for classes were almost over and he was yet to even put his name on the application. College was the farthest thing from his mind. How was he suppose to go to school when he couldn't get in a car without freaking out. Let alone sit in a room full of judgemental eyes. Everyone staring at him wondering how he served while someone else died. Derek couldn't do it.

"Derek?" Derek turned around in his chair to see his mother. From how it looked, she must have been trying to get his attention for some time. This was Derek's behavior lately, often spacing out in the middle of conversations or randomly throughout the day. Making his mother wonder where his mind goes.

"Yeah?" Talia sat down on the corner of bed looking at Derek. She could see that he was tired and not sleeping well. It was only last week when she had to pick him up because he couldn't take everyone in the mall looking at him. At least that is what Derek claimed. That's when Talia knew that accident was weighing heavily on Derek's mind.

"I talked your Uncle today and your father. You're going to go live with Peter for a while." Talia started. "It's not healthy for you to be like this Derek."

He heard his mother talking but he was trying his best to fully pay attention. "I'm fine mom, I keep telling you that I'm okay." But he wasn't. It was obvious that Derek wasn't. Even he didn't believe his own lie.

"If you are fine, why haven't you filled out the paperwork for school?" Talia could see the blank lines from where she sat. "How come you haven't talked to any of your friends?"

"I don't know." That was Derek's answer for everything now. "And they're busy." About a week or two after the accident, his friends began to distance themselves from him. It started with overhearing conversations about things he wasn't invited to. Then everyone always found reasons not to hang out. Phone calls went unanswered and messages got ignored. Derek realized they were blaming him for the accident.

He confronted them about it, found out he was right. That was when Derek started to spend more time at home. His father was the reason he stayed in his room. "Derek honey, you're not okay. I think going away for a while will do you some good."

"And just where is it you are trying to send me?" Derek couldn't recall where it was his Uncle lived.

"The town where I grew up." She responded. "Beacon Hills is a lovely town. The people are friendly and it's slow paced. You could go to college there. I think this new start will be good for you."

"Why, why are you sending me away?" Derek questioned if his Mother was ashamed of him like his father. His father couldn't look him in the eyes. Whenever he had to directly speak to Derek, his words would come off as angry and harsh. It was bad enough the people all around him looked at him as if he was a monster, his father couldn't look at him at all.

Talia came forward and kneeled in front of Derek. She looked into his eyes. She could see the light in them slowly starting to fade. Her once happy child was dying on the inside. Abandoning anything that once brought him joy. It was hard for a mother to see. And it was just as hard to send her only son away.

"Honey, I can't watch you slowly rot away in this room. You've changed so much in a small amount of time. I'm worried about you." Derek could see that she was. He could see his new behavior was taking a toll on her. "I know what's best for you sweetheart, you need to start over and try to cope with the accident in a healthy way. You need to be in Medical school or college, just like you planned."

"She should have gone to college Mom," Derek said in a soft voice. "She should be the one moving on with her life, not me. I watched her save up for college since middle school and now she can't go." That's all he could think about. All he could do was replay the accident over and over in his head. Trying to think of how differently he could have done things.

Talia squeezed Derek's hand. "Then go for her if not for yourself." She could see the sadness in his eyes, but he sat there unmoving. Talia wondered how many times he cried before he stopped being able to at all. "I know this will be good you Derek, you just have to give it a chance."

"What if they know?" Derek asked. "What if the people there know about me. And they hate me? And they don't want a murderer in their town." Derek could count out how many times he was called that in the last two months.

"Derek Hale you are not a murderer!" Talia couldn't believe he said that. "You didn't murderer anyone and you know that. I know that and this family knows that." She wrapped her arms around her son embracing him in a hug. He still had not moved. "It was an accident."

That's what Derek tried to tell himself, but it wasn't that easy for him to understand. Not when he kept getting called a murderer. Sometimes it was just people whispering it to each other, sometimes it was actually to his face. "Where is Beacon Hills?" He knew his mother wasn't going give him a choice.

"It's in California." Derek had never been there. His Uncle and cousin always came to visit. He always wanted to go there and learn to surf. "Dinner is ready by the way."

"I'm not hungry." This was also part of Derek's new behavior. Talia figured Derek was suffering from depression. He often didn't eat much or all, unless he was made to. Even then he would mostly pick at his food.

"Then you can start packing. Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." The sooner she got Derek away from all of this the better. Talia didn't say another word, she just pulled the door behind her.

Derek knew that he need to get away. He was aware that he was the most hated person in the world right now. But he also didn't have any hope about this. It didn't matter how far away he was from the problem, the pain would always be there. Every second of every day. His therapist told him that pain would eventually become smaller. That everyday tasks would soon consume that pain to where he no longer noticed. It was easier said than done. Derek couldn't function long enough to do everyday tasks.

Derek heard the door to his room open. He already knew who it was without looking. He felt the blanket move and then pressure on the bed. Cora often did this when she was scared of something. She had done this since they were kids. Derek sighed heavily and turned over. It wasn't like he was sleeping anyway.

"Are you all packed?" Cora asked. This was how she always started these conversations. Talking about something else before getting to whatever issue she had.

"Yes, I took one of your suitcases." Derek had three suitcases packed with everything he was taking. Cora bit her lip. "Tell me what's wrong."

"How do you know something is wrong?" They could see each other in the dark because of the fish tank in the corner.

"We're twins Cora, I know you like you know me. You only come in here like this when you were upset." Cora didn't like that she was so easy to read, these days Derek wasn't.

"You've changed a lot. You don't talk to me anymore." The two were very close, they were practically each other's best friend. But lately, Cora had been missing her best friend. "You don't talk to anyone. You're different."

"Think I've broken Cora," Derek admitted. "I keep trying to be the old me, but it's hard. I don't know who that guy is anymore. It feels like a part of me died that night. A part of me I can't find."

He knew it was safe to talk to Cora. She still loved him. "That's why I came in here to tell you that you should give this a chance. I know we can't go to college together like we planned, and it'll be hard for me to be apart from you." In the eighteen years of Derek's life, had never been apart from his sister for a long period of time.

"And what if this doesn't work out?" Derek questioned.

"It will." Core encouraged. "You'll be okay again. You'll take some classes, go to the beach, meet new people. Study for classes you don't like, drink, have fun like you use to. You'll meet someone new or have sex and be young."

"I don't want to meet anyone new Cora." The thought of it was just too much for him like everything else in his life. How could he move on? He didn't know if that sort of thing was okay.

"You will at some point." Cora pointed out. "Promise me you'll try and get on with your life." Cora held her pinky out. Derek wrapped his pinky around Cora's. "Now say it."

"I promise to try and get on with my life." Cora smiled. "We are getting too old for this." Derek turned back over. Cora kicked him in the butt before going back to her own room. He knew he had to give this a try, if not for himself but for his Mother and sister. He just felt like he didn't deserve this chance. How could he go on with his life knowing someone else couldn't go on with theirs because of him? Was starting over with his life actually okay to do?

The next day was sort of a challenge for Derek. His first challenge came from leaving. Since the accident Derek hasn't been in any vehicle of any kind. Every time he had to, he would start to panic. It was as if the car had somehow gotten bigger and the seat belt had gotten smaller. Derek felt suffocated. This was how the panic attacks started. He would freak out until he was let out the car. The same thing happened on the way to the airport and this bothered his father. That's when Derek knew he needed to leave.

After Talia put all the windows in the car down they made it to the airport. All the while they waited he couldn't help but wonder if his Father would one day look at him how he used to. Not only that, he wondered if there would ever be a day when people didn't whisper about him. Even in the airport, Derek spotted a few people staring at him. Derek pulled his cap down and kept his eyes on the floor. A small wave of excitement came over Derek when his flight number was called.

"Say something to him," Talia said to her husband. He looked at Derek but didn't make eye contact at all.

"I have nothing to say to him." His father also stopped speaking directly to him. It wasn't often when he did. "I don't have anything to say a reckless child who has no regard for others. There isn't anything to say to someone who had brought such great shame onto this family."

"He's your only son and you're just gonna shun him for the rest of his life?" Talia whispered to him. He lifted his head and looked Derek in his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, my son died in that accident. I no longer have a son." Derek watched his father walk away. Cora grabbed Derek and hugged him.

"He doesn't mean that Derek," Talia said with tears in her eyes. "He'll come around." 

"Just like he came around with Laura?" Derek pointed out. Their father was the reason Laura was only seen once a year. Why she didn't call much.

Derek's flight number was called again. He said goodbye to his mother and sister and board his flight. He thought about the stories his mother told him about where she grew up. She told him how great the town was even though it wasn't very big. Derek wondered how well this would work out.

The flight was only two hours with no stops. When Derek got off the plane he found his bags and looked for his cousin. He didn't have to look hard because she was holding a sign that read "Hale". Malia was tall with dirty blond hair. Like everyone in his family, she wore a serious expression at all times. That expression changed when she spotted him.

"Derek, your here!" Derek exchanged a small hug with her. "Dad couldn't come with me to pick you up. He's still trying to fix up one of the tenant's bathroom." Talia had mentioned that Peter turned the family home into a boarding house.

"It's cool," Derek said softly. Malia and Derek walked out to the parking lot. Once again Derek was faced with the issue of being in a vehicle. Malia was driving an old white pickup truck which clearly belonged to Peter. He didn't want her to see him freaking out. Like before Derek rode with the window down. It didn't make the problem go away, but at least he wasn't totally losing it.

"We have two tenants in the house," Malia said pulling out the parking lot. One of them is in college with me . He isn't around much except at night. Most of the time he is studying in his room. The other is a man, he doesn't talk much. The big brown recliner belongs to him, so don't sit in it. He always freaks out." Derek didn't mind. He planned on spending most of his time in his room.

"I do all the cooking and cleaning, but you have to clean your own room. The living room is off limits after eleven. If you want to watch TV you have signs up for a time slot. Most of the time Dad and Deaton are the only ones in there. You wash your own clothes with your own soap, same goes for anybody wash. But lucky for you, you don't have to pay rent." Derek figured he would have to get a job.

Maybe he could find something that would take up most of his time. "Meals are at breakfast and Dinner. If you have snacks or drinks put your name on it. Issac will eat anything that doesn't have a name on it." Derek took it that was the name of the other guy that lived there.

The truck reached a red light. "Is Peter actually okay with me coming?" He wondered just how much they knew about the accident. What had his mother told them? Malia smiled.

"Of course he is," Malia answered. "Don't worry, your safe with us. We just want you to feel at home with us."

The ride to town was only half an hour. Derek noticed the change in the weather along the way. It was cooler there but Malia informed him most nights were cold. Somewhere along the way Derek spaced out, thinking about what his father said. Or if anyone here heard about the accident. Derek snapped back to reality when Malia pulled into the driveway. The house was very large from the outside. Once inside, Peter greeted him. His Uncle seemed excited about Derek, which was good because it put Derek at ease.

Derek met Deaton, a dark skin man with a balled head. He didn't say much, which was fine because Derek didn't know what to say. Peter showed him his room. It was a large room with two big windows. Malia told him that she would take him into town to get what he needed and go sign up for classes. It seemed like Derek had no choice about going to college. Derek was left to unpack and told when dinner would be ready. He spent the rest of the day unpacking trying to figure out where to go from there.  
***

For once Derek was actually sleeping without waking from a nightmare. His body was so tired from lack of sleep, that he passed out on his bed. What had woken was the sound of someone yelling. Derek got up from his bed and opened the curtains at one of the windows. He could see someone next door in their backyard in their pajamas and a long black coat. The cool air slapped Derek in the face. He questioned why the guy was dressed so strangely.

He watched his next door neighbor bring out painted canvas and through it in the ground. He went in two more times to pull out canvases and piled them on top of each other. Derek wondered what he was doing and why he looked so pissed. His neighbor grabbed a can of gasoline and poured it on the paintings.

"What are you doing?!" An older woman came outside in a green bathrobe. Derek assumed it was his mother. She looked at her angry son who lit a match.

"It's shit mom! All of it is complete shit!" The first match went out and he lit another.

"You worked so hard on them, they're beautiful." The women held her Rob down trying to shield her legs. "There isn't a thing wrong with them."

"Yes, there is." The guy lit the match and through onto the paintings. "They aren't right, they don't look like how they should. It's trying too hard, over the top and it's not my best work. I'm not at my best right now." The paintings caught on fire. He stood there watching them burn.

"Put this out right now!" She yelled at him. "Put it out now and get inside. You shouldn't be out here with no shoes on." The women went back in the house. The guy watched the paintings burn down before putting the fire out with the hosepipe. When he turned to shut the water off he noticed Derek in the window. Derek took a step back from the window.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" The guy yelled at Derek. Derek didn't mean to stare but it was too late. To Derek this guy was crazy. "Stop staring at me before I come over there and snatch your eyes out of your head!" Derek wanted to apologize but nothing came out. "Are you fucking stupid?! Fuck off!" 

Derek slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. The first person in town to actually see Derek is one of his neighbors. Who Derek was one hundred percent sure that the guy thought he was a creepy weirdo. Then again he wasn't the one in his pajamas, a beanie and trench coat with no shoes on burning paintings early in the morning.


	2. Valley of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is trying his best to seem like everything is okay. He starts struggling with his black outs. Peter tries to comfort Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little slow a well but I promise it picks up.   
> I was asked "Does Stiles die? I don't want to read it and Stiles dies." I am not giving away spoilers, but I promise you'll be happy with the ending.

In the first week of Derek being in Beacon Hills all he managed to do was enroll in school. The one time luck was on his side was when it came to enrollment. He had come during the last week of enrollment for that semester. Derek wished he had put it off for another week that way he had a legitimate excuse for not being in college and not have to lie. He decided to take it easy on himself and enroll in three classes. He had zero ideas on what to do with his life anymore. He hasn't told this to his parents, but he no longer wanted to be a doctor. The thought of his last hospital visit was enough to turn him away from his dream. So he decided to just take a math class, an art history class, and a computer graphics class. They sounded less stressful to him. He thought maybe later on he could figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

Being in a small town was different for Derek. It wasn't at all fast paced like back home. The two times he had been out with Peter, he noticed that the town actually had many things. Like a Mall, a movie theater and bowling alley. Peter told him all about how he and Talia use to go there every Saturday with their friends. At times Peter kept Derek's mind from spinning off into another place. But Derek knew he couldn't depend on Peter or Malia all the time to ease his mind. They did all the talking and he would just listen. He knew they couldn't be around at all times, and they shouldn't have to. Which meant he would have to find some place to be beside his room a few hours a week. That why when his mother and Sisters did call, he could tell them about where he has been beside his room and classes.

Derek stepped back from the mirror on the bathroom door. He questioned his choice in clothing and if he looked acceptable. It was his first day in class. Which means whatever was going on in class, he had to catch up on. He needed to buy books and supplies for classes. Sadly Malia had classes on Tuesday and Thursday so she couldn't guide him around. Which meant actually having to talk to people and ask for directions. Derek was as far from excited as he could be. He was going on two hours of sleep and had to be on campus for six hours. He prayed that no one recognizes him.

When Derek came downstairs he saw Malia in the kitchen cooking. Deaton was at the table with Peter and a guy with curly blond hair. He was well dressed and his hair was styled nicely. Derek thought he was attractive looking and well groomed. He figured this had to be Isaac, the college student, and snack food stealer Malia told him about. Because Derek skipped most meals he had never met him until now.

"Well, you look nice," Malia said, causing everyone to look at him. He wished she hadn't have done that. "I made oatmeal this morning, so sit." It looked like Malia had caught on to him skipping meals. That or she talked to Cora. Derek sat down at the table.

"You must be Derek," Isaac said looking up from his food. "Peter said you would be joining us. Hopefully, you could help livin' things up around here. And a drinking body for me."

"I don't drink," Derek mumbled. The words were just loud enough for Isaac to hear. Isaac smiled.

"It's cool man, my boyfriend doesn't drink either. He isn't the best-drunk person to be around." Derek figured a good looking guy like him would be dating someone. "So what brings you all the way to Beacon Hills?"

"None of your damn business is what," Peter said folding over the newspaper. "If I so much as see a beer can in your trash I will kick you out." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I won't." Malia gave Derek his oatmeal and looked at Isaac. "Derek if you need help with anything you can ask me. I'm just right down the hall." Malia slapped Isaac in the back of the head.

"Stop flirting with him and eat!" Isaac didn't say another word. "Derek I'm driving you to the campus today. It's on my way to work, so finish eating and we'll be on our way. " Derek nodded and forced himself to eat. He reminded himself that he needs to start eating regular meals.

The drive to the campus was only fifteen minutes. Malia pulled up to the building where Derek's first class. He told her he would find his own way home. She wished him luck and sent him on his way.

Derek's first day was a little slow. He spent most of Math class watching from the back. The class had about twenty other students and the instructor was nice. He allowed him to leave class and get his ID and books. When he was finished he went to art history class. The class was more interesting than he thought it would be. The instructor showed different artworks, famous artworks and talked about different brush techniques. The two-hour class had seemed to fly by. Before Derek knew it, it was lunch time.

During lunch, Derek found out that his parents were paying for his meal plan. He had forgotten he even set one up one. He decided to eat a sandwich as he walked around. On his walk, he found a gym, a game room, and the student library. So far no one stared at him. No one whispered about him. It was actually pretty nice.

On his way to his last class, he sent a text to Cora. His last class wasn't too hard to find. He had actually passed it on the way to Math that morning. This was his last class. It would be more challenging than he thought because it involved coding. When class was over Derek decided to take a bus into town. Derek figured at some point he would have to drive again, but he would first have to learn to be in a vehicle without freaking out.

Derek came back home it was late afternoon. He didn't notice how long the walk was because he had become lost in his thoughts. It was the first time all day where he was actually not preoccupied with anything, so his mind was free to roam.

"You okay?" Peter asked. Derek took a deep breath. He couldn't remember how he got into the house or the kitchen. The last thing he remembered doing was looking at bikes in a shop, questioning if he should buy one. Somehow he made it home. "Derek?"

"I'm fine." Peter gave Derek a napkin. He wondered just how long Peter had been watching him. He had broken out into a cold sweat and hands were shaking.

"You don't look fine," Peter admitted. Derek wiped his face. "Talia was right, you seem very different. Didn't realize your PTSD was that bad."

"You know?" Derek went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I've served in the military for eight years. I've had friends that returned home with PTSD." Peter serviced time in the military until he took an early retirement after the war. "You have all the obvious signs."

"What do I do about it?" Derek hadn't told anyone about the periods of blacking out, not the therapist he had been seeing, not Cora or his Mom. Even if he still had friends he knew he wouldn't tell them.

"You have to face your fears. Deal with the accident." Peter knew the accident had affected Derek, but he didn't know it made him into a different person. "Try and live your life as best you can."

"How can I knowing I lived and someone else died?" Derek's heart started beating faster. "When she died because of me." Peter walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"They call what you're feeling, survivor's guilt." His chest felt tight. It was like he was breathing through a straw. "Just try and match my breathing." Derek watched the raising and falling of Peter's chest. He tried to slow his own breathing down. Once he did he looked at Uncle.

"Give yourself some time here," Peter suggested. "I know this isn't what you planned for your life. I know this is a difficult time for you. But you have to understand Derek, it wasn't your fault."

"Is sure doesn't feel like it." Derek took a step back. "I'll be in my room until dinner." Peter let Derek go. He watched Derek from the doorway, climbing the stairs with his backpack. He unlocked the door of his room and sat his backpack at his desk.

Derek could hear music coming from next door. He told himself before that he would never look out that window again, but his curiosity had already peeked. He peeked out the curtains. A light was on in an upstairs room and the window was wide on. The guy that Derek saw before was laying on top of the roof, smoking. Derek could hardly make out his face in the dark but he knew it was him because of the coat. He shut the curtain back and laid on his bed with his phone, reading over a long text message from Cora.  
***

That night Derek barely got any sleep. He spent most of the night tossing and turning in his sleep. The sound of her voice haunted his dreams and saw did everyone from home. Wide angry looked at him, deep into his soul. Lips whispering his name and buzzing about what he did. It was the same dream as the other. All them telling he was murder and coward for running away. Derek woke up to what sounded like glass breaking. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and what was going on. 

"Just a dream." He repeated a few times. His body was covered in sweat. Derek sat at the edge of his best taking a few deep breaths before getting up and looking for clothes. He needed to think, clear his mind. There had to be something more than this. Always falling apart, not sleeping, half eating and avoiding strangers. Derek knew he didn't want this for his life, but he didn't know how to get pass this. There was a big wall right there in front of him and he had no idea to get over it. 

Derek walked in the kitchen. Malia was already up breakfast. He told her he was going out for a run and to not worry. Which was easier said than down. He knew he and Peter were worried about him. Just like everyone else in his family. Derek needed to come up with a plan. But for now, he just wanted to clear his mind. Hopefully, things would soon fall into place


	3. Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek properly meets the guy from next door and get invited out. He soon discovers their is more that meets the eye when it comes to his new friends. But he finds out that the show he is putting on might not be fooling anyone.

The only thing that kept Derek from spending too much time in his room was the on-campus gym. He spends at least two hours a day at the gym working out. On Friday Derek didn't have classes so he ended walking around town searching for a job.

On his search, Derek discovered that people in small towns were actually pretty nice. The owner of the café he went into was more than happy to hire him. He had hoped to find a job to where he wasn't forced to talk to people, but it looked like he had no choice. The Café seemed like a nice quiet place and that was good enough for him.

Derek heard the downstairs doorbell ring. It rang twice before Derek went to the door. He could see someone standing on the other side through the glass panels . He could hear Peter following him.

"I got it." He called. Derek went down the staircase. He unlocked the top and button locks. When he opened the door to see the guy from next door.

"I was hoping you would answer the door." Now that Derek was face to face with him, he could see he had few facial piercings. One at the bridge of his nose, one through his nose, two under his left eye and one through his bottom lip. The guy even had three in each ear. "I came to apologize for a few weeks ago."

Not only was Derek surprised he was apologizing, he was holding a plate of cookies. "I'm sorry about the whole yelling thing. I can be sort of an asshole without thinking." He passed him the plate of cookies. Derek noticed he hadn't said one word "Made these myself."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this. I shouldn't have been standing in the window. You were just trying to have a private moment." Derek would deem him attractive if he wasn't scared this guy might change his mind and punch him in the throat. If Cora was there she would call him scary hot. Once again he was dressed just a little odd but somehow made it work. Ripped jeans and matching jean jacket. A shirt that was made up of two different shirts and now being held together by safety pins. The truly odd thing about this outfit was green alien beanie he was wearing.

"If you mean my meltdown, then yeah. But it's cool. I was scheduled to have one anyway. You just happened to get caught in the crossfire." He shrugged. "I'm Stiles, by the way, your asshole neighbor from next door."

Derek found his name a little odd but decided it was best not to question it. "I'm Derek." Stiles gave him the still warm plate of cookies. "Do people in this town always do this sort of thing?"

Stiles smirked. "Have a meltdown at seven in the morning or give their new neighbors cookies?"

"Both and is it that obvious I'm new?" This had to be the most Derek talked all day or to anyone.

"The first one is just me. The other is a small town thing. And Peter said he had a nephew my age that was going to be moving here." For some reason, Derek only shrugged. A faint buzzing sound came from Stiles' pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at a text message. He rolled his eyes before putting the phone back into his pocket. "I am supposed to meet my friends at this party thing their having. You're new around here so I wondering if you would like to come with me."

"I don't do parties," Derek said bluntly. "Parties aren't my scene anymore. But it was cool of you to offer." The last thing Derek wanted to do was be at a party. He knew he was supposed to be making his life as a college freshman, but he refused to set foot at a party.

"What if I said it's just me and a few of my friends hanging out?" Stiles suggested. Derek could see Stiles wanted him to go, but he wasn't sure he was up for this being his first outing.

"I don't know," Derek said softly. Stiles rolled his eyes again.

"It's Friday night Derek." Stiles pointed out. "You're a cute guy and you shouldn't spend all your time locked up in your room. A little fun wouldn't kill you."

The last time he went to a party it almost did kill him. "How do you know that I'm always in my room?" Stiles smiled.

"Your room is right across from mine." Derek kind of figured as much. "Just come and hang out with me. I promise if you don't have a good time I won't invite you out anymore."

He knew Stiles was right. He couldn't just stay in all the time. If Derek was being honest, having at least one friend would be nice. "Do you mind staying right here while I put this in my room and changed?" Stiles seemed like he means well even though Derek found him a little intimidating.

"Sure, I'll wait out here," Stiles replied. Derek cracked the door in case Stiles decided to come in a wait. He went to his room and sat the cookies on his desk. Derek quickly changed out of sweatpants. He grabbed his faded looking jeans and burgundy long sleeved shirt. He grabbed a dark green jacket from the closet and slipped on his shoes.

Derek went down the hall into a room Peter was working on. It was going to be something like a game room from what Peter told him. "You look nice. Going some place?" Peter said peeking down from his ladder.

Derek had hoped it looked like he wasn't trying too hard. "Yes actually." He was still surprised that he was going out after all these mouths. "The guy from next door asked me to hang out."

"Stiles." Peter knew who he meant. "He is a nice kid, a little weird but he is nice." That means Derek had nothing to worry about. "Just be careful, call if you want me to get you. I would say don't stay out all night, but your an adult. Just don't get too crazy and come home." Peter actually was worried and Derek knew it.

"I won't." He promised. Derek went back downstairs. Stiles was still standing right outside the front door. He was looking up at the sky. Derek decided that Stiles was a lot more attractive than Isaac. He assumed it was the bad boy look that he wore so well.

"Ready," Derek announced as he shut the front door. Stiles smiled.

"Awesome. Let's go." Stiles lead the way to a white Jeep parked on the street. Derek slowly took a deep breath. He had to say something, he was sure he couldn't handle being inside the Jeep without freaking out. The thought of getting in was making his heart rate go up. "You okay?"

"Fine." Derek tried to compose himself as best he could. Stiles unlocked the Jeep.

"Look, I promise you'll have a good time. You're in good hands." He was trying to reassure Derek. Derek opened the door, slowly getting in. For few moments he was distracted by Stiles. "You don't mind if smoke a little?"

"No." Derek didn't want to pass judgment on Stiles.

"Don't worry it's legal in this state and it's medical. Would show my card but my bag is somewhere on the backseat." Derek looked on the back seat and there was a bunch of stuff on the backseat. He turned back around and tried to stay focus on the road ahead. Smoke went out the window as Stiles drove.

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills of all places?" Stiles questioned. "Of all the places you could go why here? Aside from your Uncle and Malia being here."

"Uhm." Derek was trying to find the right words to say. "My mother thought I needed a new change of pace in my life. So she sent me here." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I can see why your all gloomy. So not healthy." The Jeep turned off onto another street. "Can't live life that way. Your young and have a full life ahead of you. Live it." That was easier said than done.

"The last time that happened, it didn't end well," Derek mumbled to himself. Stiles didn't even hear what he said. They made a turn off on a dirt road.

"We're almost there. One of my friends lives out here." Derek nodded his head. Pulling up to a large cabin, Derek could see a brand new pickup truck parked next to a red car. There were a few people sitting around a fire. "Don't worry, they don't bit."

Derek climbed out of Jeep. Their feet crushed against the gravel as they walked. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets. Derek followed beside him. The group of guys was sitting around laughing at something. One of them was Isaac.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it?" A guy said with dark hair and tan skin. He was sitting next to Isaac.

"And leave you idiots out here with a cooler full of beer?" Stiles said with a smile. "Besides it's a nice night out."

"Does this mean your gonna be back on Monday? Because you missed like four weeks worth the work." Another guy said. He was sitting in a lawn chair with a beer in his hands.

"Already done, and I've already started my special project." All four guys rolled their eyes at Stiles.

"I see you've met Derek." Isaac pointed out. The guy with tan skin looked at Isaac with questioning eyes. "Relax, I told you he is my landlord's nephew."

"Your Malia's cousin?" A tall guy with dark skin asked. Derek knew if he stood up, he would be right over his head.

"Yeah," Derek answered.

"How'd you meet him?" The guy in the beach chair asked. Stiles smirked.

"A couple weeks ago he saw me having a bitch fit with one of my paintings. I said some dick like things to him. Asked him to come with when I went to apologize." The four guys looked at them.

"You actually apologized to someone?" The guy on the lawn chair asked.

"Derek, I'm sorry you had to witness our mad genius having one of his breakdowns," Isaac said.

"It's cool," Derek replied as he took a seat next to Stiles. He was wondering why he was called a mad genius. Derek could see that they were a close group of friends, it sorta made him feel as if he was intruding.

"Derek you know Isaac already." Stiles then pointed the tan guy next to him. "The guy next to him is his boyfriend and my best friend Scott." Scott waved.

"Unfortunately for you Derek, Stiles is a bad influence. So brace yourself." Scott said.

"I'm not a bad influence." Stiles disagree. "I just know how to take life by its big balls and suck the life out of it." Derek thought that was an interesting choice of words. "And this guy next me is Jackson and the hot cup of chocolate over there is Boyd.

"I've told you to stop calling me that," Boyd said. Stiles rolled his eyes. Jackson reached in the cooler next to them.

"Want a beer?" Jackson asked.

"He doesn't drink." Isaac pointed out.

"So lame," Jackson said. Stiles reached over and punched his arm causing Jackson to curse.

"Don't worry, I don't drink either," Stiles said in low town. Derek found it odd that Stiles smoked but didn't drink. He took out his phone and started texting someone. "The girls are on their way, they'll get us sodas."

"You sure don't talk much." Jackson pointed out. Derek hadn't noticed how quiet he was.

"Sorry." Was all he managed to say.

"Don't be," Stiles said to him. "Talk, don't talk. It's cool." Derek liked how nice he was being to him. It was a little protective almost. It seemed like he was going to have a lot to talk about with Cora during their Sunday phone call.

"So where are you from?" Scott asked.

"Florida." Derek didn't want to say but withheld the city. Isaac opened another beer. "But my Mom grew up here with my Uncle. He was also trying his best to talk a little more.

"Have a girlfriend back home?" Boyd asked. That was another question that hurt.

"Not anymore." His voice was a little different now. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about or think about. All eyes were on him.

"What happened?" Jackson asked next.

"Things just suddenly ended." Once again Derek found himself only telling a fraction of the truth. "It was my fault actually, kind of took things too far. Then suddenly one day she was gone. Nothing I could do to fix things."

"Sounds like you were with her for a long time." Boyd pointed out.

"Yeah for two years." Derek wanted to leave but knew he couldn't. Stiles was nice enough to bring him here and get him out the house. He knew if he was alone he would end up drowning in memories that he didn't want to think about. At least when he was around others or school it kept his mind from taking off.

"How long ago did you two break up?" Derek didn't bother to correct Stiles question.

"A few months ago. It's been about three months." He couldn't believe it had been that long. It had only felt like yesterday to him.

"Would you want to date someone else?" Jackson asked. Derek shrugged at first.

"I don't think so, I'm a little too screwed up right now to consider the idea of a relationship. Wouldn't be right for that person." He couldn't see himself dating anyone or being in a relationship. It was just too much for him right now in life. Derek knew he needed to work on himself and that was something that would take a while.

"Don't worry, we are all a little screwed up around here," Scott said reached in the cooler and pulled out a beer.

"So when is the last time you had sex?" Isaac asked. All of them burst out laughing. Derek was trying not to smile. He had forgotten what it was like to be around other guys.

"You have all the subtlety of a hand grenade my friend," Stiles said to Isaac, Isaac smiled.

"Just getting straight to the point." Isaac took the beer out of Scott's hands.

"I haven't had sex in months." Derek couldn't really pinpoint an actual time he last time he had sex. If he was being totally honest, he hadn't thought about sex until now.

"Damn that's a long time," Jackson said.

"I haven't had an action since junior year of high school," Stiles said out loud. Everyone looked wide-eyed at him. Scott fell on the ground laughing. "But it feels more like it's been since The Great Depression."

"More like the Dust Bowl," Boyd added. All of them including Derek howled in laughter. He couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled or laughed. A car pulled up and a bunch of girls got out, one of which was Malia.

"What are you idiots laughing at?" One girl asked. She was pale with long strawberry blonde hair. All of them stopped laughing.

"They were probably talking about sex." Another girl said. Her hair was just as long and it was blonde too. "And who is the cutie with the nice eyes?" She looked at Derek looking him up and down.

"My cousin Derek." Malia handed Derek a soda. "Went by the house to see if you wanted to come, but Dad said someone already did." She looked at Stiles.

"Kind of had to kidnap him," Stiles told her. Stiles looked at Derek. "The girl with beautiful legs is Lydia, the blonde is Erica who is Boyd's girl. And this is Allison." Allison had short brown hair and seemed the most friendly.

Derek waved at all of them. "And where is my beautiful clumsy princess?" Stiles questioned when Lydia sat next to him.

"Kira is on lock down again," Allison answered. "Her parents found out about that class she is failing. So they won't let her out."

"What about the twins?" Scott asked.

"They are crushing Theo's little birthday party." Stiles couldn't have rolled his eyes more dramatically if he tried.

"I take it all of you grew up together," Derek questioned. Allison sat next to Derek.

"I, Scott, and Jackson grew up together. Isaac, Erica, Boyd grew up here but we didn't meet till late in high school. Lydia grew up here, we dated early on in high school." Stiles explained.

"He stalked the hell out of me since middle school," Lydia whispered to Derek. "But we eventually realized we were better as friends."

"Erica and Boyd have been a thing since the beginning of time." Stiles pointed out. Derek noticed how comfortable Boyd was with Erica calling him cute. "Allison didn't move here until tenth grade. Kira and the twins came after that. So we all grew together."

"Don't worry we will take good care of you," Lydia said with a smile. Derek could see why Stiles had dated her. She was really pretty. The group as a whole seemed friendly. "We are pretty harmless."

"Except for Stiles," Malia said. Derek felt like he was missing something, but didn't worry about it.

"Thanks." Derek actually felt welcome.

"Derek you have any siblings? Hopefully, any hot brothers that look like you?" Lydia asked.

Derek smiled. "No, I'm an only boy in my family, I have an older sister and my twin sister." Jackson sat up in his chair.

"Don't think you should ask me that." Stiles turned and punched Jackson in the arm again. "Last guy that hit on my sister in front of me got a black eye. So yeah, I'm an over protective brother." Malia noticed how that was the first time since he has been there, that he sounded like himself.

"Take it that the angry aggressive attitude runs in the family," Isaac asked.

"Yes, it's worse with Cora," Malia said. Another car came flying up the dirt road. "Must be the twins." Two guys got out of the car.

"So you two went to that party?" Stiles reached and pulled one of the twins into his lap. The two guys couldn't be told apart. The other twin kissed Lydia on the forehead.

"Don't worry, we didn't go to party." One of them said. "We stole his birthday cake and all the alcohol."

"That was so sweet of you guys," Stiles said.

"See what I mean," Scott said to Derek. "He will corrupt you."

"And who might you be?" The guy on Stiles lap.

"Derek, Malia's cousin," Derek said softly.

"And my new friend, so play nice," Stiles told him. "Derek this is Ethan, and the other is Aidan."

"Also known as "the gay" twin." Derek smiled.

"Don't worry, I get that too with my sister. Even though we are fraternal twins." Everyone brought their attention back to Derek.

"I thought you were straight?" Jackson asked.

"I never said I was straight." Derek sat the now empty soda can on the ground.

"You're gay?" Stiles asked.

"The correct word would be bisexual." He answered. "The last person I dated was a girl, but I'm into guys too." Derek made himself clear.

"You might not want to get your hopes up, Ethan, he already said he isn't interested in relationships," Stiles said to Ethan. "So be good, don't want any of you idiots scaring him off." Scott gave Stiles a look, Ethan pouted.

"That sucks, that means I'm stuck with hitting on you till you give in."Ethan smiled at Stiles.

"As cute as you are, you aren't my type." Stiles reminded him. From Derek could see, Stiles wasn't straight either. Aidan came back with the cake.

"I'm starting to think you are some sort of player," Jackson said to Stiles.

"No, I'm just picky. Flirting is not a crime." Stiles pointed out.

"Could be why you're going through The Great Depression," Derek mumbled. This time everyone heard him. Stiles smiled as everyone started laughing.

"Someone is losing up," Stiles said. "Let's see how you handle the bikes." Derek looked curious at Stiles.

"Your Mom is gonna kill you if she catches you on a bike again." Lydia pointed out. Derek could see it in Stiles' eyes. He was planning something.

"Which is why no one is going to tell her that I still have the bike." Stiles reached his hands out. "Keys." Jackson got up from his chair. He pulled out a set of keys with a plastic monkey on them. He passed the keys to Stiles.

"Anyone else coming? Jackson asked. Stiles dragged along Derek. Isaac, Aidan, and Boyd followed Stiles to a barn. Jackson unlocks the barn. Inside were two motorcycles and four wheelers. Part of Derek wanted to say no, the idea of going at a fast speed was unsettling. Then again it couldn't be worse than being a car.

Derek soon found out what level of crazy Stiles was. He had a road on the back of Jackson's four wheeler and he was glad he did. Stiles was driving so fast that he was hard to keep up with. Derek couldn't help but question if he had a death wish. Eventually, he slowed down and everyone caught up with him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Derek called over the open air. He could see Stiles laughing.

"I don't fear death if that's the question you are asking." Stiles slowed down a little. "What's the point in living if you don't truly live it?"

"And here he goes with his philosophy crap," Jackson said.

"And what philosophy is this? Your not one of those guys that say 'you' because I can't begin to express just how annoying I find that phrase." Somehow the person Derek uses to be was starting to shine through. Maybe it was the freedom of the open road or perhaps it was because he was around others.

"God no." Stiles laughed. "I just believe in living life to it's fullest. Get the most out life. Call me crazy if you want, but I just refuse to die with regret in my heart."

Before Derek could say anything back, Stiles took off on his bike. This time Stiles slowly stood up the back of his bike. Derek was amazed and shocked. Stiles didn't seem afraid.

"Stop showing off!" Aidan yelled to Stiles. They circled around the cabin and came back. When they did the heavy alcohol was broken out. Derek was glad that there was someone there beside him who didn't drink. It was clear that Stiles didn't need to drink to have a good time.

He watched the close group of friends danced around the fire. In such a short time he had forgotten what it was like to have the company of others. They made sure Derek was comfortable. Every so often someone would ask if he was okay. Malia smiled at him a few times. He knew his secret was safe with her.

He wondered what sort of new friend he had made with Stiles. Someone had wanted to be his friend. Someone as odd and unique as Stiles. It was like he came from another planet.

"Earth to Derek," Stiles said. This time Derek was well aware that he spaced out. "You coming? I'm going to the waffle house then head home."

"It's still early," Erica complained. It was a little after twelve a.m. Everyone looked at him. Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, feeling a bit drained." Suddenly everyone's gaze changed. It was almost as Stiles was a lost puppy.

"I could make up a bed for you," Jackson said laying his cards on the table. "Could just order a pizza."

Stiles shrugged. "It's cool, I'm alright. Besides I'm going need the energy if I'm spinning at Jungle tomorrow."

"You shouldn't be eating fast food dude." Scott pointed out.

"If I have to eat another salad or drink a smoothy, I will kill myself. I'm sure a little bacon won't kill me." Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Derek.

"Unless you want Sheriff Stilinski to come looking for you, I suggest you don't let him eat a cheeseburger," Lydia said.

"Or anything fried," Ethan added.

"Would you guys relax." Stiles pulled out his jacket. "You coming?"

"Sure." Derek looked at Malia. "See you at home." She smiled back at him. He followed Derek backed to his jeep.

"Your friends seem really protective of you." It was kind of hard to miss. He watched as Stiles pulled out onto the dirt road. "Was nice of you to ask me to come along."

"They took to you really quickly. Like a puppy with a new toy." Stiles turned the radio down. "So there is a club where I work at on Saturday's. Pretty much a gay men's club. Going to spinning there for a few hours if you want to come."

Derek was being invited to another outing. He had zero plans for Saturday night and none for the foreseeable future. "I didn't take you as DJ type." He felt like he should have guessed from the music coming from next door at odd hours.

"I mostly paint. Painting and music are my thing. Kind of how I want to leave my mark in the world. I know it makes me sound like I'm full of myself, but sometimes you have to think highly of yourself. Sort of self-esteem thing. You think highly of yourself, the more accomplish. Makes you want to aim high." Derek was right, Stiles was unique.

"Did you read that somewhere?" It had sounded as if he did.

"I think so, I read a lot of things so I can't remember from where" Stiles replied. "Think it was an article online or something."

"Your way if thinking is different." Derek pointed out.

"I've been told that but many shrinks." Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles noticed and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy. My way of living may suggest otherwise, but I assure you I'm just as sane as you." These days Derek wasn't sure how sane he was.

"Couldn't fool me." Derek joked. Stiles stopped at a red light.

"My IQ is just above the normal range." Stiles continued. "So I've been tasted a lot. Seen a lot of shrinks for one reason or another. My reckless behavior is one of them. Most of the time I was deemed crazy or different."

"Is that way they call your friends called you a mad genius?" The phrase had come up more than once during the night.

Stiles went when the light turns green. "They've called me that since middle school. You know how kids pick on other for being different. My friends just call me more so as a fun nickname. You saw me that day flipping out, so the name fits."

"You were freaking out about something you painted?" Derek was still yet to discover what the reason way. Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the Waffle House. There were only a few people inside, two of which was officers. Derek hadn't noticed until he was out of the Jeep that he hadn't freaked out.

Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets as he went in. It somehow made him seem cooler to Derek. "It was two paintings I did. I had spent many nights on them. In the end, I hated them. For two days I kept trying to figure out what it was that I hated about it. I got fed up and frustrated. Like always when I get that way with my work, I burn it. Couldn't take looking at it anymore. "

"You're a perfectionist?" They found a table and sat down. Suddenly Derek was beyond hungry. He had forgotten he skipped both lunch and dinner today.

"When it comes to my work yes. And I've noticed we have been talking about me this whole time. You're the mysterious new guy." Derek didn't want to talk about himself. He didn't want to give any reason to freak out his new cool friend. "So what happened between you and that girl?"

Derek cringed and it was noticeable. "That's a hard subject for me, Stiles." Stiles put down his menu.

"Do you still love her?" Derek wondered how he could pick up on that. "It explains why the subject is hard for you."

Derek took a deep breath. He knew at some point he would have to talk about it. His own shrinks have told him so. "It's a hard subject because I'm the reason things ended. I just wasn't thinking. And I never got the chance to apologize and I never will. "

"She won't stay mad at you forever, girls just need time you know." Stiles flipped the menu. "Tuna melt sounds good and apple pie." Stiles was lost in a menu. "But the BLT looks good."

A woman walked over to the table dressed in a Sheriff's uniform. Her hair was the color of brown sugar. "If you eat that I will kill you." The women said to Stiles. Derek recognized her as Stiles' mother.

"Relax I wasn't going to." Stiles hadn't moved. "Shouldn't you be at home?" Up close Derek could see they looked out alike.

"Pulling a night shift tonight. And who is your new friend that I've never seen before?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at Derek.

"Derek Hale, he's lives next door with Peter." His mother's facial expression changed. She smiled.

"Oh, you're the young man my son made cookies for." She smiled at Derek.

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff." Derek said.

"I hope you like it around here. Hopefully, this one doesn't get you into too much trouble." She looked at her son.

"It's so cool for my mommy to come over and introduce herself to my new friend," Stiles said sarcastically. His mother smiled.

"Fine, I can take a hint my little smart ass." Stiles looked at her and smiled back. "Eat whatever you want, just know tomorrow your back on your diet."

"Fine, but no fish." The Sheriff smiled at two and went to order her coffee before leaving.

"You on some sort of special diet?" Everyone around him seemed concerned about Stiles eating habits.

"Yeah, my doctor wants me to watch what I eat. And my Mom is hell bent on me eating healthy. My friends know how she gets, and they worry too much. Let's just say at one point in my life I was here every day." Derek could imagine just how bad his health was from eating fast food every day. "So now I have eaten right and do yoga."

"Wouldn't take you the yoga type either." If Derek was being honest Stiles was a complete mystery. He wanted to know what sort of person Stiles was. So far he thought he was unique and interesting.

"And just what sort of person did you think I was?" Their eyes met across the table. Derek's eyes darted away quickly. This whole time he hadn't looked one person in the eye. He had become so use to people not directly looking at him. Even when Malia and Peter had tried to, his eyes always stayed to the floor. It somehow felt odd for someone to look him in his eyes. "Come on, you don't have to be all shy around me. It's just the two of us here."

Is that what Stiles thought of him? Had his new quiet behavior come off as shy? Now that he was thinking about it that was why everyone kept asking was he okay. "I honestly have no clue," Derek answered softly.

The waitress came over to their table and took their order. "Can I be honest with you?" Stiles asked. Derek only nodded. "You seem sad." Right away Derek wondered how long did it take for Stiles pick up on that.

"Is it that obvious?" He had thought he had done a good job tonight covering it up. Keeping the sadness away and avoiding anything that could trigger the flashbacks.

"Are you sad?" Normally it annoyed Derek when people answered questions with a question. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm right next door if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," Derek answered. Stiles smiled.

"Don't thank me, I'm just your dick of a neighbor who occasionally flips over his own artwork because he is his own worst critic." Derek laughed a little.

"So, are you and Ethan a thing? The flirting thing was a little obvious." Stiles took a sip of his milkshake. "If you're going ask me about my love life then I'm going to ask about yours."

"Ethan is into me, yeah I pretty much flirt with him. He's a great guy, and nothing isn't anything against him. Just not someone I want a relationship with. We don't have anything in common. " Derek understood that. Some people sleep around at this age. Others search for something more meaningful. There was nothing wrong that.

"You will one day." Derek encourages.

"I did once," Stiles said softly. "And it didn't end well. But they couldn't handle my life. So they ran. I was going to ask them to marry me. Even got a ring, never got the chance to ask. My life changed and they wanted no part of it. They just disappeared, started dating someone else."

"That's pretty fucked up." Derek wondered what sort of person would leave someone during a time when their life begins to change. Right away his father came to mind. His own life had changed and his father stopped wanting anything to do with him. "Did he even explain why?"

"Yeah, he basically said I was too much him." Derek had heard those words for him. "As if I had asked for my life to be turned upside down. It was just too much for him to handle. To be honest, it makes me a little happy I didn't ask. Would have been a big mistake."

"Should have kicked him in the nuts," Derek mumbled. Stiles laughed again.

"Boyd did." Stiles had already finished his sandwich. He was working on his apple pie. "Boyd is a nice guy, but he can turn into the Incredible Hulk." Derek smiled and kept eating.

After they finished eating they headed home. Peter was outside on the porch playing cards with a few guys. Derek thanked Stiles again and headed inside. He had forgotten that he started his new job the next day. Derek told Peter he was heading to bed. He got to his room and pulled off his clothes. For once he actually felt a little tired. Laying there he could see the cookies still sitting on his desk. He got up from the bed and walked over to the desk. Derek turned the lamp on pulled back the plastic wrap. The cookies were big and soft. When he bit into the cookie. It was pretty good. He couldn't believe he made a friend. He had actually gone out and met other people. Derek felt like there was some hope for him.

Derek didn't sleep all night. He still ended up having a nightmare, but not about the accident. This one was about him dying. By the time the sun came up he had given up on sleep. He watched the sun come up and headed out for a jog. At breakfast, Peter tortured Isaac by banging on pots and slamming cabinets shut. Isaac was hung over and still a little drunk from last night. Malia told Derek about the little drinking game that happened long after he left.

When he finished breakfast he took a shower and started his homework. He was almost finished when he heard something on the roof. He turned to see Stiles right outside the window. Derek got up and unlocked the window. Stiles climbed in when Derek opened it.

"I have a feeling you are going to make it a habit to come through my window a lot." Derek watched as Stiles swung his legs in. He was starting to think Stiles dressed oddly all the time. Just like the first time he saw him, he was in his pajamas. Only this time he was in a long robe like sweater and he wasn't wearing a beanie. You could see his long brown wavey hair.

"Well, I can't find you on Facebook, Instagram or Snapchat. You're making it real hard for me to stalk you, so I have to be old school about it." Stiles was holding something in his hand.

"I deleted all that stuff before I moved here." He had no choice. He was being harassed on every site. It had become too much so his mother made him delete them.

"Then good old fashion stalking it is." Stiles hold on a black lanyard with the words 'Jungle Pass' "You never gave me an answer about coming, but I got you a pass anyway so you can hang out in my booth with me."

Derek carefully took it from my hands. "I've never been to a gay club before," Derek admitted. In fact, he had never been into any clubs period. His old friends tried to convince him a few times.

"As a bisexual man, it is a right of passage," Stiles said. "I went before I was old enough to get in."

"What is your sexual orientation anyway, I'm getting a bunch of mixed signals from you." He seemed straight, but from the way he talked it sounded like he was into guys more.

"I personally prefer not to identify as anything. I think it's my own personal business what I am. Don't see straight people making announcements to family and friends they are straight. So why should anyone that isn't straight be expected to?" Derek thought he had a good point. He assumed this was another one of Stiles' beliefs. "But to answer your questions I'm the B in LGBT."

"I didn't come out to my parents at all about me being attracted to guys." Derek sat down on the corner of the bed. "Was watching a movie one night and made a comment about some guys ass. They pretty much got the hint after that."

"My parents always knew. They weren't surprised really. Nice having a Mom to talk about guy stuff with, even though she is seriously uncool." Derek smiled.

"Think she is just being a mom." He could recall many times his own mother being a little embarrassing. In fact, he kind of missed it. That was better than her watching him drown in his own sadness. Derek looked at Stiles' face. "Did you get any sleep?" He looked tired.

"About two hours before inspiration struck. Been awake painting ever since, maybe sometime I will show you my work." Stiles yawned. "I'm gonna get some sleep for a few hours. Be at my house at eight if you decide you want to come. Derek watched Stiles duck his head as went back out the window.


	4. Gay Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that one weekend Derek grows closer to Stiles. Stiles tells Derek something he needs hear. Derek has some idea as to what is going on with Stiles. Everyone is doing their best to look after the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some questions and I'll answer them.

Derek's phone was buzzing next to him. He hadn't been home from work that long. When he came in his room he laid across the bed. That was until Cora called.

"Hello?" Derek answered as he turned over his back.

"Well, you sound tired," Cora stated. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Still not sleeping too well. Sometimes I sleep just fine other nights I don't." Derek admitted. "But that's not why I'm tired. I just got in from work and I went out last night."

He could hear his sister gasping on the phone. "You found a job? And you went out? Where did you go?"

"I have a job at a café here. It's nice, the people here are different from back home. I went to this gay men's club I was invited too. There is a guy who lives next door and he DJs and the club." Derek peeked out the window to see Stiles window was shut. He figured he wasn't painting today.

"You're going to clubs and meeting boys? Cora said excitedly. "Who is this guy? Is he cute?"

"It's not like that." He didn't want her to have the wrong idea. "His name is Stiles and he's different. He asked me to hang out with him his friends Friday, their nice. Stiles is nice. The club was fun." Like before when he went out with Stiles, his mind wasn't on the accident.

"And nothing is going on with you two? You don't want to get into his pants?" Cora always had a way of painting a detailed picture with her words.

"It's not like that, I told you that I'm not dating." Derek could hear his sister take a big breath. "I'm just not interested in being with anyone. The thought of it is just too much."

"You won't feel that way forever, I know you lost...." Cora paused for a second. "Her. I know it hurts, but Derek one day it won't hurt so much. One day you'll stop mourning her and move on. Just don't spend all your time there mourning. There is the world out there that shouldn't be missed."

"Cora, I can't talk about this with you." Just listening to her made his chest tight. All Derek wanted to do was to be okay again. "I just really got here. I'm in school, I have a job and I've actually made a friend somehow. So can we please talk about something else?"

"How's Malia and Peter?" Cora knew to let the subject go. "I was thinking about coming to see you before the holidays." Derek knew that was her way if saying she missed him.

"They are fine. Peter has done a lot with the boarding house. And you should, I miss you too. How are things at home?" He missed his family. "And what's wrong with Laura's phone?"

"I think Lance dropped her phone in the toilet again." Derek knew how much of handful his nephew could be. "I'll message her on Facebook to give you a call."

"And things at home?" Cora was silent. "How bad is it?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting." He figured as much. From the way his father had spoken to him before he left, that would be cause for his mother to become upset. "Anytime Mom brings you up, he acts like he doesn't hear her. He won't call you. People at school look at me weird sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Derek said softly. "All this is my fault and left you in the mess so created."

"This isn't your fault and I wish you would accept it. We'll be fine, you'll be fine. More than anything we want you to be happy again. Be the person you were before." Tears filled Derek's eyes. That's what he wanted too. He wanted to go back who he was before the accident. Before graduation. Before he lost Paige.

"I don't know if I could ever possibly be that person again." It wasn't like he wasn't trying to move on with his life. But it was as if he had lost some part of himself the night of the accident. He hadn't felt the same since.

"Then don't be Derek," Cora said softly. "You're still loved in this family no matter who you are or what happens. Things with Mom and Dad will be fine. Just focus on yourself. Mourn her and make peace." Derek sat up on his bed.

"Alright." Derek reached for his shoes. "Can I call you next Sunday, there something I needed to do."

"Sure, talk to you then." Cora ended the phone call. Derek went out the door and downstairs. He decided what he was going to do. Derek knew he couldn't continue on alone. Keeping everything inside, he had to trust someone with all this. Maybe this would be a stepping stone into the healing process. Or maybe he would push away his first friend. Derek thought about all this as he went next door.

Derek walked up the steps of the house. The Sheriff's car was parked behind Stiles' truck. His palms had grown sweaty on the small walk over. Derek rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments later Sheriff Stilinski came to the door. Her long hair was done and she wearing a dress.

"Hi Derek, come in." She held the door open. Derek came inside. "Stiles is in the basement. I would let you go down there, but my son has a thing about letting people seeing his unfinished work."

"From what I know of him, that sounds like him." Derek's hands still felt sweaty. He watched as she went down the hall into the kitchen. She knocked on the door loudly before opening it half way.

"Stiles, your friend from next door is here." She called down into the basement. A few seconds later footsteps could be heard. Stiles appeared from the basement with hands cover in something dark red. "You have candle wax in your hair."

"I'll shower later." Stiles lead the way outside. Derek followed him. "You don't look okay." Stiles shut the front door.

"Honestly, I'm not. That's why I'm here." He meant that in more than one way. "There something I want to tell you. If we are going to be friends, I have to trust you with this." Stiles sat down on the porch swing.

"I know we just met, but you can trust me," Stiles replied. "If I'm right, I already know." Derek looked at Stiles confused. "My Mom she ran your name. She told me about the accident."

"Then you know it's my fault," Derek said softly.

"I know you weren't the person driving." He couldn't look at Stiles. Things were already hard enough. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't any of my business. But if you want to tell me the full story. You can." Stiles pushed over on the porch swing. Derek slowly approached and sat down.

"Her name was Paige and she died in the accident. We were both drunk, really drunk. We got trashed during a graduation party. That's kind what we did. Parted and drank. I was too drunk to find my keys much less drive. Paige decided to drive. I didn't know how drunk she was. I saw her drink one beer for what I can remember. Before I knew in she's flying down the road. We ran head on into a lamp post and." Derek couldn't breathe.

He felt Stiles hand on his back. "She wasn't wearing a seatbelt. And it's all my fault. I was her boyfriend, and I didn't keep her safe. I didn't stop her from driving. Instead, I was too drunk to do anything. Her family hates me, my father disowns me. People where I am from won't look at me, but they talk about me. Threaten me. I can't get into a car or anything that isn't a bus without freaking out. I don't sleep well and sometimes I blank out."

Derek turned his face away from Stiles. He didn't want Stiles to see him crying. He had lost someone important to him and felt like he should have prevented it. "Derek you're wrong it's not your fault. She was just as responsible as you. I'm sorry that you had to deal with people making you think everything is your fault. But you weren't in that car alone. And you were the one driving."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" The tone of his voice was so high yet he couldn't help but whispered. "Why do I feel like there is a black hole inside of me? Why do I feel like I killed her?" Stiles came closer.

"Because you lost someone that you cared about." Derek turned and looked at Stiles.

"She was supposed to start college with me and with her friends. She was supposed to have this whole life and it was taken away. I was too drunk to keep an eye on her. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here trying to get on with my life when she can't. I wish she was actually here so she could tell me how much she hates me than her being dead." Derek felt Stiles pull him close.

Stiles grip was tight and it felt comforting. "I don't know the right things to say Derek and I'm not going to pretend I know your pain. But I know your life is worth living. There is too much beauty in this world to give up on it. You just have to be willing to find it. If you care about her this much, I know she cared about you too. She would want you to go on. And as your friend I want you to go on. But you have to want to." Sometimes Derek didn't know if he wanted to. But he knew he wanted to be happy again.

"That's a little hard to do." Derek pulled away drying his face.

"Just take things one day at a time. Move at your own speed." Stiles smiled at him. Someone outside of his own family smiled at him. "And if things become too much for you can tell me. I'm your friend."

"Not sure if I will make a good friend. These days I don't have much to say." Not to mention the overwhelming sadness he felt. "Not sure if you should be friends with a sad guy like me."

"Well, I'll just do enough talking for the both us. And it's okay to be sad, it's not a crime." Stiles stood up.

"Could you please not tell anyone? I don't really want people to know." Stiles nodded.

"Sure, as long you don't tell anyone I let you see the basement." Stiles pulled Derek to his feet. "The only person that's ever been done here besides my parents is Scott. It's kind of a special place for me." Derek nodded. Following Stiles inside, the Sheriff was in living room folding laundry. "Mom were in the basement," Stiles called to her.

Derek carefully walked down the steps. They looked as if they had been recently replaced. When Derek reached the bottom he could see a bunch of different paintings. He saw a sculpture in the middle of the room. The basement was much cooler than the rest of the house.

"This is my art studio." There was a table with different colored paint jars with handwritten labels. It was obvious Stiles had mixed them himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Stiles covering something with a white sheet. Whatever it was, Stiles wasn't ready to show. Derek looked at a black and white picture hanging on the wall. It was a landscape of a branch.

"You're into photography too?" Derek asked. He looked at the picture.

"No." Stiles came and stood by Derek. "That's not a photo it's a painting." Derek looked a little closer. He could see the brush strokes.

"When did you do this?"

"This one was last year's entry," Stiles answered. "Every year the college has a competition. Middle school, High School, and College. High school students can compete for a full Scholarship to the top two art schools in the country. College students get their own little show in a gallery."

"What place did you come in?"

"Second place." Derek knew he shouldn't be surprised but he did. "But I couldn't take the scholarship. My parents didn't want me that far away. I didn't want to be that far away. So I decided to stay here and go to HBHU on an academic scholarship." 

"And what's this one?" There a small painting, hand sized. It was a pink tree by a river side. "It's beautiful."

"I did this one recently when I went Japan for a few months." Derek looked at Stiles.

"You're my age, how the hell did you afford that?" More and more Derek became amazed at Stiles.

"My Parents, Dad is in the military. I'm pretty much a spoiled brat at this point. If I ask and present a good argument, they'll say yes to it. Except for the motorcycle, mom calls them high-speed death traps. Dad would kill me twice if he knew I still had it."

"Lucky." Derek teased. "You know we've been hanging out for all weekend. You could tell me if your sick of seeing me." Stiles smiled.

"I should be the one telling you that," Stiles said back. "Besides I already said your stuck with me. " Stiles pulled up a seat.

"Well like always I don't have any plans. So I'm pretty much free all day." The only thing on his list today was to call Cora and he had already done that and went to work.

"Good, you're saving me the trouble of stalking you later." He was happy to know Stiles was still willing to be his friend. He was happy someone else knew. In a way, it gave him peace. "You can relax Derek, I haven't changed my mind about being your friend."

"That's good, right now I can't afford to lose any." Stiles pulled out a sketchbook and some coals.

"You won't, I promise. Now sit up straight."  
***

Derek couldn't stop pacing in the parking lot. He felt like he was going to throw up again. Cora could hear him cursing under his breath. Once he had calmed down enough he entered the church. He could hear the chore singing. Pushing the double doors open he could see people lining up to view the casket. Derek's feet felt heavy as he walked to the front. Everyone slowly stopped talking and looked at Derek. Cora grabbed Derek's hand and walked with him to the front.

"What are you doing here?" Derek turned around to see Paige's mother. No amount of makeup could hide the grieving Mother's pain. Sadness had taken a backseat to her pain and was replaced with anger the second she saw Derek. Derek hadn't seen her since the court hearing.

"I came to pay my respects." The angry women raised her hand and slapped Derek. She had hit him so hard the second echoed in the church. Cora stepped in front of Derek.

"He just wanted to say goodbye to Paige. I'm sure she would have wanted him here." Cora was trying her best to keep her temper in check. She had promised to be there for Derek and wasn't going to let him down.

"And I'm sure my daughter would like to be alive, not in pine box headed into the ground. The pine box you put her in!" Derek wanted to open his mouth and apologize but his mouth felt dry. It was as if he had swallowed a hand full of sand.

"Derek was in that accident too, not just like Paige. She was driving not him. So if you want to be angry, you should blame your daughter too." Cora had a point. For awhile she had watched everyone point the finger at Derek. "But I suppose it's easier on the conscious to blame Derek than the dead girl." Cora knew she was being rude, but it didn't stop it from being true.

"I want the two of you to leave now." Paige's father said as he looked at Derek. "I shouldn't have let my baby girl near you." His eyes were red from drinking and crying. "I knew you were bad for her the second I laid eyes you. It should have been you in that coffin, not her."

" Mr.Mauritte, Paige means everything to me. And I'm sorry I let you down, that I let her down. But I just want to see her one last time." Derek held the flowers in his hands. He would give anything to bring Paige back. Even if it meant losing his own.

"You should have thought about that before you killed her." The man answered. "Now leave, both of you. I don't want to ever see your face again." Derek laid the flowers on an empty bench and walked away. He had never felt so hated and unwanted in his life. His feet moved faster until he was running. The warm afternoon sun hit his face once the doors of church opened  
***

"Derek?" Malia said standing over Derek. "Derek, you're covered in sweat." Derek took a deep breath and looked around. When had he come downstairs? He didn't remember getting out of the shower.

"Sorry." He whispered. Peter was watching him.

"That's the second time you've done that." Peter pointed out. "How long has that been going on?" Derek didn't know it was obvious.

"I don't really know. One day it just started happening." Malia gave Derek a glass of water. "It's like mind blanks out at times, when it stops I'm someplace else." He had never told Cora or his Mom about this. He was already seeing a shrink after the accident, he didn't want to be seen as crazy.

"I want you to come home after to your classes and sit down with Deaton. I think he might be able to help you." Deaton hadn't said one word since Derek had been there. Often times he was in the living room watching TV. Other than that Derek didn't see him much or at all.

"Alright, but I have work." Peter nodded. Derek ate the food in front of him and went out the front door. Sitting outside was Stiles who once again had an odd outfit on. His pants were paid along with suspenders that attached to them. Underneath was a short sleeved black hoodie that read 'LOSER' in bold letters. His dark red boots stood out. Derek could see the tattoos on his arms.

"Well someone looks like a bundle of nerves this morning." A cloud of smoke hovered around him.

"Good morning to you two neighbor." Stiles had said he returning to school today after being gone for weeks. He had mentioned to Derek he had been sick. "Have to come home after classes, so no kidnapping today."

Stiles made a face like he was pouting. "I don't finish my classes until five anyway."

"How many classes do you take?" Stiles grabbed his bag and walked to his Jeep. Derek followed.

"Six. Art and music classes. And one of them is an Occult Studies class." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's study of creatures that stalk the night."

"You believe in that stuff?" Seemed like an odd question to ask Stiles. Stiles unlocked the door and Derek got in.

"Alright if people can believe in a man that can turn water into wine. Believing in witches, vampires and werewolves is not that far fetched." Stiles pulled away from the curb.

"So you're a bisexual atheist?" Something about that was ironic and funny. Stiles started laughing.

"No, I'm actually Jewish." Derek thought that explained his last name. "Well, I was raised that way. But that doesn't mean I don't question what I brought up with. If God is real he has really a fucked up sense of humor because at times I can't understand what his whole plan for me is."

"I began to question God after the accident. Having a near death experience really screws with your head." He was a living example of this. "Question is, do you fear death?"

Stiles brushed his hair away from his face. "I don't fear death at all. What I fear is the pain and sadness that people would have to deal with when I'm gone. Them trying to figure out how to go on without me. I would rather the people I leave behind remembered me for who I was, both the good and the bad." Derek could see Stiles put a lot of thought into this.

"You would think I would have an answer to my own question but I don't. Seems to be an ongoing theme with me. Questions and no answers." One answer he did have was that living his life this way wasn't normal. Nightmares, breaking out into cold sweats, blacking out, unwanted flashbacks and nervous behavior. Yes, Derek was a ticking time bomb. PTSD was winning.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot. Derek noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to Stiles driving. His heart rate was fine and he didn't feel as nervous. Stiles parked the Jeep and reached in the backseat for something. "Have you ever smoked weed before?"

"No, sports teams at my school were regularly drug tested." Stiles pulled out his brown leather bag from the backseat.

"Well, we are about to have a little experiment." Stiles lit the joint and took a drag. "Now I'm no expert, but you'll feel a relaxed."

"Stop giving me your sales pitch and let's do this." This seemed like a better alternative than feeling like a nervous wreck.

"Alright, shotgunning is easy. Just open your mouth and inhale." Derek only nodded. Stiles took a deep drag and brought Derek's face close to his. A heavy cloud of smoke exited his mouth and entered Derek's. They repeated this process a few times until Erica tapped on the driver's window.

"I'm not even going to point out the level of disappointment I feel." Stiles opened his door and got out. He put his bag over his shoulder. "No getting friends high smart ass."

"I wasn't just was helping him relax. Don't worry I'm being a good friend." Derek shut the door of the Jeep. There was another girl standing with Erica. When she looked at Derek her eyes grew big.

"Sorry Derek, this Kira. She's a little shy with new people." Erica told him. "Well, just guys really."

"Kira he isn't going to bit you, well unless you want him too. Hell, I'll do it." Erica flicked Stiles in the forehead.

"It's too early for you to be a pervert." Stiles touched Erica's arm gently. He winked at her.

"You sure?" Boyd rolled his eyes.

"Just get laid already so we can all stop suffering," Boyd told him. "Just stop flirting with everyone." Stiles touched Boyd's arm next.

"Sounds to me you want to take a walk on the gay side." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "I know black guys are huge."

"Stiles," Boyd grabbed Stiles by the shoulder. "You're my friend and all. But if you ever say that again, I will have to punch you in the face."

"Fine." Stiles pouted. "I need a haircut." Boyd ruffled his hair.

"Come to the cosmetology department and I'll cut it," Erica said. Kira wrapped her arm around Stiles.

"I want to look cute, like K-pop idol cute. Long hair isn't for me." Erica held on to Derek's arm.

"It's cute if you're going for the bad boy look." Stiles looked at Derek.

"But that's not what I'm going for even though that's sorta what I look like." Stiles pouted. "I know I have a lot of pricings and two tattoos. But this is just how I look."

"Well it's a little odd, but it looks cute on you." Not only had he said it once he said it twice.

"Wait you find Stiles attractive?" Erica asked. "I mean do you?"

Derek shrugged. "Sure, what's there not to find attractive?" Derek answered back. To him, the question was not as big of a deal as it was to Erica.

"You're not so bad looking either." Stiles smiled. Derek kept walking with everyone to the building.

"What do your tattoos say anyway?" They were in another language.

"It's an Arabic. The left arm says Worrier and my right arm says Survive." Stiles explained.

"You know Arabic or did you google that?" Derek questioned.

"Yes, among other languages." Derek was impressed. "I use to have a lot of time on my hands so I learned a few languages. However, my Spanish is horrible."

"Wow, you seem so accomplished next to me." He and Stiles were the same age. It seemed like Stiles truly did live life. "Have to admit, I'm a little jealous and envious. Your sort of amazing."

"Thank you, no one has ever said that to me before." Derek held opened the door and let everyone in.

"I need to get to Math. I have Art History before lunch." He thought it was a long shot that he would be in that class. Erica had a strange look on her as she watched them.

"I have Art History at that time too." Kira started pulling his arm toward another hall. "I'll save you then," Stiles called before being pulled away.

Math class went by pretty fast to Derek. When he got to Art History Class Stiles was already there. He was at the front board drawing something. When he was finished he sat next to Derek.

"So I realized I don't know much about you," Stiles said pulling out his laptop. "Aside from what you told me yesterday. Erica is trying rack information out of me about you. So the group is already curious about you."

"Well, I am single but not interested in a relationship right now. Romantic or friends with benefits. Don't think friends with benefits is a smart idea for anyone really." The class didn't start for another twenty minutes.

"Why is that?" Stiles questioned.

"It's simple, no matter how much they say they won't become attached they do. In some way, they do. Yours literally sharing a part of yourself with a person. Either you're going to want that person to date you or you won't want them to see anyone but you." Derek rather have a relationship or at least date the person. "I get one night stands, they happen."

"So you are a relationship guy?"

"Yeah, just don't like messy situations. So why create something that could turn out that way?" Derek put his backpack on the table. "I'm only supposed to be here for one semester. My Mom wanted me to get away for a while, from everything. Told her I would give things a shot."

"Well, I hope you like it here. Can't stalk you if you're not next door." Derek smiled.

"Was on the swim team in high school. I'm the only guy in my family, which meant a lot of forced dress up games. I wanted to be a doctor but, since the accident, I don't see that being possible." Stiles looked at Derek.

"Now I'm the one that's amazed," Stiles said. "Why would you give up on that?"

Derek shrugged. "When the accident happened, I saw what it took to save a person's life. It's a lot of pressure. The pressure that I can't handle because of who I am now. I'm not who was before the accident. That's why I'm only taking three classes, maybe at some point I'll figure it all out. Honestly, I wasn't going to start college at all."

"You'll figure out." Stiles encouraged. "Just don't give up on yourself. Maybe you should try out for the swim team here. Jackson is on the team."

Derek couldn't do that. It meant he would have to take his shirt off. As much as he missed being in the water he just couldn't take his shirt off in front anyone. "Maybe, don't know how that would work out with my schedule."

"Ugh fuck," Stiles mumbled to himself. Stiles was looking out the door at someone. "Since when does he take this class?" Derek was trying to figure out who he was talking about. It became obvious when a guy came over to the table. Right away Derek knew he had to be Stiles' ex. Everything about him read douchebag. Stiles suddenly seemed angry and annoyed.

"Since when do know the new guy?" Theo asked. Derek had only been in school for two weeks. He been so busy maintaining his own thoughts that he didn't look at anyone in his class. Derek had kept to himself. Now that he was friends with Stiles, he knows had to pay a little more attention to people around him.

"Why could it possibly matter to you who I know. And why are you in this class?" This was different from the first time he saw Stiles. The first time he saw him his anger was different. You could see it was frustration. Now Stiles looked like he could strangle someone with his laptop charger.

Theo smiled. "If you hadn't have been gone for a month, you would know I've been taking this class for a while." Theo looked at Derek. "Wouldn't waste my time with him, he is a ticking time bomb. It's no telling how long he will be here."

"If Stiles is a ticking time bomb then call me a hand grenade. You pull my pin and I'll explode all over the place." Derek was correct. This guy was, in fact, a douchebag.

"Look I'm just warning you, you don't want to get involved with him." Stiles' face was turning red with anger. Theo was talking as if Stiles wasn't there.

"Just fuck off already Theo." Everyone in the class was now watching the interaction. The last thing he wanted was unnecessary attention. "Stay the fuck out my business. Go back to pretending I don't exist to you."

"You use to be a nice person Stiles. Wondered what happened." Derek shoved his books back into his bag.

"And I use to have fucks to give Theo." Derek looked at Stiles.

"What's the point of you walking over here anyway?" Derek asked. "Because it wasn't to play Johnny-do-gooder." He pointed out. Derek stood up and put his backpack over his shoulder. "If you're jealous then come out and say so."

Theo scuffed. "Why would I be jealous of you?" Derek closed Stiles laptop.

"Who said it was of me?" Derek was just as annoyed and wanted nothing to do with Theo. "You're jealous of Stiles." He wasn't blind to what was going on. "Your jealous because he's actually talking to me when you can't even get the balls to directly talk to me on your own. I've been here for two weeks and you know me as the new guy. And you've never seen me talk to anyone other than Stiles. Which means you've been watching me."

Theo stood there now with nothing to say. "Don't walk over here flinging insults. Self-untitled jackass with a nineties boy band haircut isn't my type. So just pick up your dignity off the floor and slide back to whatever hole you slithered out of. And try spraying on the colon not bathing in it."

Stiles started laughing. "Well damn, someone call the burn unit." Derek looked at Stiles.

"I'm sitting someplace else. You can stay over here and choke that cheap ass colon down if you like." Derek walked away from the table not caring where Theo went. He found a seat next to the window. When Stiles was finished laughing himself to death he joined Derek.

"All hail the sass master, the fearless Queen," Stiles mumbled.

"First rule of gay fight club," Derek said. "Learn to throw shade. Rule number two, if that fails. Throw a punch." Stiles started laughing all over again.

"There is a gay fight club?" Their instructor walked in and shut the door.

"Yes, every gay person knows this. Guess you didn't get the memo." Derek trying not laugh. "It's okay I'll forward you mine. On Wednesday we wear purple."

"You've seen Mean Girls?" Stiles was trying his best to whisper and stop laughing so much.

"More times than I care to ever possibility admit." Thanks to Laura he saw it too many times. The instructor looked at the cartoon on the board.

"From this drawing, I take it Mr. Stilinski is back." The man looked around the room. Stiles raised his hand.

"Present and accounted for." The instructor looked at him.

"I hope you have done the reading." He erased the board. "We are starting on works from the nineteen hundreds today and I would just love to hear your whole analysis. So open your book to page one twenty-five and read."

Stiles pulled out his book. Derek grabbed a pen. Class started and right away Derek could see just how smart Stiles really was. It didn't show on the surface, but once you got him talking it showed. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion, even if no one agreed with it.

"You honestly expect me to believe, that someone is willing to pay actual money for this?" Stiles was looking at the handout they were given. "It's literally red, white and black paint smeared slightly over a blue painted canvas."

"Art is in the eye of the beholder Mr. Stilinski." The instructor said as he turned the lights back on. "Much like beauty. What you see isn't always what others see."

Derek watched Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of that tired saying Professor Collins. But this isn't worth the paint is was made with. It hardly qualifies as art let alone to be classified as a painting. To put it simple. It's shit, complete and total shit."

This had been the second discussion to break out during class. Both were started by Stiles. Derek found that it made class more interesting. "Well, it's art." Stiles laughed.

"So if I took a shit on a canvas, would that be considered art?" Derek covers his face to keep from laughing. "Because that's what this is. A steaming pile of shit. If you see anything more than a glob of paint then you are stoned off your ass."

"Are you stoned off your ass?" Professor Collins asked.

"I'm under my regular amount if medication if that's what you're asking. But no amount of it could make me see this as art. I wouldn't hang it in my bathroom let alone buy it." Professor Collins closed his laptop.

"Which is why tonight's assignment I want a two-page essay on your idea of what art is." Stiles raised his hand. "No Stiles if you turn in shit on a paper it doesn't count as an assignment." Stiles put his hand down. "The essay is due Wednesday. The class is dismissed."

"I'm starting to think you like challenge authority." Derek noticed Theo was watching them. He had been the whole class period.

"Not authority, just about everything. It goes back to what I said about questioning everything." Stiles put away his laptop.

"And where does all that come from? Your free spirit nature to just do anything you want. Taking the most of life as you possibly can. Just where does that come from at the age of eighteen? Because most eighteen years olds want to party and drink. Not question life." Now had seemed like a good time to ask.

Stiles put his bag on his shoulder and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I just don't want to die one day with a bunch of regrets in my heart. I don't want to spend all of my time partying and hooking up. So I choose to live my life this way. It makes me feel alive."

The two exited the classroom and started walking to the lunch hall. "I've honestly never met anyone like you," Derek said. "I can see why everyone likes being around you."

"Except Theo apparently." Stiles pointed out. "You really think he's jealous of me?"

"Of course he is. Why else would he say all that just so I would stay away from you? Some strange guy is talking to his ex. He wishes it was him I was talking to. Him and that god awful colon." They entered the lunch hall and got in line.

"I can see our little experiment worked. You seem more relaxed." Stiles passed Derek a tray. 

"I do feel more relaxed. But even if I wasn't I would still wonder just what you saw in this Theo guy. Honestly, he makes me want to punch his smug face." Derek picked up a meatball sub and a bowl of soup.

"You Hale's are alike in that way, bad tempers when provoked. Malia actually did punch in the face once. This was when he broke up with me." Derek smiled. "Honestly the more time passes I can't really remember what it was that I liked about him or why I wanted to marry him."

"Because as smart as you are, your just like any other guy. You get what you feel in your pants confused with your heart." Allison said as she squeezed in behind Derek. She took the slice of cake off Stiles tray and replaced in with an apple. "And since when are you two close?"

Allison put milk on Stiles tray. "We bonded," Stiles said to her.

Allison turned to Derek. "He didn't touch you did he?" Derek was surprised she directly asked. "Stiles is a sweetheart and all but we don't want him to defile you."

"No that wasn't a sexual innuendo Allison. We did some good old fashioned guy bonding. You know hanging out. I am capable of that you know. But I'm glad to see your already protective of Derek." They walked to the table where everyone else was.

Allison looked at Derek. "We already think of you as part of the group, even though Stiles keeps you to himself."

"Well, Stiles knows I have a hard time talking to other people." Which still stood true. He could talk to Stiles easily, not because he knew about the accident. But because Stiles provide most of the conversation and didn't mind when he was quiet.

"That's okay. Stiles is a good friend. Even if you can't really talk to the rest of us yet, you have Stiles. I just hope over time you'll grow close to us." Allison smiled. Derek could see that she had a lot of compassion for others. She had dimples which made her smile all the more beautiful.

Derek sat down at the table. "It's nothing personal against anyone. I just haven't had friends in a while. The ones I did have turned their back on me. So it's like the third grade for me all over again." He was trying to make his voice sound confident, but it wasn't.

"I won't abandon you," Stiles said as he stole a few chips from Scott's tray. "We won't abandon you, I'm stalking you for life buddy. We are gay fight club buddies now." Derek noticed Erica whispering something to Lydia.

"Did you take a picture of me?" Stiles asked with a mouth full of food. Lydia put her phone away. "It's freezing in here," Stiles complained.

"Just where the hell is your jacket today?" Scott hit Stiles' hands and made him dropped the chips on the table. "You can't have chips and you know it."

"I kind of forgot it," Stiles mumbled. He looked like a child getting scolded by his parent for doing something bad. "You're so mean Scottie, I can have chips."

"You can have a knuckle sandwich if you don't start remembering to bring a jacket. And no one is giving you junk food anymore so you can stop with the puppy eyes." Jackson said as he took off his jacket. He passed it to Stiles.

"It doesn't match what I have on," Stiles complained.

"Nothing ever matches what you have on," Lydia said to him. " Now put it on." Stiles pouted and put the brown Jacket on.

"You're supposed to love me," Stiles said still pouting.

"We do love you," Scott said. "We would love you even more if you are what you are supposed to and remember to cover up." 

"I'm trying okay." Stiles bit into the carrot stick on his plate. Jackson looked at Derek as he sat down.

"Did dumbass here tell you he has anemia?" Jackson asked.

"No," Derek answered.

"Well, he does. Which why we freak the hell out when he doesn't follow his doctor's orders." Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles pretended not to be paying attention. " So please make sure he doesn't eat anything he isn't supposed to."

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you," Stiles said back.

"I'll believe you after I come over to your house and check your room," Jackson said. "I know all your little secret hiding places."

"What the fuck dude, you just can't come over my house and search my room like a police dog." Derek thought it was a little much for him to do that. " There isn't anything in my room."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Your Mom already said I could. So deal with it."

"And you're going shopping Thursday. Your Mom said you need winter clothes and a new coat." Allison told him. Stiles dropped the carrot stick and looked at Derek.

"Please kill me," Stiles said.

"Derek is going shopping too," Erica said. "Malia already told us you needed to. So don't try to get out of it."

"I rather have a prostate examination," Stiles said. Derek looked at his food and tried not to laugh. "In fact, a prostate exam is less torture."

"Can't be that bad," Derek said. Stiles looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, the girls have good taste. But dear god, they will drag you to every single store in that mall. They don't take breaks and they try on everything. And they make you hold stuff. They will make you try on things in front of them. It's a special kind of hell." Lydia smiled.

"And both of you are going." Lydia smiled. "Even if I have to drag you there, you will go."

"She scares me a little," Derek whispered. "Her and Erica."

"I can hear you," Erica said. Derek didn't say anything. "If I were you I would wear comfortable shoes."

"We are going to do some good old-fashioned girl bonding," Allison said.

"I assume will be talking about boys." Derek teased.

"Wouldn't be girl bonding if we didn't," Lydia said.

"In this moment I'm glad I'm straight. Don't want to in ear shot of penis talking." Jackson said. 

"Balls," Isaac said to Jackson. Jackson cringed.

"How can you stand listening to this?" Jackson asked Boyd.

"At this point, I'm used to it." Boyd kept eating.


	5. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talks about the accident and finally opens up more about Paige. Someone has been looking after Derek with him noticing it. Stiles and Derek have a sleep over. Feelings are reviled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might become a little slow. I just got my first job and I don't know how often I will be able to update.

Party."

Had anyone told Derek they were going to a Halloween party he would have said no. He would have made up some excuse and stayed home. Isaac said they were going out, but he assumed to a movie or hanging out. Not a party. When they arrived, everything in Derek's body was telling him to run. There were so many people there that it was hard to get in. The music was loud causing Derek to panic.

No one noticed that Derek was freaking out. "Derek, is everything okay?" Erica asked. She was the only one of the girls not wearing a costume.

"Yeah, just a little hot in here." He wanted to find Malia. "Just gonna step outside." Derek made his way out the back door until someone grabbed his arm.

"Derek please dance with me," Ethan asked. He was dressed as an angle and Aidan was dressed as the devil. "I'm really trying to avoid someone right now. So please dance with me."

Derek couldn't say no. It was hard to say no to a guy in an angle costume, but he felt light headed and just wanted to go outside. "What about one of the other guys?"

"Please Derek, he is standing right there and honestly he is creeping me out." Derek nodded and started dancing with Derek. "Why didn't you wear a costume?" Ethan asked.

"I wasn't aware that we were going to a party." He wished he had. He didn't want to stand out anymore with his friends. Ethan kept dancing. "But yours looks nice. You and Aidan always wear matching costumes?"

Ethan blushed a little. "It's kind of a tradition. I guess you can't truly ever stop being a twin. No matter how different you are. Are you and your sister like that?" Derek knew he needed to keep talking. Maybe he would relax.

"Yes actually. We have the same grumpy attitude, but she's more fun to be around." Derek said.

" I think your fun to be around," Ethan said. His cheeks were a bright red. Recently the guys went skating and had a lot of fun. Most of his time had been spent with Ethan playing games in the arcade. "Grumpy is actually kind of cute."

"You really think so?" Derek spun Ethan in a circle.

"Yes." Ethan touched Derek's arm. Derek figured there was no guy creeping on Ethan. He wanted a reason to dance with him. "Just wished you smiled more. You're really cute when you do."

"I'm sorry that I don't." Ethan blushed even more. "I'm also sorry if it seems like I'm being off-putting towards you or anyone. But you don't have to be afraid to talk to me." There were times where it seemed like Ethan wanted to talk to Derek. He had seen Ethan looking at him a few times.

"I would if ever knew what to say to you." He admitted. "You're a little intimidating in the unapproachable attractive guy kind of way." He was openly flirting with Derek.

"Well, you seem to be doing just fine now." Derek pointed out. "I'm just like any other guy. There isn't anything for you to be nervous about." To Derek, Ethan seemed a little shy and that's what made him cute. Shy guys were his weakness.

"Now that I downed two beers before walking over here." Derek smiled.

"You know confidence is important when attracting a person." Derek pointed out. "Confidence is sexy." Ethan stopped dancing and hide his face before running away.

"Great now he won't shut the fuck up for the rest of the night," Aidan said over Derek's shoulder. "Took me forever to get him to actually talk to you."

"Sorry, I didn't think he was that shy." Derek smiled.

"Normally he isn't. Just for some stupid reason he loses his shit around you. Derek thought so but Aidan confirmed it. "So it's safe to say the idiot has a crush on you." Aidan rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not looking to date right now." He didn't want to get to know anyone romantically. Derek was yet to question why. Wasn't like he was in love with Paige. They had been together for two years, but neither spoke of love. Or a future together.

"Well, that doesn't stop him from secretly liking you and annoying me to death about you." Derek thought it was cute that Ethan wondered about him. "Just don't tell him I said anything. The last thing I want is him talking my ear off about that."

"I won't." Aidan came off as the protective twin. As much as his twin might annoy him, he loved him. "If he had waited he would have heard me say that being shy is attractive too." Derek turned to see Stiles standing in the corner talking to a guy. Stiles had done his own makeup and came as a zombie. He was talking with Scott and another guy he didn't recognize.

"Well, I'm going to go find him. I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the kitchen." Derek went into the kitchen looking for something to drink. He couldn't help but smile a little. It was flattering for someone to have a crush on him. Ethan looked really cute as an angle.

He made his way to counter and saw the empty punch bowl. It had probably been more alcohol than punch at some point. Derek walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He thought just maybe he could get through tonight. When Derek lowered the soda can from his face he saw someone dressed a graduating student. The can fell from his hands. The gown was covered in blood. At first, Derek didn't know if it was real or not.

Maybe someone knew. Maybe someone found out and was trying to torture him. Derek backed into the fridge. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears that it drowned out the music. Derek shut his eyes trying to convince himself it wasn't real. When he opened them he still saw it. His hands were covered in blood. Everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry." He said with a dry throat. Derek felt like his skin was on fire. He took off pushing past people as went out the back door. The cool air just wasn't enough. Derek fell to his knees. It felt like someone was crushing his chest. He reached into his pocket for his phone. If he heard Cora's voice he knew he would be okay. Derek managed to dial the numbers. The phone rang a few times before reaching her voicemail, Derek redialed the number. The phone rang and rang.

"Derek?" Cora answered. "I'm out a party right now, I can't talk."

"Cora." Each breath he took was heavy on the phone. "Was the accident my fault?" Derek asked. "Did I kill her?" Derek clenched his chest.

"No, it's not your fault," Cora answered. "Where are you? What's going on?" Derek started to cry. "Answer me, where are you. Where is Malia?"

"I don't know." Derek wanted to scream. He could hear Cora saying but the words were somehow inaudible. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to be able to function again without faking it all the time. Derek liked his new life in Beacon Hills, but it wasn't the people that were the issue. It was himself, he might be away from it all. But the accident still haunted him. 

It had been a whole month since he moved here and every day was still a challenge. Even with Deaton talking to him about his problems and his friends. He was starting to think this was his new normal.

"Derek." His head snapped up to see Stiles. "What's wrong?" What was right? Derek wanted to say. He picked up Derek's phone. "Hello." Derek hides his face in shame. He had wanted no one to witness him like this. A few moments later someone touched his arm.

Erica looked at Derek and touched his chest. "I think he is haveing a panic attack," Erica called. "Derek if you don't slow you're breathing you're going to hyperventilate and pass out." Erica touched his arm. All that did was freak him out more. Stiles got down on his knees.

"Derek look at me," Stiles said.

"I can't," Derek whispered. Erica looked scared and confused.

"I got this okay, I'll take him home," Stiles said. Erica nodded. Stiles could see Derek's face covered in sweat. "Derek it's just us now, talk to me."

"Just go away Stiles, please just go!" He was falling apart after trying so hard to keep it together. And in front of someone, he looked up to. "Leave."

"The only way I'm leaving is if you come with me." Stiles kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Derek. He didn't want comfort no matter how good it felt.

"I'm just gonna drag you down with me Stiles." Tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "I'm a fucking mess and I know you can see that as smart as you are. So leave." He couldn't protect Paige but he could protect Stiles.

Stiles didn't move. He held Derek tighter as kept crying. "You're my friend. I'm not leaving a friend when they need help. I wish that you saw me more as a friend rather than some guy you just met. I like being your friend and I like having you around. So just shut up and deal with it. When are you gonna realize your stuck with me."

Derek felt a little embarrassed. "Can I stay at your house tonight," Derek said softly. "I can't let Peter see me like this." Stiles stepped back and took Derek's hand. He leads the way to his Jeep. Derek got in still not looking at Stiles. He could hear him calling someone.

"Hey, Mom." Stiles said. "No I'm alright, I'm actually on my way home." Derek put his window down. "Is it okay if Derek stays over?" Even in all his rebellious behavior he still respected his parents. "Mom it's not like that we talked about this. I would have told you if it was." Derek assumed the Sheriff was asking if they were together. "Mom I know okay if I ever hear you say those words again I will kill myself."

Derek wanted to ask what she said but didn't. Stiles ended the call. "Mom said there is soup in the kitchen along with meat and potatoes. She also said there are condoms under the bathroom sink in my room."

"She thinks we are together?" Derek thought that explained why she was always so happy to see him.

"Yes." Stiles turned on the heat. "I don't know which is sad. My mom buying me condoms or that she is trying to get me laid."

"If that was the case, why does she like me. Most parents don't like person their child is sleeping with. If she thinks something is going on between us, she sure does like me a lot." Derek pointed out.

"From what she says, she thinks your good for me. I heard her on the phone one night talking to my Dad. I've told her we are only friends, but she is waiting for me tell her different." Stiles took a deep breath. "We kind of have a close relationship. I tell both of my parents everything."

"I should probably call my Mom. I'm sure Cora is freaking out and good my mom everything." Stiles pulled up in the driveway. When they were inside Stiles gave Derek his phone back.

"Your sister did seem worried. I told her I would make sure you are alright." Derek hadn't noticed when Stiles had picked up his phone. "Take a shower first before you call her back. It will help you think clearly. My room is upstairs, it's the room on the right. It's an organized mess in there and I like it that way. Towels are in the bathroom. You can feel free to snoop around my room if you want, but I will not be held accountable if you see something you weren't ready to see."

"You aways give people this disclaimer before going in your room?" Derek asked.

"No. Someone actually being invited over would have to be required. Scott is the only person I let go in my room. Like the basement, it's my safe place." Derek nodded. "Shower, I'll find something for you to wear."

"I promise, I will be respectful of your room." Derek turned and went up the stairs. Like Derek was told, Stiles room was on the right. The door was already open. There were a few clothes scattered on the floor. There were two laptops in his room and a desktop. His desk was covered in books. Most of them open, faced down on the keyboard. On the far right was Stiles DJ equipment.

The truly beautiful thing about Stiles room was some sort of picture collage. It was of the solar system. Derek wondered just how much time Stiles had spent on it. Derek turned his head and noticed a stuffed bear on the bed. It seemed Stiles liked cute things. Looking a little closer around the room he could see it. There was a hat on the closest door knob with cat ears and a backpack that looked like a cat. Derek smiled. There was another side to Stiles.

When Derek came out the bathroom he held his towel tight around him. He peeked out the door. Stiles wasn't in sight. He had told Derek his clothes was on the bed. Stiles left him a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt that had the words "US Army" Derek slipped on the rather small boxers. When he was dressed he called Cora who was beyond upset. Derek promised that he was okay and explained what happened. She yelled at him for scaring her. The only thing that made her relax was knowing he was with Stiles. However, his mother asked many times if he needed to come home. The last thing he wanted was to run home still hanging his head in shame.

After the long phone call, Derek came downstairs. Stiles had changed clothes while Derek had showered and washed off all the zombie makeup. He was in a yellow sweater with sleeping duck it. "You make fun of my sweater and I will punch you." Stiles was sitting on the counter top smoking.

"I won't." There was a pot on the stove bubbling with a lid on. Stiles waved his hand.

"Come closer." Stiles asked. Derek came closer and Stiles placed both hands on either side of his face after he took a long drag. The smoke left lips and filled Derek's. "Tell me what happened."

Stiles let go of him. "I don't like parties. I hate them. Long before the accident, I hated them. Even as a child, I didn't like having birthday parties but only do so for Cora. But after having a girlfriend I often got dragged to them. Which was I drank. After the accident, I hated them period. That party was too much for me from the start."

Stiles hopped down from the counter. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm already the emotionally damaged hand grenade. I didn't want to stand out any more than I do." Stiles stood at the stove string the soup on the stove. "I was keeping it together as best I could when I saw someone wearing a bloody cap and gown."

Stiles turned to say something but the pot slipped off the stove. Derek grabbed Stiles shielding him from the boiling hot soup. A lot scream came from Derek as soup covered his back. The pot itself went crashing to the floor. Stiles looked up wide-eyed at Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. He wasn't sure if he had hurt Stiles when he pushed him to the floor. Stiles' mouth opened then closed causing Derek to panic. "Did you hit your head?"

He couldn't understand the look on Stiles' face. Stiles sat up pulling at Derek's shirt frantically. "Take it off." Derek pulled away.

"It's fine." Stiles kept pulling.

"For fuck sake, you just got covered in boiling hot soup. Just take off the fucking shirt Derek." Stiles kept pulling until the shirt was off. When he did Derek felt shame again for the second time that night. The scars on his body stood out. The longest one that cut across his collar bone and down part of his chest.

"This is why I avoided the subject of the swim team." Derek stood up. "The windshield shattered when Paige was thrown from the car. The scars on my face are gone but not everyone else." He helped Stiles to his feet.

"I don't know what your old friends were like Derek but I would love to kick their asses. But you can stop thinking that I'll somehow abandon you." Stiles said. "You clean up the soup while I get the first aid kit and a new shirt for you."

Derek cleaned up the soup from the floor. There was a knock at the door when he was moping. He didn't think it was a good idea for him answer the door in some else's house half naked, but he didn't have a choice. It was probably trick-o-treaters. Derek opened the front door to see his friends looking at him. Malia through her arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a hard time?" Malia hugged him tight. "I know you want to deal with things by yourself, but we're family." Everyone was there and they looked confused.

"Not that I'm not concerned, but why are you in Stiles house shirtless?" Lydia asked. Derek could see that Ethan was just as curious about why he was shirtless.

"Pot fell off the stove." Stiles said as he gave Derek his shirt. "Why are you guys here?" Stiles asked.

"We're worried about Derek." Isaac said.

"I'm fine." Derek said.

"No, you aren't!" Ethan yelled at him. Everyone was surprised. "You always seem like your head is someplace else and you seem unhappy. We want you to feel excepted by us but it's like you work so hard to keep us on the outside. Stiles is the closest to you but we can't get to know you if won't tell us what's wrong." Derek held the shirt in his hands.

"I was in a drunk driving accident. My girlfriend and I were drunk and she was driving. Her name was Paige and when we crashed into a street light, her body was thrown from the driver seat. She died and I didn't. And all these scars on my body are just a helpful reminder that I am the boyfriend that couldn't protect her." Derek pulled on his shirt.

"So I'm sorry I'm not happy. I'm sorry that all of you care so much about me and it seems like I am not letting you in. It's just that I haven't had friends in a long time. The one's I had now look a like I'm a killer. Where I'm from people don't look me in the eye. My father hadn't looked at me since the day I graduated high school. So I don't drink anymore, I don't go to parties, I'm still struggling just about every day. The only good thing in my life right now is all of you." Which was true. Somehow all them made things a little more bearable.

"Dude we don't care." Isaac said. "We don't care if you're messed up. We are your friends and we care about you no matter what. Your not the only person that's been through bad stuff."

"Which is why we won't let you go through this alone." Allison said. "You don't have to talk to us about it, but you don't have to think we will see you any different."

"If something is wrong you can let us know." Jackson came closer and hugged him. "Just don't shut us out you know." By trying to hide things he made them all worry.

"I'll try." Derek said. All they did was smile at him. "You guys didn't have to leave the party because of me."

"We wanted to check and you. We are going down to graveyard for a little while. Scare the shit out of high school kids and steal their alcohol." Erica said. "You two want to come?"

"No, I'm really not up for much else tonight." Derek answered.

Stiles shrugged. "As much as I would love to, I'm a little tired. Kind of just want to watch a movie" Derek noticed how Stiles suddenly looked tired. Everyone nodded.

"Ethan." Derek called. "Can I talk to you?" Ethan's eyes were wide. The girls whispered something to each other. Everyone watched from the other side of drive way at them.

"I'm sorry about running away." Ethan said looking at him. Derek wrapped his arms around him. Out of everyone, Ethan seemed the most worried. "Derek?"

He hugged Ethan gently. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much about me. I hadn't noticed much of anyone outside of myself. So I didn't notice your feelings when I should have before." He knew when someone has feelings for you, they care a lot about you. "I shouldn't have made you worry. I'm trying my best to get better."

Ethan hugged Derek back. "I just want you to be okay. Paige was pretty special in your life and it's difficult to lose that person. So don't think you have to right away to get over it." Derek let go of Ethan.

"Try to enjoy the rest of your night. I'll be fine." He could see how much Ethan liked him. Lydia walked over and pulled Ethan away against his well. Derek went back inside and shut the door. He came into the kitchen to see Stiles cooking. "And I'm sorry I ruined the party for you too."

"You didn't ruin anything." Stiles turned and sat a plate on the table.

"What about the guy I saw you talking to?" Stiles smiled. "What's his name?"

"His name is Danny and he's twenty-one." Derek found the bowels.

"An older guy, not bad." Derek passed the bowels to Stiles. "Did you get his number?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Stiles smiled. "Think I'm gonna call him in a few days. See if he wants to go out on a date." Stiles poured the freshly made soup and added the meat and potatoes.

"Sounds like someone is going to end the Great Depression." Derek teased. "You know I can't really remember actually ever going on a date with Paige." He sat down at the table. He could recall going with her to a few dances.

"I'm going to sound like a dick saying this. But your relationship with this girl sounds bad. Like you two were together and that's it. How did you meet her anyway?" Stiles sat down with his food at the small table.

"I had seen her around school before but never talked. One day I was out swimming, training. Her friends asked if I wanted to play volleyball. They had seen me on the guy's team. Volleyball team. We started seeing each other more and more. " Derek could remember how she smiled at him. That his heart was racing.

Derek picked up his fork and knife and carefully cut the steak on his plate. " Were you in love with her?" This was the second time this subject came up. "Is that why you can't move passed things?"

"Honestly, no." Derek answered simply. "The reason I was so drunk that night because I was going to break up with Paige." Stiles looked up from his food with questioning eyes.

"Because you weren't in love with her?" Stiles asked.

"I was going to school to become a doctor. Paige's life became parting. We never talked about our future or what we wanted for ourselves. There was a gap growing between us and I could see past her beauty. We were just too different. " He had realized this for a long time. " If she had ever stopped and talked to me. She would know I didn't see future with her."

"So now you fell guilty for wanting to break up her because she died." Stiles said it as a statement, not a fact. Derek didn't answer. "You don't owe her anything. And I think you should find a way to let her go. Otherwise, you're going to miss out on life."

"I wouldn't begin to know how to do that." Derek admitted.

"Easy, go back to where it all started." Stiles pointed out. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

Derek had no clue who Stiles had been texting during the movie they were watching. He figured it was the guy from the party. After their second movie, they went up to bed. Derek watched Stiles take off his pants and get in the bed.

"What's with the teddy bear?" Derek asked he laid down. It looked like they would be sharing the bed.

"I like to cuddle okay, helps me sleep." Stiles pushes over on the bed that was actually pretty large. "Is it weird for you to share a bed with me? I could go find the blow-up mattress."

"No, it's not. Just hope I don't snore or anything. My sister sometimes likes to get in my bed whenever something is on her mind. She says sometimes I snore." Derek wrapped the blanket around him. "Besides you look like your too tired to do anything else."

Stiles pulled the stuffed bear to my chest. "I am, sometimes I feel like an old man. I get extra tired so easily. If it wasn't for coffee I wouldn't make it through class." Derek could feel Stiles looking at him. "Sorry about the night light, it's embarrassing. It makes it easy for my mom to check on me."

"Is your health that bad?" Derek asked. Stiles health seemed to be of big importance for everyone. Derek had noticed a while ago everyone worried a lot about Stiles.

"I don't really like talking about my health problems because I want to live life normally as possible." Stiles said. "But I'm doing fine I promise. As long as I eat right, take my medication and go to my regular doctor's visits I'm fine."

"That's good to know. It explains a little about you." That was why Stiles tried to live life the way he did. He wasn't crazy, he just didn't want his health to get the best of him. "Hey, how may piercings do you have anyway?"

The question made Stiles smiled. "According to my old man, way too damn many. Piercings and tattoos are another forms of art expression. Most people find me to be unapproachable with them in. Like I'm some sort of bad body."

"But really your just as soft as that teddy bear." Stiles kicked Derek under the blanket. "I think there are just many sides to you. The mad genius, the hot head, the pervert and the teddy bear" Derek thought he been around Stiles long enough to notice most of them. "Are you going to sleep with all of those in?"

He wondered just how he slept with all those in. "I actually take the ones in my face out, but I refuse to take them out while you are here." Derek arched his eyebrows. "I'm like a girl without makeup when it comes to my piercings. I feel naked without them and refuse to let anyone see."

"Aww, the cute little teddy bear gets embarrassed." Derek smiled at him.

"Shut up!" Stiles said back. "I'll make you sleep on the floor." Stiles turned away from Derek.

"You had no problem walking around in your little boxer shorts in front of me." Derek pointed out. "Just take them out."

"No, now shut up before I decide to smother you while you sleep" Derek questioned if he had made Stiles blush. He decided not to ask. "Hey, Derek?"

"Can you really surf?" Stiles asked over his shoulder.

"No, but I've always wanted to." Derek had asked his father many times to teach him. "Can you?

"Yes. " Stiles said softly. "My Mom is the town Sheriff and my Dad is in the military, so I never got to go to the beach. Jackson invited me once to go with his family, they had someone teach us.

Derek could hear the sadness in his voice. "Maybe one Friday we could all have a trip there for a weekend. Make it a group trip and you could teach me."

"That would be nice. I've always wanted to paint an actual beach sunset." Stiles' voice was much lower. He was falling asleep. "Maybe my pale skin could get some sun."

Derek woke up in the middle of the night to Stiles tucked up under him. One if Stiles' hands were cold against Derek's arm. "You okay?" Derek asked half awake. Stiles moved away.

"Sorry, I'm cuddler and you're warm." Stiles whispered.

"I don't mind if you want to cuddle Stiles." Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek.

"And you don't find that at all weird for two friends to cuddle?" Stiles' hair was all over his head. "Doesn't that kind of cross the lines of our friendship?"

"It does actually. But I don't mind." Derek closed his eyes. Stiles came closer and put his head on Derek's shoulder. "This isn't weird for you?" Derek didn't get an answer which means Stiles was asleep again.  
***

"Stiles honey." Derek could hear Sheriff Stilinski talking. "Wake up sweet heart breakfast is ready."

"No." Stiles groaned hiding his face in Derek's arm.

"Stop being a stubborn child and wake up. Your Dad is downstairs on the phone and wants to talk to you." Stiles perked right up. "You sure there isn't anything going on with you and Derek?"

"Mom, he's right here!" Stiles whispered. "We're friends."

"Right, friends who cuddle?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart the person you told me was only a friend you almost asked to marry. I can tell you care about him."

"I was cold and Derek is like a space heater. I keep telling you we are friends, in this case it's true. If you want to talk about boys I did meet someone." Stiles got up from his bed. "Derek get up!" Stiles yelled.

Derek opened his eyes and looked Stiles. "Asshole." He whispered. Derek followed Stiles downstairs. Stiles picked up the house phone and sat at the table. "Thanks for letting me stay over Sheriff. Was having a bad night." Sheriff Stilinski smiled.

"Derek you can call me Claudia." She was still dressed in her uniform. Derek figured she had come straight home from work and started making breakfast. "And your welcome here anytime. You seem to keep my nut case son from hiding in the basement all the time."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I promise you, I spend enough time down there as I normally would." He held the phone to his ear. "So Pops when are you coming home?" Stiles covered his pancakes in syrup. "I take it Mom told you that." Stiles looked at his mom."You know just because I tell you two everything doesn't mean it's cool to ask about my sex life."

"I'm your mother and I would just find out anyway." Claudia gave him an apple.

"Look I know the two of you worry about me, but I promise I'm fine. I'm meeting guys and all that stuff. Derek has been something of a wing man, he just hasn't noticed it." Derek smirked and kept eating. "I met a guy at the Halloween party. Good looking, tan skin, dark hair and nice ass." Derek couldn't believe he said that to his father.

"Yes, I know. There is more to a person than looks. Always look beyond the surface." He sounded as if he was repeating his father's words. "You know this little speech would be more effective if you were home to give it me."

"Is he always like this?" Derek whispered to Claudia.

"Yes, even with his own parents." Stiles rolled his eyes at his Mom.

"Please tell me you're going to be here for the holidays. It's been while since we've had a good Thanksgiving or Christmas and I'm feeling pretty lucky. Hopefully, your evil wife won't give me tofu instead of Turkey. I'm a man I need meat and I don't mean that in a sexual way." Claudia hit Stiles with a spatula and took the phone away.

"I swear sometimes I took the wrong baby home from the hospital." Claudia put the phone to her ear. "You keep talking like that and you can eat the front lawn for Thanksgiving."

"That's called a Mom burn." Derek teased. Stiles gave him the finger. "So your old man is gonna be coming home?"

"I hope so. We all haven't spent a holiday together since about the time the Great Depression started."

"I'm starting to think you base everything on your sex life. Well, lack thereof." Derek pointed out. "Should go ahead and ask out Danny. Maybe you two hit it off and I do mean that in a sexual way." Claudia hit Derek in the back of the head.

"Jesus Christ boys! Language." Derek looked down at his food.

"So what are we doing today?" Derek knew Stiles had something planned, he always did.

"We are taking a trip today." Stiles confirmed. "So finish eating so you can go home and pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably gonna hate me for the next couple of chapters. Just wonder if anyone noticed what is happening. Ethan will go on to play an important part for Stiles. Yes I wrote Claudia as the Sheriff and not his Dad because I wanted her to be apart of the story for once. I've written 3 AUs (only 2 are in the site) where Claudia isn't in the picture. And I thought it would be nice if not only had a special bond with his father but with his mother two. 
> 
> Think I am going to write a small part between Derek and Issac explain what he meant by "Your not the only person that's been through bad stuff."


	6. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes a look into Derek's life before Beacon Hills while confronts his father. Derek talks about relationships and questions Ethan's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Let me make this statement. Major character deaths are predictable. Now hopefully you can figure out what I mean. I will not tell anyone if Stiles dies in the end. If you want to know if he will die, then you will just have to wait and see. Stop spoiling the story for yourself and just enjoy :) 
> 
> Read Paige's back story in the end notes.

Once again Derek Hale found himself on a flight leaving home. Except for this time he was accompanied by twelve friends that wanted nothing but the best for him. Somehow over the course of one night, Stiles had managed to pull in enough favors to get everyone a ticket on a flight to Florida. Between Lydia and Jackson, they covered the tickets and Allison and the twins were covering room expenses.

Derek had packed and was out the door in one hour. No one had said where they were going, that wasn't until they were seated. Malia broke the news and said they were headed home. This made Derek's skin sweat. He didn't know he wasn't ready to come until he was on that flight. Malia and Stiles told him he needed to come home and face his fears. Derek half understood, half thought he was going to die from a heart attack. Recognizing his distress, Ethan sat alongside, Derek. Ethan was pleased when Derek held his hand. Holding his hand made him feel relaxed.

"Thank you," Derek said softly as he closed his eyes and rested.

When the flight landed the familiar warmth of the Florida air surrounded Derek. It provided a small amount of comfort and relaxation. That was until he saw a pretty girl wearing and angry expression on her face. She was holding a sign that said "Stupid Brother."

"I take it that would that is your sister?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she is my Aidan." Derek took a deep breath as he kept walking. Cora spotted Derek and through down the sign. She charged forward pushing Malia and Allison out the way. Cora had her hand raised when she reached Derek. He could have stopped her but he didn't. Instead, Cora slapped Derek so hard that everyone in the airport stopped and looked.

"If you ever scare the hell of me again, I will kill you!" Cora shouted at her brother. "I will kick your ass in front of each and every one of your friends. Then I will kill you!"

Derek could see that Cora was worried. "Is it all of your system?" Derek asked.

"Shut up idiot!" Cora yelled again. "I will yell at you if I want to and you will shut up and listen." No one said anything. "You fucking hate parties so why were you at one?" Derek didn't answer. Cora looked at Malia. "And you were supposed to be looking after him. I swear I have to do everything myself!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he would freak out and have a panic attack," Malia said nervously. Cora looked at Derek.

"Your dress looks pretty." Cora was in a floral design dress and black boots.

"Oh go fuck yourself Derek, you know I hate dresses." Derek was trying not to smile. "Mommy has been playing dress up with me since you've been gone. It's the only thing that provides a distraction from missing you."

"Are you trying to tell me you sacrificed yourself for me?" Cora narrowed her eyes.

"Stop smiling or I'll punch your stupid fucking face." Cora walked off. "Let's go or I'll leave all you here!" Derek picked up his bag.

"Well damn if that's love in your family I would hate to find out what dislike looks like," Stiles said. "I thought Malia had a bad attitude."

"Maybe now all of you will appreciate me more," Malia said. They all started walking. When they got outside they were a large van waiting.

" Your sister scared the hell out of me," Ethan said walked next to Derek. "I thought my twin was crazy."

"Don't worry, she's just mad at me for making her worry." Derek stood at the back of the van helping load everyone's bags. "I'm the only person that's endanger here."

"So who is older?" Lydia asked.

"Sadly that would be Derek by five minutes," Cora said. "Did he tell you when our birthday was?" Derek looked at her.

"Don't Cora," Derek warned.

"Now that I think about it, he never told me," Stiles said climbing in the backseat. "So spill it evil twin."

Cora gave Derek an evil smile. "December twenty-fifth. We turn nineteen this year old." Derek exhaled. Not only did Derek dislike parties he dislikes his birthday. "Derek doesn't like telling people our birthday."

"That's shouldn't even be humanly possible. How the hell is such a hot guy like Derek born on Christmas? That's just wrong and not fair to the rest of us." Jackson said. Everyone looked at Jackson. "I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to say it."

"Makes him even more special." Ethan directly said to Derek.

"At least you think so," Derek said tossing in the bag. "And Cora, I hope you know I plan to pay you back for that." Cora rolled her eyes and climbed into the van.

"Why wouldn't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Boyd questioned. "I suspect you would get a lot of presents."

"Yeah I do." Derek climbed into the van shutting the door. "People give me Christmas stuff on my birthday. They just lump the two things together. On top of that, we get matching presents, just because we're twins."

"That's fucking annoying," Aidan said. "Our grandmother gives up matching pajamas every year. Worst is when they give gifts to share."

"Because we all know how big you are own sharing," Ethan complained. Derek smiled at him. "Hard to believe he's the oldest."

"So Derek introduce me to your friends." Cora turned around in the passenger seat.

"Fine," Derek said. "This is Ethan and his brother is Aidan. Scott is the tan one and that's his boyfriend Issac next to him. Behind me is Allison, Erica, and Lydia. The big guy is Boyd. Sitting in the back is Jackson, Kira, Stiles and your favorite cousin Malia." 

"And which one are you dating?" Cora openly asked. "If you don't tell me I'll find out anyway. Maybe your friend Stiles can help me." Stiles laughed from the back seat.

"If only there was something to report. Derek doesn't want to date." Lydia said. "But maybe by the time his birthday comes around, he will be." All the girls started giggling.

"Lydia you aren't setting me up," Derek told her. "We talked about this." He looked at Allison and Erica. "You two either, don't think I don't know what that giggling about."

"Fine we won't." Erica reached across the seat and pitched Derek's cheeks. "Besides we already have someone close to home for you. If only you would notice it."

"Erica!" Kira said. "You weren't supposed to tell him."

"Well, I didn't say who it was." But Erica didn't have to. Derek knew it was Ethan. Honestly, Derek did like Ethan. He thought Ethan was cute, charming and caring. Seeing his smile made him happy. Part of him wanted to get to know Ethan more. But he was choosing not to because he was still figuring himself out.

"I'm looking forward to finding out who. Our Mom keeps asking if he is seeing someone besides the inside of his room." They passed by a beach on the porch way to a hotel.

"Well, Stiles usually keeps him company." Scott peeked over the backseat. Stiles was asleep against Kira. "Who is normally more outspoken than this."

"We should take you guys to your hotel to rest anyway," Derek said. "Kind of need to face my Dad alone." Derek didn't want to, but he had to. If he was going to fix what was wrong with himself, he needed to start some place.

"Well he doesn't know your here, so you have the element if surprise." Which would help him out seeing as how his father disowned.  
***

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Stiles asked looking up from his bed. Derek had carried him up to the guy's hotel room. "You look nervous."

Derek pulled off Stiles shoes. "I have to do this by myself." He sat his shoes beside his bags. "You should call your Mom and let her know you landed." Stiles reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Derek, just because I told you about my little health issue doesn't mean treat me like I'm helpless." Stiles pointed out. "It kind of bugs me when people do that hovering thing and act like I'll magically break. I told you, I want to live life normally. I could have gotten in bed on my own."

"Sorry. Just that I would have carried you anyway sick or not. I still see you is my physio stalker neighbor, so don't worry." It was just that they were a little closer now.

"And co-founder of Gay fight club." Stiles pointed out. "I'll try not to be nicer about it, but I can't promise it'll work out. Call me and let me know how things go at home." Derek left the room and went down the small hall. He could see Isaac and Scott kissing the sofa. Derek was walking passed when Ethan was coming in the same direction in only his swim trunks.

Ethan froze where he was with wide eyes. "Going for a swim?" During check in at the desk, the clerk said there was a pool. Ethan, Erica, Kira and Scott went in for swimwear. Ethan didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, Ethan rushed passed him going the way Derek just came from.

"Omg, I hate my shorts! They're ugly!" Ethan yelled. "Trade with me, he can't see me in these!" A few seconds later Adian came out looking pissed. He was now wearing Ethan's salmon pink swim trunks. 

"It took us an hour to get packed and fifteen minutes to find these damn shorts!" Adian said. "Everything he picked out just had to be perfect for this trip."

"I actually thought the shorts looked nice on him." Adian turned and went back to the room.

"He thought they looked nice now shut up put these damn things on idiot!" Adian yelled. "And if you don't I will hold you down and put them on you." Derek eased out the front door before he came back.

Derek wished he had put more thought into what he was going to say to his Father. He had no idea what to say or expect. When he stepped inside the house it felt different. I didn't feel like home somehow. Just some place he had been away from for a long time. It had been two months. But maybe it felt like that because he had long checked out.

His room had been a place that he had hidden from the world after the accident. Now that he was standing in his room, it didn't feel like it belonged to him. It was as if he was a stranger in another person's room. Everything in the room was his but at the same time, it wasn't. Derek sat down his bag down and looked around the room. He walked down the long hallway to his Dad's office. He could hear him on the phone.

"You want me to come in with you?" Cora whispered to Derek in the hallway. "I could come in with you."

"No, I have to do this by myself. I need to actually start facing what scares me most about this accident." One if the things that scared him was his father. How he said that Derek had brought shame upon their family. "I'm a man, and in every man's life they have to face their father man to man." Before Cora could say anything Derek opened the door to the office. As a child, he was always told to knock when the door was shut. That his Dad could be doing something important. Derek didn't care. He thought that there was nothing more important than him actually talking to his son.

His father's head didn't move from the paperwork in front of him. Derek wanted to push the paperwork to the floor and yell at him. His father hadn't once called him. He hadn't once asked Cora about him since he had been away. It seemed he was all too happy to get rid of yet another child that was a blemish on his perfect world. All of this didn't hit Derek until this very moment. Derek was hurt.

"What is your damn problem!" Derek didn't mean to yell but his anger had suddenly found it's way to the surface. It was as if he was a shaken can of soda and someone finally pulled back the tab. "I've been gone for two damn months and you haven't even spoke to me. All because of one mistake you won't even speak to me. Is that what happens in this family and you disown them. Like some fucking Tyrant."

Derek knew this was the worst way to go about having a conversation with his Dad, but he felt it should be said. His father Michael lifted his head and looked at Derek. He removed his glasses and looked at Derek's face. A wave of mixed emotions overtook him at once. "You can either sit down and talk to me like a man or can see yourself out."

"I'm not one of your damn patience Dad!" Derek yelled. "I'm your son! I'm your son and you turned your back on me. You shut me out. For what? All because I made a mistake. A mistake I regret every day of my life. I know it was my fault but it's already done. I can't bring her back." Derek wished he could but couldn't.

Michael slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "You live with it every day because someone put you in danger Derek!" Derek just stood there at the door trying to relax. His heart was beating really fast. "That girl put you in danger and now your suffering with the blame and guilt because she isn't here. And it was just too damn much for me to watch. My little boy died that day and it hurt. The same little boy I taught to swim and ride a bike. He died."

Derek watched his father come around his desk with tears in his eyes. "Never in a million years would have ever thought I would be saving my own son's life. No parent should ever see giant shards of glass sticking out their child, covered in blood. I was such a damn mess after seeing you that I had to call in another doctor."

"I don't remember that I was awake but I don't remember seeing you." Derek could remember someone telling him to keep his eyes open. That he was being taken to the hospital.

"I was right there with you as much as I could. You were in and of the whole time but you kept asking about Paige. You kept asking if she made it out." Derek didn't remember any of that. "It hurt that everyone blamed you when Paige was the one driving. She had already changed you so much." That was when Derek remembered how his parents was with Paige. They never truly approved of her. "Her family painted you as the monster without knowing who their own daughter was."

"You saw it didn't you?" Derek asked. "You saw Paige changing me. You saw behind the mask." Paige was a beautiful girl. She made Derek happy at one point in life. But there was a side to Paige that she showed to adults and side she showed to the world. Paige wasn't the good girl she tried to make herself seem.

"We always did son," Michael said softly. "I and your Mother thought maybe if we didn't say anything, over time you would pull away from her. We wanted you to go to college or medical school and meet someone you could bring home."

"Even if it was a guy?" Derek asked.

"As long as he liked sports." Michael came closer and hugged his son. "And I didn't mean I didn't have a son, just that I lost the son I know." Derek hugged his father. "I couldn't look at you because it scared me."

"Dad it's okay," Derek said. This was all he wanted was his Dad back. "I should have been more careful. I knew she wasn't right for me after a while. But she didn't need me to look after her and I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did." He knew he didn't have to look after Paige, but he had felt like she had needed someone. Derek would never know why.

"I'm sorry son," Michael said. Derek stepped back and looked at his Dad. "You seem different." 

"I feel different. Beacon Hills has been nice for me. I still have some stuff to work out, but I'm getting there." Michael nodded.

"I just mean you're different from when you left." Derek opened the door to the office. "And what brings you all the way home so suddenly?" Cora stepped away from the door and tried not to seem like she hadn't been just ease dropping.

"Long story short, my friend Stiles thinks I need closure. So I'm only here for the weekend." Talia came down the hall and hugged Derek.

"Cora said you made a friend." Talia touched Derek's cheeks.

"Twelve of them actually." Twelve of the kindest group of people he's ever met. "They actually put this whole trip together and came with me. My friends, they came all the way here for me. To help me."

Talia could see a difference in Derek just from the way he talked. His eyes were to the floor, he wasn't mumbling. "I knew you would make friends," Talia said. "I'm happy they came all this way for you."

"Could I invite them over?" Talia smiled.

"Of course you can," Michael said. "Your new friends are welcome here."

 

Twenty minutes later everyone came inside the large home. Amazed at its beauty and sizes. Malia, however, leads the way into the familiar house. Derek had showered and into black pants and shirt. Everyone else was dressed in black too.

"I should kick your ass." Stiles was fully charged from his afternoon nap and ready to go. "Your family is rich and you said nothing." Derek smiled as he sat at the bottom of one of the staircase.

"Well, I'm not like Jackson or Lydia. I don't show it. Besides we aren't rich, my parents just make a lot of money. Dad is a well-respected doctor and my Mom is writer and college professor." Talia is a feminist and wrote many books on self-empowerment.

"And our Grandparents left behind a lot of money," Malia said. "My Dad just chooses to live a simple life with the boarding house." Derek stood up.

"Are you guys serious about having a funeral?" Scott asked. "Because you sounded like you had gone crazy on the phone." Derek had let Stiles put him on speaker phone as he explained his idea.

"And who are we having a funeral for?" Kira asked.

"We are having my funeral and all of you are my guests." Stiles came forward and put the palm of his hand on Derek's forehead.

"What are you doing Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"Try to see if he caught my crazy." Derek swatted his hand away. "Please explain this to us again.

"Follow me to my room." Derek turned and went up the staircase. Everyone followed him into his room, all but Stiles. He was standing in the hallway looking at something. Derek went back down the hallway to Stiles.

"This is pretty." Stiles was looking at a painting on the wall. It was a girl with octopus-like hair and rainbow tears. "Sometimes the best paintings have no meaning. I like the colors and the attention to details."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say you liked anyone's artwork. Hell, I didn't think you were capable of liking anything." Derek looked at the small painting on the wall.

"I'm capable of liking things Derek." Stiles took Derek's arm. "Come on, show me your room so I can finally see into your head." Stiles once said a person's room is a gateway into their mind. It's a way of seeing what they don't show the world. Derek walked with him and could hear everyone talking.

"So the point of this is to find one thing in my room to burn. One thing that doesn't reflect who I am as a person anymore." This seemed like a good idea. "We are going to say goodbye to the old Derek.

"Can I burn this shirt?" Lydia held up a black and white striped shirt. "It's ugly and you probably look ugly in it. Wearing horizontal stripes should be a sin." Lydia held the shirt like she was going to catch something just from looking at it.

"Fine Lydia if it offends you that much." Stiles let go of his arm and looked around the room.

"Swim team metals, co-founder of the boy's volleyball team and a trophy for third place for a cheerleading competition."

"So let me get this right," Erica said. "You're an athlete."

"You're missing the important part, Erica." Stiles said. "He was half necked or wearing something tight for all of these." Jackson flicked Stiles in the forehead. Ethan whispered something to Stiles. "See I'm not the only one he thought so." Stiles latched on to Ethan's arm.

"I was actually thinking about bringing one of those boards back with me." Allison looked at Derek. He pointed to the surfboards in the corner. Derek was yet to learn how to surf.

"We assumed you would want to stay here after this weekend." Allison said. "Stiles said you were only going to stay one semester anyway. If you're okay here, there isn't a reason to come back to Beacon Hills."

"I can think of twelve very good reasons to stay in Beacon Hills." Derek sat on the corner of the bed.

"But your home Derek." Jackson was leaning against the desk looking a picture.

"Beacon Hills is my home, you guys are my home." Derek couldn't leave his friends behind. He had just started a new life that involved all of them. "Even without the accident, I was leaving home for College. I was going to start a new life someplace else. Did you guys actually think I wouldn't come back?"

"Kind of." Adian answered.

"What about Cora?" Malia pointed towards the doorway. Cora was standing there with her arms folded.

"I have my own plan. So don't worry about me." Cora was holding some under her arm.

"Don't play nice, I'm still gonna get you back for the birthday bomb." And Derek had a good idea. "We leave in ten minutes. After the services I'm taking everyone out to eat."

"Rich boy is buying dinner." Isaac elbowed Adian.

"It's the least I can do. Besides who said we can't have a little fun this weekend." Stiles smiled. "Someone is going to finally get to go to the beach."

"Oh god is this you?" Erica held up a picture of Derek. Kira looked over her shoulder. "You look so...."

"Unbelievably hot!" Ethan took the picture from Erica. Derek was surprised he said that allowed. "When was this?" Derek looked at the picture.

"Junior year of high school." It was a picture of Derek in his volleyball uniform. "I think you should burn that one." Ethan looked at the picture.

"But you look so cute in it." Ethan's face turned red. Derek couldn't hide his smile.

"I still have the uniform," Derek told him. "I could always wear the uniform." Ethan couldn't fight a smile.

"I would like that." Ethan said out loud. Derek liked that he was trying to be more confident when talking to him. He was starting to like Ethan a little more. As much as he knew this wasn't the best time to be interested in someone. But every time Ethan talked to him it a smile on his face. He could get to know Ethan more and see where that lead. Derek knew how he was when it came to dating. If he came closer to someone in an emotionally intimate way, he was going to dive in head first. He going to let that person into his heart.

When everyone was ready Cora started the bonfire in the backyard. Everyone was holding something that belonged to Derek. The first person to start was Stiles since he had been the first friend Derek made.

"Tonight we say goodbye to the friend we didn't know. But with a small glance through his eyes, we took a glimpse into his life. Derek Hale was a good guy. Loyal to those who he held dear, a committed athlete, loving brother and amazing son. His untimely death took him away from us too soon. So as we gather around in remembrance, please say your final goodbyes and wish him well on his new journey." Derek looked over at Scott.

"Why do I have the feeling he has done this before?" Derek whispered softly.

Scott kept looking at Stiles. "Let's just this isn't our first time playing funeral," Scott whispered back. Stiles held up one of Derek's medical books, it was on the human body. Derek remembered when he got that book. He was excited about getting to volunteer after school at the hospital.

Stiles looked at the book. "Derek wanted to be a Doctor like Mr.Hale. It was something about helping others that appealed to him. That helpful nature that drove him to apply to many medical schools across the country. I personally would love to see a world where Doctor Derek Hale was in his coat and taking care of patients." Stiles through the book into the fire.

"I guess I'm next." Allison steps forward. "I think we all wished we had known this Derek Hale. The Derek that went camping with his friends." Allison showed them a picture of Derek fishing with a bunch of guys. "Friends that turned their backs on him in his hour of need. But Derek would never turn his back on people he cared for. And that's a person worth knowing." Allison through the picture in.

"This is the world's ugliest shirt," Lydia said. "As a bisexual man, you should be ashamed to even own it let alone wear it." Derek tried not to laugh. "If I had walked upon Derek wearing such a horrible shirt I would have to slap him."

"I get it Lydia, you hate the shirt." Derek told her. "Just burn the damn thing and be done with it. You can lecture me on the dos and don'ts on fashion later." Lydia smiled and tossed in the shirt.

"Fine but you're taking me shopping before we leave." Derek rolled his eyes and Adian wrapped his arm around Lydia. Adian passed around a half empty bottle of alcohol.

"Derek was a partier, a true frat boy at heart." Adian took the cap off and passed the bottle around for everyone to drink. "I found the bottle tucked in the back corner of his closet. Would have been awesome to get to know that Derek. Not Mr. Gloom and doom who doesn't drink." The bottle had reached Derek. "So to properly say goodbye, down the rest of the bottle."

"No way, said I don't drink." Derek looked at the bottle.

"One sip." Isaac encouraged. "You can drink without getting drunk Derek. There is such thing as overindulgence and moderation." Derek took a sip and passed the bottle back around. When it reached Aidan he through into the fire. "I hope the guy we just met is a lot of fun too."

"He is." Malia said. She smiled. "It's actually nice growing up with a male cousin. It's the closest thing I've had to a brother. As annoying as it is to deal with his over-protective nature, it's nice having someone to look after you." Malia held a dark green shirt in her hands.

"That's one of my favorite shirts." Derek pointed out.

"You don't remember what happened two years ago?" Malia asked. Derek only shrugged. "I came to visit on spring break. So a guy was bothering me and you kicked his ass. In fact, anyone that had ever bothered me or Cora, you would threaten to kill. Some of which got more than a threat." 

"I can't picture Derek having an angry side." Erica said.

"Oh, he does. It's just best not otherwise bring it out." Cora had been silent until now. "Years of sports kind of mellowed him out but he still will punch someone out if provoked." Cora looked at the teddy bear in her hand.

"Not the bear Cora." Derek had given that to Cora at a school carnival earlier that year. One of the last happy moments they had together before the accident became Derek's whole life. He had won the tiny bear playing a ring toss game. "I gave you that bear."

"Before the accident. Your not the same person who gave it to me, but you are the same brother who loves me. And I have to let go who you were so I can get to know who you are now." Derek watched as the bear burned. Ethan went next followed by Erica. When everyone was done Derek stood up. 

"Before I say goodbye, there is someone I need to see." Cora grabbed Derek's hand.

"That can wait until tomorrow." Cora suggested. "I think it's been a long day and everyone is hungry." Derek picked up a bucket and dumped it on the fire.

"Let's go eat."  
***

"This place is expensive." Allison said walking beside Derek. "You sure you can pay for all of us? My Dad gave me money before we left."

This was part of way Derek liked Allison. "Everything is on me. All of you put together this trip for me. Besides, I know one of the Chef's here." Derek had already called ahead and had a table waiting for them. They were sitting right away. When they were in itbecame obvious to everyone Derek knew the waitress.

"Is there a reason why that girl won't look you in the eyes or at all?" Erica asked in frustration.

"One of Paige's friends. One of many people that don't like me and rather I burn in hell." Erica put the menu down.

"Do you want me to kick her ass?" Erica asked. "Because I can rip off her stupid fucking eyebrows and stable them to her asshole. Just say the word." Derek couldl= see why Boyd liked Erica. She was aggressive and opinionated. Like Stiles, she gave her opinion no matter if you wanted it or not.

"If I need you to go all girl fight on someone I'll let you know." Boyd smiled behind his menu and pretended not to hear. "How long have you two been dating?" Derek had been curious from the way they were around each other. He had seen them holding hands and share a kiss or two, but things seemed casual. Whereas with Scott and Isaac, you could see that their relationship was more recent.

"We aren't dating, we're married." Boyd corrected. Derek wouldn't have guessed, but he thought the rings should have been a give away. "But we have been together for two years."

That explained why Boyd was so comfortable about Erica's comments towards guys or how close Erica sometimes got toward himself. They have been together long enough to establish not only a level of comfortably but respect for each other. "Why marry young if you don't mind me asking." His question was directed at Boyd.

"When you find the person for you, why not. Many people see it as marrying young as a bad idea. At any age, it's a big choice to make, but in order for it work both people have to make it work. The only part of marrying young I don't like is not being able to buy alcohol at your own wedding." Derek noticed how Boyd didn't talk much but when he did it was like talking to a shrink.

"Didn't stop you from getting trashed with the guys." Erica laughed.

"By chance are you studying psychology?" Boyd asked Derek.

"Yes, I want to be a family therapist. I like to know how people's brains work." The waitress came back to the table with drinks. She had never lifted her head from the tray of drinks. Once she gave Derek his drink she left as quickly as he came.

"So what's good here to eat?" Scott asked.

"Everything if I make it." A guy said coming to the table. He looked at Derek. "You disappear with out telling me and then you pop up out of nowhere." He was dressed in Chef's uniform and a breathtaking smile was in his face.

"Been away in California, but I didn't know you still kept tabs on me." The guy walked over to Derek and placed one hand under Derek's chin. He looked Derek directly in the eyes.

"I will never stop keeping tabs on you. Unless you decide to disappear off the face of the earth again." Everyone at the table looked at them. "These must be your friends from out of town."

"Yes, they came all this way with me for a visit." Stiles gave Derek a long look asking who he was. "Guys this is Sav, Sav these are my friends from California." Sav looked over the table.

"Well considered me jealous, the pale one is cute." Sav was talking about Stiles.

"Not so bad looking yourself." Stiles smirked. "How does a man like you know Derek? You two don't look like you could possibly know each other."

Derek scratched his head. "This the part where I point out Sav is my ex." Lydia's jaw dropped. Isaac smiled like a pervert and Scott punched him.

"How old are you?" Jackson asked.

"Old enough to have gone to jail for being with this one." Sav looked at Derek. "To be fair he lied and said he was a college freshman when we met. Back then his scruffy face that was hard not to find sexy. But I'm sure Derek would rather tell the story himself."

"Derek likes older men. Nice." Issac said. Derek noticed the look on Stiles' face. He didn't understand it but he could see something bothered him.

"I will take your orders myself. And friends of Derek's is under my care. Even little sisters who don't like me." Sav looked at Cora. Cora gave him the finger and kept talking to Allison. "And if anyone comes to this table and ask, all of you are twenty-one or something."

"Does that mean I can get a beer?" Jackson asked.

"I got you covered, just go over to the bar." Everyone started giving their orders. Issac, Erica, Jackson Ethan slipped off to the bar coming back with drinks. It hadn't taken long for their food to come. Derek was glad everyone decided to do this for him. If he had to make the choice on his own, he wouldn't have. He knew this wouldn't have been possible without Stiles.

Stiles had put this trip together in less than twenty-four hours. Somehow Stiles managed to pull all this together over the span of one night. All because Derek had become such an important friend to him. Derek now understood. Stiles had been watching him and he didn't even know it. Looking after him, making sure he wasn't alone and felt included. He did all this without asking for anything in return. He just wanted Derek's friendship.

Derek knocked on the door of the guy's hotel room. After he finished eating he slipped away and gave Malia his card. He slipped away for a little while and said he would come back. It seemed like the guys had gotten drunk and full of food and passed out. Ethan and Scott had gone out with Cora and the girls. The person he wanted to talk to opened the door in only his pajama pants.

"Why am I not surprised you have a bellybutton ring?" Derek couldn't help but notice how fit Stiles was. He was a little smaller than Derek, but he could see Stiles did exercise and take care of himself.

"Because of your finally realizing how awesome I am." Stiles opened the door all the way for Derek. "Where did you go after dinner? You just took off." Stiles looked worried. "Started to call but I figured you probably wanted space."

"No, I actually did a little shopping." Derek reached in his bag pulled out a small box. "It's nothing special, so don't thank me." Stiles pulled on the shirt he was holding.

He took the box and opened. It was set of men's earrings. "You got me these?"

"Actually I made them, that's what took so long. Cutting the molding out for the arrow bar took some time. I use to sell stuff like that on the boardwalk with my sister Laura." Stiles looked at the earrings. The first set was a small red skull inside a clear plastic cut into a triangular shop. The next set was small silver studs. The last was for an industrial pricing, it looked like an arrow.

"You didn't have to do this." Stiles softly.

"I wanted to, all this was your idea." Derek smiled. Stiles didn't know what to say. "What are you up doing anyway?"

"Was watching The Twilight Zone and drawing something on my laptop." Stiles shut the door and walked back to the living room.

"I think I've seen every single episode of that show." Derek had loved staying up late watching the show. "On New Years Eve they show a marathon every year on the Syfy network."

"What's your favorite episode?" Stiles asked. Derek kicked off his shoes when they came into the room Stiles was staying in.

"One of the most iconic episodes. The one where the man is terrified of flying on a plane. He keeps seeing this monster on the outside of the plan. He keeps trying to show his wife but every time he says anything it disappears. He ends up going nuts and no one believes him." Stiles and Derek laid across the bed.

"Mine is the one where the women is getting surgery and every time she does her face doesn't changed. Turns out she was just a beautiful women called ugly because the people around her had pig faces." Stiles picked up his laptop and touch screen pen. Derek laid back looking at the TV.

"That has to be one of my top five favorites." Derek tried to take a peek at what Stiles was doing but he turned the laptop away.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" Suddenly Stiles mood changed. He seemed angry.

"I told them I was going to stay here tonight with you guys." He had actually come all this way to see Stiles.

"Well there isn't much going on here, you should go be with your parents." Derek didn't understand what was happening. Why was Stiles mad at him.

"Did I piss you off or something?" Derek sat up and asked. Stiles didn't say a word. Derek dug in his pocket. "I made this for you too." He sat the bracket on the bed. It was just a small beaded friendship bracelet. It was purple and in white beads it said 'Gay Fight Club'

"Thanks" Derek heard Stiles say behind him. He slipped on his shoes.

"Don't know what I did piss you off, but I'm sorry." Derek grabbed his bag.

"You don't have to go." Stiles said. "I just got some stuff in my mind. You didn't do anything." Derek looked at Stiles.

"If you want me to leave I'll leave." Stiles meant a lot time him. He didn't want to do anything to push him away. "Tell me what you want me to do." The expression on Stiles faced changed yet again. It was the same look he had the night before when the soup fell off the stove.

"You would really do anything that I ask?" Stiles asked softly.

"For you, yes." For a moment the room went silent. The TV was on but it had somehow faded away in that short time span. Derek wondered what Stiles was thinking.

"Can you stay?" Stiles said. Without answering Derek took off his shoes and started changing into his pajamas. He watched Stiles put the bracelet on his arm.

"Could you come to some place with me and Cora tomorrow?" Derek pulled up his pants. "I going to see Paige and I don't want everyone there for this. It's sorta a big deal since I was kicked out of the funeral. Not sure how I'm going to handle things."

"Sure." Stiles agreed. Derek laid back down next to him. "So how long did you and that Sav guy go out and how old is he?"

Derek picked up the remote and started searching through the TV guide. "He's twenty-five now and we dated for a little over a year before I met Paige. Guess you can say he was my first love." Stiles laptop almost fell off the bed.

"How did things end?" Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles. Their eyes met. It was nice being able to look Stiles in the eyes and not fell uncomfortable. "Didn't he love you back."

"It's because he loved me back that we decided to end things." Derek took a deep breath. "You see our age difference wasn't a problem for us. It was Sav's life. I was still a high school kid and he was starting a new life here. We were in love, but looking back it wasn't real life. It wasn't that kind you get from getting to know a person. From leading every possible thing you can about them and still thinking rainbows and unicorns shine out of their ass."

Derek turned his attention back to the TV. "Is that the kind of thing you want? Is that the kind of guy you are?"

"Yes and Yes." Derek could feel Stiles phone vibrating on the bed right between them. "When I find someone I like, I become curious. I want to know everything about them. I fully let myself fall into them without looking back."

"Is that the love you had with Sav?" Derek smiled.

"No." Derek had thought about this before. "The love I had for him was the kind of love you have for someone when they're your first time." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I mean my first time with a guy."

"Have you been with another guy?"

"No, just Sav. Like I said I met Paige." Derek looked at Stiles. "Why do you ask?"

Stiles shrugged. He was cut off by a loud grunting sound followed by the F-bomb a few times. Jackson came in looking horrified and pissed. "I'm sleeping in here." Jackson pulled back the blanket on the empty bed.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked. Jackson gave Stiles a sarcastic look.

"As if you have to ask." Jackson through one of the pillows on the floor. "Scott and Isaac fucking like dogs in heat. They could have at least woke me and told me to get out. I woke up to them doing it."

Derek let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." Derek said. He turned the TV off so Jackson could sleep. "We will try not talk too loud." Jackson turned over and laid down.

"We should probably sleep too." Stiles closed his laptop. Derek got up from the bed and pulled back the blanket. As he fixed the pillows he noticed Stiles putting the bracelet on his arm. His phone buzzed again.

"Someone is Mr. Popular tonight." Derek teased. Stiles had turned for his phone, it had seemed he had forgotten all about whoever he had been talking to. Derek watched as Stiles smiled as he looked at the screen.

"It's Danny." Derek couldn't help but smile for no reason. Stiles had a smile that made him smile. When he did his brown eyes seemed to almost glow. "I think after we get back I'm going to ask him on a date." Suddenly Stiles phone rang in his hands.

Stiles fumbled with the phone almost dropping it. "Well answer it." Derek encouraged.

"Why is he calling?" Stiles questioned.

"He probably called to say goodnight. Now answer the phone before he hangs up and don't say we are sharing a bed. You won't get laid if you do." Stiles nodded and answered the call. Once he said hello he exited the room. Jackson turned over and looked at Derek.

"You two seem to close." Jackson said yawning.

"Well, he is the first friend I've made. And he's been here for me ever since I first told him about why I came to Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn't give me much of a choice but to be close to him. Doesn't like me being alone. After what happened at the party he might not ever." Jackson wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"That's good. Stiles hasn't had the most normal life for someone our age. I and Scott were worried that he had excluded himself from the world. For a while, his art and music became his life." Derek had taken Jackson as the type of guy who doesn't show emotions. But from the way he spoke he knew Jackson and Stiles were close. "Stiles is a good guy. I'm sure his parents might have dropped him on the head a few times. But he is a good guy."

"I can tell. He went out of his way to do this for me. All I did was make him some earrings and a crappy bracelet." Stiles walked back in the room. He had heard only the last part of what Derek said.

"I like my crappy bracelet." Stiles walked over to the bed and plugged his phone in. Derek wondered how he slept with his piercings in. The ones in his ears were out but not his face. "And no talking about me when I leave the room."

"Yes, your Royal Gayness." Jackson said. Derek covered up. "Did you bring your cuddle bear with you?"

Stiles started pouting. "No."

"You know you can't sleep without him." Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson.

"Well, it's pretty uncool in the first place that I sleep with a bear. I couldn't bring him along with me. It's embarrassing." Seemed like only those closest to him knew about the bear.

"It's cute that you sleep with a bear. If you need him to sleep, then you should have brought him." Derek had seen how Stiles slept. The bear provided some sort of comfort for Stiles. "There isn't anything for to be embarrassed about." Derek wasn't sure but he thought Stiles was blushing. Stiles quickly turned out the light.

"I'll try and sleep without it." Stiles laid down facing Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "Have your ever traveled anywhere else besides to Japan?"

Stiles shuffled under the blanket. "So far it's only been Japan and now Florida." Derek could hear Stiles soft laughed. "I want to travel to other places. I want to go some place where it snows. I want to go to London, visit a few museums."

"I want to go to London too. I want to go to Spain, travel around and try new foods. Meet different people, maybe work a few odd jobs. Maybe somewhere along the way figure out what I want to do with my life." Derek smiled to himself. A small part of him felt free as he realized all the possibilities for his life.

"We could travel together." Stiles suggested."Have you totally given up on being a doctor?"

"Yeah, I lost my passion for becoming a doctor. Maybe if I stick around Beacon Hills long enough with all of you, something will come to me." For now working at the Café and his classes at the college were enough. It was a good start. "Hey, how did you get me the weekend off from work?" When Derek called in his boss said had been discussed and he could come in on Monday.

"Jackson's parents own that Café. They own a few stores in town. He asked and got you the weekend off." Everyone was looking out for Derek in their own way. " Are you thinking about traveling after this?"

Derek shrugged in the dark. "Yes, I'm going to save up for a while. Decided where I want to go from there. Stay at the boarding house for a while before I get my own place." Derek's eyes closed.

"You'll have to let me know where, that way I could stalk you." Stiles' voice was lower than before. "Maybe I'll still be able to crawl through your window."

"Or you could be my roommate. Find a place big enough for you to paint and stuff." Derek was slowly falling asleep.

"If I could, I would." Stiles' voice sounded miles away. "Maybe by then I'll be healthier than I am now. So I could truly live normally and my parents won't worry." Derek turned over. Half his face was buried in his pillow. Today had been an eventful day.

"If not, I'll take care of you." Stiles had become such an important person to him.

"You would do that for me?" Stiles asked.

"I would do anything for you Stiles." Derek couldn't open his eyes. "All you have to do is ask." Derek heard Stiles say something but he couldn't understand it and he wasn't alert enough to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain Paige. So guess you can say Paige is the bad guy here. The thing was she wasn't trying to be. Here is her back story. 
> 
> Paige was just like any other teenage girl. Lost and confused in the world. Her parents often tried to make it seemed like they had the perfect marriage and family. This was where her behavior came from and where she learned to hide from. Paige's father is in fact an alcoholic. I made it clear in one chapter that his breath smelled of alcohol at the services. He drank because he wasn't happy with his wife for seventeen years, they only married because of Paige. Their marriage was falling apart and Paige knew this. She had tried so hard keep her parents together but the fighting became too much. She often drank, did drugs and partied to numb the pain. This was before Derek came into her life.   
> When Derek did come into her life, she saw Derek for who he really was. There was never a time where Paige didn't notice things about Derek. She loved his drive and dedication. Derek was strong and everything she wanted to be. She admired him even though she knew Derek didn't love her back. Without knowing it she dragged him into her world, Derek numbed her pain too. Paige never met to change Derek's life so much. At times she felt bad Derek wanted to stay at her side.   
> Her father didn't like Derek because he didn't notice her behavior until he came around. Paige had become reckless all because she knew Derek would never leave. His parents didn't like her because they saw how Paige really was. They didn't like that Derek was now enabling her and being put in bad situation regally. This was why she never talked of a future with him. She was aware she wasn't loved back and was too afraid his life would no longer include her.


	7. Good-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek says good-bye to Piage. Stiles is going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if there are mistakes. I am trying to update this before work. I was really pressed for time, so I probably missed some stuff while editing. Sorry, don't kill me.

Like the night before Derek woke up in the middle of the night. At first, he wasn't sure why he was awake. He thought maybe he had a bad dream, then he remembered that he didn't dream of anything. For the first time in a while, he had actually slept without the dreams. His attention went back to what had woke him. The dim morning light was starting to come through the curtain. Derek could make out the room. Stiles' hand was on his. That's what had woken him. His fingers were lightly on top of Derek. Derek moved his hand and Stiles moved his hand away. He knew Stiles was awake. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles hand.

"What's wrong?" Derek laced their fingers together. Stiles didn't answer. "Tell me what's wrong Stiles. If you can't sleep you can tell me. We can go for walk or something." When Stiles opened his eyes he looked back at Derek.

It was written all over his face that something was wrong. "Just had a strange dream," Stiles said softly. "Not sure how I feel about it."

"Was it good or bad?" Derek asked.

"Honestly it was good. That's the confusing part." Stiles looked at their hands. "It's always confusing when you dream about another person.

Derek smiled. He guessed the dream was about Danny. "Sometimes dreams don't mean what you dream about. You probably just care a lot about this person. Or it might not mean anything at all. At least that's what I was told by Deaton."

"You were having nightmares?" Stiles asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they started to become less frequent. At some point, they happened less often and if they happened I would half remember." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand.

"I might be some sort of genius but sometimes am an idiot when it comes to how to handle things like this. Lydia said I'm completely oblivious when comes to feelings. Theo is a good example of that." Stiles half smirked.

"Theo is a fucking dumb ass," Derek said bluntly. "You probably gonna think I'm a jerk for saying this. But you dodged a bullet with him and he did you a favor. What kind of person walks away just because a person isn't healthy? He should have been there for you even if it was hard. You didn't choose this."

Stiles sat up and looked at Derek. "How did you know it was because of that?" From Stiles reaction, he knew he was never meant to know.

"What else could it be?" He didn't see any reason why someone would walk away from him. Derek spent most of his time with Stiles and couldn't find one thing that wasn't likable about him. "Stiles it's none of my damn business. But whenever you want to talk to me about it, you can."

Derek noticed how Stiles hardly talked about his health. He never took his medication around him. None one else ever brought up Stiles health but always made sure he ate right. "I'm not ready to tell you. Everyone keeps telling me I need to tell you, but with you, it's so hard. And I feel so bad I haven't." Derek held Stiles hand tighter.

"Then tell me what you want me to know." Derek sat up and turned to Stiles.

"I'm at my healthiest right now. The medical marijuana is something of a trial for me, it's a test to see how well it works. But as the doctors tell me, I'm healthy. Me being anemic is just an effect of what was truly wrong. Other than becoming tired a lot faster than most people, and freezing to death. I'm as healthy as I've ever been. So there isn't a need to worry." Derek smiled at Stiles.

He knew there was more to the story. "Is that all you want me to know?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Stiles said softly.

"Then that's okay with me." Derek laid back down holding onto Stiles' hand. "Like I said, it's your business. You're still my physio ass neighbor no matter what. My physio ass neighbor who should try and sleep." Stiles let go of Derek's hand.

"After I step outside and smoke." Derek nodded. "I'll be right back." Derek closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. Before he knew it he fast asleep. When Stiles did come back to bed he was careful about not wake Derek.  
***

"Come on Jackson," Scott called as everyone kept walking up the cliff side. "I can't walk that fast you know I have asthma."

"Your asthma seemed just fine when you and Isaac were doing it last night with me in the room." Jackson had been ignoring Scott and Isaac all morning. "Some best friend you're supposed to bed." Jackson started walking ahead of everyone on the path.

"Way to go dick head." Malia punched Isaac. "You two just couldn't keep it your pants."

"It just happened. Sorry he heard it, but sometimes it just happens." Stiles stopped and turned around at looked Isaac. "We kind of forgot he was there."

"I should punch you in the face," Stiles said to Isaac. "You ever thought that it gets annoying for him to be the only single straight male in the group? You two are always making out and doing it everywhere. You ever thought that's something for himself?"

"Stiles it's not like we are trying to rub it in his face," Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"But you are!" Adian yelled at Scott. "It's pretty fucking annoying at times to be around you two. You don't see me climbing all over Lydia every second we are alone. It's pretty fucked up that you two did it right there in the room."

Seemed like everyone was pissed with the couple. "I don't care how you dress it up. It was a selfish thing to do." Derek could see how much Stiles cared for Jackson. "Bad enough you completely ditched him when you started dating Isaac."

Scott got angry. "I didn't ditch him!" Everyone stopped walking expect Malia and Jackson. "Me and Isaac relationship has nothing to do with me and Jackson friendship."

"Don't bullshit me, Scott!" Stiles pushed Scott. "I get you two are in love, but Jackson is your best friend. And you're always joined at the hip with Isaac. You stopped hanging with Jackson. And for you just act like it's okay to have sex with your friend in the same room is just a dick thing to do. No one wants to witness that, EVER. It's weird and uncomfortable. If you two want to fuck each other, get your own damn rooms. And you!"

Stiles directed his attention to Isaac. "You're acting like a selfish dick! Don't stand here and say you're sorry when your not. I get your in love with Scott, and we are all happy for you. But both of you get too damn annoying to be around. Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you forget about your friends. This trip isn't about either of you. If you two wanted to spend the weekend fucking you could have stay home for that!"

"It's not like that you idiot!" Isaac pushed Stiles. "We didn't stop being friends with anyone!" Stiles punched Isaac in the face. 

"What the hell Stiles!" Scott helped Isaac up. Boyd came forward ready to step in if a fight broke out.

"Get it through your fucking head!" Stiles screamed at them. "I might not be here forever Scott and you know that." Derek had never seen Stiles so angry. "Jackson is going to need you if that time comes. And you're going to need him just as much as you need Isaac. So stop acting like horny idiots! Apologize to him and act like his friend. Set him up with a girl or something. Catch a Lacrosse game with him. Just stop pushing him away!" Stiles turned and walked off. Everyone kept walking.

Ethan quickly followed Stiles. Everyone stayed quiet until they reached the top. Stiles had seen some people cliff diving. Malia was the only one of the girls that wanted to go. But everyone agreed that Stiles was crazy.

"So who's going first?" Boyd asked. It was a long way down. Stiles had picked the highest point.

"I swear all of you are a bunch of chickens." Stiles was impatient.

"I and Jackson should go first," Derek suggested. "Both of us are the strongest swimmers. If something happens we are already done there." He was responsible for everyone while they were here.

"Malia and Boyd jump together," Jackson told him. "Adian and Ethan next. Pretty sure Stiles is stupid enough to jump by him and." Before Jackson could say anything else Stiles took a running start and jumped. Everyone looked over the edge. You could hear Stiles yelling with excitement all the way down. When he reached the water everyone waited for him to come back up. When he waved his arms around.

"That was awesome!" Stiles yelled.

"You impatient jackass!" Malia yelled at Stiles. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You gonna have to jump first to do that!" Stiles started laughing.

"I'm starting to question if he even human," Derek mumbled to himself. Jackson stood next to Jackson. Both jumped at the same time. Jackson hit the water a few seconds before Derek. Next was Adian and Ethan. It was hard to tell which one was screaming louder. Whenever was done they swam back to the beach where everyone else was.

. After they had lunch Derek, Cora and Stiles all got changed. Stiles told everyone he would see them back at the hotel. Derek was suddenly having a change of heart about going to see Paige.

On their way, Cora picked up a flower arrangement. It wasn't hard to detect the mood change in Derek. It was one thing to know Paige was gone, but to visit her grave was something else. Cora held Derek's hand and Stiles held the other all the way through the cemetery. Somehow Cora was told were Paige was. There was already a fresh set of flowers by her headstone from someone's recent visit.

Cora placed the flowers and stepped back. Stiles stood alongside her. "You know Paige, I not going to stand her and pretended like you were an angle. And I'm also not going to paint you as a monster. But you sure do have everyone around here fooled." Derek dried his eyes. "For some stupid reason, everyone here sees me a murderer when I wasn't the one driving. But if it means I can protect you one more time I will. I'll shoulder all that blame for you. Just know I'm not happy about it. Know that I'm so mad at you. You never listened to me. As many times as I told you to always wear a seat belt."

Stiles and Cora listened quietly. "You left me here to deal with all this but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life this way. I have to live my life and I won't let you further drag me down after you are gone. I care about you Paige but this isn't the life I wanted for myself. You are just as much to blame for this then I am. Honestly, you weren't a good girlfriend."

Derek shoved his hands his pockets. "You weren't there for me. You didn't listen to me. And if you had stopped to ever notice anything besides yourself you would have noticed I wasn't in love with you. And you weren't in love with me. I got to know you Paige and you were too far gone before I came in your life. And I wished you actually talked to me about whatever you were shouldering. Just what were you running from? Was your life so bad that you had to drank, party and do drugs? I wanted to protect you and keep you safe, but all I did was enable you. In truth, I don't even know if you cared about me."

"And I can't remember what it was that made me like you. But I wished you stayed the girl I first met. I wish you saw the beauty in you. I still think if you were here we could have gotten the help you needed. I've recently learned that real friends never turn their backs on each other. And I could never turn my back on you now. Even now after all this, I can't turn my back on you. I know none of this was intentional. You were just someone who became lost. You see I met this really cool guy. I'm pretty sure is the strangest and craziest person I've ever met. Stiles taught me that it's okay to lose yourself. It's okay to be lost. But sometimes you have to lose yourself to find yourself again."

Derek started to cry. He took a few deep breaths. "And I'm so sorry you couldn't find yourself before you died. But I hope you saw every good thing I did for you. How I tried to shelter you. But fuck, I am not that guy anymore Paige. And it's okay. I let him go, just like I have to let you go now." Derek dug into his pocket. He pulled out a picture of he and Paige and ripped it out. The pieces fell to the ground. "It's over between us Paige. It's not my job to look after you anymore. You're not good for me. Our relationship wasn't healthy. I just can't do this anymore and I won't. It's time I moved on and let myself be happy again."

He stepped back from the grave. When he turned around not only did he see Stiles and Cora. Malia and all the rest of his friends were there. "I know you didn't want them around for this, but I figured you would need them here," Stiles explained. Allison moved first and wrapped her around him.

"Are you ready to go?" Erica asked. Derek nodded.

"Pretty sure my Mom wants to meet all of you. She texted me twice ask if I was bringing you guys over again." Derek dried his eyes. All of his friends smiled at him. Cora and Malia were right there supporting him. Derek couldn't wait to return back to Beacon Hills and truly get his life started.  
***

Derek cleared the table that was in front of him and brought the dishes to the back. He had only an hour left before he got off work. It had been two weeks since his trip home. When he had returned he had slipped back into his normal routine. But this time as everything seemed different. At work, he interacted with customers and co-workers more. At home, he wasn't in his room all the time. He started to play video games in Isaac's room and helping Peter with things around the boarding house.

Things changed too with his friends. He found himself talking a lot more with everyone. Derek had gone to see a movie with the guys. Kira surprised him by asking for his advice about her parents. He was truly happy. One thing that hadn't changed was how often he saw Stiles. Most of his days were still filled with Stiles if Stiles wasn't locked in his basement working on something. Even so, Derek could always find Stiles climbing through the window of his room. Sometimes they would just sit on the roof of Stiles' house and watch the night sky as they smoked.

The dreams hadn't stopped but they had only happened once since the trip. Ethan had pointed out that Derek had gained a little weight from eating more. He liked that Ethan had been noticing little things about him. Both had changed between them since the trip.

"Erica?" Erica, Kira, and Lydia were all sitting at a table in the Café. "Do you think you give me a haircut?" Derek couldn't put it off anymore. He didn't like when his hair got too long. It made him look like he had a black mop on his head.

Erica smiled. "And just who are you trying to look sexy for?" Erica smiled and so did Lydia.

"Maybe it's someone we know." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I just need a haircut, Lydia." Derek dried his hands with a dish towel. "And even if I wanted to look nice for someone, I wouldn't tell any of you." He knew they would want to know every single detail.

"Come on Derek, just tell us," Kira begged. "The decade dance is coming up and we know you haven't got a date. We could set you up with someone."

"By we, do you mean Erica and Myself?" Kira didn't know very many guys. Derek knew the dance was coming up. He has actually put some thought into asking someone.

"I don't need to be set up with anyone." Derek cleared their table.

"Because you already have someone in mind?" Erica was trying her best to dig for information. "Who is it?"

"Look are you going to cut my hair or not?" He wasn't going to give any information to them.

"I'll cut it when you finish your shift. Maybe I could cut it in style to show off cheek bones." Derek looked at Lydia. She had taken a picture of him. This wasn't the first time Derek had noticed her doing this.

"Why do you keep taking pictures of?" It had been going on for some time. "You keep taking pictures of me. Why?" Lydia smiled.

"It's a secret. Maybe one day I'll show you." Lydia's smile was almost evil. "Depends on if you are going to keep being dense."

"Why don't we just tell him?" Kira asked. "Just light a fire under him to get things going."

"Because it doesn't work that way, Kira. It won't work out the way it should. We can't intervene at all."Derek knew he was missing what they were talking about. But he was aware it had to do with him.

"I have no clue what you three are talking about, but I'm still on the clock." Derek picked up the tray in front of him and got back to work. He started thinking about the dance again.  
***

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Erica said sweeping up hair. Derek looked at himself in the mirror. Erica cut one side of Derek's head short and the rest was a little longer on the other side and up top. "You can't ride that bike of yours everywhere?"

In truth his father had asked if he wanted a new car. His old car was totaled in the accident. "I'm fine with my bike, besides I don't really use it much with all of you driving me around." Derek slipped on his jacket. He thanked Erica again before leaving.

The only reason he turned down his father's offer was because of Stiles. Most of the time they were together so it made no sense for him to have a car. His bike was enough whenever he was alone. It didn't take long for Derek to get home, he could here Malia yelled at Peter about something. Normally their arguments were about Peter hitting fixing the stairs but this time it was sounded like Peter was having a drink.

Ignoring them Derek went up to his room. He knew he couldn't stay at the boarding house forever, no matter if Peter said it was okay. And he always was going to need a better paying job if he was going to move out. Derek knew he needed to start thinking about his future.

He pulled up the desk of the chair and started writing down all the things he was good at. His whole life he only thought about being a doctor like his dead. Derek never stopped and questioned anything else. He was writing and looked to his left. Getting up, he opened the window. Looking across the way he could see Stiles walking back in from the window. Stiles was talking to someone but he couldn't tell who. Derek stood there watching Stiles wave his around. Ethan suddenly grabbed and kept shaking him. Derek found a marker on his desk. Derek leaned out the window and through the marker at Stiles window. Both Ethan and Stiles jumped. Ethan came to the window and opened it.

"What are you two doing?" Derek called. Ethan opened the window with a confused look. "I said what are you two doing?"

"Helping Stiles get ready on his date." Stiles poked his head out the window.

"And he isn't doing a great job," Stiles yelled. "Come help me."

"Couldn't you ask Scott or Jackson?" Derek called.

"I need single gay man fashion advice. Now get your ass over here!" Stiles ordered. Derek shut the window. He grabbed his jacket and his shoes. Derek opened the front door and walked right in. Mrs. Stilinski came from the kitchen. Derek gave a quick hello before going up to Stiles room. He could hear Stiles and Ethan arguing over a pair of pants.

"Can you tell him there isn't anything wrong with those pants." Ethan was frustrated. It was no telling how long Stiles had been torturing poor Ethan. "What?" Ethan asked. "Why are you smiling?" Derek hadn't noticed he was.

"It's nothing." Ethan kept looking at him trying to figure out what he missed. "You look cute when you're all annoyed," Derek said it just loud enough for only Ethan to here. Ethan was about to answer when Stiles stepped out of his closet.

"I don't know what to wear!" Stiles yelled. "I don't want to wear something and look like I tried way too hard or look like a dork either." Stiles through his shirt on the bed. "I should have gone shopping."

"There isn't anything wrong with you clothes," Ethan said.

"I don't want nice, I want to look fuckable or at least hot," Stiles complained. "I want to be perfect for this. I want to impress him."

"He's going to be here to pick you up in a half hour," Ethan told Stiles. "Just pick something. It's just a movie and dinner." Stiles looked at Ethan. Derek could see this was a big deal for Stiles. He was freaking out. He then remembered Stiles saying he hadn't had sex for a long time. Since his junior year of high school. Maybe that also counted for dating someone.

"Ethan I got it from here okay." Derek walked all the way in the room. Ethan smiled. He walked over and sat Stiles on the bed. "You have to relax." Stiles looked far from relaxed.

"I'm trying. Just want this to be perfect. I haven't been on a date in a long time. What you wear on the first date leaves an impression. And I would like to have at least a third date." Derek got down on his knees.

"The most important part of a date is being yourself. It's not what you wear or how you look. It's how you represent yourself." Stiles nodded. "If you can't be yourself around someone then they aren't meant for you. Shouldn't have hide who you are to get someone to like you. And if this guy doesn't like you for the unique way that you are. Then he can go fuck himself."

"I don't know what to wear," Stiles said softly.

"Wear what makes you feel comfortable. What makes you feel like you." Derek stood up. He watched as Stiles went to the closet.

"How do you know all this?" Ethan asked. Derek folded his arms.

"I have two sisters remember." Stiles stood in the closet changing his clothes for the final times. " People put a lot of pressure on them self to have the perfect first date."

"Wish I was going on a date tonight instead of sitting in my room watching Netflix all night while Aidan is out with Lydia." From his tone of voice, Ethan sounded jealous. Derek was wondering if Ethan was actually hinting at wanting to go out with Derek.

"We could watch something together in my room or go do something." Ethan's eyes grew wide a little. "I don't have any plans myself, I was just going to stay in my room tonight." 

"Are you guys making plans without me?" Stiles asked he put on a plaid shirt. 

"We are allowed to make plans with you." Derek pointed out. "Besides you have a hot date."

"Fine, but you aren't allowed to have fun without me."

"Whatever just finished getting dressed. And don't wear those stupid boots, those things are old and should be in the trash. " Ethan pointed to the black boots in the corner of the room. The one's Stiles always wore.

"Those are my favorites." Stiles pouted.

"We can see that from how warn they are," Ethan said back. "They don't scream 'do me' either. They scream toss me in the damn trash." Stiles didn't want to admit that they should have been thrown away. Even his mother had told him to toss them out.

"You have gone on one too many shopping trips with Lydia," Stiles told him. Footsteps were coming up the hallway. Mrs. Stilinski stood in the doorway. 

"Aww, you and Derek going on a date?" She had only heard a small part of the boy's conversation from downstairs. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling you nothing is going on with that Mom," Stiles explained to his Mother. "I'm on a date with a guy I met during Halloween. He's going to be here in a little." Right away Mrs. Stilinski's whole attitude changed. 

"And just who is this boy?" She sounded angry. "How old is he and who are his parents?" Stiles backed away from her.

"Oh come on Mom, he's on his way here. Can't you grill me about him when I get back? I promise to tell you everything." But Stiles couldn't talk himself out of this. His Mother was still looking at him. "Everything was fine when you thought it was Derek."

"That's because I know Derek, he's a nice boy and I like him. I trust Derek. Unlike this strange boy I have never met who is taking my son out. I know nothing about him, not even a name." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"His name is Danny, and I don't know much about him either. Which is the point of a date is to get know a person." Stiles presented a good point.

"Fine my little smart ass. I want to meet this Danny and you aren't going anywhere until I do." Stiles opened his mouth to argue. "My house, my rules. I don't care if you are legally an adult. I'm the Sheriff around here."

"Mom you can trust me." Stiles picked up a brush and started fixing his hair.

"That's what you told me about the last boy that came here and picked you up. I trust you, but it's the Theo's of the world that I don't." Without another word Mr. Stilinski left the room. Stiles turned back to his closet and finished getting dressed. 

"So what do you say, Ethan? You, Me and Netflix at my house? Heard they were showing a movie on campus tonight." Ethan was trying not to blush at Derek's offer. "No reason for the both of us to mop around alone."

"They're showing some zombie movie on campus. Suppose to be a double feature." Ethan said softly.

"Cool, we can stop and get snacks on the way." Derek wanted to be alone with Ethan. They've never spent any time alone together. He could tell Ethan had wanted to. Maybe now Ethan would open up more to him. Truthfully since the trip, Ethan had been on his mind.

"How do I look?" Stiles turned around. He was wearing light colored jeans, a white t-shirt under a gray plaid shirt. Derek walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark green sweater that buttons in the front. He handed it to Stiles. Ethan grabbed a brush and brushed out Stiles' hair. When Ethan was finished they both looked at Stiles.

"If you don't at least get blowjob he's an idiot," Derek said.

"A blind idiot," Ethan added. Stiles went to the bathroom and looked at himself.

"You think I should take the piercings out? They are too much are they?" Derek grabbed Stiles by his shoulders.

"Your Stiles fucking Stilinski. Who gives a shit if it's too much? Like I said if he doesn't like you the way you are then he's stupid." Derek looked at Ethan.

"He's right, besides you should have asked that question before putting those holes in your face." Ethan teased.

"Thank you for the advise my fairy, gay godmothers." Stiles picked up a pair of brown leather shoes and slipped them off. "Ethan, can you make sure my Mom doesn't scare the crap out of him? He should be here any moment." 

"Sure sure. Just try to relax." Ethan went downstairs. Stiles looked up at Derek.

"He's right you need to relax. Here I thought you were this cool bad ass guy who doesn't lose his composure." He had never seen Stiles worked up about anything. He was normally so relaxed. He watched Stiles look into the mirror again. "You look fine Stiles."

"I haven't been on a date with anyone in a long time. So I can't help but be a little nervous." Derek could see his point. "You really think I look fine?" Derek smiled.

"You honestly look really good. Given the option, I would totally do you." He didn't want to admit that but, Stiles looked really good. He always thought Stiles was cute. "Too bad your out of my league." Stiles was sure of himself as to where Derek wasn't. "Just try and relax. He's probably just a nervous as you."

Stiles was about to say something when his Mom called. Derek followed Stiles downstairs. Danny had perfectly tan skin and dark hair. You could see he spent a lot of time in the sun. His smile was breath taking but it changed slightly when he saw Derek. "Oh Danny, this is Derek. The one I told you about."

Funny thing was Derek had never heard anything about Danny. He knew he had Stiles texted a lot. Stiles had never said he actually asked Danny out. Derek shrugged it off. He knew it was none of his business. "It's nice to meet you," Danny said with a smile.

"And this is Ethan, the nice twin. They were helping me get ready." Stiles pulled his bag over his shoulder.

Danny smile grew bigger looking over Stiles. "You look really nice. It was nice of your friends to help you get ready." Mrs. Stilinski cleared her throat. Stiles looked at his Mom.

"This is Mom," Stiles said an annoyed tone. Mrs. Stilinski looked at Danny then looked at outside.

"You are aware that I'm the town Sheriff?" Derek had never heard her talk in that tone. Her tone was aggressive, direct and honestly a little scary.

"No Ma'am. I didn't know that." Danny suddenly seemed nervous. Derek noticed Ethan hiding a smile. Mrs. Stilinski came closer and looking at Danny. It was like she could smell fear.

"Well now you know I carry a gun." That crazed look in her eyes reminded Derek of when they went cliff diving. Stiles had that fearless look too. "I'm a Mother first and Sheriff second. If you give me one good reason to shoot you and I will."

"Mom! For God sake!" Stiles said to his Mom. Mrs. Stilinski ignored Stiles.

"He better be back home at eleven. If he is even one minute late don't ever show up to this house again. And if anything happens to him you going to have someone a lot worse than me to deal with."

"A-and who might that be?" Danny asked nervously.

"My husband, so if I were you. I would be very careful." Mr. Stilinski looked at her son. "Eleven Stiles, no excuses."

"Fine whatever crazy lady." Stiles opened the door. "We will be on our way. You guys have a nice night." Derek watched Stiles take Danny's hand with ease. He and Ethan followed them out. Ethan whispered good luck to Stiles. When they were gone he and Ethan stood outside together.

"Are we still on the on Campus movie? It's supposed to start soon." Ethan was second guessing things. "I mean just cause Stiles isn't around doesn't mean you have to hang out with me."

"Is that what you think?" Derek asked.

"You're always with Stiles, and now that he isn't available you want to hang out with me. Just doesn't make sense to me." He wondered if Ethan thought so little of himself.

"I hang out with Stiles the most because he is the first friend I've made when I came here. But I didn't ask because Stiles is around for me to hang out with. Just that now an opportunity has come up for me to get to know you more. I would like to get to know you more if you just let me." Ethan didn't say anything. "I'm not blind Ethan, I know you like me."

Ethan wasn't expecting Derek to say that. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Like I said I'm not blind Ethan. I actually like you back which is why I asked if you wanted to do something. Is there something about me like totally screws up your confidence? I've seen you talk to guys before, but with me, you turn into a shy little church mouse." Derek founded a little frustrating that Ethan couldn't talk to him.

Ethan's eyebrows arched. "It's always the really cute guys that are the slowest." He said to himself. "You have a way of making any person nervous. It's just something about you Derek, it goes deeper than your looks. You are intimidating. It doesn't help that you're super nice."

"Would acting like a heartless dick help?" Derek was tried to ease the tension. "Look I like you, Ethan. And I just want to get to know you. So can we go to the on Campus movie?"

"Yes," Ethan said.


	8. Leo & Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo causes trouble. Derek's starts questioning himself. How Danny feels about Derek becomes more obvious. Mr. Stilinski comes home.

Derek was half awake when he heard the window opening. He sat up right away and looked at Stiles. He got up and helped him in the window.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," Stiles whispered. Derek staggered for a second. He could smell Danny's colon coming of Stiles. This had been the second date this week, five weeks in total.

Derek walked over to the dresser and found a shirt. He figured it was no longer appropriate to be shirtless in front of Stiles. "Something wrong?" That had to be a reason why Stiles came over in the middle of the night.

Stiles shut the window. "Is it cool if I sleep over?" Derek turned the light on and took a good look at Stiles. "I haven't seen you much of this week or last week." 

"Sure." Derek turned off the light. "Is cool for you to be sleeping over like this? You are seeing someone." Derek knew he wouldn't want Ethan sleeping over at a guy's house even if they weren't anything serious.

Stiles kicked off his shoes in the dark. Derek got back in bed. "Not like I and Danny are boyfriends. We haven't even had sex yet." For some reason, that made Derek a little happy to hear. But sad because he knew Stiles was really starting to like this guy.

"Does he have an STD or something? Thought you would been fucked him by now." Stiles laughed and climbed into bed only wearing his underwear and the hoodie he had on.

"No worse than a sexually transmitted disease." Derek rolled over on his back. "He's a virgin." Stiles laid back beside Derek. "Oh all the fucking luck, I end up with a virgin."

"Damn is being a virgin that much of a deal breaker for you?" Derek asked. "Not like he had a cock that slightly curved to one side."

"Yes, it is a big deal to me. My dick hasn't been touched in ages. The last thing I want is a guy with no experience. That's a lot of damn pressure to be someone's first time. I'm into him but, I need me someone with experience." Stiles took a deep breath. "You ever had an STD?"

"Yeah, shit sucked. My first time with a girl and catch the damn STD. Nothing says Father and Son bonding like sitting in your Dad's office explaining that the girl you were with said she was on the pill and to not use a condom." Derek rolled his eyes. "Sixteen and stupid."

"I swear you have the most interesting stories." Stiles was amused. Derek wanted to know if he was going to keep seeing Danny, but again he reminded himself that was none of his business. "So what the hell have I been missing? And I saw that you and Ethan at the dance. Someone looked nice in their fifties clothing."

"Found out failed that test in Art History. My Mom called and asked was I coming home for Thanksgiving giving. Then my sister Laura called and I talked to my nephew for a while. Yeah, I and Ethan have been hanging out here and there. I asked him to dance. Thinking about asking him on an actual date soon. Don't want to move too fast since I know he had or has a thing for you." Derek noticed how quiet Stiles was. "That's okay with you right?

"Why would you ask?" Stiles said softly. "Ethan is a nice guy really. He's had some shitty luck with guys. I didn't notice that he liked you." Derek thought everyone had noticed it.

"That's not what I meant Stiles." Derek bit his lip. "What I mean, is okay with you if I was actually with someone?" Derek felt that this question needed to be asked. He had met Stiles first after all.

"Again why wouldn't it be?" Stiles responded. Derek didn't know either but knew it was important that he had Stiles approval on if he should date or not. For some reason, that mattered to Derek.

"I don't know. Just thought I should ask." Derek closed his eyes.

"Am I really that important to you? Stiles asked.

"It's not a matter if you are important to me Stiles. I just care a lot about you." Derek answered. Stiles came a little closer. He rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek sighed softly. Being this close to Stiles provide a lot of comfort, even with the smell of Danny's heavy colon stuck to Stiles the skin like glue. "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"You smell the coffee," Stiles said.

"That's not what I mean," Derek told him. Stiles moved away from Derek but found his hand under the blanket. "And I was too tired to shower after work so I probably smell."

"I know," Stiles said. Derek couldn't tell which he was relying to. "You smell fine." They held hands. This also felt nice. "Why is it we always have these little talks late at night before bed?"

"I read that in the light night hours people tend to be more open and honest. Had to do with the chemicals in the brain. The endorphins slowly release as our bodies slowly decline into a state of sleep. Could be that or could be just us relaxing around each other." Derek was falling back to sleep.

"We can talk about your theory in the morning," Stiles answered. They hadn't let go of each other hand. Derek wondered again was this actually okay to do. "And I care about you too Derek."  
***

When Derek opened his eyes again Stiles awake. He quickly looked away from Derek, leaving Derek to wonder how long Stiles had watched him sleep. "Sorry, that was creepy even for me."

"It's cool." Derek sat up and looked at Stiles. It looked like he was blushing. "What's on the agenda for today?" Derek could see Stiles wanted to spend time together. Derek did miss Stiles. He watched Stiles stand up and stretch.

"Well, classes of course. I only have four classes today, I would suggest ditching but one of us can't afford to miss Art History. Which means I'm going need to torture you. Then, of course, you have work today and Jackson's swim meet is tonight." Stiles slipped on his pants.

"I got the feeling you're constructing an evil plan." It just wasn't like Stiles to not want to do something fun. Things were not balanced out right now.

"Well all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Stiles slipped on his shoes. "I promise before the day is over. We do something reckless, stupid and or illegal. Just give me a few hours to work my magic."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Derek started fixing the bed.

"Get dressed and be at my house in thirty minutes. I need your help with something." Stiles opened the window.

"You know this house has a front door right?" Derek pointed out but Stiles was already half out the window.

"It wouldn't be as fun that way." Stiles reached behind him and shut the window before climbing down the side of the house. Derek straightened his room and took a quick shower. He had noticed Stiles was still wearing the bracelet he gave him.

When he came downstairs Isaac was at the table with his head down and Peter was wearing sunglasses. Malia snatched the sunglasses off.

"You two look like shit." Derek grabbed an apple.

"You think I would learn not to drink with your Uncle," Isaac mumbled against the table. Malia kicked him with her foot.

"You shouldn't be drinking in the house any way you jackass!" Malia shouted.

"Technically, we weren't inside the house. We were on the porch." Peter pointed out. Malia hit her father with a newspaper.

"Just for that your not getting any coffee so the two of you can suffer from your hangovers you old fart. " Malia poured the coffee down the sink. "And Derek you need to teach Stiles to use the front door. He's not freaking Edward Cullen."

"I think I should go before I get ripped a new one." Derek picked up his backpack. Issac put on Peter's sunglasses.

"I'm right behind you, too hung over to drive." Malia slapped Isaac in the back of the head. Derek went next door. Like aways he walked right in. Isaac waited outside not wanting to be questioned by the Sheriff. She was in the kitchen talking to Stiles at the table.

Mrs. Stilinski kissed Derek on the forehead. "You look really happy this morning." Derek bit into his apple.

"That's because Mr. Stilinski is coming home for a while." Derek had heard so much about Mr. Stilinski. "Which means I'm gonna need Stiles to come home after classes."

"But I promised Derek we would do something tonight," Stiles said with a mouth full of cereal. " Dad is going to be with us until February.

"Well, Derek can come over for dinner. I'm sure your Dad wants to meet him anyway. You sure did tell him a lot about Derek." Stiles kept shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"You talk to the parents about me?" Derek asked. He wondered just what it was that he told his parents about him. Were they good things? Did he tell his about the accident? Why did Derek suddenly want to know more about Stiles relationship with his parents? He found it sorta cute that Stiles even talked about him with anyone else.

"I'll tell you one day or not at all." Stiles put his bowl in the sink. Derek could see Stiles was wearing something that looked like a long black looking skirt with pants underneath. He had a black turtleneck on a jean jacket. Mrs. Stilinski gave Stiles two pills and a glass of orange juice. He took the pills without complaint and looked at Derek. "Follow me."

Stiles opened the basement door and Derek followed him. "So am I officially invited to dinner or not?" Stiles seemed to be pissed about something but it was unclear what.

"I don't know." Stiles didn't seem like he wanted Derek to come. "Help me with this case, have to turn this thing in today." It was giant vase painted black and with blue ocean waves. That explained the paint on Stiles clothes last night. The machine in the corner indicated that Stiles made the vase himself.

"Sure." Derek got on one side and helped Stiles carry it up to his Jeep. The whole time Stiles didn't say anything on the way to school. Isaac did most of the talking until they picked up Scott. Derek questioned what had upset Stiles.

When they arrived at the school Derek helped Stiles carry it up the steps and to his class. "Kind of bothers me when you do that." He hadn't meant to say it allowed but Derek had been thinking it.

Stiles looked at him. "Do what? What am I doing."

"Something has pissed you off. And for some reason, you haven't said what. Even though I keep telling you that you can talk to me. Just what the hell did I do to piss you off?" This was the second time Stiles had done this.

"I'm not pissed off at you I'm just annoyed." Stiles brushed his hair away from his face. "I'm seeing someone and my Mom wants me to introduce you to my Dad, not the person I'm actually seeing. It's frustrating. Just because I spend time with you doesn't automatically mean something is going on."

Was there something going on? Derek questioned himself. They held hands anytime they were in a bed together. Which was another thing. He liked having Stiles in his bed. This was his reasoning for asking Stiles was he okay with him dating someone. "Then maybe we should spend a little less time together. I'm sorry for giving your parents the wrong idea. Of course, you should want Danny to meet your Father."

"No," Stiles grunted with annoyance. "I like spending time with you. I don't not want spend time with you Derek. And Danny is like I said someone I'm dating. It's too soon for him to meet my Dad anyway. And why the hell are we having this conversation? I've met your parents."

Derek didn't know what to say. "So me meeting your Dad is okay? I mean I don't have to." Stiles moved and wrapped his arm around Derek but soon as Derek wrapped his arms around him in walked Danny. He looked confused and annoyed.

He pulled his headphones off. "You left your hat in my car last night." Derek could see a hickey peeking half way from under Danny's shirt. Stiles took the beanie and stuck it back in his bag.

"You didn't have to come all the way to my class to bring it," Stiles said with a smile.

Danny came closer. "I know but it was kind of my only excuse I had to see you before class started." Derek gave Stiles a small wave before leaving the room. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. Danny had seen them hugging and he had seen the mark on his neck. There was no doubt in Derek's mind that the hicky did come from Stiles.

Derek couldn't have been more happy with all his classes was over. He was glad Boyd was asked to carry the vase. He had a feeling that Danny didn't like him. Earlier when he left the classroom he thought the saw Danny giving him a look. Which he totally got because he was hugging Stiles. If he saw what Danny had, he would be worried too that some guy he didn't know was into Stiles. In these situations it was always the guy the claimed to be "just friends" He knew how this all might look.

"Move your ass Theo!" Stiles yelled. Theo was blocking the steps. "This thing is pretty fucking heavy." Theo moved out the way. Derek followed behind them silently.

"You know what, let me help you with that." Theo pushed the vase and Stiles held on tight, too tight. Stiles' foot slipped. Just like with the pot Derek didn't think. He knew. He knew if anything happened to Stiles he wouldn't be okay again. Derek's heart would break.

"Derek?" Stiles sat up on the ground. Pieces of the vase was scattered on the ground and in Derek's hand.

"I'm alright." Derek got up from the ground and walked over to Theo. His hand went flying forward and collided with Theo's face.

"I thought I told you before TO NOT PISS ME OFF!" Derek's voice caused everyone to freeze up. No one had ever heard Derek speak so loudly. He still mumbled most the time when he talked. He grabbed Theo by his arm and brought him close. "Listen to me," Derek whispered in Theo's ear.

"Stiles is mine. He belongs to me and if you ever try to hurt what belongs to me, I will make sure that you'll never be able to use your cock again." No one moved or could hear what the was saying. Derek wrapped his hand around Theo's throat. "Don't call, don't text, don't talk to him in class. If you so much as sneeze in his direction, you will find your nut sack floating in your morning Fruit loops." Derek's grip got tighter. Theo couldn't break it. "So do both of us a favor and leave him alone.

When Derek let go Theo gasped for air. His eyes were red and watery. He looked at Stiles and stumbled away. Derek picked up Stiles bag. "What was that about?" Danny was rushing over to Stiles.

"Nothing, just my Ex that I told you about." Danny started brushing of Stiles clothes. "Danny I'm okay."

"Then why are you covered in half the sidewalk?" He plucked a few leafs from Stiles' hair.

"I'm fine, Derek is the one that got hurt catching me. He scraped up his arms." He had never stopped looking over Stiles. "Danny I'm okay really." Derek knew Stiles didn't like when people made a fuss over him. All of this had to bother him. "Like I said he's the one that got hurt."

Danny finally turned and acknowledge that Derek was there. He took Stiles bag carefully from Danny's hands. "You again." Danny laughed nervously. "You always seem to be right where he needs you."

Derek shrugged. "I guess." He didn't know how he was supposed to take that statement, but he didn't take it as a compliment. "Sorry about your vase. Know you worked hard on it."

"Derek you should really get your arm looked at." Boyd out. "Could take you to Doctor McCall."

"Sure," Derek said. He was stepping on Danny's toes when it came to Stiles.

"Hey, I got a couple of movies if you want to go back to my place. I got a few scary movies." Danny changed the subject. Stiles didn't like scary movies. He thought they were boring and predictable. "We could work on the graphic novel you're making. It's coming along well."

Derek didn't know anything about a graphic novel. At this point, Danny must have seen the basement already. For the second time today Derek had to remember it was none of his business. "I can't, my Dad is coming home and my Mom wants me straight home. I haven't seen him in over a year." Derek put his backpack on.

"I'll catch you later Stiles, nice to see you again Danny." Derek found his way to Boyd's truck. When Boyd got in Derek looked at him. "Am I imagine it or does that guy seriously dislikes me?"

Boyd backed up from the parking space. The two drove to see Doctor McCall. Scott was working the front desk. Derek noticed the resemblance between Scott and his Mother. She was kind and caring just like Scott. After he was looked at Derek walked to work. The clinic was only one street away from his job. Derek got changed and got to work.

He spent most of work lost in his own thoughts. Theo had certainly pissed him off. But he was annoyed with his own unexplained behavior. His reaction to Theo was all he could think about. If Theo had actually thought he and Stiles were together then, he supposed it was okay his reaction was justified. When he saw Ethan he had forgotten.

Ethan had gotten his normal table by the door. Their eyes met from across the room. Derek sat down empty plates in his hands and walked over. Right away Ethan questioned what happened. At first, Ethan said he came to see if Derek wanted to Jackson's party together. But Derek knew once again he had made Ethan worry about him. Ethan was easy to read which Derek also thought was cute. Just that at times it hurt Derek to see the emotions written over his face. When he explained what happened Ethan instantly grew angry. If Adian had been next to him Derek wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. He promised Ethan that after he came from Stiles' house he would meet him there.

Soon after Ethan left Derek took out the trash when he did he saw two small kitchens. One was black and the other was a light gray with dark gray spots. Both kittens were hungry and nosing around the trash. This wasn't the first time Derek had seen them. Going back inside he grabbed the cat food he had bought. He opened the cans of food and fed them.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek knew it was Stiles right away. His cheeks were a little red from the cold air.

"Feeding these two." Derek pointed. The gray kitten walked over to black one and pushed it away from its food and started eating it. The black cat pushed its way into the cat meowing at the other. "Come on guys, you two have your own food." Derek scooted the other can closer.

"They're so small," Stiles said over his shoulder. "I didn't know you liked cats."

Derek watched the gray kitten go to the other can. "I've always wanted one but my parents told me no." The gray kitten came over to Derek rubbed up against leg. "I'm sorry your brother is being mean, he's just hungry."

"Then you should give these little guys a home. If you take them to a shelter they won't get adopted right away or at all. It's cold out here and it's might rain." Derek looked up at Stiles.

"I can't take in two cats and I'm not sure how Peter is as far as pets go in the boarding house." Derek pointed out.

"Then I'll take the other. I've always wanted a cat but was always too scared get one." Stiles picked up the black cat. Right away the kitten looked wide eyed at Stiles.

"What were scared of." There were times when they were alone Derek could see just how vulnerable Stiles let himself become around him. "Was it because you were sick?" Derek wondered just what kind of sick Stiles had been. He never asked because Stiles would truly talk about the subject when he was ready.

"Something like that." The cat tucked into Stiles more. "I want this one. In Japan, black cats are considered good luck. Leo seems like a good name." The gray kitten started climbing Derek's pants leg. Derek picked up the kitten.

"Could you stay here with them? I'm almost done with work. I need to help clean some stuff but I'll be right back." Stiles only nodded. Derek placed the kitten down next the cans. "Finish eating and I'll be right back." Derek rushed inside.

When he returned Stiles was sitting with the kittens. Leo was licking the gray kitten. "Don't think these two are brothers," Stiles said. "Seems like they like each other." Derek reached out and gave Stiles a bag.

"There is about seven cans of food in their I'm sure they haven't had enough to eat. Their gonna need check-ups and litter boxes. That's if Peter goes for this." Derek picked gray up the gray kitten with one hand.

"Did you think of a name?" Stiles stood up being careful with Leo.

"Titus," Derek said. "His name is Titus."

"Like Titus Andronicus?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek said shocked. "Didn't think anyone would have ever guessed. It's my favorite Shakespeare work. For most people, it's Romeo and Juliet." Stiles looked beyond surprised as they got in his Jeep. Derek had forgotten to ask what had brought him to the Café.

"I didn't know anyone my age even read Shakespeare for fun and not as a school assignment. Of all his work Titus Andronicus was the most underappreciated one. But I guess it's because it's not beautiful as Romeo and Juliet. Which is stupid because all his works are tragedies." Derek had thought the same thing. "That's because people only want to look at the beauty of it. Want to have a relationship like them but neglect the part where they offed themselves for each other. Whereas Titus Andronicus, dude went on a roaring rampage of revenge. All tragedy no beauty. I just want to know what level of bat shit crazy do you have to be on to be so inspired to write something so graphic and wonderful."

Derek found himself mesmerized by Stiles. He never heard anyone talk about Titus Andronicus with such passion. "Think it's well passed yelling at your neighbor crazy. Or screaming at the top of your lungs at two in the morning." Leo tried climb Stiles as he drove, he ended up tumbling into the cup holder.

"So Van Gogh sort of crazy." Stiles turned onto their street. "And sorry about the yelling. Lately, I feel like I have no inspiration. Like I paint with no real emotion or drive. Maybe that's why I've been so disappointed with my work." Derek took off his seat belt and held onto Titus.

"Maybe you should take a break until you find that drive. Give yourself a break and work on your music." Derek opened the door and got out.

"You're still coming over right, my mom should be almost done with dinner." Had that been the reason why Stiles had showed up to the Café? Leo climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yes, just need sure and talk to Peter." Derek really wanted to keep him. He looked at Stiles. "You know you are too hard on yourself when comes to your painting. If you keep doing that you'll fall out love with something you love."

Stiles bit his lip and only nodded. Derek shut the door and went inside. He went searching for Peter in the entertainment room then the library. He came across Peter in Malia's room. A room that was office limits. He was holding her stuffed rabbit. Derek was surprised she still had it. He remembered how she carried it around growing up. Malia was actually a year older than he and Cora.

"She's gonna kill you for being in here." Peter turned around and looked at Derek.

"I just worry about my little girl. She works so much and it makes me worry." Peter put the rabbit on Malia's bed. "Are you holding a cat?" Titus was trying to look around.

"I found him and another one. Stiles is going to take the other in but I'm not sure of your policy on pets. Malia never went over that with me." Peter walked over and pet Titus. He purred softly as Peter stroked his chin.

"What's his name?" Peter asked.

"Titus," Derek answered.

"Well since you named him, Titus can stay. You need to have him looked at. Feeding and cleaning up after is on you. If he gets into anything or anything like that, you have pay for it." Peter shut the door to Malia's room. "The only reason I am saying yes is because of your my nephew."

"See I knew you were my cool uncle." Derek looked at Titus. "Uncle Peter said you can stay." Titus licked Derek's nose.

"You and Titus joining the poker game tonight?" Derek had played with Peter and his army buddies twice before.

"Maybe next week. Having dinner next door. Meeting Stiles Dad." He wondered if Stiles looked anything like his Dad. Was he just as interesting and strange as Stiles. "After that, it's Jackson's place."

"That's right Claudia did say he was coming home for a while." Peter picked up Titus. " I'll watch this little guy while you shower." Titus was still looking around. It made Derek wonder if he was looking for Leo. Derek went to his room and looked for something nice to wear. He got in the shower and quickly washed. When he got out he dried his hair and got dressed. When he came downstairs Titus on the counter drinking milk out of a bowl. Derek took a quick picture of Titus and sent it to Cora.

"I'll be back later, I have my key," Derek called. He went out the door and hustled next door. Instead of walking in like usual he decided to ring the door. A man answered the door. He had a serious express on his face, but his expression relaxed when he saw Derek.

"You must be Derek, you look so much like your Mother." Derek smiled.

"You know my Mother?" Derek asked.

"Of course, small town. You tend to know everyone. You probably don't remember me." Stiles Dad opened the door. "Come inside it's cold out there." He opened the door wide and let Derek in. "The last time I saw you, you had your sister 0n the ground screaming. Dangling a lizard over her head."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. As a kid, he spent his time torturing his sisters. "That sounds like me," Derek said. Stiles came down with Leo. "So can you keep him?" Stiles grinned.

"Yep, and I didn't have to play the guilt trip card to make it happen." Stiles sat Leo down.

"You know we aren't stupid Stiles. We are well aware of your little trick." Low pawed at Derek's leg.

"That doesn't stop you two from walking right into now doesn't it." Even with his Dad Stiles was a smart ass. "Face it old man you want your little boy to be happy." Stiles pitched his Dad's cheeks. "You love me."

Mr. Stilinski swatted Stiles hands away. "He's like this with you too?" Derek asked. Mr. Stilinski put Stiles in a head lock.

"Unfortunately yes." Derek took off his coat and laid on the sofa. Leo was making slight whimpering

"What's wrong?" Derek picked up Leo. "I thought you would like it here with Stiles. It's warm, you don't have to dig in the trash."

"He's been doing that since you left with Titus." Stiles managed to get free from his Dad. "Think he misses him." Derek pet Leo softly.

"I promise you'll see him tomorrow." Derek followed Mr. Stilinski and Stiles to the kitchen. Mrs. Stilinski smiled the second she saw him but then noticed the cuts and scrapes on his arms.

"You get into a fight?" She asked.

"Something like that." Derek looked at Stiles which made his parents look at Stiles.

"He got messed up when he tried to catch me after Theo pushed me then he punched Theo in the face." Stiles sat down at the table.

"Good." Mr. Stilinski said as he sat down. "Not about getting hurt, but punching in the face." Derek could see his parents didn't like Theo either. He was told Stiles was close with his parents, so they must know why things ended with Theo. "If I ever see him in town I might be tempted to run him over."

"John, you realize I am the Sheriff right? If something like that did happen I would have to arrest you as a suspect. Even if the little bastard deserves it." Derek tried not to crack a smile while Stiles hide his behind a roll. He put Leo down and took a seat.

"You would really arrest your own husband Claudia, again?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Are you two doing some sort of kinky role play thing?" Stiles openly asked. "Because I swear I'll barf right here. The thought of you two doing it just isn't right."

"How own earth do you think you got here?" Mrs.Stilinski asked rhetorically.

"I assumed it had to do some with Dad not using a condom," Stiles answered. "And you never told me you arrested Dad before."

"That's because we weren't married then." Mrs. Stilinski responded. "Your father and I had been broken up for a year and he wanted to get back together. I didn't want to hear because he was the reason we broke up."

"What did you do?" Derek asked as Stiles passed him a plate.

"Went to this concert instead of meeting her at the movies." John tried to hide the smile on his face from his wife. "Went with this girl your Mom hated. Couldn't say no to the tickets."

"John wanted to get back together and I kept ignoring him. I had just finished the police academy. He pretended to steal someone's wallet in front of me. Somehow he talked the old women into his clever idea." Stiles passed Derek the stakes then rolls. "He annoyed me to death in that cell until I talked to him. All so I would take him back."

"Makes sense, now I see where Stiles gets it."

"Speaking of bad ideas." Stiles started to say. "Can the two of you say I was here all night if someone asks? Kinda have something I need to do." Derek took a bit into his stake. Mrs. Stilinski looked at Stiles.

"Are you going to be doing something illegal for me to be doing that?" Mrs. Stilinski asked.

"Yes," Stiles said bluntly. Derek wondered what Stiles was up to and if his parents would stop him.

"Fine, as far as I know you were in the basement all night." Mr. Stilinski said taking in another stake on his plate.

"Whatever it is, don't get caught doing it." Mrs. Stilinski warned Stiles. "We don't have the money to bail you out or fix whatever you did."

Derek could see his parents was used to his behavior. "Pass the corn," Stiles answered. Mr. Stilinski passed the corn to Stiles. "Derek I kind of did something. You must be a little pissed off."

"Did you lose your bracelet?" Derek noticed he had it on earlier but not now. "I could make you another one." Stiles bit lip a little causing the labert in his lip to move.

"No, it's in the bathroom. I took it off when Leo was playing with the sink." Stiles but his lip again. "I told my Dad about the accident you were in. Why I went all the way to Florida."

Derek paused for a second. He had talked about in some time or even thought about it. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you." Which was true. In order to move on, he had to talk about. Ignoring something like that only makes it worse. It didn't seem like the heavy darkness anymore. Paige was someone he cared for, but he couldn't allow her death to rule his life. 

"I'm just glad Stiles was able to help you." Mr. Stilinski said. "I'm actually glad he's made another friend that cares just as much about him as we do. As the rest of his friends."

Stiles looked at his Dad. "Please don't get all sentimental, please." Stiles seemed a little uncomfortable. Derek changed the subject. Asking John what it was that he did in the services.

After dinner was over Derek played with Leo as he talked with John. John who was nothing but nice. He wasn't anything like Derek had thought. For some time they talked about baseball. Derek was surprised to learn that Stiles use to play. It was getting later. It was a little after eight. He wanted to see Ethan. Derek knew if he didn't show up that would only make Ethan worry more. He wanted to tell him about Titus.

"Can I talk to you outside before you go?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and said goodbye to Stiles parents. Leo followed behind Stiles whimpering softly. Stiles watched as Leo walked in the grass, using the bathroom. "How is your hands?"

Was that what Stiles wanted? "I'm fine," Derek said slowly.

"You've gotten hurt because of me." Stiles brushed his hair from his face. "I should have taken you to get looked at. Instead of staying with Danny. I never even thank you. Not then and not for getting yourself burned for me."

"You don't have to do anything of those things Stiles." Leo carefully climbed back up the steps. Stiles picked him up. "And as far as Danny goes, you should really tell him you don't like scary movies. He needs to get to know the real you."

Stiles bit his lip as he sat down on the porch swing. "And you know the real me?" Derek sat to him.

"No, but I know things about you. You show me things about you that you want me to know. And withhold the things you don't want me to know." Derek knew this. He knew many things about Stiles.

"Then if you know this, why haven't you asked?"

"If you felt like I needed to know you would tell me. When you're ready you'll talk to me about whatever it is. So I don't need to ask. Besides, I take you as the kind of person that doesn't like being pushed to do anything. Push and you back." Stiles stared at Derek. His mouth was half open and condensation left his mouth.

"Never met a guy who paid more attention to me than he does to himself." Stiles tucked Leo into him keeping him warm. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Derek stood up.

"Like I said, I'm okay." Stiles wanted to say something but was holding back. Derek wasn't going to push. Whatever this little talk to was really supposed to be about, he would find at some point. "You coming to Jackson's?"

"No, I'm actually pretty tired. Just gonna stay home tonight with my parents and Leo. To tired to pull of my grand plan tonight." Derek pet Leo on the head.

"Then go inside, it's freezing and you don't have a jacket on. And there is always tomorrow." Derek zipped up his own coat.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning for the vet." Derek smiled and stepped off the porch. "Call him before bed. Let him meet your Dad, he really likes you and it's impossible for to miss." Derek started walking. It seemed like a nice night for a walk. Jackson's place wasn't that far.

"Are you trying to get me laid Derek?!" Stiles shouted down the street. Derek just laughed and kept walking.

 

It was really late when Derek got home. He didn't mean to stay out so long, but he lost track of time after getting out the hot tub. The party eventually ended but Ethan and Derek stayed with Jackson, Scott, and Allison to help him clean up the place. After that, he showed Ethan he new his pride and joy. It wasn't until then that he remembered that he left Titus with Peter. Titus was still a kitten and needed to get used to Derek. Ethan decided to drop off Derek and Scott. Isaac had been stuck working all night and Scott wanted to see him. Derek had surprised everyone when he hugged Ethan. He wasn't sure why that was such a shock to everyone.

When he unlocked the door he let Scott in. It seemed Scott had been there before because he had found Isaac's room on his own. Derek told Ethan he would call him tomorrow. He wondered if it was time to officially ask Ethan on a date. Their first date was actually the decade dance they went to together. He was sure Ethan was curious about the next step in their relationship. They weren't officially anything, but they were a little more than friends. Both were aware of the other's feelings.

No was awake and Derek didn't know where Titus was. Something told him to check his phone. When he did he noticed a text message and one missed a call. A call and a text from Cora. His text explained that Titus was his room. Derek pushed opened the unlocked door slowly. His work shirt moved on the bed. He could see a small lump moving. Turning the light Derek walked over to the bed, he lifted up his shirt to find Titus inside.

"Did you get scared?" Titus came from out the shirt over to Derek. He whimpered. "Leo is right next door. I promise you he is safe and taken care of." Derek picked up Titus and brought him over to the window. He pulled back the curtain. "He's right over there and he misses you too. I'm sure you will get see him a lot." Titus brushed his head against Derek as he looked at the window of Stiles window. He could see the soft glow coming from Stiles' night light around the closed curtain. Derek shut his and placed Titus on the bed.

He shut the door to his room and changed for bed. Derek laid in bed responding to Cora's text. She would worry of he didn't answer at all, so it was better late then never. Sometimes the same could be said about life.


	9. The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles catches a small cold so Derek can't see him. Derek goes home for the Thanksgiving. It's there that Cora decides to comfort her brother on his feelings towards Stiles. Derek talks about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people!!!   
> I know you guys are ready for the Sterek. But I promise things will work out between Stiles and Derek soon. Again, Ethan and Danny play an important part for Stiles and Derek. I didn't put them together for any old random reason. Please try and hang in there and keep reading. 
> 
> I am so sorry you all had to wait so long for an update. If I didn't tell you, I got my first job right before Christmas. I am no longer a seasonal worker, I work full time now. Yes, I still write. I bring my tablet with me and write during my breaks or any free time I have or off days. The reason I am just no updating because I didn't have my lap top since the last chapter I posted. I try to edit chapters as best I can before I post them, and I have no way of doing that with out my lap top.   
> Updates might become a little slower then before, but trust me I am writing. I have like 5 other chapters that need to be edited.   
> Thank you for hanging in there. I really hope you guys keep reading. Again I am really sorry.

The next morning Derek had awakened to Titus curled up under him. He left him for only a second, when came back he found him rolling around in a corner of the blanket. He changed clothes and brought Titus downstairs. He noticed Isaac letting Scott out. He watched as Scott went next door. To Derek's surprise, Malia wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast. Isaac pointed into the living room. Malia was asleep on the sofa, still dressed in her work uniform. Derek gave Titus to Deaton and carried Malia to her room. When he came back he decided to make breakfast. Isaac helped make coffee and the French toast.

When Derek was done cleaning up after breakfast he did Malia's chores. It took him an hour and a half to vacuum, mop, wash and dry towels, clean the living room and get the leaves up from the yard

It was almost eleven when he went next door. Mr. Stilinski let him in. Scott was already gone so he assumed it was Stiles coughing so loudly from upstairs. Derek went upstairs to see the door to Stiles room was shut. He could hear Stiles coughing. He knocked twice and waited.

"What do you want?" Stiles answered. Derek smirked.

"It's me and you, don't sound like you can handle a trip to the vet today." Derek opened the door. Stiles hide his face behind his stuffed bear. "Is someone not wearing his makeup today?" Derek teased. He placed Titus on the bed with Leo.

Stiles dropped the bear. It was odd seeing him without any of his piercings. "I feel naked." Stiles had dark marks under his eyes and his nose is red. "I spend ten minutes outside last night and now I'm sick." Derek noticed Titus and Leo playing against each other.

"Looks like you were right about them." Derek sat down on the bed. Mr. Stilinski came upstairs.

"I can take the two of you to the vet." Mr. Stilinski offered. "I was going into town to find work while I'm home. And I'm not letting you out of my sight. Even if it's a simple cold." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sadly Derek I won't be allowing him to go anywhere else until he is better."

"I understand." Derek stood up picked up Titus and Leo. Titus shoved his paw in Leo's face. "We will be late, so you should change."

The first half the day had been spent filling out paperwork for the kittens. Getting them clean and their shots. Both had a small surgery to be chipped, after which they spent time in a small cage Derek had bought next door. Mr. Stilinski kept to his word about watching Stiles. Somehow Stiles talked his father into not taking him to see Doctor McCall. After he want on a rant about his dislike for hospitals. Derek couldn't blame them, he didn't like them either. Which was why he no longer wanted to be a doctor.

After the vet, Derek decided to stay home today. He wanted to be awake when Titus woke up. He was told it would take a few days before he is his normal self. Stiles cold was getting the best of him so he told Stiles he would watch Leo for a few days.

"I thought you said you only had one kitten." Derek looked up to see Ethan standing in the doorway. He called Ethan asking if he wanted to come over.

"I found the two of them and Stiles took in Leo. I'm just keeping him over since Stiles can't look after him since he's sick." Ethan took off his backpack and sat down on the floor next to Derek.

They looked at Leo and Titus sleeping. "I wish a hot guy would give me a cat. Or a puppy. Kittens are cute but I'm more of a dog person." Derek smiled at Ethan.

"If I ever find a puppy I will be sure to give him to you." Ethan grabbed his backpack. "So did you like the movie?" Derek had let Ethan borrow a DVD. It seemed they shared a loved for underrated films.

"I did. But had to watch it twice." Ethan handed him the DVD. "The first time I didn't notice that her Mother had been watching her. And I kind of wished the guy she liked didn't turn out to be a jerk."

"I was kind of hoping she killed him instead of the Uncle." He places the DVD on the bed. "Kind of like how it was more of a thriller than a scary movie."

"Hey Derek, how come you haven't asked me on an actual date yet?" Ethan asked. Derek knew he had been thinking this, but didn't expect him to flat out ask. "We've been seeing each other a lot. You know I like you. Just thought we would have at least gone on one date."

"That's because I prefer not to move fast when it comes to these things. From what Boyd says I have old school mindset when it comes to relationships. That was after Jackson called me an old gay man." Allison said that it was nice that Derek was that way. She also said he shouldn't move so slow where he could miss what's in front of him. Sometimes the girls were talking in some sort of cryptic code that only they understood. Derek assumed she meant about relationships.

"Old school huh?" Ethan turned towards Derek. He was starting to blush. "So like asking my parents if you could take me out on a supervised date? Because I'm nineteen so technically I am an adult."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that. And I didn't know you were older than me."

"My birthday was in August before you got here." He was glad he hadn't missed it. "So what are your intentions, Mr. Hale?" Ethan took off his coat. He reached into the cage and carefully pet Leo and Titus. "You're not one of those guys that claim to have good intentions then turns out to be a dick? Because I've dated a lot of them. My luck in the guy department is shitty."

Ethan had learned to loosen up and talk to Derek. At times he still forgot to talk when Derek looked at him, but Derek didn't mind. "No. I try to be more like the kind of guy I would want my sisters to someday find. Someone that treats them well and have good intentions. That why I don't have to smother them in their sleep if they don't. Or cut their breaks."

"You have an angry problem?" Ethan asked.

"Sadly I do. Which why I spent a lot of time on sports. Theo has been the only incident in a long time that has made me lose my cool." For the most part, Derek didn't let others see him upset. Even when he was, he was still somehow level headed. "It's only when I'm pushed."

"That's normally how Adian is. I'm not the calm one like everyone thinks I am. Just that I have to keep Adian from losing his shit. He's normally aggressive, that's just who is. But he only seems to get really angry when someone pushes him too far. Sometimes when he's like that I can feel it. And gets to me and I can't help myself." Ethan pulled his hand out the cage. "But when he's with Lydia, it's like she brings out the good in him."

"That's what people do. Some draw out the good and others draw out the bad. And Paige brought out a part of me that I don't even understand. Don't think I ever will." Derek left the cage open so Titus and Leo could come out whenever they were ready.

"Boyd says it's all about the connections you make with people." Ethan moved and sat a little closer to Derek. "What's your policy on holding hands?"

Derek didn't wait, he took Ethan's hand. "I don't have one." Derek closed the space between them. "I leave after next week for Thanksgiving. I'll be gone the whole break. How about next week we go bowling?"

"Like a date?" Ethan asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm asking you on a date, Ethan." Ethan blushed and looked away. "Why don't you find us something to watch. I need put out the kitty litter and their water. When I'm done I'll order Pizza."

"Chicken and Pineapple," Ethan said.

"Sure," Derek said getting to his feet.  
***

Derek hadn't seen Stiles in over a week. He had left his window unlocked every night but he hadn't come by. He wasn't in school either. When he brought Leo home that Wednesday he wasn't allowed to see Stiles. Derek wondered if Stiles had gotten worse. His parents explained he was too sick to see anyone and needed to rest. They said they didn't want him being exposed to anyone's germs. His body was having a hard time fighting off the small cold. Derek knew his parents wanted what was best for him. Scott and Jackson told him not to worry. Two days later Stiles sent a text.

"Sorry, I haven't been answering any of your messages. Honestly haven't been up for talking to anyone being sick and all. Thank you for taking care of Leo while he recovered, can't wait to put his new collar on him and start taking selfies. Speaking of which you should really make an Instagram account already. Can't see you or anyone or Danny. He's texted me twice a day every day. He's gonna worry himself into a comma. I can't have sex with a virgin and a guy in a comma. That's a deal breaker. I know you are leaving to go home for Thanksgiving, so have a safe trip. Don't talk to strangers, unless he is hot or old. Wait you like old guys. But anyway have a safe trip. Send pictures and don't eat too much. Leo misses Titus, hopefully, they can. Have a play date when you two get back."

He turned his head to see Laura looking at him. He almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't noticed her sitting at the desk. "I'm gonna put Titus's bell around your neck."

"Such a damn grump," Laura complained. "If you hadn't have been looking at your phone you would have heard me ask if wanted pie and ice cream." Derek sat up slowly on the bed. "So who are you texting?"

"No one." Which was true he was only reading Stiles text from last week. But Laura didn't need to know that. He was happy she was here. After she got pregnant with Lance after high school their father was deeply disappointed. Just as he had with Derek. Laura and their father had gone at it with each other. It was so bad that Laura gave up on trying to fix their relationship. A year after Lance was born she left. She only came home on Thanksgiving. It's been that way for six years.

"Then why were you laying there, smiling like an idiot?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"If you have something you want to say, say it. You know I don't like when people aren't direct with me. I'm not a mind reader and I'm not going to assume your attentions." Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Cora is right, you have changed. But at the same time still you." Derek rolled his eyes. "I wanted to ask you what you wanted for your birthday." His family was well aware he didn't celebrate his birthday. He allowed to give him gifts only because Cora would complain that he wasted an opportunity to get what he wanted.

"What I would like is to know what I was going to do with the rest of my life." Derek put his phone on the charger.

"You could tell me something I could actually get you." Laura started spinning around in the desk chair. "You have so long to become a boring adult Derek. So don't rush it."

"I know, but after New Year's I have to sign up for new classes." Laura stopped spinning around in his chair.

"Business," Laura said out loud. "You're good with math. You could always go into some sort of business with someone. Open up something of your own like a gym. Beacon Hills is a small place so it's perfect for a small business. It's something you could pass down in the family like Peter and the boarding house. Keep taking graphic arts class, maybe take more classes that are fun. Not all them have to lead to your future."

"There are a few successful businesses there. Like the Café, I work at." Derek thought about his Sister's suggestion.

"So what's the real reason why you wanted to stay in Beacon Hills?" Laura asked. "Are you afraid to come home?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. Just that I like it there. I like my life there and I like my friends. So I stayed some place that made me happy." Derek stood up and stretched. He hoped Ethan was having a good Thanksgiving. Earlier he said that everyone was going to go over to Stiles and keep him company with movies.

"Someone has gotten their confidence back." Derek got up from his bed leading the way downstairs. He had noticed it too that he become more confident in himself again. They went into the kitchen. Cora and Lance were eating ice cream and pie with Derek's parents. Titus was busy pushing an ice cube around his water bowl.

"So Laura thinks my major should be business," Derek announced.

"That's a great idea," Talia said. "But you know I always thought you would be a writer. You use to write all the time. Why did you stop?"

At one point in Derek's life, he wanted to be a writer. But like teenagers, high school changes you. "Just stop for some reason."

"Maybe you could open a bar," Peter said allowed.

"Last thing you need is another place today drink," Malia said to him. "Besides he could open something he could pass down to his kids one day."

"Not from what I hear." Cora said with an evil smile. "Not if you're married to an another man." Lance looked at Derek.

"You like boys?" He asked Derek.

"I thought we had this talk?" Laura looked between the two not knowing what to say to her son. Or what Derek was going to say. Lance nodded from side to side.

"Are you gay?" The room went quiet. "The last time I asked you didn't answer." Derek did remember this. It was during his last visit to see him and Laura.

"Are you too young to know what gay is?" Derek asked. Lance was only eight years old and extremely curious for his age. He and Derek had the same relationship Derek had with Peter. He was the cool Uncle that he could have fun with.

Lance face palmed himself. He turned around on his stole. "I'm eight years old Uncle Derek. I know how babies are made and where they come from. I'm not an idiot. I know gay means you like, boys." You could see Lance was annoyed. "But gay could also mean two ladies like each other. And some people like both."

"If I said I like both, would that be okay with you?" Derek knew Lance looked up to him. He was the only male in his life besides Peter and his own Dad.

Lance shrugged. "Well, I hope you marry a man. Girls are scary and mean. Sometimes they yell for no reason. At least you would have someone to watch monster trucks with and baseball." Derek looked at Laura. She was both amazed and shocked. "My friend Adam has two Dads. They are nice."

"I was going to ask Santa to bring you a tablet for Christmas. But since you can't stay off my laptop when you should be sleeping, I changed my mind." Derek laughed and Laura hits him.

Lance turned back to his ice cream. "He isn't real anyway. I've known for two years."

"How do you know that?" Laura asked.

"It's called Google mom." Derek laughed again. This time Laura pitched him. Talia gave Derek his pie and ice cream.

"You know I could always adopt if I marry a man. Could take a long time. Could go through doctors and half a women carry the baby." Derek had done his homework.

"You would adopt?" Cora asked. "Never thought you would even want kids."

Derek shrugged as he sat down. "I would adopt. Maybe one day Stiles and I or whoever I marry might want kids. Adoption is an option." Cora turned around looked at him. Malia looked at him.

"I thought the guy you were dating is named Ethan?" Cora asked.

"I am." Derek took a scoop of his ice cream.

"Then why did you just say Stiles and not Ethan?" Malia questioned.

"I did, I said Ethan." Truthfully Derek didn't realize what he said until he had stopped talking. He had said Stiles' name.

"No you didn't. We all heard you." Laura said. Derek shrugged again.

"Didn't notice." He lied. Cora narrowed her eyes on him. From the look in her eyes she wasn't letting this go. She wouldn't be Cora if she didn't.

"So did you tell Derek the good news?" Their father asked. Cora looked at him.

"It was suppose to be a surprise Dad."

"Sweetheart you know I'm not good at stuff like that." He kissed Cora on the forehead.

"And you know I had surprises." Just as much as parties, Derek hated surprises. He thought surprises were more so about people who planned them. It was just some about just annoyed Derek to death. "So whatever it is. Tell me or give it to me."

"You are seriously no fun," Malia complained.

"He's a Hale," Peter told him. "Men in this family are just born that way." Derek looked at Cora.

"I'm coming out to Beacon Hills after I finish exams." Cora said slowly. "I mean that's if you want me there."

He couldn't think of how many times he had wished Cora was there with him. How much he wanted his best friend close there with him. " Of course I do. But you say as if I have a choice. If I said no, you would still come anyway." Cora didn't listen to anyone, not even Derek. The more you told her not to do something, the more she wanted to do anyway.

"Damn right I don't know." Cora smiled. Titus walked over to Derek and claimed his pants leg until he was in Derek's lap.

"Can pets have separation anxiety?" Derek asked his Dad.

"There has been some proven theories on the subject. Why is Titus missing someone?" His Dad picked up Titus carefully.

"Leo," Derek explained. "Since I've had him, he sometimes meows a lot when he doesn't see Leo for a while. Stiles took in Leo, but even Leo does it. I thought by now they would have stopped."

"Well, that's because the two were alone together probably since birth. So they have bound with either other. Pet's can also pick up on their owner's moods. Like now. I think he wants to comfort you." Derek got up and put his bowl in the fridge. He wanted to rest and make sure Titus was okay. He took Titus in his hands. He was now a little bigger than when Derek first found him.

"Think I'm gonna turn in early," Derek announced.

"So am I if we are going Christmas tree hunting," Peter said.

"Hey Mom, you think you could give me the receipt for your Christmas cookies?" Derek asked Talia. Talia looked at him. Every year she baked cookies for the family. Not just any kind of cookies. It was a receipt passed down to the women in the family. Most of the Hale family had always been women. The cookies were so good that the family would gain weight. Which was why Talia only made them once of a year. They were just that good.

Talia looked at Derek as if he had grown a second head. "No." She said clearly.

"Oh come on Mom." Derek rolled his eyes. "I've been through a lot and I just want to make them for my friends this year."  
"You're not a Hale women." Talia pointed out. "And you don't bake sweetie. Your a good cook, but baking isn't your strong suit."

"I could ask Stiles and Malia to help me." He had seen Stiles bake many times. He had explained to Derek before that the time on his hands a long time ago to learn.

"Then I will give the receipt to Malia only." Derek didn't argue. He just said good night and went up to his room. He put Titus down, letting him roll around on the bed. He was changing when Cora came in. She looked at Derek.

"What do you want?" Derek slipped on a pair of sweatpants. 

"Do you like Stiles?" Cora got straight to the reason she was here.

"He's my friend Cora, of course, I like him." Derek sat down on his bed checking his phone. Cora looked at him. He didn't want to talk about this. No matter if it was Cora. It was becoming more and more annoying when someone questioned his relationship with Stiles. He preferred to keep his romantic life to himself unless he started the conversation.

"Alright, let me rephrase the question that's impossible for you to misinterpret or avoid." Cora was about to back Derek into a corner. He could hide how he feels from everyone else around him, except her. That was one of the drawbacks of having a twin. Sometimes they just picked up on your feeling and thoughts without you noticing. They knew all your habits better than anyone because they were the person that was around you the most. Cora was no different. As much he loved Cora, there were times where he wished she didn't know him so well. This was one of them. "Are you in love with Stiles?" 

And there was no way for him get around that question like he did the first time. This was a yes or no answer. He couldn't spin the question into anything else. Derek wondered at what point had let this show. At what point had he shown her any feelings about Stiles that was wasn't just friendship. Other than tonight when had he actually let something slip through the cracks. "You know, it really bothers me when people butt into my love life. I already told you I like Ethan. So stop digging for something that isn't there Cora."

"God, you're annoying!" Cora shouted. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't in love with Stiles. I know you like Ethan dumb ass, you aren't the kind of person that would string someone along if you didn't have real feelings about them. It's possible to like more than one person at once. So give me a straight answer."

"I am not in love with him. I'm not in love with anyone. I know you like to think you know me best, but your wrong here Cora." Derek pulled on his shirt. Titus was watching the two of them talk. Cora rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell if your lying to me or are you just that damn stupid to where you can't see what's in front of you. Either way, I'm calling bullshit on what you just said." Derek didn't have a response to give. He didn't know what else to say to her. "If you aren't gonna be honest with me Derek, at least stop bullshitting yourself about how you feel."

"Are you done annoying me to death?" Cora just looked at him. " I answer your question. Now can you please let this go?" Cora only nodded. "If something magically changes, I promise you'll be on my list to know. Other that, stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Fine. I'll let go." Cora turned to pull his door shut. "But just because I am not saying anything about it, doesn't stop me from thinking it."

"Well right now I'm thinking about going outside and looking lizard to put in your bed." Cora quickly slammed the door shut leaving him alone. Titus looked at Derek. "Not you too Titus."

Derek had more conversations with his cat than he cared to admit. It was hard for him to ignore his yellow eyes. Derek turned off the light and got into bed. Titus had his own bed but he liked sleeping next to Derek's head. Sometimes he walked around the room in the middle of the night to scratch at the window. Tonight Titus seemed just as worn out from the day as Derek. He found a spot next to Derek and laid down. Titus licked Derek's chin.

"Yeah I know. I miss them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it wasn't made clear during this chapter I will tell you.   
> Derek is 100% aware of his feelings for Stiles.   
> Titus and Leo are gay cats if you haven't caught on to that, no they aren't related. 
> 
> Stiles knows: How to bake, Japanese, Spanish and a little Russian. He also knows how make his own clothes. All things he learned to do in his time of being in the hospital and being how recovering. Stiles has also been to Japan. He played the "dying cancer kid" card and went to Japan. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you have been watching Teen Wolf.......THEY SAID STILES REAL NAME. OH MY GOD!!  
> So, Stiles real name will be worked into the story during later chapters. How ever Mr. Stilinski will still be called "John" in this story because I don't feel like going back to change it.


	10. Two Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is made aware of Derek's and Ethan's new relationship. Derek dives a little deeper into his behavior towards Stiles. Jackson has a crush on someone. Scott pushes Issac away. Stiles fully opens up. Danny speaks his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me explain. Danny is not a dick. I don't want anyone to read this chapter and get the wrong idea about Danny. I will farther explain him in the end notes. Really pay attention to Derek.   
> I'm probably gonna do a lot of talking at the end notes. so PLEASE READ END NOTES AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER.

"Geez, you look like shit." Was the first thing Stiles said when Derek came up the steps of the porch. He opened the front door and let Titus in. He thought seeing Leo after so long would make him less cranky.

"Says the guy who looks like a zombie." Stiles looked as if the last thing he wanted to do was go to school. He looked like he needed to be in bed sleeping. "Stay up all night painting or something?" He thought he heard music last night.

"My body is slow when it comes to getting over being sick. Something as small as a cold takes a lot out of me." Stiles had a bowl of oatmeal in his hands but he looked to be struggling to eat it. "Would stay home but I miss everyone and I'll just end up being bored in bed. And I look like this because Leo has been scratching at the window and meowing at night."

"Looks like he can't be away from Titus that long." Mrs. Stilinski came outside in her uniform. A look of concern came over her face.

"Sweetheart I know the doctor said you could go back to school, but you don't have to if you don't want to. A few more days wouldn't hurt." Stiles pulled his hat on.

"I'm fine Mom, just need to get through the day." Stiles stood up slowly.

"Your Dad is working the factory today." She reminded him. "So if you start feeling bad, just call me okay."

"You can't keep taking off work just because I'm sick." Stiles put his bag over his shoulder and picked up a water bottle next to him. "I promise I will come straight home. I have work I need to do." She kissed him on the forehead then Derek.

"Have a good day you too." They started walking down the steps.

"Hey Derek, you don't get freaked out by driving do you?" Stiles asked.

"No, I haven't had a panic attack since the Halloween party." Stiles pulled out his keys and gave them to Derek.

"Then you can drive today." Derek shrugged and unlocked the doors. "So how was being back home?" Stiles asked.

"Wired, but it was nice. Spent most of my time playing with nephew. You would like him, he is seven but he doesn't act like it. Also spent time being annoyed to death with my sisters and Malia. Girls always want to talk about shit and find deeper meanings to shit when they don't." Derek complained.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Feelings. They were a pain in my ass for the last four days of the trip. When they know I don't talk about that stuff so openly with them." Derek stopped at a light. "They want to talk about all this deep emotional stuff for no reason."

Stiles nodded. "Sounds like me my health issues. I don't like talking about because there isn't a real need for me too. People treat you differently when they find out intimate things about you. It's hard talking about feelings because they are hard for you to understand, let alone explain to someone else. And it's rather fucking annoying when people stick their nose into stuff like that. Pushing me to do things will only get you hurt when comes to me."

Derek made a left turn and kept straight. It felt odd to be driving after so long. "Which my sisters and Malia don't get. I love them. I could talk them about anything. But as far as my love life goes, that's different."

"What kind of things were they asking?" Derek didn't want to lie but didn't want to say it was about him.

"About my feelings towards Ethan." Stiles reaction wasn't what Desk thought it would be.

"You and Ethan!" Stiles almost yelled. "I thought you weren't interested in a relationship?"

"I did say that and that's how I felt. But it was impossible to ignore someone's feelings towards you when they are always worried about you. Or every time walk in the room they look at you like their heart just melted and they have forgotten how to breathe." And that was Ethan every time he saw Derek. "We aren't in a relationship, but we are dating I suppose. We've been on one date, but I going change that soon."

Stiles still looked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" Was that way he reacted that way?

"Wait you didn't know?" Derek reached the parking lot. "I thought everyone noticed how he looked at me. Us hugging, whispering a lot." He wondered if anyone but Adian had noticed.

"No," Stiles said softly. "Guess I missed it somehow. I thought you two were just flirting. When you asked about dating, I didn't think you meant Ethan." Derek put the Jeep in the park.

"Is that okay with you?" Derek knew he needed to ask again. If Stiles said no, he wouldn't be upset. He would be more upset if he hurt Stiles. Which was sad to him because asking this question now that he was seeing Ethan, somehow felt unfair. He cared for Ethan so much. Ethan was in his heart already.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I met you first." Derek pointed out. "So your option means more to me than anyone. I don't want to somehow lose you. And I don't want to date someone and you don't want me to." Why? Why? Why? Why did this have so matter so damn much? That's right because Stiles mattered to him.

"You two like each other Derek." Stiles smiled. "Don't worry about me. If you want to see Ethan, you don't need my permission." Stiles took off his seat belt. "I think Ethan is waiting on the steps." Derek leaned forward. Ethan was trying to warm his hands up as he looked around.

Derek smiled. Ethan was waiting for him. "He looks cold." Derek grabbed his backpack

"Then don't just let him stand there." Stiles climbed out the Jeep. Derek quickly followed behind him. Ethan's smile couldn't be hidden by his cold hands. When Derek reached him he wrapped his arms around Ethan.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in forever," Ethan said holding onto Derek. He looked at Stiles. "You shouldn't be back at school. You don't look well."

"If I had stayed home I would have missed being told you two are somewhat a thing." Ethan's eyes grew wide. "Relax, I'm just slightly pissed that you didn't tell me. You know I care about you, Ethan. I can understand Derek not say anything. But you and I have different sort of relationship."

Ethan's expression was now a guilty one. "Can I talk to Stiles alone?" Ethan asked. Whatever he wanted to talk to Stiles about, he knew he wasn't meant to here. He and Stiles had a different sort of relationship. Derek knew this the night he meant them. Which was why Derek had not told Stiles about he and Ethan. It was possible that Derek could come between them.

"Alright, I'll see the two of you later." Derek wanted to smile but couldn't. He suddenly couldn't look at either of them. They were both like beautiful butterflies. Two beautiful butterflies that entangled themselves into Derek's life. Two beautiful butterflies he wished no harm on.

Making this conclusion Derek realized something. There was a place in his heart where Stiles was. And he couldn't decide if he hadn't noticed or maybe had ignored it. But now he could see what others saw. His behavior towards Stiles was, in fact, the way you would act if you had feelings for someone you like. He finally understood why Danny disliked him.

All time and Derek hadn't noticed the differently he was with Stiles. The things he said and did could easily be taken for affection for Stiles. Cora was miles away and she seemed to pick it up. It was no telling how long it had taken Danny to notice his behavior. Danny saw that he and Stiles had a special sort of relationship and he was bothered by it. Derek couldn't blame him. It looked like Derek was a threat to their relationship.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed. Everyone was looking around. Derek drew out of his thoughts and back to reality. Stiles was no longer next to him. He was on the floor. Derek's chair hit the floor as he got up. Stiles was breathing and but not moving. He tried to get him to open his eyes. He didn't know what to do so he yelled for help.

The last thing he ever wanted to see in his life was an ambulance or hospital but all that seemed to be lost in the current situation. Derek couldn't stop shaking walking up and down the hallway.

"Derek?" Ethan asked. "Derek he's going to be alright."

"Mrs. S is in there with him," Isaac said. All the guys had managed to get to the hospital. The girls left once the doctor said Stiles was sleeping.

"I'm going to rip off my own skin!" Derek yelled. "I swear I hate hospitals. The smell, blood, people dying."

"Derek calm down." Ethan grabbed his hand. His chest felt tight and his skin was sweaty. Derek wanted to get away from the hospital. But he couldn't leave just yet. "Try to focus on something else." Derek looked up at Ethan and nodded. Sheriff Stilinski came out in the hall. 

"Boys, he's going to be alright." she looked at them with a smile. "Doctor said he passed out from not eating enough and because his body hasn't fully recovered. Being sick made him lose his appetite."

"Is that it?" Scott asked. "Just him not eating enough? Did they find something else?" Scott had been extremely worked up. The only thing keeping him from panicking too much was Isaac.

"Scott, I promise. He's alright. The doctor has run all the necessary test on him. He's alright." Derek was listening as he tried to control my his breathing. "You boys should go. He will be home tomorrow." Ethan quickly leads the way out the hospital.

"Scott he's alright, your going to give yourself an asthma attack," Isaac warned him. "How about we go get hot chocolate?" Isaac was trying his best to comfort Scott.

"I'm not five Isaac!" Scott snapped. "You just can't wave things in my face like a dog hoping it would distract from the problem."

"Geez, I was just trying to help," Issac said back.

"What would help if my best friend was okay. Not some stupid cup of hot chocolate." Scott said rudely. Isaac snatched his hand away.

"You know I might act like I don't have feelings but I do Scott." Issac was now pissed. " I was just trying to cheer you up. But I guess this what I get for even giving a damn. Me, trying to be a good boyfriend." Issac started walking off.

"Issac it's not like that. It's that...

"You're worried about Stiles." Issac finished his sentence. "Wish you worried about my feelings as much you worried about Stiles." Scott looked at him. "Don't bother about this weekend, I changed my mind."

"It was an accident."

"Whatever Scott." Issac gave Scott his backpack. "Have a nice night, call me you pull your head out your own ass." Issac walked away leaving Scott there. Derek could see how hurt Issac was.

"You really didn't have to say that Scott," Jackson said to him. "The guy isn't good with relationships of any kind, but at least for you, he tries. Besides us, your his only family."

"I honestly didn't mean too," Scott said softly. "I wasn't thinking."

"I'll talk to him when I come from work." Ethan squeezed Derek's hand. He genitally squeezed back. "I promise I'm okay now."

"You say that but you look tired," Ethan admitted. Last night Derek had a strange dream about Paige. He could half remember what it was about, but it had kept him awake. "You could stay at my house and reset."

"Real smooth bro." Adian elbowed. "Just ask to him to wipe out his cock here in the parking lot and be done with it."

Ethan turned and punched Adian in the chest. "That's not what I meant!" He looked at Derek. "I swear that isn't what I meant."

"I know, but it wouldn't be so bad if you did," Derek responded. Ethan blushed.

"Here I thought you were old school," Ethan mumbled as they kept walking to his car.

"I'm a man, I have needs. I still think about sex." Derek admitted.

"Derek and Ethan sitting in a tree!" Jackson started to sing.

"F-u-c-k-i-n-g!" Jackson finished.

"Oh, course you would sing that part, since your the only person that isn't getting any Jackson." Derek let out a loud laugh as Adian unlocked the doors. Boyd hides his face. "All you have is your two hands."

"He wouldn't have that problem if he asked her out." Derek looked at Jackson. Jackson's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I noticed it the first night I met you two."

"Who?" Scott asked. "You like someone?"

"Yes and that's all you need to know. Hopefully, Derek will keep it to himself." Derek nodded. "Going to get Stiles bag and his Jeep. He's going to get board without his phone or laptop."

"We can drop you off the way to take Derek home." Ethan offered.

"I'm gonna see Erica will bake him brownies." Boyd was parked next to them. "Text me if you guys need me."

The rest of the guys got into Adian and Ethan's car. "Stiles will probably be out for the rest of the week. I'll miss the next two days sitting with him."

"The swim team is done for the year. So after my two morning classes, I can be with him. As long he doesn't start acting like a pervert." Jackson told Scott.

"You already know he is." Ethan laughed. "He hits on everyone."

"Everyone except Derek." Adian pointed out. "Wish I was so lucky."

"Well, I am the one that hears him yelling in his basement at night. Waking me in middle of the night with his music. So I'm suffering too." Everyone laughed. "You guys seem to have a good handle on this. Do you guys always do this stuff when he is sick?"

The question made everyone grow silent. Derek wishes he hadn't asked. They knew something he didn't about Stiles. "Yeah, we do. We are just glad it's nothing serious."

Derek nodded. Stiles health was a big subject and Derek didn't want pry. His friends were not discussing this out of respect for Stiles. "Me too." He answered. They were almost to the boarding house. "So I think Thursday I'll take you up on that offer about coming over to your place."

"I will make sure he hides his porn and dildos," Adian said with a smile. Ethan reached and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

"It's cool, I like guys into kinky stuff." Derek winked at Ethan from the back seat. Ethan quickly turned around.

"God, you're full of surprises today Derek."Scott said as the car came to a stop."Friday we are having a movie night at my house. So bring your favorite movie, something to sleep in and blankets."

"Awesome."

****

I'm board Come over, door is unlocked - Psycho Neighbor

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed. He looked up from his desk to see Stiles looking out his own window. Derek wondered how long Stiles had been watching him. He picked up his phone.

Can see you take stalking me seriously.

He looked out the window again. Stiles was laughing as he started typing back.

I could always break out my telescope make this a lot more fun for myself. Now get your ass over here before I go crazy. - Psycho Neighbor

Derek got up and grabbed his jacket and shoes. He hadn't seen Titus in a few days. He decided he should keep Stiles and Leo company. Derek came inside and said hello to Mr. Stilinski. Coming upstairs Derek could hear hissing. He opened the door to Stiles room to see Leo and Titus playing with a toy.

"I bought that toy when I first got Leo. He didn't want to play with it until he saw Titus with it." Stiles was sitting by the window rolling a blunt. 

"No surprise there, he takes after his owner. Always has to get his way." Derek sat down next to Stiles.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Stiles laughed. "If anything people should just learn how to say no to me and not let me persuade them into doing things. Then again it's hard to say no this face."

"Is that why you called me over? Talk me into doing something I wouldn't either wise do?" Derek watched Stiles lit another blunt.

"No, that part comes a little later. I actually wanted to talk to you." Stiles turned and cracked the window behind them. "Did you know my parents thought I was a girl before I born?"

"Oh, course not. But wasn't seeing a penis on the ultrasound a dead giveaway?" Derek wondered where this question was about lead.

"They didn't see it." Derek laughed. "They could never find it during the ultrasounds. My leg was always in the way or I was turned. Mom said I was always constantly moving. Which makes total sense because I don't do well with keep still. Makes my brain want to explode. Sometimes it's like my brain moves so fast it's a little hard to keep up. I tend to see things like no one else does."

"What things?" Leo came over to Derek and brushed against his legs.

"Lots of shit." Stiles lit the first blunt and took a long drag. "Scott's stupidly uneven chin. How many times a day Issac checks his breath. But it gets worse. There is a scar on the arm that's different from the ones on your chest. You got burned by something, probably an iron."

Derek looked at his arm. "Was running from Laura after I buried her stuffed animals in the backyard. My Mom was ironing out some of my Dad's shirts. I ran straight into the ironing board and myself. But Mom got burned too, a lot worse than I did. She didn't even notice. She was so busy panicking looking at my arm."

Stiles touched the scar on Derek's arm. "My Mom was always afraid of me getting hurt too." Stiles fingers felt cool against his skin. "When I was seventeen, I was diagnosed with acute leukemia."

And there I was. There it finally was, out there in the open. Stiles wasn't just sick. Sick was actually a downplay on the truth. He had been ill. This explained so much. Derek figured that had been something serious. The way everyone always looked at Stiles. Why his health was an issue. Out of respect, Derek made the choice not to pry. He decided not to question any of it.

"It was never fair of me to not to tell you. You told me about the accident and yet I didn't say anything." He could see Stiles felt bad. Derek took the blunt from Stiles' hand. He took a long drag. "I have been in recovery for while. Because it was found early on, the treatments took. Just have to keep up a healthy lifestyle and take my medication."

"Which is why you don't drink." Smoke filled the air around them. Leo climbed his way up to Derek's leg and sat his lap.

"Yes and no." Stiles lit the other blunt in his hand. "I was in recovery right when you moved here. I actually saw you the day you moved in. You looked as if the world had kicked the crap out of you. Peter had come over and I heard him talking to my Mom. Said his nephew was staying with him for awhile. So I decided to take it upon myself to see if this nephew was hot. Boy, was I not disappointed."

"Pervert," Derek mumbled.

"I was actually told months ago that I could drink. I can't play sports because of the anima, my body can't keep up with physical activities. A drawback of the illness. Becoming tired easily." Derek watched Titus struggle to climb up to Derek like Leo had. Looking at them, Titus was smaller than Leo. "But I don't because it would screw with my meds. Besides I am one those people that become more sexual when I drink."

"So you become an even bigger pervert?" Derek helped Titus into his lap. " That sounds like a helpful approach to getting into Danny's pants."

"Don't joke about that." Stiles was fighting a laugh. "It's a pretty big fucking deal being someone's first time." Derek rolled his eyes. "I like him a lot, he's a nice guy. Just the virgin thing makes me real careful with him."

"Then stop leading him and follow him. Go with his movements and not put so much thought into sex. I mean you are trying to be in a relationship right?" Stiles never said what they were.

"I have no idea. We've been tip-toeing into relationship territory. He's asked me twice about Christmas plans and gifts."

"That means he really likes you stupid." Derek flicked the ashes out the window.

"I realize that." Stiles snatched the blunt of Derek's hands. "I like him too."

"Then stop thinking about sex so much before you scare him off." Their eyes met. "The guys told me you told someone to call for help. Which you have got to stop doing. If I fall or something it won't be the end of the world."

"Yeah, I know. But I felt like shit for no noticing something was out."

"Yeah, before my eyes closed you spaced out. You having those blackouts again?" Stiles was the only one that knew about that stills.

"No, I was distracted by a dream I had." A dream Derek keeps having.

"Dreams are just a manifestation of your own subconscious." Stiles got up and went to his closet. He dragged out a large trunk. "Was it about the accident? Been a while since you had one."

"No, it was just about Paige. There is a room full of mirrors. All of them suddenly break. I pick up a piece and look at. She keeps telling me look beyond the surface. There is something there but I can't see it." Stiles dug into the truck moving books around.

"Boyd gave me this book about understanding your own subconscious." Stiles pulled out book after book. "It's "really good. Talks about daydreams too." Stiles stood up with the book in his hands.

"Stiles?" Derek asked softly.

"What?" Derek gave him the book.

"Were you together with Theo when you first became diagnosed?" Their eyes met again. "Is that why he left you? " Stiles' eyes went to the floor. Derek carefully sat the cats down and hugged Stiles. "I'm so sorry, I should have stopped talking. I shouldn't have asked." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. 

"It still hurts a little," Stiles says softly. "I've never asked for that to happen but it did. Every one of my friends stood by me. I was never at the hospital alone. Soon as school was out someone came. Every day until I was better. Helped me talk my folks into my Japan trip. They loved me so much that they dealt with the possibility of losing me instead of running away. And he ran Derek."

"Is that why you waited so long to tell me?" Derek stepped back and looked at Stiles. He had tears in his eyes. Derek had never seen Stiles cry and he didn't want to. He so used to Stiles being this bright burning fire. "I would never leave you, Stiles. I'll always be right here. Your the biggest reason I am choosing to stay after New Years."

Once again his words came out before he even realized what he said. He had already decided Stiles was his reason for staying. He just never meant to say it out loud. "In that case will you help me steal Theo's car?" Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles whipped his cheeks.

"You want to still a car?" Derek was trying to understand what he was just asked.

"Asshole had it coming for pushing me down the steps and breaking my vase." Titus rubbed against Stiles' leg. "I need someone to help me over the gate. Your use tossing guys around."

"I've never met anyone who could make anything about sex." Derek pointed out. Titus purred as he rubbed up against Stiles' chest.

"You care to explain to Derek what I saw the other day?" Stiles said to Titus. Titus keeps purring. "I saw these two humping.

"Seriously?" Derek didn't believe Stiles. "You are telling me two cats can be gay and have sex with each other?"

"I'm telling you, Titus was getting humped by Leo. They were taking it there. I got out the shower and they were going to town. Didn't know if I should have knocked first or asked if they need condoms. And animals can be gay Derek." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine if our cats are lovers then fine." Derek took Titus in his arms. "Suppose we should have had the sex talk. You're not just supposed to give away for free buddy."

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Standing in the doorway was Danny. He was holding flowers. "Shit," Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Is this a good time?" Danny asked looking between the two.

"Yeah of course. I just look like crap right now." Stiles was starting to panic. He pushed Derek towards the door holding onto Titus and the book. "Can you two please wait downstairs while I put on something not so embarrassing." Before either could answer Stiles slammed the door of his bedroom shut. Derek carried Titus.

"You live close by or something?" Danny asked as he put the flowers down on the living room table "Must be close if your cat is here.

"Next door." This was the first time the two of them actually spoken to each other. 

Danny made a face. "I heard you were the one that got him off the floor." Danny looked annoyed and pissed. "You seem to do that a lot. Somehow your always, magically right there. You are always right there."

This was getting heated face. "Not like I plan these things out." Derek didn't like the way Danny was talking to him. He wanted to tell him to fuck off but this was someone important to Stiles. Stiles would probably kick his ass if he did that.

"Are you sure about that?" Danny came closer to Derek. "Where ever he is, there you are."

Titus moved in Derek's arms picking up on his anger. "Look are you gonna beat around the bush or say what you have to say?" Derek asked. "Stiles and I are friends. Two people can be friends Danny. So be a damn adult and get over yourself."

"Then stop getting in the way!" Danny pushed Derek. "I don't want you around Stiles."

"Excuse me?"

Danny came closer. "Stay away from Stiles. I'm not asking, Im, telling you." Derek was surprised that Danny actually said that. He knew Danny disliked him. He knew he had been giving him the wrong idea about his and Stiles relationship. But he didn't know how to change Danny's option.

"Your seriously asking me to stay away from my own friend?" Derek asked.

"Like I said, I'm not asking." Danny repeated. "If you realize what you are doing, you would stay away. You'd let him be happy without you letting your feelings get in the way."

"I swear if Stiles didn't actually like you, I'd punch you in the face." Derek felt bad for Danny. He really like Stiles but saw Derek as a threat. "You do realize I am seeing someone."

"Are you?" Danny asked in a smug tone. "Just stay away from him." Stiles footsteps came down the hallway.

"What's going on?" It wasn't hard to sense that something had been going on. Stiles looked to Danny then Derek.

"Nothing." Derek answered. "I'm gonna go home. I'm sure Titus misses Peter and Deaton." Titus was still looking at Danny. "I'll see you later."

Stiles was about to say something but Derek didn't give him the chance. He left both Stiles and Danny standing there. He didn't want to admit this but Danny was right. He was getting in the way of them. This wasn't on purpose. Derek would never do anything like that, even if Danny thought other wise. 

Derek slammed the door of his room shut. Titus escaped his arms running for the bed and finding a spot. Derek laid down on the bed with a pillow over his face. He didn't like that he let someone get under his skin. But maybe he got under his skin because he is right. Derek laid there thinking about what Danny said. After laying there for fifteen minutes Derek got up and locked his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets break this down. First off let me say, I explain a lot of stuff here more than I do on wattpad. On wattpad I never really explain things. Mostly because no one ever really comment. But boy, do you people leave comments.   
> Anyway.....  
> Yes. If you haven't noticed between this chapter and the last one, Derek is fully aware of his real feelings for Stiles. But he is choose to be with Ethan because he likes Danny too. Yes, Derek likes both Ethan and Danny. Why else would Derek keep seeking Stiles approval? But your going to have to keep reading to find out what happens with that.   
> Danny is not an asshole as much I made it sound like he was. Danny likes Stiles alot and wants a relationship with him. He is sweet and nice, just not with Derek. Derek is this good looking guy who is always around Stiles. So yeah, he find Derek threatening. Danny feels as if that's why their relationship has progressed, because of Derek. Derek likes Danny as person. He believes Danny is a good person for Stiles and respects Stiles feelings for Danny. He only finds Danny to be a little clueless when it comes to Stiles. Not noticing the things Stiles likes and dislikes as he should. Even after Danny told Derek to stay away, he still doesn't dislike Danny.   
> As far as way Derek locked his window:   
> Okay if you haven't noticed Derek's window is Stiles' gateway to Derek. It's his life like to Derek and the place they first met. Leaving it unlocked is Derek's way of allowing Stiles to come into his life or "stalk" him as Stiles puts it. At this point they have slept in the same bed any time they weren't apart. Most of the time Derek just listens to Stiles talking into they both fall asleep. By Derek locking the window, that was him cutting off Stiles from him. 
> 
> If you are wondering, I am going to do something about Scott and Issac. Issac's and Jackson's life become more explain and how Stiles effects? affacts? this lives of his friends.   
> Oh yeah, Stiles did have a form of cancer. Please for the love of god. Don't ask me if Stiles dies. Please stop asking me that. If you want to know keep reading. I don't like giving spoilers away or telling what is or isn't going to happen.


	11. Ultimateum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been avoiding Stiles and Stiles is not having it. Stiles confronts Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the hell you write summery without giving too much away? Anyway......  
> Always, always, always, always read my chapter notes. I will probably explain something important, so just read them. I can tell some of you (you will go unnamed) don't actually read them just by the comments you leave. Once again. I don't give spoilers. I really hate ruining my work by giving out info that is key to the story. It's cool to ask my question but some things I will not answer because it might be important to the story. Here the top two question being asked 
> 
> "Will Sterek even happen?" Okay he is your answer. Ready?: Why would I tag this as "Sterek" if if the ship wouldn't happen? BOMB!! Question answered.   
> "Will Stiles die?" Answer: Just keep reading. (mic drop) 
> 
> Oh yeah, this chapter was longer but it was cut down for the next chapter and I wanted to be dramatic.

Leo sat on the kitchen table trying to stick his paw into Stiles cereal bowl. His owner kept pushing his paw away as he ate slowly. His father walked in reminded him that the cat didn't belong on the table and pointed out how fast Leo was growing. Of course, Stiles hasn't heard one single word because of how loud his headphones were. He was always like this when something was on his mind. John lightly hit Stiles on the forehead with a spoon. Stiles jumped and pulled off his headphones.

"You plan on taking a bath today kid because you smell. Pretty sure Leo is offended." John picked up the box of Coco pebbles and start eating a handful.

"That's the smell of genius old man." Stiles had spent the last two nights working at Jungle, testing on his new songs. "And hard work."

"Well if your gonna come home smelling like sweaty man balls, you could at least shower," John said bluntly. "Pretty sure your boyfriend would be offended too if he took a whiff of you."

"He's not my boyfriend old man." Stiles reached up took the box away from his Dad.

"Then why have you been out with him so much then? Unless you two are having sex, in that case. You are more than welcome to lie to me."

"So you can't handle the thought of me having hot, beautiful and passionate man sex?" John cringed. Stiles enjoyed making other people feel uncomfortable.

"I don't care if I am your cool Dad that you can talk to about stuff and is open and expecting of you not identifying yourself with a sexually." John picked up Leo and sat him on the floor. "But I will never in a million years ever want to hear my son talk about his sexual encounters. As long you reframe from the details, I will live."

John sat down at the table. "Well, I'm not having sex with anyone just so you know. So you and Mom can chill. The oversized box of condoms she gave me is untouched. Which I never want to think about my Mother purchasing condoms. Not that I want a sibling or anything. Present sure one awesome ass son is good enough for you." Stiles grinned.

"Actually the condoms were my idea after she called me and told me you were hanging out a guy. And by a guy I mean the guy you've become attached at the hip with. I knew something was happening as soon she told me you showed him the basement." John hadn't seen his basement in years. Before his son the genius took over in middle school.

"Do you two always tell each other everything?" Stiles noticed how if anything happened in his life, his mother didn't waste a second on telling his father.

John smiled. "That's marriage kid. Commutation is key in any kind of relationship. Speaking of which I've noticed you haven't been communicating to Derek."

"It's not like I haven't tried." Over the past few weeks, Derek stopped coming over. When Stiles asked about going bowling Derek had an excuse. Which Stiles knew was a lie, he knew Derek's work schedule. He stopped riding with him to school and half talked to him at all. Text wouldn't get answered, if they did it was only one word or answered hours later. Danny seemed to come around more. Which was nice, but he missed Desk. "Think he is avoiding me."

"What gives you that idea?" Stiles poured more cereal.

One night Stiles had come to Derek's window. Stiles liked to think that window was always unlocked just him. That this was how he and Derek reached each other. That night Stiles saw that connection was broken. Derek had been sitting at his desk writing something with headphones on. Stiles knocked but he figured Derek just didn't hear it. He just wanted to show Derek the song had been working on. Stiles called Derek's phone, but he didn't hear it. Stiles left thinking Derek would call back, but he didn't. He never did. He had never asked Stiles why he called.

"Just a feeling," Stiles mumbled.

"I think you should just ask him what's going on. Maybe he has something on his mind. You did say at times he still struggles with the accident." John reached into the cereal box.

"I don't think that's it." Stiles pushed his cereal around the bowl. "He normally tells me about stuff like that. Which makes it hard for me to figure out what's wrong. It kills me." Stiles tried to finish eating his cereal.

"Don't worry. Just talk to him and sort things out." John encouraged. "Did you figure out what to get him for his birthday?" Stiles had told his Dad about Derek's birthday. "We could take a trip to the mall later. I still need help picking out something for your Mom."

He hadn't even started thinking of anything. He has been distracted with Danny. Danny didn't who had been nothing but sweet and nice. Stiles had taken it upon himself to sneak into Danny's room one night while he went to get their food. Stiles wanted to get the perfect gift. He had gotten the gift weeks ago and kept it in his bag.

"Perfect. I already know what everyone else has gotten him. I have two days to find something." Stiles put his bowl in the sink. "Gonna shower and laid down for a while"

***

"You sure she will like a necklace?" John asked tucking the small box into his coat pocket.

"It looks just like the one fell down drain when I was a kid." Stiles shut the door to his Jeep. He could see Malia struggling with a bag of trash. "She will think it's thoughtful and generous and all that other romantic shit women go on about."

"A little romance won't kill anyone," John answered. Stiles laughed

"Romeo and Juliet, Jack from Titanic even though there was room for two. Don't care who says differently." John rolled his eyes

"Shut up and go help our neighbor with the trash." Stiles laughed and pulled his hat on his head. He walked over to her helped picked up the bag.

"What happened to your hand?" Stiles asked. Malia's hand was bandaged. The garbage bag fell into the dumpster. Having a boarding house they needed one. Stiles grabbed the second bag.

"Burned my hand helping Derek make the family's Christmas cookie recipe. Didn't realize I was picking up the wrong pan and burned my hand." They pushed the next bag in.

"Do I get any?" Stiles playfully touched her arm. Malia smacked his hand.

"Everyone will get some for Christmas. That's if you don't stop being a little pervert." Stiles smiled.

"You know you like it." Stiles pitched Malia's cheek. "Now tell Daddy Stiles more about these cookies." Malia pushed his hand away again.

"Aunt Talia makes them every year. It's a recipe that's been in the family for years. Only the women know it. She told me because Derek wanted to make them for you guys. He said he was going ask you to help. I wish he did, I'm not much a baker." Stiles folded his arms.

"He never told me about it." Stiles was now officially pissed off. "What's been going on with him? Why won't he talk to me? Did he tell you guys something?"

Malia shrugged. Stiles noticed people in Derek's family did that a lot when they couldn't figure out their own thoughts. "I didn't know he wasn't talking you. I thought maybe he had been out with you after work. I realized he been spending nights with Ethan when he wasn't coming home."

Stiles kind of forgotten that they had gotten close. "Maybe I'm just over-thinking. He wouldn't just stop being my friend because he is with Ethan."

"No. But if you really think he is avoiding you. It must be something big. Derek isn't the type to stop being friends with people because he is dating. You didn't freak out on him or something?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I swear I haven't had a meltdown in ages. I honestly don't know what I could have done to possibly piss him off to make him avoid me. But frankly, he is pissing me off with passive aggressive bullshit!" All this happened right after Derek learned about Stiles once being Ill. Suddenly Derek took himself away from Stiles and Stiles wanted to know why.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Malia zipped up her jacket. "I have to go, Cora will be here tomorrow and need makes sure Issac doesn't scare her off."

"He still isn't talking to Scott?" Scott had told Stiles about what happened. "It's been weeks."

"Nope," Malia said. "You boys are really suburban. Almost like wild horses that don't want to be tamed."

"Who says I don't want to be tamed?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

"Good night perv." Malia zipped up Stiles coat before she went in. Stiles decided to outside on porch swing. He decided of Derek wasn't going to answer his calls or text, an ambush was the next best step.

Stiles waited out there in the cold for Derek. Fluid by anger and frustration, the cold didn't seem to matter. He sat there waiting in the darkness. Derek arrived right on time. Ethan and Aidan's car pulled up and Derek got out. Stiles stood on the porch waiting for Ethan to pulled away. Somehow neither noticed Stiles watching.

The car pulled away and Derek walked up to the house. "Derek," Stiles called. His voice was loud enough for Derek to hear, he knew he heard. "Derek," Stiles called again as he came down the steps. Derek kept walking. "HEY JACKASS!" Stiles yelled so loud it was hard not hear. Derek turned around.

"It's late." Was all Derek said. Stiles noticed Derek wasn't looking at his face.

"Like I give a fuck." Stiles answers. "What the fuck up with you? Why the hell are you avoiding? And don't give me that I've been busy bullshit ass line all guys use."

"No one is avoiding you, now go inside." Derek turned and kept walking.

"Derek?" Stiles called again. This time Stiles ran after him. He came up the steps behind him and got in front of him.

"Move Stiles," Derek said. Stiles grabbed Derek by his coat and slammed him to the ground. He climbed on top of Derek and held his arms down.

"Don't you ever fucking walk away from me!" Stiles lost it. He was so angry and disappointed in Derek. "You promised me you would always be here for me. And fucking left!" He could see the fear in Derek's eyes. Stiles knew if Derek tried he could take Stiles down. Instead, he just laid there not moving. "Just like fucking Theo you fucking left me! This fucking hurts me Derek and you don't even care! I thought you were my friend! You lied to me. You said you would do anything for me and you know that's what I wanted. For you to not run away once I told you my biggest secret. And I don't know why you left. You did! You just fucking did and I fucking hate you so much for that!"

Derek looked up at him. He couldn't understand the expression on his face. "I left to make you happy."

"How would you leaving make me happy you fucking idiot!" Stiles screamed in Derek's face.

"I was getting in the way of you and Danny." Stiles gripped loosen. "He really likes you and you couldn't give him your full attention because I was in the way. I wanted you to be happy. Of course, I care about you. But I didn't want to be the reason things didn't work out for you because of me."

Stiles let go and sat up. "W-what?" Stiles said slowly. "What would make you think that?" Stiles asked. "Did Danny say something to you?"

Derek didn't say anything. "Tell me truth Derek. What did Danny say to you?" Derek took a deep breath.

"You would have to be blind not to see the guy hates me. He sees me as the guy purposely getting in the way of you and him. That there is more to you and me then what we say. He told me to stay away from you. So I did because I wanted you to be happy." Stiles hated and loved that about Derek. He was always too willingly to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else. Stiles knew Derek was this sort of person when they met. Which is why he had considered Derek one of the good guys "I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I made you hate me. But I knew he was afraid of losing you because he liked you. So I respected his wishes for your sake."

Stiles got off Derek. He dug around his pockets and found his keys. He walked off from Derek. "Where are going?" Derek called

"To staple Danny's dick to his forehead." Derek watched Stiles get into the Jeep and pull out the driveway in a hurry. Stiles drove like a bat out of hell all the way to Danny's apartment. He slammed the door shut and made his way inside. When Stiles got to the door and banged on it over and over until Danny opened.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Danny asked confused.

"Did you tell Derek to stay away from me?" Danny didn't say anything. "This whole time I kept telling you about Derek not talking me. Not wanting to hang out, you knew why."

"You were spending a lot of time with him. You and he were always together." Danny said. "I see how he looks at you. Always being the knight in shining armor. I didn't want him to getting in the way with his feelings for you."

"And that gave you the right to decide things for me!" Stiles yelled at him. "No matter what his feelings are about me. That gave you no fucking right, to tell my friend he couldn't be apart of my life anymore!"

For a while, Danny had been asking questions about Derek. Wondering where he lived and the things they talk about. "I did it because I care about you Stiles."

"No, you did it because yourself!" Stiles wanted to punch Danny. "Only a selfish person would put what they want ahead of someone they care about."

Danny took Stiles hand. "I'm sorry. I just really want to be with you. But you going to have to choose. It's either me or him."

"I choose Derek." Stiles didn't need to think about. "Derek would never make me choose between him and anyone else. Derek knows I don't do the whole you or me thing because I would never pick the person trying to force my hand. I hate scary movies! For fuck sake their all stupid, predictable wastes of time. I like my sweaters with the bears on its because it's cute. I don't give a flying fuck if I am too old to wear it. You wear too much colon. It sticks to my skin and I hate it. But thank for being one big ass disappointment. Here I thought older guys were mature."

"Stiles wait, I'm sorry." Stiles slowly pulled his hand away.

"It's over Danny, I don't ever want to see you again." Stiles quickly walked away. He climbed into his Jeep and went home. When he got home he sat in the drive way for while thinking with the radio on. After a while, he came inside. His Mom looked him. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Was all he said. He let Leo stay downstairs.

Stiles closed his door and got undressed. He laid in bed looking at the college on the wall. There was a tap on the window. Stiles looked up to see Derek. "I should let you stay out there and freeze nut sake off." Stiles got up and opened the window. "Luckily for you, I've run out of pissed off asshole for tonight."

Derek climbed in the window and shut it. "That was not as easy as you make it look." Stiles got back under the blanket. "Where did you take off to?" Derek stood there looking at Stiles. Stiles could see that Derek was scared of him. Which he did feel bad about. He admits he went overboard but he couldn't help himself. He was just so hurt that Derek decided to take himself away from him. 

"I told you. To staple Danny's nuts to his forehead." Stiles go up and slipped on pair sweat pants. 

"How did that go?" Derek was playing with his hands. Stiles noticed before that Derek did that when he was nervous. It was one of the many things he noticed about him.

"I broke up with him." Stiles reached in the closet for one of his sweaters. He pulled it over his head carefully so the thread wouldn't catch any of his piercings. "You can relax Derek. I won't hurt you."

Derek looked at him. "You sure about that?

Stiles came closer and looked at Derek. "I'm sure. I'm still really pissed off with you, but right now I don't have the energy to kick your ass." Derek nodded. " I don't care what anyone says. Unless I ask you to do something like that for me, don't. "

"I promise I won't," Derek said nervously. Stiles laid down on his bed. "Why did you break up with Danny? He really liked you and the only reason he told me to stay away from you was because he really likes you. Yeah, it wasn't the best thing to do but it came from a good place sorta." 

" He gave me an ultimatum. I don't fucking do ultimatums, Derek." Stiles took a deep breath. "If someone really cares about you. They wouldn't try and force your hand by giving you an ultimatum. I would never choose anyone that gave me an ultimatum. So I didn't choose him."

Derek took off his jacket and shoes. He laid down next to Stiles. "Then what did you choose?" Stiles found it funny that Derek said what and not who.

"I picked the person that isn't stupid enough to ask me to choose between him and someone else. I picked my friend." Stiles reached and touched Derek's hand. Derek had always provided a level of comfort for him. "I just feel like an idiot."

"You shouldn't. Derek squeezed Stiles hand. "Something else is on your mind."

He found it funny how well Derek was able to pick up on Stiles mood. It wasn't like Stiles was a guarded person. It was just that Derek really seemed to pay a lot of attention to him. "Can we just be quiet for a while?"

"That's fine with me." Derek closed his eyes and so did Stiles.

Why is that he was so drawn to Derek? From the first time he laid eyes on him, he found himself wanting to become closer to him. Before he had met Derek he created this idea that he wanted a sexual relationship with his neighbor's nephew. This was until he saw the sadness that was consuming Derek. He saw a beautiful man that was too afraid to look into someone's eyes. Stiles selfish idea was tossed aside for the sake of friendship. He knew Derek didn't need something like that in life. Someone just to sleep with. It became more clear the first time Stiles asked him to hang out. This was why he never did flirt with Derek. Derek just didn't need the mind games.

It had taken some time for Derek to learn that Stiles wasn't going anywhere. That he meant no harm. Little by little, he opened up. In such a small time their friendship had become so deep. The idea of Derek not wanting to be his friend anymore was too much. The idea of ever losing Derek was worse. Laying there in his room Stiles realized something and it scared him. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't move. He laid there with his eyes shut and tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying?" Stiles opened his eyes. He heard Derek's voice many times before, but now it sounded different somehow. Derek was sitting up and looking at him.

"To say I am some kind of genius and I can be really stupid sometimes." Stiles wanted to pull away from Derek. To tell him to leave, but he couldn't. All he could do was sit up and put his hands over his face. 

"You are not stupid and this isn't your fault. You shouldn't be upset about Danny." But that wasn't was bothering Stiles. Losing Danny wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he was right. It was never Derek's feelings getting in the way of them. It was Stiles'. Without realizing it, Stiles had fallen in love with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Now if you haven't caught on by now let me explain. 
> 
> Yes, both Stiles and Derek are aware of their feelings. Their real feelings for each other. Derek's feelings haven't actually been made obvious to the reader for many reasons, but if you go back and read the last two chapters you will see. I didn't make Derek's feelings as well know to readers, because I wanted to make it clear that Derek was questioning himself and was unaware of how he felt. I also wrote things that way because it's a little boring to just say "oh my god I like him" or something like that. Sometimes you just now, and nothing really needs to be said or go on about it. How you understand what I mean. 
> 
> You haven't seen the last of Danny either. Danny will be back but not for a few chapters. I haven't fully decided on how the new interaction with him and Stiles will go. By the time Jackson's feelings for Allison come back up, you will really start to see why I have this story it's title. Theo will also be back. I think at some point I will write a Sterek AU where Theo is more likeable. But right now Theo is well...Theo. 
> 
> But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles eyes are wide open about how he feels about Derek, but doesn't really know what to do. Stiles turns to his parents and Jackson for help. Jackson talks about why he hasn't told Allison about how he felt. Ethan learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I find myself away editing and updating this story on two sites.   
> Some of you have been asking "What's my wattpad" My user name is the same as on here: "MourningDawn"   
> On Wattpad you can search "Sterek Files". Their you can read two stories with in that (ongoing) book that can't be found here on AO3. Those two stories can only be read in Sterek Files found on wattpad. And before you ask....No I don't plan on posting them on wattpad. Wattpad sometimes get content that you guys won't get to read and Wattpad will get notes about the story that they don't get to read. That's just how it is.... 
> 
> See end notes where I talk about the story title and about Jackson.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles trying his best to comfort him. Stiles hid his face inside of Derek's neck. He liked how warm Derek was. He liked it a little too much but again couldn't bring himself to push Derek away. Instead, he just let himself cry. His own parents had watched him fall in love with Derek and he was just now figuring it out. Stiles couldn't remember when he started having deep feelings for Derek. Maybe it had been before the trip. Maybe it had been that night when Derek stepped in front of the pot. There just too many times where it could have started. 

Stiles knew what he had felt towards Sav was jealousy, yet he pushed the feeling away. He wanted Derek then and now he was aware of it. Now he felt horrible. He was in love with the same person that Ethan adored. It felt like he was betraying Ethan. Looking back he has been betraying Ethan. Sleeping in Derek's bed and holding his hand, everything. Stiles didn't know what to say or do. What he did know was that he shouldn't have been this close to Derek. Not now. Not after realizing his feelings. Instead, he let himself ball up more into Derek. Letting himself become surrounded by Derek's warmth. He couldn't look at Derek's face. This was his fault. If only he had realized how he felt sooner, things wouldn't be this way. 

He had been asked twice by Derek if it had been okay with him if he dated. Now he knows why he never gave an answer. It was true enough he was happy for him and Ethan. They both deserved happiness and he was glad they had each other. But now he wasn't and he felt bad about that too. Even if he had actually given Derek an answer he would be screwed. He would be the jealous friend that didn't want him with anyone. Just to later own say how he feels and Derek does not feel the same way. Maybe before Ethan, he did like Stiles, but now that maybe was a big one. Stiles had been listening when Derek spoke about relationships. When Derek dated someone he lost himself in them in order to really get to know them. And he was choosing to get to know Ethan. If Ethan ever found out that Stiles had feelings for Derek he knew what Ethan would do. Ethan would be crushed. Stiles knew Ethan's track record with guys was just bad as his. Him loving Derek would ruin their friendship. 

Stiles could handle anything. He could handle his life being a series of doctor visits. He could handle not being able to play sports ever again. Just not this. Loving a person he could handle, but not if came to losing one of his friends. Yet he didn't know if he could handle watching the person he loved, be with someone else. No book Stiles had ever read about love and relationships could have prepared him for this. He did the math in his head. The possibility of this happening to him was slim. Yet it didn't stop it from happening. Like the girls were always telling him. He could be completely oblivious to say he was so smart. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked softly.

"What?" Stiles answered.

"How long has Jackson and Allison liked each other?" Stiles thought the question was funny compared to his current situation. 

"I really long time." Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. He wondered if Derek was uncomfortable sitting like this. 

"They should say something about how they feel before it's too late."

"How do you tell someone those sort of feelings?" Stiles felt silly for asking. He personally never told any guy his feelings. He never really had to.

"Easy, with your heart. " He thought Derek made it sound so simple.

"What if they are too afraid to say because they are afraid the other person doesn't feel the same way?" Stiles asked.

"You say it anyway." Derek laughed. "You won't know how they actually feel unless say something. So leave nothing unsaid. Yeah, it is scary. Sometimes in life have to do what scares you."

"And just where the hell did you get that idea from?" Stiles sat up and looked at Derek. Their eyes met and Derek smiled.

"You." Stiles looked at him beyond surprised. "So tell me again why is it that you do the things that you do?"

"Because life is fucking short. Take it from someone who should pretty much be worm food right now. What's the point in living if you don't actually live it? Get the most out of life that you can." Derek cocked his head to one side. Stiles saw Derek's point now. "Didn't think you actually listened when I talked."

"I always listening. Even when you say things like the Titanic was bullshit." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It is fucking bullshit. Rose could have scooted her stupid ass over. But no, Jack died cause she wanted to be a selfish cow. I don't care what you say, or my Dad says. There was room for two people." He could see Derek was trying not to laugh.

"There might have been space, but it would have sunk with two people on it." Stiles rolled his eyes again.

"Then Rose should have gotten in the damn water together. Either float together or sink together. She was fucking selfish. Timeless romantic movie my asshole. It was long and boring. And people actually cried over that trash." Leo came into the room and kept pawing at Derek until he picked him up. 

"Think you like disagreeing with people so you can have someone to argue with." Stiles watched as Leo tilted his head up as Derek snatched his chin. "You know I also wanted to ask was anyone planning a surprise party for me so I know not to show up. Ethan won't tell me."

"No one is giving you a party. However, we are having New Year's party like we do every year. Normally it's at Jackson then we walk into town and watch the fireworks." Right away he wondered if he was going to go with Ethan. "We thought maybe you wouldn't want to celebrate your birthday, so no gifts either." 

"Good," Derek answered. "Just want it to be another day."

"That doesn't mean you won't be getting a Christmas present." Stiles laid back his bed. "I've been working on it for mouths."

"I was actually told to only buy you and Ethan something." Derek shrugged. "The girls have been acting extra weird lately. Told me to save my money and told me to only buy something for you and Ethan." Stiles wondered why.

"What did you get Ethan?" Stiles pulled his pillow under his head. Leo jumped from Derek's arms and went to his own bed in the corner. 

"A watch he was looking at. Pretty sure he left it open on his laptop on purpose so I wouldn't have to guess. Which was good, I didn't know what to get the guy I'm seeing. Still trying to figure him out." Stiles turned over on his side pulling his hand away Derek's. He laid there with his back to him. He didn't lay there long before he turned over wanting to see Derek's face. 

Derek was standing with his back turned pulling off his pants. They've shared a bed before, but this was different. Stiles was aware of his love for Derek. Standing there watching Derek made him realize he had been suppressing other things. He had been falling in love with Derek, but now other feelings were coming up. Feelings that he has been aware of. Stiles had always found Derek sexual attractive but now wasn't the time for him to have those thoughts. He told himself to stop but all he could think about was how if he ever did have sex with Derek. That he would probably take Derek's heart and soul.

"Derek, you sure it's alright for you to be in my room like this. Half naked, sharing a bed with me?" Derek turned and went to Stiles dresser. "And who the hell told you to go throw my shit!"

"You did. You said don't look throw your stuff unless I want to see something I wish I hadn't. At this point, nothing you could have could surprise me." Derek found a pair of pajama bottoms and put them on.

"I could have a dildo or ball gag in there." Stiles sat up and looked at him.

"Stiles," Derek said slowly. "You know I realize you often say things for shock value, so you can drop it." Stiles didn't think anyone noticed. "Even if you had one, I know you wouldn't keep it some place where your Mom would find it. You're too smart for that. And you've already told me not to touch shit in the bathroom, so I would say it's in there. The dildo, not ball gag. You aren't the ball gag type." 

Stiles reached over the side of the bed and turned on the night light. He wasn't going to tell Derek he was right. "What makes you think I am not the ball gag type? What about me doesn't scream kinky?"

"Why is it that we can't talk about normal things? Like video games or books or something you've watched on Netflix." Derek pulled back the blanket and laid down. Stiles watched as Derek started playing with his bear. 

"Just answer the question." Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles as he laid down.

"You look like your more into the moaning and screaming from the other person. Something about that makes you excited. It's sort of like a hunter and pray sort of thing for you. You like being dominant but you also like being dominated." Stiles wondered just how long Derek had been sitting on that one. 

"Can't say your not dead on." Stiles laid down. Derek was making his heart beat fast. "Again, you sure it's alright for you to be my room like this? You are seeing Ethan. "

"We aren't exclusive or anything." Derek kept playing with Stiles bear. "Taking things slow right now. Besides I am not the only guy he is seeing at the moment." 

This was news to Stiles, then again he thought Ethan did mention something about that. "And your cool with that?" Once again Derek shrugged.

"Yes," Derek answered. " I might not be the person he wants to be in a relationship with. Aidan said Ethan had a crush on me, and it could be are there is too that. I like Ethan a lot, but like with you. I want him to be happy." 

"What about your happiness?" Derek had never once told Stiles about what he wanted for himself. That was what he liked about Derek. He was willing to give up on what he wanted to make someone else happy. "What is it that you want Derek?"

"Love, romance. Basically the same thing any girl would want." Both started laughing.

"And yes, I would like to be the girl of the relationship. I wouldn't mind that at all."

Stiles couldn't hide his small. He didn't mind if Derek was the girl of their relationship. When Stiles realized what he was thinking about, he pushed the thought away. "If that's what you want, go for it. Don't keep giving up what you want to make someone else happy."

"And what do you want?" Stiles had heard that question a few times in his life. His parents asked him this the most. He just never heard the question like this before. Somehow the simple question sounded so much different from when Derek asked it. "What about your happiness?"

"I don't know." Stiles lied. It was as if Derek knew it was a lie because he laced his hand into Stiles'. Stiles couldn't begin to explain why they held hands. He just knew it comforting for him.

"You don't know or you don't want to talk about it?" He also liked that Derek never pushed him to talk about anything. Derek could just tell when Stiles didn't want to talk about something.

"I don't want to talk about it." It wasn't that he didn't, he was just that he couldn't. Currently, the thing that made him happiest was the guy next to him. The same guy who was seeing Ethan.

"Then don't," Derek said. "You can tell me whenever you're ready." Stiles turned over again and looked at Derek. "If there is something you want you shouldn't be afraid to tell me."

"Are you aware of how you talk to me?" Stiles often wondered if Derek was like this with anyone else. "You keep saying that you would do anything for me. You should be careful about the way you say things Derek. They could be mistaken."

Their eyes met again. This time Stiles was sure Derek could hear how loud his heart was. He never got nervous around guys. Stiles was always calm and collected when it came to talking to guys and girls. He always knew what to say and how to say it. With Derek, it was the same, except he was struggling to say what he was thinking. Which was hard because that's all he ever did. Say what he was thinking no matter the cost. That way he had no regrets.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Derek's eyebrows arched.

"Is me being in your bed starting to make you uncomfortable?" Derek was picking up on something but Stiles couldn't tell what. "I will leave if that will make you feel better. I know you just ended things with Danny. I think you might be trying to tell me you need space. I'm not good at picking up on hints but I feel like that's what you're saying."

"I don't want you to go." But Derek needed to.

"What about this?" Derek moved Stiles' hand. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Stiles answered. 

"Then whatever it is that you can't tell me. Don't worry about it. I know you, so I know you'll tell me when you're ready. And when you are, I'll be here. I promise." Even thought Stiles knew this, he still liked hearing it. "I promise, I will never leave again unless you tell me to."

"I don't want you to leave, ever." Stiles started playing with the piercing in his bottom lip. Wondering if he shouldn't have said that. "As selfish as that sounds, that's how I really feel."

"Then I will always be right where you can stalk me." And that's what Stiles wanted. He always wanted Derek there. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't lie to himself. Derek gripped his hand tight. "As much as you like being around me, I like being around you. That's why I went along with what Danny said. Not because of him. I did it because you mean more to me than anyone else. Me wanting to be around you all the time isn't good for the other person. They might mistake how you actually feel about me."

Derek's words made Stiles notice something. Derek had no idea just how Stiles really felt. He was clueless and maybe that was for the best. "You shouldn't be mad at Danny. He did something really stupid, but I don't think he wanted to hurt you. He felt threaten by another person. Which is a normal feeling. "

"Why do you have to be the good guy here Derek?" Even when Derek is the one that is wronged, somehow he still found something redeemable about a person. Another thing Derek liked about Stiles. "Danny told you to stay away from me and you aren't mad." 

"Who says I am not? Who says I am not thinking about beating the crap out of him for making you cry? I'm not like my twin Stiles. When Cora is pissed off you will know it right away. I don't show my anger, which is a lot worse. I am what my shrink calls calm angry. You've seen it with Theo." Now that Stiles thought about it, Theo had been keeping away from him. He doesn't look their way in class. If he sees Stiles, he would turn his face away. 

"What did you say to him? He won't even look at me. Which is nice, but now I'm curious." Derek turned his head.

"I told him if he ever did something to you again, I would make sure he would never be able to use his cock again. Just to sum it up."

"I don't sum it up, tell me the whole thing." Derek smiled.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Stiles started pouting.

"Are you keeping things from me Derek Hale?" Now he really wanted to know. Derek had always told him everything.

"Stiles, I don't keep anything from you. You know just as many of my secrets as Cora, which is saying something because I don't really talk to anyone about anything. I am just choosing not to talk about it because I just don't want to. All you need to know is that if you just say the words, I will put Theo's body where no one will find it." Stiles smirked.

"Kind of a turn on when you talk like that." Stiles teased.

"That sounds like something you would be into." Derek pulled the blanket around them tighter. "Are you driving me to pick up Cora tomorrow?"

"Yes, she texted about twice today to make sure you didn't forget." Stiles and Cora texted a lot but Derek didn't need to know that. Derek came closer. Stiles could feel just how warm Derek was.

"You're really cold." Derek pointed out. "It's a good thing I got you that jacket for Christmas."

"You remembered I don't like surprises." Stiles didn't like surprises. After he first got sick, that was enough to make him dislike being caught off guard by anything. 

"I don't like surprises either. And of course, I remember Stiles. I listen to everything you say. Even when you are on one of your rants." Stiles could hear in Derek's voice that he was falling asleep. "It's a Deadpool bomber jacket. I know you like Deadpool and your favorite color is red."

That was something Stiles never told Derek. "I am almost done with your present. Been working on it since the trip. Your birthday present is in my closet." Derek tried to answer him but couldn't. Stiles stayed quiet and watched Derek fall asleep. After a while, he reached over Derek and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He sent Jackson a quick text before putting his phone away and sleeping.

***

Derek's warmth was beyond comforting for Stiles. By the middle of the night, Stiles was tucked into Derek. Derek's arm was around Stiles as he snored softly. He wondered just how long they had been they had been like that and which one of his parents put another blanket over them. He questioned if Derek felt the same thing for him. Derek seemed so comfortable being this close to him. Stiles tried to figure out a logical reason, but he fell back to sleep.

"BOYS! BREAKFAST!" Stiles heard his mother calling. She always served breakfast at the same time every day. Yet he couldn't wake himself.

"If you don't wake up I will eat your bacon," Derek said in a low voice. Stiles rolled over and looked at him.

"That sounds hot, maybe you should eat my bacon. It's nice and juicy." He couldn't help himself, Derek gave him an opening. 

"Not touching your morning wood, but nice try." Derek got up from the bed putting on his clothes. Stiles didn't realize he had a hard on. "And just what do you have planned for us today? I don't have to pick Cora up until four."

"I'm going to Jackson's for a little while. His parents are coming to visit for the holidays and the place is a mess. I should be back before then." Which wasn't a total lie, it was just half the truth.

"Alright, guess I should help Malia finish those cookies. Hopefully, I don't burn any." Derek slipped on his shoes. They both went downstairs to the kitchen. Leo was downstairs rubbing up against Mr. Stilinski.

"If you two are gonna have sleepovers, I suggest using the front door next time." Mrs. Stilinski said. 

"That's kind of my fault Mrs. Stilinski. I promise next time I will use the front door and let the two of you know I am here." Stiles walked over to the coffee pot and poured the coffee into his favorite mug.

"Staying for breakfast?" Mr. Stilinski asked as he read the newspaper.

"Not today. My not so nice sister decided to move here. So, I have to finish helping Peter with her room and make cookies." Derek leaned over and pet Leo. "Pretty sure this guy is gonna be a lot bigger then Titus. Titus is still small."

"Of course he is, I am his owner." Stiles had lost count of how many scoops of sugar was in his cup. He gave up and poured the cream. " I'll pick you up after I come back from Jackson's"

"I'll right. I will give you your present then." Derek stood. "And the cookies." Stiles just nodded and sipped his coffee. He watched as Derek left and listened for when the front door closed.

"So I bring a boy over without you guys knowing, and he sleeps over. Instead of being pissed, we get an extra blanket and told to use the front door?" Stiles wondered if in the middle of the night if his parents had been replaced by alias. John looked at him. 

"Not like you can get pregnant," John said. "I like to pretend that sleeping is the only thing that happens."

"Sleeping is the only thing that happens." There have been many chances for more than that to happen, just that as now Stiles is aware of what he felt. Only now was here aware of his missed chances. 

"Stiles sweetheart it doesn't really matter what are reaction is. No matter if we didn't approve of Derek, you being the stubborn person you are you would still do what you want. At least we know with Derek you are safe." Claudia gave Stiles his food. 

"Just how long have you two been aware that I like him more than a friend?" He found it that his parents knew it before he did.

"It's about time you stopped bullshitting yourself about your feelings." Stiles looked at John. "We knew you liked him when you took a personal interest in his life."

"That was why I kept asking if you liked him."

"I more than like him," Stiles mumbled. Both his parents looked at each other than Stiles again.

"If you are in love with him, don't you think you should say something." Claudia encouraged.

"If he wasn't seeing anyone I would." Stiles had no probably with telling someone he liked them. Facing possible rejection was never a thought. He had a lot of confidence in himself. "He is seeing Ethan."

"You should say something to Ethan." John picked up Leo and gave him a small piece of toast. Stiles how much his parents liked having a cat. "He is your friend and in this case, it could hurt if he didn't know."

"Just thinking about doing that gives me anxiety." Stiles was no longer interested in eating but tried anyway. "In fact, I rather not say anything to anyone."

John looked at Stiles. "Does this have anything to do with you possibly being hospitalized again?" The only thing Stiles didn't like about having a close relationship his parents, was that they could read him so well. "Stiles, the doctor says your health is fine. Almost to what it was before you got sick. There is strong chance the cancer will not re-surf as long as you get your treatments twice a year. You do this with anything that could make you happy. Too afraid the cancer will come back and take away what you have." 

"You did that with college, your job at the club and having a cat." Claudia pointed out. " The reason we like Derek is because we see how you are with him. You two make each other better and that's what love is. Someone that brings out the best in you. So what are you so afraid of honey?"

"Your health has never been a factor since you've been dating Danny." John pointed. "Think you are trying to talk yourself out of your own feelings. Maybe because you don't want to tell Danny."

"Danny and I aren't an even thing anymore." Stiles pushed the food away in front of him. "He told Derek to stop seeing me because he felt threatened by him. Little did know it was my feelings getting in the way. He wanted me to pick him or Derek."

Both parents knew how that ended. Their son just didn't bend and break to others. Stiles was a fighter, he always had been. They loved that about their son. "I'm going to go to Jackson's for a little while." Claudia nodded. Stiles went into the living room and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his Dad's army jacket and went out the door. Not waiting for the engine to warm up, Stiles pulled out the driveway.

The farm wasn't that far away. Stiles always liked that Jackson had his own place. His parents paid for everything, but it was still nice. It was also nice that Stiles had his own key. Walking in he could see pizza boxes and beer cans in the kitchen. Stiles wondered when was the last time he actually ate a home cooked meal.

Stiles turned on the light and looked around. It was worse with the lights on. Something in the sink smelled so bad that Stiles dry heaved a few times. Stiles found gloves, grocery bags, and bleach. It took him half an hour to finish cleaning. When he finished he made waffles and straightened out the living room.

Walking into Jackson's room wasn't an easy task. Jackson often lived as if he was in a frat house. There were clothes everywhere and shoes. "Jackson," Stiles called once. Jackson rolled over and looked at Stiles.

"How did you get into my house?" Jackson asked.

"I have a key, a backup key, a key to Scott's house, a key for the skating rink thanks to Boyd. And freezer where they keep the ice cream sandwiches at the skating rink." Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Jackson sat up. "Why are you here this early?

"Needed to talk to you," Stiles answered. "You are the only one that can relate to my problem. You are one of my best friends and Scott can't keep a secret. He would tell Issac and then everyone will know."

Jackson reached over the side of the bed and picked up a shirt. He smelled it before he put it on. "What's up?

"Why haven't you told Allison you love her?" That seemed like the best way to start the conversation.

"Like I told you. I'm not good enough for her." The first time in a while Jackson and Stiles had talked. "She deserves someone that's not lost about their own identity and flies off the handle over the smallest thing."

"But you've been going to therapy for a while. And you seem to get along with your parents more." It wasn't really a secret that Jackson was adopted. He had struggled with that for years

"Stiles look at my house." Jackson pointed around the room. "Does it look like I haven't my shit together?" He took a deep breath. "I don't want this for her. I don't want to ruin her. So I choose not say anything because that's the only way to keep her safe."

"Seems like loving someone means to put them before yourself." Jackson flicked Stiles in the forehead. He was now sitting on the bed.

"You are doing that robot thing you do when you don't understand something and you take in new information and talk like a robot." Stiles never noticed when he did. "What's this all about anyway? Did the mad genius fall in love?"

Jackson was aware that feelings were sometimes something Stiles struggled with. "I believe I have. Just have no idea how to attack the problem."

"Sometimes I wonder how you would function without friends." Before Stiles had friends he didn't socialize with others. Early on his parents knew he wasn't like other little boys. No matter how smart he was, that didn't help him make friends. It wasn't until he met Jackson and gained new friends that he started to understand others.

"So who is it? Can't be a girl, you haven't been interested in a girl for a while. Can't be Danny only because you just don't seem all that into him. Normally when you are really into a guy you never shut up."

"Derek." Stiles blurted out. "Shit just started adding up in my head after I ended things with Danny. I'm in love with Derek." That was the first time Stiles said it out loud.

"You are a real fucking idiot Stiles!" Jackson yelled at him. "Of course you love him! The first time you brought him over we could see you were attracted to Derek. But you blew your own chance by dating Danny. You basically cast him to the friend zone and making him decide he wants to date. Ethan, he starts to date wonder twin."

"He asked me twice was it okay if he dated." Jackson flicked Stiles in the forehead again. "Ow"

"Dumbass. That was code for 'i like you, do you like me' Stiles. Clearly, if he asked he felt something between you two. He cares about you differently than he cares about us."

"How the fuck was I suppose to know that?!" Stiles was now starting to freak out. Wondering if their were any more signs he hadn't noticed. "Do you think it's possible Derek does see me as more than a friend?"

Jackson arched his eyebrows. "Hard to say. If he did, his feelings might have faded since the two of you were seeing other people. But if you want to be with him you should say something before things get too deep with Derek and Ethan."

"So you're encouraging me and not following your own advice?" Stiles questioned Jackson.

"That's because my love life is less complicated than yours. There is strong possibility that Derek does feel the same way. But you won't know if you wait any longer. So stupid being stupid and say something." Jackson got from the bed.

"And just how do you think I should do that?" Stiles mumbled. He felt silly for asking. This would be less complicated if he wasn't my friend." The friendship part made things more complicated. It made it harder for Stiles to take his usual approach towards guys. Derek wasn't other guys. 

"That should make it easier. You told me before how it is to be around him. Just say in your own way Stiles. Like with anything else just be yourself and say it. As annoying as it is that you say things with no filter, now is a good time to use it."

"I have a filter, just don't give a fuck about using it. I admit I say things for shock value, but for the most part, it's the truth. There is always truth to what I say. I'm just still learning not to sound like an asshole when I say it." Which was true. "Speaking of which your room smells like dirty balls. And your kitchen is now clean thanks to me."

"Thanks, Mom," Jackson said an a annoyed tone. "Don't know why you guys want to have a party here. Derek said he didn't want a party. And as you both I don't care how my parents see this place."

"Stop trying to be the holiday grump Jackson." Stiles followed Jackson to the kitchen. "I thought we should have a party since last year I spent the holidays eating gross hospital food and tubs in my face." 

"Don't guilt me Stiles." Jackson got out the milk. "I remember, I told you when you got better we have a nice normal Christmas party. Ugly Christmas sweaters, singing and all that cheesy crap you like."

"Special eggnog and special brownies." Stiles pointed.

"That's right you're allowed to drink now." Stiles climbed up on the counter. "Which doesn't matter because you are a horrible drunk. Sober and perverted Stiles is hard enough to deal with." Jackson grabbed a few waffles and sat at the counter.

"I'm not that bad." The last time Stiles drank he took off his clothes, kissed Kira and grabbed Boyd's ass. The only reason he knew was because Scott recorded everything. Including a video of him stripping. "I think you should let me and Erica make dinner for you and your parents.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Jackson they're your parents. As much you keep trying to push them away, they are your parents."

"I know that. I care about them, but knowing I'm not biologically their son, makes me question who I really am. " Jackson only really talked about this stuff with Stiles and Scott.

"Biologically doesn't determine who you are. Life experiences does. The things in our lives mold us into who we are. People change people Jackson. Your parents raised you and loved you your whole life. That's what parents are and that's what you have. I know you don't feel a true connection to them, but it's not their fault. And you shouldn't punish them for wanting a son. You can be whoever you want to be." This was Stiles never left Derek alone.

Derek wasn't the only person in Stiles life that had fallen and lost himself. It was hard watching the people he loved lose themselves. Stiles didn't want to leave his friends behind like this. Where they have lost themselves so much that they lost each other. There would be a hole where he use to be and he wanted everyone at their best for each other if that time came. Even now, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. Stiles still kept a hold on everyone he could. 

"I'm not trying to push them away. And it's just that I don't know how to come closer." Jackson had always struggled with relationships of any kind. He and Scott didn't always use to get along.

"Just be yourself. You didn't always get along with Scott or much of anyone that didn't have a vagina." Jackson cringed.

"It's too early for you to say things like that." Stiles rolled his eyes. "And I didn't like Scott because he was taking away my best friend. Now I wish anyone would take you away."

"And on that day Jackson's heart grew three sizes that day." Stiles started to swing his feet. "He discovered his love of cock and found a boyfriend with a nice ass. His name was Stiles."

Jackson gave Stiles a look. "You and I both know I'm not gay." Stiles pouted. "Just because you were right about Scott and Isaac doesn't mean your right about me. Besides I am not your type."

"Leave it to you ruin my fun." Jackson shrugged. "Do I really have to tell him?"

"I'm gonna let you answer your own question idiot."

***

Stiles drove back into town. He had taken a long drive yesterday and just now returned home. Stiles felt bad that he still had the motorcycle. His parents told him they didn't want him on one. Yet Stiles kept it. He had always wanted one and refuse to given it up. Over the last day and a half, his parents assumed he was staying with Jackson.

Stiles pulled the motorcycle in the shed and put his helmet away. The front door was unlocked when he came in. He could hear Jackson yelling at a video game.

"I'm back." Stiles hadn't been paying attention when he walked in. Otherwise, he would have heard Adian's voice. Stiles put his jacket on the counter.

"How was your little road trip?" Ethan was standing in the kitchen holding a bottle of water. "Leaving for a day and a half is impulsive even for you."

"The trip was nice, it's nice being on the open road." Stiles grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Well I didn't plan on. Just decided to hit the road and clear my head." The truth was he didn't want to be around Derek or Ethan. The day after Christmas was difficult for him. He couldn't pretend he wasn't jealous of Ethan. Watching them hold hands annoyed Stiles so much that he freaked out on Derek. That night Derek had come over to hide from Cora. Stiles couldn't look at Derek and yelled him to leave.

"Is there a reason you just decided to leave?" During the time he was gone everyone texted him wanting to know why. He managed to find an answer they could deal with. Which was Stiles telling everyone to stop making a fuss over him. "Last time you took off, you weren't okay."

Last time he took off Stiles found out he was sick. "Trust me, I'm fine. I am on my meds."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Stiles turned and looked at Ethan. "Something is up and I know it. You've never been this way with me before."

Which was true. Ethan was way too nice for anyone to be made at. "You've never felt the need to stick your nose in my business before." Ethan's eyebrows arched.

"If you didn't take off like that I wouldn't have too." The two looked at each other. "Tell me."

"How about no?" Stiles answered.

"So their is something going on, you just don't want to tell me." Ethan cornered Stiles into the kitchen. "You can tell me or I could let Adian knock it of you. Hell, I'll knock it out of you!"

"I'm not telling you alright. I'm not telling anyone." Stiles pushed Ethan away.

"It's that bad that you won't tell anyone?"

"It's so bad that I am considering beating my head against the sink just to stop this conversation that I don't want to have." There was a lot of things Stiles rather do than stand here and talk to Ethan.

"Is it so bad that you can't tell me?" Ethan wasn't going to let this go. "Why won't you tell me?"

"If I tell you, you will hate me and trust me I am already pissed off with myself Ethan." Stiles sat down on the floor against the counter. Ethan sat next to him.

"I could never hate you. You're my favorite person besides Erica." Erica and Ethan were like best friends. They had an odd relationship. "Just tell me."

"I can't." Ethan stared at him. "I can't tell you."

Ethan took a deep breath. "Did I do something? Is this about Derek?" Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"No," Stiles answered. Ethan looked at Stiles with a puppy. "For fuck sake Ethan why would you ask that?"

"Stiles I'm not blind," Ethan whispered. "Tell me the truth. No lying, no bullshit, no dirty jokes. How do you actually feel about Derek?"

Stiles wasn't sure how to read Ethan. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Ethan," Stiles said slowly. "I love him."

The only sounds you could hear was from the game system in the living. "If you love him, you should tell him."

"I can't." Stiles admitted. "I can't do that to you. And I can't ask Derek to choose."

"There is no choice to make." Ethan smiled at Stiles. "I see how he looks at you. And I know how he looks at me. It's different Stiles. Derek does like me, but again he doesn't like me the same way he likes you. So you should just tell him."

"What about you?" Stiles was confused. "Aren't you pissed off. I'm in love with the guy you're seeing. I know I'm some kind of genius, but in every book I've read this kind of thing doesn't end well." Ethan smirked.

"I have some silly crush on him, which is just another way of saying infatuation. I like Derek, but I don't love Derek. We've been taking things slow to see what's there. And I think I've seen all there was." That reminded him about Derek wanting to fully getting to know whoever he is interested in. "I want someone to look at me in that same way someday."

"Could be possible that Derek doesn't have romantic feeling." Ethan's facial expression changed.

"You're not fucking doing this Stiles." Ethan half yelled. "You aren't about to sit here and bullshit out of something you want."

"I don't do that. Why does everyone say that about me?"

"Because you do that all the fucking time!" Ethan yelled at him. "You're always talking about living life to it's fullest. Take what you want in life. Yet when it comes to something you really want, something that makes you happy. You try to talk yourself out of it. You've been doing that since you've been in remission."

"The key point in remission is that the cancer could come back." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm all for living life to it's fullest Ethan. But I am not for getting into relationship with someone and I up and die." Ethan took his hand and slapped Stiles so hard that the back of his head hit the counter.

"What the fuck Ethan!" He never thought Ethan would ever hit him.

"Well, you've just pissed me off idiot!" Adian came in.

"Are you two fighting?" Adian asked.

"No, now get the fuck out!" Ethan yelled at his twin.

"Who sprinkled bitch in your oatmeal." Adian grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and left. Ethan looked at him.

"Stop with the fucking pity party Stiles!" Ethan said. "If you're in love with someone say it. Stop getting in your own way. You're just gonna deny yourself happiness because your afraid that cancer will come back. You're just being one big ass annoying hypocrite and it pisses me off."

"I'm not trying to be. But if he loves me back he will just get hurt if that happens. I'm just trying to minimize the casualties Ethan. He's been through enough as it. He doesn't need a dead ex-girlfriend and a dead boyfriend. What if he goes back to how he was before and this time he can't be saved?" Ethan raised his hand but put it down.

"Then you need to let him decide what he can and can't handle. You shouldn't be a contradiction Stiles. Taking away Derek's choice when you hate when people do it to you. Tell him how you feel and let him decide." Stiles saw Ethan's point.

"I don't even know how to tell him." Of all the things he was avoiding this was at the top of his list.

"Just say it!" Ethan encouraged. "You never cared before how you say things so don't start now. Get him alone and tell him. Just open your mouth and start talking. "

"Again, you're not pissed off at all about this?" Stiles checked again.

"Kind of. You should have said something sooner. Then again you're oblivious to things like that." Stiles frowned. "Well, you are Stiles. I should have had more sense to realize this would eventually happen. You wanted to fuck him since he moved here."

"Well, my original plan didn't go expected at all." Stiles leaned against Ethan. "He was just supposed to be the neighbor guy that I fucked from time to time. Maybe blow me once or twice."

"I fear for Derek. You probably have some bondage thing planned." Ethan took a deep breath. "I need a hot boyfriend."

"We will find you one." Stiles was glad Ethan wasn't made at him. "Maybe we could find you a set of twins that don't mind sharing."

"Twins don't share," Adian said coming back in. "We had to share a whom for nine months. Trust me we don't share shit. Bad enough we have to share a face. So two dudes wouldn't want to share a dick."

"Were you ease dropping?" Ethan asked Adian.

"I was curious." He admitted.

"I fucking hate," Ethan said.

"You love my asshole and if you don't fix your attitude, I won't let you meet my friends that are upperclassmen. Friends that play for your team." Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Thought you were hot bothered by Derek?"

Ethan shrugged. "Tell you about it later."

"Yay!" Adian said sarcastically. "Gay time with my twin."

"Wish I had a twin." Ethan and Adian looked at Stiles.

"If you had a twin I would drown his ass." The twins said in unison. Stiles started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Boys Of The Wild" steams from Stiles. For the most part the story is in Derek's point of view but it's also about Stiles. It's about Derek slowly springing back to life because of Stiles. And it's also about Stiles and his effect on those around him. You mostly see his effect on the guys. For the most part the girls are kind of supporting characters to what is going on. So far I believe we have only covered Jackson's life. From here Stiles will slowly go on to talk to more of the guys. Stiles also has this ability to draw out their wild nature. Each boy is different and wild in their own unique way. Their story is kind of underlying to the main story of Sterek and will become more important as time goes on. 
> 
> If you haven't caught on by reading this chapter, Jackson is currently suffering from depression. Most of the time he drinks to numb the pain he feels, the guys can see it so they never let him drink alone. Jackson's favorite drinking buddy is Aidan. Aidan mostly never cuts him off when they drink together. Issac never wants to chip in for drinks. Boyd always cuts him off when he isn't as drunk as he likes. Scott and Ethan are light weights and Stiles......Stiles is worse drunk. He a lot more perverted, tries to take his clothes off and try to get anyone to sleep with him. Which is why no one really lets him drink. Even before he took sick. Derek doesn't really drink much anymore since the accident but Jackson and Aidan are trying to change that. Back to Jackson 
> 
> Jackson has been suffering with depression ever since his senior year of high school. That's when he was told his was adopted. Ever since then he has been struggling with himself. The only thing that helps besides drinking is sports. Jackson hates to lose, which is something he and Stiles have in common. His depression is the reason he hasn't told Allison about how he felt. Jackson doesn't feel that who he is now is good enough for someone like Allison. He doesn't want to drag her down. Allison does in fact like Jackson back, but she often gets mix signals from him. 
> 
> Jackson and Scott. I personally feel like in the show Jackson really disliked Scott because he took Stiles away. If you take a look at season 1, Jackson only really goes after Scott because he is the one trying to take away the only things he had left. I think that Jackson and Stiles could have possibly been friends before Scott moved to town. I wished we knew how Scott and Stiles became friends in the show. That was one memory I really wished they showed.


	13. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Derek to meet him somewhere. Derek struggles to reach Stiles. All the cards are on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job with this chapter. I didn't want to make things over dramatic.

Derek came down the hallway pulling on his coat. He knocked on the door of Isaac's room before walking in. Issac was laying on his bed tossing a ball in the air. He didn't look to be dressed at all.

"You still haven't talked to him yet?" It's been over a month since Issac stopped speaking to Scott. "You can't stay mad at him forever. He's tried talking you so many times."

"I know that," Issac said. Derek walked over to the bed and took the ball away. Issac looked at Derek. "You have no idea how often this happens. Scott is the closest thing I have to a family. I care about Stiles just as much as Scott, but I'm always treated differently whenever Scott feels Stiles needs him. It's not Stiles fault. It's just how things are."

"You have family Derek." Issac sat up on the bed and looked at Derek. "Scott is the reason I don't have a family, why I live here. I turned my back on my family to live an openly gay life. And he forgets all of that sometimes. I spend my holidays with Stilinski's because I can't go home. My father walks passed me every day in town just because he can't handle his last son being gay."

Derek had wondered why Issac lived in the boarding house if he grew up here in Beacon Hills. "Your family disowns you?"

"By family, I mean my father. My mom died a long time ago, my brother died in Iraq. So it was just us. He saw me out with Scott a few times and drew conclusions for himself. I was told I could live life as a straight man or live someplace else as a gay man. My senior year of high school I lived out of my car. And I did that because I wanted to be with Scott. Think one night I was drunk and Malia brought me home. And I haven't left since."

That explained what Issac told him once. How everyone in the group was a little fucked up. "I don't think Scott means any harm. I think he knows your strong and take care of yourself without him."

"Even so. He's my boyfriend and I still need him. Not everyone is like him and knows how to handle everything the Scott McCall way. It's like it's okay in his mind just to toss my feelings aside. I come from a family where love is never expressed. Just because I fucked up emotionally doesn't mean treat me like I don't have any feelings at all." Derek folded his arms.

"And you ignoring him doesn't make things better." Derek pointed out. "He probably thinks you're finished with him."

"But I'm not. Just really fucking annoyed."

"Then tell him. I know my track record with relationships isn't the best. But what I do know is that it's never too late to say how you feel to the person you care about."

"Unless you're in a pine box." Issac started putting on his shoes.

"True. Unless you want to talk to a headstone, you should talk to him." The doorbell suddenly rang. "Must be Stiles."

Derek came downstairs to see Cora had already beat him to the door. So far he was enjoying having his sister around. It made him feel complete. "You actually came over."

He noticed that Stiles wasn't coming over that much. Derek assumed Stiles was busy with his music. "Why wouldn't I?" Stiles was dressed up really nice.

"You've been gone and then when you came back you've been locked away in the basement and I was not allowed in." Stiles was wearing light color overalls and a black turtleneck. The Deadpool jacket Derek gave him for Christmas fit him nicely.

"I was working on something important. Wasn't ready to show you until I was done." Stiles but his lip flicking his lip ring.

"Does that mean it's finished." Derek wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Yes, I will show it to you." Malia came in smiling at Stiles. He turned away from her.

"Scott, Kira, Lydia and the twins are gonna meet us there. Boyd and Erica are picking up Jackson. " Malia said to everyone. Isaac came down stairs putting an inhaler in his pocket.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Issac asked Stiles. "You getting some tonight or something?" Stiles smiled at him but his eyes read annoyed.

"I hope so. He's been in one of his cranky and bitching moods for weeks." Malia said out loud.

"How about everyone minds their fucking business," Stiles suggested. Derek noticed he had been acting strange even for him. He didn't mind. He figured whatever was wrong he would tell him when he was ready. "Can't a guy dress nice with no expectations of sex?"

"Maybe some other guy, but not you." Isaac opened the front door. "You only dress up like that when there is a guy you want to impress."

Malia came closer and smelled Stiles. "He's wearing colon." Derek pulled the door shut as they left.

"What's the big deal? It's just colon." Cora grabbed onto Stiles' arm as they walked. Derek was glad she was getting along with everyone.

"Stiles never wears colon. He only wears it when he likes someone." Malia pinched Stiles on the cheek as they walked. The town square was small so people were asked not to come in vehicles. "Stiles is gonna put the moves on someone."

"I just wanted to fucking look nice!" Stiles yelled.

"Well, you do look nice." Derek smiled at Stiles. "Did you cut your hair? Seems a little shorter than before."

Stiles touched his hair. "Yeah. I let Erica cut again. I thought about dying it gray. Ethan talked me out of it."

"Well, I'm glad he did. You would look washed out with gray hair because of your of your completion. Your eyes wouldn't stand out as much of they do now." Cora smiled at Derek. Stiles was curious. "As an artist, you should know that."

"Gay," Cora whispered. Stiles burst out laughing. Derek rolled his eyes.

"So when do I get to see what you've been working on?" Everyone crossed the street together. "Must be something, your light has been every night when I come home."

"You watching me at night Hale?"

"Something like that." It was mostly him checking to see if his window was unlocked for Stiles and there was no ice on the roof. "That and Titus likes looking out the window. Been awhile since he has seen Leo." It had been while since Stiles had crawled through his window. Derek had figured it had to do with the holidays.

"You know you and Titus can come over. Even if I am acting like a moody dickwad." Derek figured Stiles was trying to apologize. Malia slapped Stiles in the back of the head. "Fine, I'm sorry for being a dick to you, being a shitty friend and for basically lacing the proper social skills that are needed to understand people's feelings. "

"Just don't take off again and make me worry." Derek didn't like whatever friction going on between them. He didn't want to make a big deal of it, but it bothered him. Stiles had taken off for almost two days. Derek was the last to know. "Things have been different between us for a while and I'm not sure if just imagine it or not. But I don't like it." Derek kept walking leaving Stiles to think about what he said.

There was an imbalanced feeling in Derek's life. Deaton told him that even though he is moving on with his life, he shouldn't live in a constant state of worry about something bad happening. Deaton explained how life always balanced out. That things can't always be good and they can't always be bad. Right now things were good in Derek's life. He knew what he wanted to do with his life and he surrounded by a strong support system of people. To him, things were good, too good. He could tell the scale was going to tip over and things would get bad. Right now things with Stiles weren't at their best. And he wasn't the only one he felt a growing distance with.

"You're quite." Ethan pointed out. "Been a while since you've done that whole lost in thought blanking out thing." Derek knew he been quiet. At this point, he was okay with blanking out from time to time. It helped him think and figured it was just who he was now.

"So are you." He might have been lost in thought but he still noticed how quiet Ethan was. Ethan was never quite. "You've been different lately with me."

Ethan smiled at him. "Sorry, just been distracted." Yet another person not telling Derek what was wrong. "I'm gonna get us something warm to drink." Derek turned and looked at Allison and Lydia.

"If you two know something, now is a good time to tell me." The two had been watching Derek intensely the entire night. Allison quickly grabbed Cora and walked away. "Lydia?"

"Sweetheart, just relax. Enjoy the fireworks." Derek rolled his eyes and gave up. Whatever was happening he would have to wait and see. Stiles came over with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Safe to say Scott and Issac worked things out. They're skipping out the rest of the fireworks." Derek figured they were having makeup sex.

"Where is your hat?!" Erica yelled at Stiles. "It's too damn cold for you not have one on. And I know your cold because your face is red." Derek took off his scarf and wrapped it around Stiles.

Stiles opened up his mouth to say something. "Before you complain about someone making a fuss over you, just take it." The last time Stiles said he wasn't cold he became sick. "It would make everyone feel better if you did."

"Including you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes including me." Someone in the distance announced that their few minutes until midnight. "Hey Stiles, when is your birthday?" Yesterday he realized he didn't know when it was.

"It's in June. June sixth." Derek narrowed his eyes. "You're making that face like your thinking about something you know I'm not gonna agree with."

"Well as you know we don't agree on much but I'm always open to listening to your complaints and theories. Even if they are really out there." Derek knew they didn't agree on anything most of the time. It was just fun for him to listen to Stiles go on about the things he felt strongly about.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Most of my theories can be proven. And we do agree on things but we mostly have mutual interests. You enjoy listening to me ranting on about things and I enjoy watching your reaction to the things I say. It's kind of our thing."

"Ah, so we have a thing?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I stalk you, drag you into doing things you wouldn't normal do, let myself into your room when I feel like it and have my breakdowns because of my work. And you just deal with all of it because your life would be fucking boring without me." Derek laughed. Now he sounded like the Stiles he knew.

"Right. The physio neighbor thing we have." Ethan came back carrying cups. Derek saw Stiles and Ethan's exchange looks. Ethan handed Derek a cup of hot chocolate.

"Again brought fireworks, you guys coming?" Derek could sense there was something going on.

"Sure, we will be right there in second," Stiles answered. Ethan nodded and walked over to Adian and Boyd. Stiles pulled out an Altoids can from his pocket and lighter. He put the blunt in his mouth and lit it. "Derek?"

"Want to explain what's going on?" Derek asked.

"Can't we talk about it tonight?" Stiles asked. " Ten minutes before midnight, we could meet by the water fountain in the park."

"You want me to be with you at midnight?" Derek assumed Stiles didn't want to be left standing alone.

"Yes." The expression on Stiles' face was serious.

"I'll be there." He couldn't read Stiles, but he had to be there. He needed to know what was going on with Stiles. Stiles didn't say anything but took his seat next to Lydia. He felt a little confused.

But that wasn't as easy as Derek thought it would be. He kept finding himself distracted by his own thoughts. It was obvious that Ethan and Stiles were the only ones that had something going on with them. It wasn't until Derek was watching fireworks in the town square that he recalled the last time he had Stiles actually talked and had a normal conversation. Everything had seemed to change when Stiles had chosen him over Danny. Maybe that was it Derek thought. Maybe Stiles was having second thoughts.

Maybe Stiles had come to regret his choice. Picking his friend over someone that really liked him. Ethan had to know and that's why he kept looking at Stiles. That was what Stiles wanted to talk about. He wanted to get back together with Danny. The thought of that happening bothered Derek. Derek put down the cup in his hands. He decided he wasn't going to assume anything. Stiles wanted to talk to him and he was going to hear him out so there were no misunderstandings.

"Has anyone seen Ethan?" Derek asked tossing his cup in the trash. He hadn't seen Ethan most of the night. When he did, he was never alone. "I need to talk to him." Stiles wanted to be alone with Derek and he knew that was important. Stiles had never outright asked that the two were alone. It was so important that he needed to tell Ethan.

"By the picnic tables with Erica!" Kira yelled over fireworks. Derek had never been to the park before. He stumbled around looking for Ethan.

"Ethan!" Derek called by Ethan never turned around. He was far away and standing not too far away from Jackson and Cora who was lighting fireworks. Derek knew he was running out time. Figured he should have said something about a lot sooner in the night to Ethan. Had more time to get to Stiles. "Ethan!" Ethan turned at the sound of his name. It amazed him how Derek could tell him apart from his brother.

"Why are you covered in sweat, it's cold out here?!" Ethan yelled as a bottle rocket took off into the sky. The truth was Derek had been running trying to get to him, to get to Stiles. He could hear people in the park counting down from ten.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay!" The words just came out. "I feel like an idiot for not being here with you. But something is up with Stiles, he wanted to talk about something. And feel bad for just leaving you here. I'm sorry!"

His mind was telling him horrible it was to leave Ethan alone at midnight. At the beginning of the night, he knew he wanted to be with Ethan. To hold his hand and watched the fireworks. But Stiles had been in his head the whole night.

Ethan hadn't heard much of anything Derek had said. The countdown ended and fireworks went off. Derek ran up to Ethan and kissed his cheek. He was out of time but needed to go find Stiles. He wanted to find Stiles.

"I'm sorry," Derek said quickly before taking off. "I'll be back, I promise." Derek pushed his way passed people trying to get to the water fountain. He knew it was pointless to call out for Stiles. There were so many people standing around and fireworks were never ending. When he reached the water fountain Stiles wasn't there. Stiles wouldn't just show up. Derek took out his phone and called Stiles.

"Hey, this is Stiles. Leave a message or something." Derek called and called again as his eyes kept searching for Stiles. He went back to where everyone else was silently looking for him.

"He walked this way a few minutes ago. Think he is heading home." Jackson said to Derek. Derek nodded and took off running. He kept running and didn't stop until he saw Stiles. His hair was blowing in the wind as he walked down the sidewalk. He was walking really fast.

"Stiles!" Derek kept walking following him as he tried to catch his breath. Stiles turned back around half way to see Derek but kept walking. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not important Derek," Stiles said quickly and turned back around.

"Stiles don't do this. Something is has been wrong with me and you for a while now. And I want to know. I left Ethan just standing there in the park to find you." Derek kept following Stiles.

"Then go fucking be with Ethan." He had struck a nerve with Stiles. "That's who you were with when I asked you meet by the water fountain." Stiles had seen them. He had seen Derek looking for Ethan.

"What does Ethan have to do with this?" Stiles stopped and turned around. His cheeks and nose were red, tears ran down his face. Stiles was crying.

"Everything you dumbass!" Stiles screamed. That's when Derek knew for the second time he managed to upset Stiles. "I wanted to be the one that kissed you at midnight. And I don't feel like talking about his shit anymore. So just fuck it, okay."

Derek knew there was no possible way that he could misinterpret any of that. He came closer to Stiles. Stiles didn't move. "What did you want to tell me?" Derek placed his hands on Stiles' arms. More tears ran down Stiles' face. Without needing to think about Derek closed the space between them. Derek brought his face closer to Stiles. He could hear Stiles breathing a little harder. Their lips crashed together as Stiles rushed forward. His hands curled into Derek's jacket. Their noses pressed together. This was nothing like kissing Ethan.

Derek pulled away slowly, Stiles looked at him wide eyed. "Do you want me to keep seeing Ethan?" The question was direct. So direct that Stiles had no choice but to answer. It wasn't until now that Derek noticed that Stiles had never given him a direct answer on the subject. He had given an answer both times, just not a yes or no answer.

"No!" Stiles said with tears in eyes. "I don't like you dating him. I don't like anyone other than me being so close to you. I hate it and I hate how it makes me feel whenever I see you two together." Stiles knew what he felt was jealousy. Derek smiled at Stiles.

"Then I won't see him anymore." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles hugging him tightly. Stiles didn't understand what just happened. "Can you please stop crying now?" Derek said softly. "You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt. If you had something sooner Stiles, I wouldn't have dated anyone."

"That's because I didn't know I had already starting to fall in love with you. As corny as that might sound." Stiles didn't mean to actually say the "L word" out loud. "Please pretend you didn't hear that. In fact talking like this has my heart beat too fast.

"It's too late. I heard." Derek chuckled. "The coolest guy I actually ever met just said he loved me." Derek's smile got even bigger. "But you can relax, it's not some one-sided thing."

Stiles was even more confused. "Since when?" Since when did Derek have those feelings for him? How long had Derek kept quiet about it?

"It's cold out here. I should take you home." Derek didn't give Stiles an answer. He just started walking and Stiles caught up to him. They kept walking side by side.

"Tell me," Stiles demanded.

"I can't really say when it started but Cora knew before I did. Think your parents knew before we did." Stiles took in a deep breath. He was still annoyed that his parents saw what was happening before he did. "Figured if you had wanted to date me you would have said something. Which is why I kept asking was everything okay. After Cora made me think about how I felt that's when I decided to ask. After a while, I figured it was just me and that Danny a point. As annoying as he was there was some truth to what he said even if I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"So you didn't like Danny?" Stiles had often wondered if Derek did. He had never seen the two holding a conversation. Often times Danny had pretended that Derek wasn't around.

"I neither liked nor disliked him." They were right down the street from Stiles' house. "But if you're going to ask me about him, you should know I don't like the way his colon stuck to your skin. And I don't like how you couldn't be yourself with him." Stiles knew Derek paid a lot of attention to him. It was actually nice being noticed by someone. "Should go inside."

They were standing out on the porch. Stiles was still wearing Derek's scarf. "Come inside with me." Stiles felt like Derek was leaving.

"Not tonight," Derek answered. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to Ethan. It's the right thing to do."

"He already knows how I feel about you." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "Ethan was just trying to give us some space." Derek kissed Stiles again. This time it was just a peck on the lips.

"But he doesn't know I feel about you. And I rather tell him myself before things between me and you go any further." Stiles heard Derek, but he was busy watching Derek's lips.

"Always the good guy." Stiles pouted. He could see kissing again was out of the question.

"Just give me some time," Derek asked.

"Fine, whatever. Have other things to do besides think kissing you." Derek smiled.

"Do I need to lock my window tonight?" Derek didn't want to put anything passed Stiles.

"No." Stiles lied. He had already thought about sneaking into Derek's room tonight. Stealing a few kisses, possibly giving Derek a hand job. Then again it was too soon for that. They just told each other their feelings. Stiles loved Derek, and Derek liked him back. He shouldn't push his luck, not yet anyway. "Maybe you should."

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles. Their lips were inches apart. "Try and get some sleep tonight."

"That's gonna be a little difficult to do." Now that he knew how Derek felt. Derek smiled and stepped away slowly.

"I'll see you later." Derek slowly stepped away from the porch. Stiles stood there watching him go down the sidewalk.

"Derek, your scarf!" Stiles called out.

"Keep it, looks better on you anyway!" Derek called out from under a street lamp. He figured that this was why Stiles was dressed up tonight. He wanted to confess his feelings. Derek kept walking quickly heading back to the park. Before he could think about this new relationship with Stiles, he needed to straighten things out with Ethan. As cool as Ethan was being about Stiles being in love with him, he still felt like he needed to talk to Ethan.

Not only had he left Ethan at the park, he left Cora. If he didn't come back she was going to have his head. Walking back to the park he could see Cora and Lydia giggling about something. He had no idea his sister could do that.

"And where have you been?" From the look on her face, she knew.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Derek asked them.

"Why are you answering questions with questions?" Cora asked.

"And why are you blushing?"

"I don't blush," Derek told Lydia. "Where is Ethan?" Lydia took out her phone and took a picture. She held up her phone and showed it to Cora.

"Being an idiot with the rest of the guys." Cora pointed over by the trees. He could see Boyd chasing Jackson with fireworks. "What we're you doing with Stiles?"

"If you are going to annoy me for the rest of the night about the subject can you wait till after I talk to Ethan?" Derek didn't give Cora a chance to answer. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Ethan. He was about to do something that he always found difficult. Ending a relationship. Taking a page from what happened with Paige, he knew it was better to have this talk now.

Ethan was rolling around the grass with Adian. They were taking ice from the cooler and throwing it at each other. "Seems like I missed a lot," Derek said getting their attention. Adian's jacket had burn holes in it.

"I put a bottle rocket in his back pocket when he wasn't looking," Ethan said pushing Adian back down on the ground.

"Did you talk to Stiles?" Jackson asked helping Adian up.

"I hope so, Lydia keeps asking if I know anything." Adian dusted himself off.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to Ethan about." Ethan flipped the cooler back up right and pated the lid for Derek to sit. Derek sat down next to Ethan. "If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

Ethan picked up beer off the ground and opened it. He passed it to Derek. "Sometimes when an outside person tells the other person that someone likes them. It's odd and things don't work out like it should. It needed to happen on its own, from one of you."

"One of us?" Ethan turned and looked at Derek. 

"If you could have seen the look on your face when you were looking for Stiles. It was written all over your face how scared you were. That you had let Stiles down."

"Ethan, I'm sorry." Derek's mouth felt dry and he was glad he the beer. "I know you like me a lot. And it isn't fair to you. None of this. I like you a lot but,"

"But it's not the same way you like Stiles." Derek took a long drink from the beer in his hands. Ethan laughed a little. "You don't have to feel guilty Derek. Even if you didn't like Stiles, you and I wouldn't have worked out. I don't feel the same way about you as Stiles does. So you see there is no need for you to feel like you hurt me."

"Ethan, if you felt that way. Why not say anything about it?" Ethan took the beer from Derek's hands and took so sip.

"Well were only dating." He answered. "And were still getting to know each other. And in the process, I noticed how you were with Stiles. I just didn't know he was in love you. But none of that is important you know."

"You're not passed off?" Derek asked.

"Derek you're my friend. Like I said I am not in love with you like Stiles is. If I were this would be a different conversation. So you and Stiles have nothing to worry about." Derek knew Ethan would do anything to make him happy. What he said could be true, but that didn't stop Ethan from doing what made Derek happy. Ethan had always been looking after him. "Are you two like boyfriends now?"

"We didn't talk about any of that yet." Derek smiled. "Told him I need to talk to you. And if I am sure Cora wants to talk my ear off telling me she was right all along."

"Your damn right I am!" Cora said zipping up her coat. "I want all the details. Malia is home from work and she already has food waiting for us. And yes I am telling Mom and Laura, yes you are telling me everything and no I don't care how annoyed you get. So put those stupid bushes down you call eyebrows and start walking."

"Why couldn't I have a brother?" Derek mumbled.

"I heard you!" Cora yelled walking away.

Derek walked in the dark listening to his sister asked a million questions. Malia had a million more. Derek told them what they wanted to know and went his room. He figured that they were happy for him after everything that has happened to him. Even Derek thought he would never want to be with anyone again. Derek walked over to his window and took quick peek out the window. The lights were off in Stiles room. Titus sat on Derek's desk chair.

"Think me and you are going to see a lot more of Stiles and Leo." Derek took off his clothes and got into bed. Titus took his usual spot next to Derek. It wasn't until now that Derek had the chance to process everything. Stiles said he loved him. Derek had never heard that from anyone that wasn't related him. Now he needed to make his feelings clear with Stiles. There was so much to think about Derek thought he might never fall asleep. He wondered if Stiles was sleep actually sleeping.

"Oh my God shut up!" Stiles complained as put his phone on silent and shoved it under his mattress. Lydia, Erica, Allison and Kira were texting him in a group message. Demanding to know what happened with Derek. It was obvious they already knew, they just wanted information from three sources. The only ones Derek would tell is Malia and Cora, only because they would drive him crazy if he didn't.

Stiles sat up on his bed. Even if his phone hadn't have been going off, he still wouldn't be able to sleep. There was just too much on his mind. By too much, it was Derek. Derek and that kiss. It was everything Stiles imagined. Unexpected, romantic and made him hard. He didn't know how Derek expected him to sleep after that. If he closed his eyes he could still feel Derek's lips on his. Stiles knew he wasn't going to sleep. Stiles grabbed his notebook off the desk and a pencil. He went downstairs and turned on the TV.

He mostly trying to distract himself. Leo wasn't really much help because he kept scratching at the window and whining. Stiles understood Leo's pain. He wanted to see Derek. He wanted to go next door. All it would take was a little climbing. It wasn't that hard to get up to Derek's room. If Derek actually locked the window he could always call Scott. There was good chance Scott was still with Issac. Then again when he was with Isaac he never really answered the phone.

Stiles pushed the thought away. Derek asked him to give him some time. He had no idea how long that was, but he had to try his best and wait for when Derek came back. Which easier said than done, Stiles didn't like waiting.

When morning came Stiles got up from the sofa and dragged his feet to the kitchen. Like always Leo was with John. For some reason, Leo always clung to him. Most of the time Leo slept next to John. Stiles didn't mind, he was glad his parents like having Leo. It was just a problem when Leo pushed things off the counter or turned the kitchen sink on.

"Morning," Stiles said softly. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured in Leo's bowl. John groaned. Clearly, he was hung over from last night.

"Morning," John said making waffles. "How'd it go?" John was talking about last night or Derek. Stiles couldn't tell which one.

"Things went well." Stiles reached over the kitchen sink for his medication. "So well that I am sure I dreamed it." Stiles took the two pills and quickly drank from the jug of milk.

"If they went so well, how come you slept on the sofa?" Stiles figured it was his Dad who covered him up. "Thought you would have stayed out all night." Stiles leaned against the counter.

"Derek said he need some time. He wanted to talk to Ethan and I have zero damn idea what that means or when I'll see him again, but I want to. So I slept downstairs because I couldn't sleep. Feels like I'm gonna blow chunks." John tried to hide a smile from his son.

"Just be patient." Stiles gave his Dad a look. He knew Stiles wasn't good with being patient. Stiles took up learning two other languages while he was in the hospital just to pass time. "I think he just taking everything in right now like you are. He'll be around, trust me."

"That's gonna be a little difficult to do," Stiles admitted. Which is was.

Stiles spent most of his day at home driving his parents crazy with his constant pacing. When he wasn't pacing he was drawing, which didn't go well. Stiles became frustrated and through his notebook on the coffee table. After a while, Stiles ended playing video games.

"Uuhh!" Stiles moaned from the sofa. He had run out of things to distract himself with. Netflix wasn't much help. He was laying on the sofa when his Mom walked by getting ready for a shift. He noticed that his phone hadn't stretched cord all day. Stiles got up running upstairs to his room, almost tripping over the hall rug. The door to his flew open and went to the side of his bed. Claudia looked at her son from the doorway and she fixed her holster. Stiles checked his phone. He had so many missed calls from Erica and Lydia. They were going to rip his head off.

"Damn it!" No calls or text from Derek. Now he knew how Derek felt when Stiles didn't answer his calls or many of his text. Stiles was never like this. He never worried if a guy texted or called. He didn't like this anxious feeling where the ball wasn't in his court.

"I've never seen you so worked up about anyone." Claudia smiled from ear to ear. She was happy her son found someone he loved. Like any mom, she worried about her son. Worried that both his health a and bad break up had deterred him from the idea of love or being loved back.

"Could you like, not Mom up the situation?" Claudia walked over to her son and kissed his forehead. "You're in heaven aren't you? I found a boy to bring home."

"A cute boy who is polite, respectfully, smart, makes you smile and make sure you're safe." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You mean lives next door, you know he comes from a nice family and he's safe." Claudia smiled again.

"Those are also great reason too." Stiles looked at his phone again, deciding not to answer the missed calls. "Try and relax. He'll come. If he likes you as much I think he does, he will come to you."

"I hope so." Stiles put his phone on the bed.

"Your father is helping a friend with his truck and I won't be back until morning. Please try and eat something, you've been skipping meals." Which wasn't good for him. His body already grew tired easily even when he ate right and did his yoga routine. "And no, eating an entire box of pop tarts doesn't count as a meal."

Claudia left Stiles alone in his room. Stiles decided to take a shower, a really long shower. When he got out he blow dried his hair and exercised his right to be naked. So much that posted a suggestive photo on Instagram. One of him that bearly showed he wasn't wearing any below. He thought about sending it to Derek but decided not too. Stiles grabbed some clothes and went to feed Leo. His bare feet tapped against the floor as he waited for the can opener to open the can. Leo was just as impatient as he pawed at the can opener. Both Stiles and Leo jumped a little. Stiles stepped away from the counter.

"What do you want?" Stiles called out. The door bell just rang again. "Yeah, I hear you." No one had ever rang the door bell. "Adian if your too drunk to get home, I'm not driving you." Wouldn't be the first time Adian showed up drunk on his doorstep.

The door bell rang. "Ring it again, and I'll ring your fucking neck." Stiles snatched open the front door. Derek was standing there with bags in his hands. "Since when the hell do you ring the door bell?" Most of the time Derek just walked in. "And where have you been all day?"

Derek knew if he cracked a smile there was good chance Stiles might just punch him. "I brought Chinese food." Was the first thing Derek said.

"Do you have seasome seed chicken in one of those bags?" Derek couldn't tell if Stiles was happy to see him or just hungry.

"Yes, and I can't eat all of this by myself." Stiles opened the door all the way to let Derek in. "Were you waiting on me?"

"No, why the hell would I do that?" Derek still couldn't read Stiles. Stiles didn't want to seem like he had been waiting all day to hear from Derek.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for making you wait. You seem to do a lot of that when it comes to me." Derek sat the food down on the table. "I just needed to clear my head so I would know what to actually say to you. But that didn't go as planned."

"Are you setting up me to tell me you don't want a relationship?" Stiles blurted out. Derek took the food out of the bags. "Look I'm beyond worked up as it is. Not really sure what to make of us, which sucks because I normally know everything and I don't feel so weak and open in front of a guy. So much that I could get hurt and it feels like my brain will explode."

"I love you too." Derek had been waiting all day to say it back. At one point last night he noticed he never said the words back. He had kissed Stiles but never really said how he felt. They stood there looking at each other. "I actually like everything about you. Even how scary you are when you're pissed off. Now if you want to give me shit about not coming by sooner, can you do it while we eat?"

"You love me?" Stiles was trying to process the new information. He came a little closer.

"Is that so hard to process?" Stiles had been waiting for this all day. "I see we have a lot to talk about." Stiles slowly went into the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks and drinks. When he came back Derek was already sitting at the coffee table biting into an eggroll.

"This feels...."

"Different." Derek finished. Leo brushed against Derek. "That's right, I promised to bring Titus with me." Before Stiles could say anything Derek went out the door. Stiles started putting food on his plate. Derek came running up steps and back into the house. He shut the door and let Titus out of his jacket. Titus took off running and Leo followed him.

"You know things with us don't have to be weird or any different." Derek sat next to Stiles. "The only real difference is that our feelings are out in the open."

"Besides the annoying nervous and anxious feeling, wanting to kiss you and wanting to take your clothes off with my teeth. But the last part has always been a thought for me so I suppose everything is about the same." Derek was glad that Stiles was still willing to say whatever was on his mind. "So where have you been today?"

"Work, which I thought I could escape from Cora and Malia. That only gave the rest of the girls the chance to ask about you and me. Lydia and Erica finally told me why has been taking so many pictures of me. Apparently, they have a secret Instagram account of me and you." Stiles put his chopsticks down.

"Seriously?!" Stiles had often seen Lydia taking pictures of him randomly. Derek pulled out his phone. "Since when do you have an Instagram account?" Derek had deleted all social media.

"I made another the night I found Titus and Leo." Derek had many pictures of him and Titus. Stiles smiled at the one of him and Issac skating. Derek went to the account the girls made.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad, impressed or creeped out." The account name was 'Falling for Him.' Stiles looked at this description. "Two idiots that are slowly falling in love with each other and not knowing." Stiles read out loud. The pictures were of Stiles and Derek's moments they thought no one paid attention to. The very first picture was the night everything started. At Jackson's place around the fire. "Wow"

Stiles kept scrolling through the pictures. Slowly you can see Derek coming to life in each picture and slowly most of them became them secretly looking at each other without the other knowing. The captions under the pictures mad it obvious that Lydia controlled the account. She had become annoyed by the time Stiles started seeing Danny. "What?" Derek asked chewing his food.

"You look like a different person back then." The pictures were perfect. He couldn't be angry that his friends had captured moments he always wanted to remember. "I'm concerned at how some of these are taken."

"I think they take turns. The one of us holding hands was taken one night when you came over. Which means Malia had to take it." Stiles kept scrolling. You could see in the pictures what they now knew. That they had been slowly falling for each other and didn't know. "Seems like they always left us alone on purpose."

"So everyone knew we were....in love before we knew it ourselves." Stiles was going have to get used to that. Someone that loved him back. It was a different kind of love then what he had with his friends and his parents. "Hate being the last to know shit."

"If anything I was the last to know." Derek pointed out. "But I'm glad everything is out in the open. Feels good. Maybe now I can spend time with you without having to question my own intentions or questioning my action. Which Derek often did around Stiles.

"Look at this." Stiles showed Derek the picture. "This was taken a few minutes ago outside my house." It was a picture of Derek talking to Stiles outside the house. The picture next to it was one of them kissing on the sidewalk last night. Derek stuffed a piece of shrimp in his mouth not knowing what to say. "So many followers." Derek took the phone and set on the table.

"Eat, please." Stiles started pouting but didn't argue. "You're cute when you pout," Derek said softly. Stiles almost flung rice everywhere.

"You look cute in my bed with no clothes." Derek's face turned red. "Looks like I win." Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles poured their drinks.

"So what are we exactly?" Derek questioned. "Clearly we aren't just friends. Friends don't kiss friends like that or at all."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a boy and you are a boy. We both have what the textbooks call a penis." Stiles explained. "And when two boys love each other, they kiss. Hopefully, one of them, will touch the other's penis and do other things together." Derek looked at Stiles.

"You know what I mean pervert." Derek scooted closer to Stiles. They were already sitting pretty close. "I know how you are with labels, so I thought I should ask."

"Derek, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Stiles asked bluntly. "I'm just gonna say, I know that's what I would like. I want to be your boyfriend and I want to spend a lot of time with you. I haven't been anyone's boyfriend in awhile, so I don't really know how things should work."

Derek was trying to stop smiling as he chewed. He covers his mouth as he talked. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend." It was impossible not to hear the excitement in Derek's voice. Stiles thought it was cute that he was trying to remain calm. "And don't worry about that stuff. Just be yourself." Stiles remembered when Derek helped him get ready for his date. He told Stiles to be himself. "I just have one question, we'll two."

"And what's that?" Stiles noticed a container of sushi calling his name. He almost drooled on himself as he pulled the top off.

"It's about my Ex Sav." Stiles grip on his chopsticks got tighter. "You don't like him do you?" Derek wanted to ask that for a long time. Stiles took a deep breath.

"The way he looked at you." Derek could see how annoyed Stiles was at his own flashback. "It was as if you were something to eat and I just don't fucking like it. I don't like it, especially when Theo does it. Makes me want to wring his fucking neck and stab his eyes out. In fact, setting him on fire seems like an even better idea."

Derek understood that completely. "If you only noticed how Sav looks at you. But you have nothing to worry about. He is also a big fan us being together." Derek watched how Stiles used his chopsticks. He wasn't having any trouble at all. "Like I stated before, Theo isn't my type."

"And what is your type?" Stiles touched Derek's leg.

"Guys who wear cute teddy bear sweaters and still look like a bad ass." Stiles hand made him nervous. "You realized you took off for few days and told everyone but me you were leaving."

"Oh yeah, that did happen." Derek quickly took the last sushi roll before Stiles could get to it. He heard him call Derek an asshole.

"You want to tell me why?" Stiles took another deep breath. "You shouldn't just take off like that idiot. Making me worry about you."

"I couldn't face you or Ethan knowing how I felt." Derek nudged Stiles with his shoulder.

"Ethan is happy for us you know that." Derek didn't want Stiles to feel bad. "But we should probably make it up to him anyway."

"Already ahead of you. Alright planning a party." Next weekend Jungle would be opening back up." The two kept eating. Stiles gave Leo and Titus a piece of fish. By the time they finished eating they were both leaning against the sofa. "Did you sign up for classes?"

The college reopened tomorrow. "Yeah, don't think I'll be seeing you much. I'm taking a business class, haven't decided what kind of business I want to run. As far as the rest of my classes I'm taking another Lecture class and a film study class."

"Which sounds like I won't see you at all except lunch." Stiles pouted.

"Well, you kind of got me interested in a cult studies. So I take that class after lunch before I leave for work. My work hours are the same. Pretty much free on Fridays, which leaves you and Cora time to drag me to do things I don't want to." Stiles jumped on Derek tackling him to the floor. He held Derek down and kissed him, which has wasn't hard since Derek wasn't putting up a fight.

Derek's face turned red again. Stiles could feel something poking his thigh. He lifted up and looked at Derek. "Well, I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from you. Normally it's me getting all excited." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I have something in my pocket for you, not my pants." Derek sat up digging in his pocket. "I made you another bracelet, a different one." Stiles stuck out his arm waiting. This bracelet wasn't made like the other. It was made of some sort stretching cord. Twisted and knotted red and white colors knotted together. "If it's too corny for you, you don't have to wear it."

"Nope, I'm never taking this one off too." The bracelet had their names on it. Stiles picked up Derek's phone and the two took pictures. After Stiles leaned against Derek, he didn't realize how cold he was. "Could you stay over tonight?" Their faces were only inches apart.

"You've never asked me to stay over." Stiles thought about this for a second.

"You're staying over tonight," Stiles told him. That sounded more like Stiles. Never asking and not giving anyone a choice.

"Since I'm your boyfriend now, don't think I should be hanging around your house when your parents aren't home." Stiles' nose wriggled his causing nose ring move.

"For fuck sake," Stiles mumbled. "You are not about to start acting like the perfect model boyfriend, where you start acting like a square to impress my parents. Because I'm not gonna let that happen." Derek knew that.

"It's just the right thing to do Stiles. I just want to be respectful of your parents." Stiles smiled at him. "What?"

Stiles stood up and pulled Derek's hand. "You're always such a good guy Derek. It's cute, and it also let me know I have not been the proper bad influence I should be." He could see Derek wouldn't stay over or go upstairs ever again without his parents knowing. "My parents have practically given me away to you. Don't see the big deal." Stiles walked to the kitchen. Leo and Titus were pawing at the can opener trying to get through cat food. "Shit."

"I got it." Derek picked up Leo bowl and dumped the food inside. He placed the bowl on the floor and put Leo and Titus on the floor. Stiles pushed the can opener back. The two cats ate out of the bowl.

"I forgot I was feeding him when you came." Stiles picked up his phone. The battery almost dead from being under his mattress all night and day. Derek watched as Stiles started calling someone. He put the phone on speaker.

"What did you do Stiles?" John answered the phone.

"What makes you think I did something?" Stiles laughed.

"You never call me unless your Mom said no about something or you did something your Mom doesn't know about yet. So what is it?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You have zero faith in me old man," Stiles said. "Mom is on a night shift so I didn't call her. But can Derek stay over tonight?"

"Stiles you don't have to ask. Derek and Titus can stay over whenever they like. They live next door so I assume we are going to be seeing a lot more of them now. The two of you are adults and it's not like either you can get pregnant. Unless you have come up with a way to make that possible." Derek could see this was where Stiles got his attitude from.

"Nope." Stiles brushed his hair from his face. "Men can't get pregnant. Unless you are transgender or a male seahorse."

"Well as a human male, us a condom. Don't have sex when I or your Mom are home. We know you have sex but we don't need to hear it or see it. " Stiles also go his blunt nature from John.

"Blah, blah, blah safe sex. Got it." Stiles hung up. Derek was standing there blushing to himself. He couldn't believe Stiles parents were so open about his sexuality and Derek being in Stiles life. They liked Derek from the very beginning, which Derek liked. They saw Derek at his worse and still thought he was good enough for their son. Their son who is so unique and special. "Why are you blushing like an idiot?"

Stiles came over to Derek and put both his hands on Derek's hips. "One day I'm gonna make you lose your cool and make you blush like an idol."

"Now that doesn't answer my question, Derek." Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles was looking right at him. He still didn't say anything. "Fine, don't tell me." Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's softly. At first, Derek's lips were a hard tense line. That was until Stiles slowly moved his lips. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he relaxed a little. Stiles pulled away too soon. "Come on." Stiles stepped away, slowly leaving the kitchen. Derek followed Stiles upstairs.

This too felt different. He had been into Stiles room many times before, but now he felt nervous about it. The room was the same, a creation of Stiles mind. His artwork, his music. The bed slightly a mess, his bear figures. Like with his own room back home in Florida, things felt different because things were different. He was Stiles boyfriend now.

Stiles picked up his headphones and placed them on Derek's head. He plugged the headphones into his phone. "How come you aren't playing the song out loud?"

"This song is different from the others. It's a slow song, sounds better if you hear with headphones." Stiles scrolled through his phone. "It's kind of a special song." Derek sat down on the bed as the song started to play. Right away he could recognize the difference. It didn't sound like Stiles usual fast beat songs he plays at the club. There were instruments playing. Just the drums and a base guitar. A women's voice came out. Her voice was soft and electronic. Derek turned to Stiles.

"Who is this singing?" Derek lifted the headphones for a second. Stiles was sitting next to him.

"Kira." He answered. "Scott is playing the bass and I am playing the drums. Just listen to the whole thing before you say anything else." Derek pulled the headphones back down and laid across the bed. Kira's voice was beautiful and so were the words. She was talking about life and death, but also how there is beauty in people.

'There is beauty in him, beauty in his words and love in his touch. Jade eyes that take me by surprise.'

The song kept playing and when it ended Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles was right next to him. He took the headphones off. "Did you write this?" Stiles didn't answer. Derek took Stiles hand. "Did you write this song about me?"

"Please don't make this one of those mushy moments where you see how much I love you. And I have to pretend this isn't slightly awkward for me and I don't know what to say." Derek scooted closer.

"How about we skip to the fun part where we make out?" Stiles grinned.

"That's a great idea." Derek inched closer and Stiles placed his hands on Derek's cheeks, but they soon found a more comfortable place. He found himself surrounded by Derek, he wrapped in his arm. Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek. His cheeks were still red. "I want to take you out on a date."

Derek heard the statement, but couldn't believe it. No one had ever said that to him before. It had been while since he had been on a date. "Really?" He pressed his lips against Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles said as he kissed him back. "I want to take you out Thursday. It's the perfect night."

"And what should I wear?" He kissed Stiles again.

"Absolutely nothing would be great. But if you insist on wearing clothes, wear something with jeans." Derek wondered what he had planned.

"So when do I get to see the embarrassing photos of you?" Derek had been in Stiles house many times and he couldn't find a single one.

"I'll be sure to let Mom know you want to see them. In fact showing them to you would make her happy." Stiles looked at Derek's face. "My parents really like you. I've dated other people before Theo, and they've never really taken to them. Not like with you. Think they were worried after being sick, that I wouldn't want to be in a relationship."

"I think they saw the same thing my parents did." Enough time had passed for Derek to reach this realization. "They were scared I would isolate myself from the world and relationships because of the accident. They didn't want either of us to be alone. Which I never really was since I met you, you reminded me what it was like to live. You sparked my will to go on with life and find something to hold on to. I found you and I found our friends. People who had gone through their own difficulties and recognized I needed help with mine. I just think it was the same for you. I sparked something in you."

"It's more like you made me little less afraid." Derek's expression changed.

"Honestly thought you weren't afraid of anything." Stiles smiled at little to himself.

"I might be confident in myself and sure of the things I want in my life. But even I am afraid of something Derek." Stiles took a deep breath. "My junior year of high school I found out I had acute leukemia, which I'm sure you know what that is."

"It's a form of cancer." He had read his father's books on the different forms of cancer. "It must have been caught early on if you're in remission." Derek knew whatever illness Stiles once had, was serious. That's why he never asked Stiles to talk about it.

"It was, just took my body a while to take to treatments. After treatments, it's physical therapy and regular therapy. When you moved here I was just getting ready to start school after being home sick for so long. I been home for weeks after the semester started. But my point is, in all that time I was afraid." Derek held onto Stiles' hand again. This was becoming more difficult for him.

"They tell you to fight when having cancer and have faith. That your body is only as strong as your mind. Being sick isn't the hard part. Watching the people that love you, watching your body slowly fall apart is the hard part. And that what scares me. Those people trying to find a way to go on without you. That's why my parents worried. They saw me pushing away anything new away in my life. But they also saw how close I was becoming to you. Everyone did but me. And before I knew it, I had let you in. My parents just wanted to me be happy and they saw when you were around I actually was happy."

"And you will be Stiles." Derek felt a little nervous. "I know I can make you happy. You don't have to worry about changing who you are for me. And I'm sorry if I get annoying with looking after you. I know you don't like people looking at you as if you can't. But I am going to want to do things like that. And I am really sorry that my sisters are going drive you crazy. I'm really close to them as much Cora as drives me crazy asking about my love life. And I..." Derek was taken by surprise when he was tackled to the bed. He thought he should get used to this. This time Stiles didn't stop kissing him. Derek feels Stiles tongue slowly moving against his.

Within seconds Stiles heard a moan come from Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. This was something he wanted to do for a long time. To hold Stiles in his arms. "I got the feeling that isn't a bracelet this time in your pocket," Stiles whispered.

"You pointing it out doesn't make this less embarrassing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I write these chapters I cry just a little. This is one of them. It hurt me just a little when Stiles thought Derek was choosing to be at Ethan's side and not his. I wrote things like this because I never wanted to have Derek make a choice. I didn't want any of their friendships become damaged. Ethan knew his feelings didn't go any deeper than a crush. Which is why he was so willing to let Derek go. I feel bad for him because at one point yes, he did like Stiles as more than a friend. Stiles didn't feel the same way. And no he is no longer with Derek.   
> I've decided Ethan will enter a new relationship and it will be everything he ever wanted. 
> 
> Yes, the reason why Lydia, Allison and Kira are always seen taking picture are because of Stiles and Derek. They wanted them to be together for a long time. Lydia personally never approved of Danny. "Lydia had become annoyed when Stiles started seeing Danny" True enough Jackson and Scott are his best friends. But Lydia is the only person Stiles has ever had a long relationship with. She knew if anyone told Stiles how he felt, he was become suborn. That is why she told Kira not to say anything. Derek and Stiles need to see what they felt on their own. Danny and Ethan were just the outside forces that pushed them to see what was there. The day Cora had told Derek to not lie to himself, is when he knew felt much more than friendship towards Stiles. Out of respect for Stiles and Danny, he didn't say anything. Derek figure if Stiles did like him, he would have said so. Since he has no issue about telling people anything else that's on his mind. 
> 
> Now you see why Issac lives in the boarding house. For a long time Issac had lived in secret about Scott. His father saw how they were together. Scott was always over helping Issac study. One day Issac and Scott went to go see a movie. They were standing in line holding hands when Issac's father saw. He gave Issac a choice to stop seeing Scott or leave. For a small time frame, he lived with Stiles and his Mom. Stiles was the first person to tell Issac that he shouldn't be ashamed of being in love with a man. Most of the time he turned to Stiles about his problems with hiding Scott from his Dad. After Stiles took sick is when he moved next door to the boarding house. Before that time Issac spent holidays with them. Malissa was always okay with Issac. To her it was just like having another son. To this day Issac's father will ignore him when ever they see each other in town. Issac chooses to live life as a gay man because of Scott. Scott was the reason he decide to leave because he didn't want to lose him. The two have been together for two years.


	14. BoyFriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets busted about his motorcycle, Derek starts to learn what it means to be someones boyfriend. Stiles and Derek talk about their first date as well as life after college.

Stiles cold nose was pressed against Derek's face. He carefully reached for his phone. He was awake twenty minutes before the alarm went off. Titus was balled up against Leo on his bed. In the middle of the night, he saw Leo and top of Titus, proving Stiles right. That animal can be gay.

"If we get dressed now we can get donuts and coffee," Stiles said wide awake. Stiles had been awake for a while watching Derek sleep.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to have Chinese food for dinner. So don't think you're going to get over on me and I won't tell you no." Even if it was difficult to say no to Stiles. Stiles bat his eyes at Stiles. "How about a veggie omelet, hash browns, and toast?"

Stiles made a face like he was thinking about it. "Fine, but if you think I won't break you like a wild horse then you are wrong. No one tells me no. Everyone gives into me eventually." Derek sat up looking for his pants. "You know we could just ditches classes today."

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles' hair was all over his head and for once he had taken all his pericings out before bed. Derek thought he looked just as cute without them. "It's our first day back Stiles. Can we at least give things a few weeks before we start ditching."

"Oh my God, you are trying to be a good influence on my life," Stiles said dramatically. Derek smiled. "Too bad it's not gonna work."

"Well while you figure out ways to be a bad influence on my life, I'm going to get dressed and make sure Cora is up." Derek looked at Titus who was awake but looking at Derek with sad eyes. "Guess I'll bring food back for him since he doesn't want to go home."

"You should know the weather changes fast this time of year. Just really cold and dry at night." Derek nodded. He put on his shoes and went downstairs for his jacket. It was cool outside but not enough for a jacket. Derek was let in by Deaton. Deaton who was always awake early.

"Hey Deaton, Titus is gonna be next door today with Leo." Deaton was a retired veteran and therapists Most of the time Titus kept Deaton company during his sections with patients. Derek was glad that Titus was friendly, unlike Leo. Leo didn't take to anyone too well. There were many times he heard Stiles yelling at Leo for pushing things over. Leo often acted out when Titus was gone too long.

"Even cats crave the company of their own kind Derek," Deaton said turning the paper. Malia came down stairs.

"Welcome home skanky." Malia teased. "You have opened the night?" Derek rolled his eyes. This was the first time he didn't sleep at home and someone knew it. Normally Stiles would come in through the window. This time he was seen leaving with Chinese food and going over to Stiles' house.

"It wasn't like that Malia," Derek argued. "And thank you for taking secret Instagram pictures of used."

"Oh shut up, you're just made because you were the last one to figure it out." Derek went up the stairs. "So are you guys a thing now?"

"Totally a thing," Derek called as he kept walking. "Going out for breakfast." Issac suddenly came out the hallway. "You coming? Think we are going to waffle house."

"Awesome. I tell Scott." Issac turned back around into his room Derek could see Scott curled up one side of the bed with a blanket. "Scottie it's time to get up," Issac said sitting on the bed. Scott mumbled something and Issac laughed. "Just borrow something of mine, they guys are going to the waffle house. If we leave now through we probably can ask Stiles to swing by and drop breakfast off to Malissa."

Derek stepped away from the door and went to Cora' room. He banged on the door until she opened it. "We going out for breakfast before class. So finished getting dressed. Don't bug Stiles, and don't ask questions."

"Fine, I'll behave." Cora stuck her hand out giving Derek the hair tie in her hand to him. "Pull my hair up for me I can never get it as tight as you can." Derek carefully pulled Cora's hair in a pony tail. "I do have one question," Cora said slowly. She turned around and looked at Derek.

"One question and only one." Once again he loved his sister deeply. They were best friends. But his love life was something he never felt comfortable talking about with hers.

"Are you together now?" Cora asked the same question yesterday and Derek couldn't give an answer. At that time he couldn't because he wanted to talk to Stiles first. There was still some things backward forgot to mention or bring up. It was little hard to do when he was enjoying the feeling of Stiles tongue against his own.

"Yes, Stiles is my boyfriend. , Don't give me shit about him until you get to know how. I know you want to do that protective sister thing. And ask me so many questions, but please don't." Cora grabbed his shoulders.

"I won't do anything to push your new man away. haunted Which was true. Stiles introduced him to their friends and slowly guided him away from his depression.

"Good now get dressed." Derek shut the door and went to his room. He went to his room and started getting dressed. When he was finished he came to the kitchen for Titus food. He even picked up one of his toys. Grabbing his backpack he went back next door. He came inside to see John talking on the phone. Derek left the food for John on the table. He noticed how John looked mad about something. When he saw Claudia, she was pacing around. She looked at Derek.

"Derek, I'm sorry what you are about to see. You see my son may be really smart, but sometimes he can be very very stupid. And right now, my really stupid spicy has done something really stupid and thought I would not find out. So now I have to be the kind of parent I don't like being." John took a deep breath. Derek knew that look. It was a look all father's got right before they started yelling. Last time he saw that look his own father caught him sneaking in past midnight, too drunk to find his room.

Derek decided to wait outside, curious as to what his new boyfriend could have possibly done to piss John off. "STILES M. STILINSKI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! John's voice was not only loud, easily give demanding. Which was as expected for a man in the military?

Stiles knew what this, He had been real careful not to do anything that would otherwise set his parents off. There could only be one thing that could make his father yell like that. Stiles grabbed his backpack and his headphones and opened the window. He got one leg out the window. "AND YOU BETTER NOT GO OUT THE WINDOW, IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE YOU WON'T LIKE IT!"

"Shit," Stiles mumbled to himself. He gave up and came out of his room. When he came downstairs John was pacing. Stiles knew this wasn't good. If this had been his Mom, he had a fighting chance. John looked at Stiles.

"Sometimes I think we picked up the wrong baby from the hospital," John said. "Other times I think you being smart makes you think we will always look the other way when you do stupid stuff, reckless and idiotic behavior."

"Stupid and idiotic means the same thing." Stiles corrected.

"Shut it, Stiles!" Stiles knew he shouldn't have corrected him. "What would make you think it's okay to keep that motorcycle after we told you that you couldn't keep it." Stiles knew a rhetorical question when he heard one. "Mr. Whittemore said he found the motorcycle in Jackson's shed."

"I wear a helmet all the time and I don't speed or race. It's no more dangerous than a car or any other vehicle. And I'm paying off the bike myself. Dad, it's not as bad as you and Mom think." Stiles wasn't trying to go against them, he just really enjoyed the motorcycle.

"A motorcycle doesn't have a seatbelt!" John yelled. "You know Stiles I get that your free-spirited nature is who you are. But when you have a child of your own, you will understand just how this feels."

"Dad I get it, which is why I didn't tell you. But I'm an adult, I can make choices for myself." Stiles wish he hadn't have said that. Sometimes he pushed his parents too far without noticing it.

John's angry expression changed. "Maybe if I had been around more instead of being in the military, you wouldn't feel as if this is okay." His father was unreadable. "If you were as adult as you say, you would have willing she not to hide this. You lied to us Stiles."

"I'm sorry I lied, but I had to. You and Mom wouldn't even think about letting me keep it." John flooded his arms.

"Go take your medication and go to school." Stiles looked at him. "The bike will be gone by the time you get home." He could see his father had already made up his mind. Stiles didn't argue. He went to the kitchen and grabbed his medication. When he came outside Derek was sitting on the porch with his headphones on playing something on his phone. The one thing he noticed about Derek, he knew when to leave things alone. Clearly, Derek heard the start of the argument but made the choice to leave it a private conversation.  
****

"Has anyone seen Stiles?" Derek asked as he sat the tray down on the table. Everyone sitting at their Claudia seat by the window. Derek's shift was almost over and he hadn't spoken to Stiles since this morning. He got a text from Stiles while they were in a waffle house, but they hadn't actually spoken.

Stiles had been right across the table from him and didn't say anything.

Stiles: Sorry if I mentally check out for a little while. 

Since then Derek had chosen to give him his space. When he did, Stiles spent most of his day with his headphones on. During lunch Malia and Erica made him sit and eat lunch. Derek felt uneasy. He wanted to say something to Stileswarlocksand he didn't know what. He wanted to comfort Stiles but, he didn't know what to say. As his boyfriend, he wanted to comfort him and try to put his mind at ease.

"I think he is still at the school," Kira answered. "We were working on something but he stayed behind." Scott rolled his eyes and gave Jackson a look.

"Judging from that look you two know something." Derek gave them their food.

Scott looked up at Derek. "Stiles usually gets like that when he is doing a lot of thinking. It's just what he does."

"He just gets so caught up in that big ass brain of his, that he forgets the world around him." Jackson finished. Derek thought that explained his text. "It just that Stiles doesn't always realize what he says until it's too late. As you know he lacks a filter. So he feels eating about whatever he said to his dad.

Derek was glad Stiles had talked to his friends about it. "Don't worry. We will go make sure he isn't doing something stupid." Jackson gave Scott a look, clearly not wanting to go.

"Guess I'll be taking my food to go," Jackson said sadly. Derek took his food in the back to have wrapped up. He looked at Cora who was making more sandwiches.

"How did you like it so far? I mean your first day?" Erica had talked her Mom into hiring Cora. She said yes since Derek was such a good worker.

"It's weird," Cora said to Derek. "Not seeing Mom before I go to school. Stopping by the hospital to bring Dad dinner. I get to see you, Peter and Malia every day so that's nice. The school is fine so far, think I'm gonna do sports with Allison. She's nice, like really nice."

"It's kind of hard not to like Allison." Derek smiled.

"I just have to get used to the whole small town thing and having a job." Derek looked at her.

"You will." Derek went back out the double doors carrying Jackson's food.

That night on his way home Derek stopped by. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski's talking. Neither sounded too happy. For a second he thought about just whatever future to Stiles window, but then he remembered he was supposed to let Claudia know when he was over. He walked up the sidewalk of but Stiles was already sitting outside. He stood there for a few minutes watching him. His headphones were on and he was sitting on the porch swing with his knees to his chest. Derek could see a pencil moving. It made him curious about what Stiles was drawing. Derek slowly came forward walking up the steps not wanting to scare Stiles. Stiles sat up pulling his headphones off.

"Mind if I sit and listen to you?" Stiles pushed over. Derek came closer and sat down. Stiles closed his notebook and took off his headphones. Honestly, he felt even worse now. Not only had he upset his father, he hadn't spoken to his boyfriend all day. He couldn't remember the last thing he said to Derek or when he last saw him. "Do I get to take a peek at your notebook or is just like with your room and the basement."

Both places were like the deep interworkings of Stiles. Derek was the only person besides Stiles parents that seen both places. "Take a look." Stiles gave him the notebook. It was Titus and Leo sleeping together. Derek slowly turned the page backwards. It was a bunch of feathers. Going farther and farther back the pages moved like a flip book. Derek saw himself with black wings and black jeans.

"How?" Derek looked at the picture. The details were dead on, it looked just like him. Stiles had captured each detail perfectly. Right down the scares on his chest. Stiles had only seen him shirtless once. He made sure of it.

"I don't know. I've always been good at seeing details. Finding what other people can't see." The song kept playing. "I'm sorry I, forgot about you today and made you worry about me. Scott told me you seemed really worried. Sometimes I just don't think. I'm not always aware of other people's feelings like I should."

"Yes, I was worried. Mostly because I felt like I should know the right thing to say to cheer you up and I don't. I just know I want to comfort you." Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to." Stiles laced his fingers in Derek's. "This is perfect, just you sitting with me."

"Even though I smell like sweat, ham, and coffee?" Stiles looked up at Derek.

"I don't really care. You're here with me." Derek smiled before leaning over to kiss Stiles. It was nice that they could do this now. They were no longer holding hands under a blanket. "My parents said I could keep the motorcycle as long as I don't race or get any tickets. But I still feel, about what I said to my Dad."

His father now felt like a bad parent because of his behavior. "When he is sitting and watching TV, get him a beer. Just sit down with him and see where it goes. You're the only child and only son. He wants to keep you safe." And this was directly speaking from personal experience. Stiles thought about. Seemed like a good idea. "Speaking of Dad's, over the holidays I struck a detail with mine."

"If he wants you to come home, he's gonna have to, and pull you out of my arms." Stiles wasn't giving Derek up to anyone. "I could l lock you in my basement where he can't find you."

"That sounds more like some sort of role play thing." It actually was and Stiles had no intentions of telling Derek that. Not just yet anyway. "But no. I told him I was going to stay here for my next four years of college. He thought by then I should have found a better job and want to move out the boarding house. The deal is that if I still want to live here by then, that he will have a house built on the other property we have."

"Since when does your family have property here?" Stiles asked.

"Since always. My whole family is from here. Peter owns the boarding house. He and my Mom own another good bit of land. I think my family goes always the back to when the town was founded or something. I don't really care to hear this history." Stiles could tell that from how Derek said it.

"So your parents want to build you a house and mine are practically giving me away." Stiles bit his lip. "Sounds like they want us to get married."

"It's too soon for that. We haven't had our first date yet." Derek pointed out. He was curious as to what Stiles had planned.

"We haven't had sex yet either." Stiles started grinning like a pervert at the idea.

"Is that all you think about?" It was clear now that Derek was the girl in the relationship. "Do I have to get Titus spray bottle and spray you?" Any time Titus started acting out he would get sprayed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up. "I'm an extremely horny man with needs and hasn't been touched in over a year. When you have cancer, your sex drive dies. The last thing you want is someone to touch you. And right now, I want to be touched everywhere. And you can't possibly tell you don't feel this deep sexual tension between me and you because I have felt every single night I came through that window."

"In that case, no more sleep over until then." Stiles jaw literally dropped.

"What the actual fuck Derek." Stiles started pouting.

"And I'm gonna keep the window locked until then." Derek mostly doing this for himself. If he kept sleeping next to Stiles he was gonna eventually want to do more. Having sex was a little too soon for them.

"That's not even fair," Stiles whined. "I need to be touched, and in many different ways, repeatedly."

"I'm not that kind of girl Stiles." Derek was trying not to laugh.

"Your the kind of girl that likes to be a tease." Stiles wasn't happy about Derek's choice but he respected it. "But you will eventually give in." Derek could see Stiles was taking this as a challenge.

"Why do I feel like you are going to make this into a fun little experiment to see how long I can go before I have sex with you?" Stiles grinned.

"It's more like a game to see what it takes to make you give in." One thing Stiles liked was a challenge. The more Claudia it was, the more effort he put into it. "Starting with our first date. It will be the best damn, you have ever headache. So prepare yourself to be swept off your feet."

"And what should I wear on this amazing date? A dress and heels?" any more grin plastered his face. "Your thinking about it aren't you?"

"I'm a man, thoughts happen." Stiles turned off the music. "And if you want to wear a dress and heels I'm one hundred percent open to that. Hopefully, a nice pair of tight jeans that look good both coming and going."

"You've been checking out my ass." Derek kind of thought so. He turned around once and thought he saw Stiles checking him out.

"It's like two perfectly round hams back there Derek." And now Derek wish he hadn't said anything. "And I'm not the only one that has taken down this information"

"I really don't want to know who." The front door open and Claudia looked at them.

"Dinner is ready." She announced. "Would you like stay for dinner Derek?"

"Wouldn't you like to stay forever?!" John called from the kitchen. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You two know that we are together now and you don't have to try anymore to get us together." He could see his parents were excited about the new relationship.

"A parent's job Claudia," Claudia answered. "Besides this is just step one of the overall plan."

"You two are trying to get rid of me." He could see it now. They were giving Stiles away so willingly.

"That's half of it. Now come in and eat before your Dad and the cats eat dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Derek asked as he went inside.

"Tofu stew." Stiles cringed. He hated Tofu stew. "And yes Stiles, you have to eat it. I saw the bags from China Palace in the trash. "Even though Derek brought it over, you know you aren't supposed to eat it."

"I rather eat the front lawn." Stiles rather do a lot of things than eat tofu.

"Well, you are more than welcome to do that. But we are eating Tofu stew. You and John eat too much red meat as it is." John looked guilty as he sat the table. "I saw you eating those mini sliders at the New Year's party." Derek sat down at was now his usual seat the table. Stiles watched Derek. He wondered if Derek was actually gonna eat it. He listened as he heard Leo's toy squeak from upstairs.

"Hope you didn't sacrifice my cat to your coven of warlocks." Derek said blowing carefully on the bowel. Stiles noticed his father was watching to see if Derek would attempt to eat the stew too.

"No, we respect cats and men are called witches, not warlocks." Stiles pointed out. "The term warlock is used for witches who have been cast out of their coven. Most witches are cast out for using dark magic. Which is the worst kind of magic their is." Derek picked up the spoon and put in his mouth. He chewed for a second and then swallowed.

"I heard that in New Orleans, their use to be witches." Stiles was still watching Derek. John was just as shocked as Stiles. Claudia often made the stew too spice for any of them to eat. John was lucky he didn't get heartburn and Stiles just didn't like spicy things. But Derek seemed fine. "There they practice ancestral magic. Which is like drawing they power from passed witches. I've also heard that the food there is really good. Thinking about going there for for two weeks during the summer."

Cloudia and Derek were the only two really eating. Stiles took one small bit and hated it. His Mom would complain it wasn't spicy enough. "Did you Google that to try and impress me Derek?" Wouldn't be the first time a guy did that.

"Nope." Derek was half way done eating. He hadn't touched the bread in the middle of the table. "I don't take you as the easily impressed kind of person. Besides the best impression, you can make on someone is being yourself. I just came upon that information when I read about the hunted tours their."

Claudia gave Stiles a look, telling him he better eat or there would be hell if he didn't. "Do you always pay that much attention to me?" Stiles asked this before but couldn't remember the answer.

Derek looked at him. "You lead most of our conversations, and I mostly don't talk much. So I can't help but notice things you like and don't like." Derek put the spoon down and turned the bowl on to his face. He sat the bowl down on the table and Claudia smiled.

"Would you like some more sweetheart?"

"Yes please," Derek answered. "Never had tofu stew before, but it tastes pretty good."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He is just being polite Mom." The stew in front of him was getting cold and still sitting in front of him. "It's too spicy."

"Actually I do like it." Derek said. "I like spicy food and my Mom use to give me tofu when I was in middle school. I was a chucky kid and couldn't say no to food." Which was why Derek liked to travel. He liked eating new and different things. Stiles was about to ask how that was possible but he heard Leo and Titus on the stairs. Derek turned to see Titus trying run away with the toy mouse, but Leo pounced on Titus. The two started rolling around behind the living room sofa.

"My birthday is in the summer." Stiles pointed out. "June sixth to be exact."

"Then maybe if you save your money you can go with him for your birthday." John suggested. "But you aren't having any parties in this house ever again."

"Oh come on!" Stiles whined. "I wasn't expecting the party to get that out of control." Last year he decided since he couldn't go out and party, he would bring the party to him.

Cloudia stood over him. "Half the teenage population of Beacon Hills was in my house. As the son of a officer you should set an example for others. Or at least have the party some place that wasn't my house."

"So you're encouraging me to leave town with my boyfriend?" Lately all his parents did was confused him. They weren't the kind of parents that were strict. That was if Stiles didn't do anything that made them act that way.

"As long as you don't put yourself in danger, take care of your health and not get arrested, or put anyone else in danger. We don't really mind. Not like either of you could get pregnant. If anything I'm more worried Derek than you" Stiles rolled his eyes at his dead.

"I'm surprised that I haven't had had to arrest him myself," Claudia added.

"Well don't count your chickens before they hatch." Which was his way of saying somewhere in the future he might do something that's cause for arrest. Cloudia rolled her eyes. The rest of the meal was spent talking about John being in the military. That was till Derek noticed something.

"You know, I don't really know your name." Everyone got quiet. Derek and Stiles were doing the dishes. "You know your real name."

Stiles' head turned as if he was suddenly been taken over by a demon. "As far as you will ever know, Stiles is my actual name." Derek looked at Claudia who was drying dish.

"Well, technology Stiles is his name." Stiles glared at his mother. "I can take a hint." Claudia said. "Why don't you walk Derek home."

"He lives next door, I'm sure he is a big boy and can walk himself home. It's impossible for him to get lost." Cloudia elbowed her clueless son. "Whatever, but if I decide not to come back, you know where I am."

"You're coming back," Derek said zipping his jacket up. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's right," Stiles said. "My boyfriend won't let me sleep over because that leads to grown up things like touching no no places. And he doesn't trust himself with me." Everything about that statement made Derek blush. Not only had Stiles said all of that in front his parents, he had actually been correct about Derek not trusting himself. He forgot just how observant Stiles was.

"I'm just gonna go in the living room and pretend I heard none of that," John said taking his apple pie and coffee with him. Derek didn't say anything, he picked up Titus. Leo pawed at Derek to put Titus down.

"You are going to give your Dad and Derek a heart attack with language like that." Claudia wrapped up the extra pie she made. Stiles realized his Mother knew Derek would come over. Why else would she make an extra pie? "Now be a good boy and walk him and his cat home. Give him the pie and ask him what his favorite food is."

Claudia was in on Stiles romantic date night idea. "What if it's something I can't cook, like actual food. I could give him food poisoning and he breaks up with me. Or worse, I end up killing him."

Claudia often wondered where her son came up with his crazy ideas. "Well that's what you have me for sweetheart." She aware that Stiles wasn't the best cook but, by some miracle, he was good at baking things. "Now go, don't keep him waiting, I'm sure he feels awkward after your little outburst about no no places."

"Oh my God Mom, please don't ever say that again."

"Now you know how I felt when you said it." Claudia gave Stiles the pie and turned him towards the living room. Titus was purring in Derek's arms. Leo watched as they left. Stiles walked with Derek next door, silently wanting to hold his hand.

Derek opened the front door and let Titus in. Stiles could see Titus going toward the living room. Derek shut the door back. "Something is on your mind." Stiles was wondering how Derek picked up on that so quickly. "When your thinking about something, you bit your lip and flick your lip ring a few times."

Stiles handed him the pie. "Was just wondering what your favorite food was. What is it you like to eat." Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles back.

"Like I said, I like spicy things. I really like Mexican food or anything, made with pasta. But anything you decide to make me would be fine too." Stiles looked away. He wondered just when did Derek started making eye contact with him so much. A few mouths ago Derek couldn't look at anyone's face.

"Who said I was making you anything?" He didn't want Derek to know about his plan.

"Well, here is me wishing that you do." Derek kissed Stiles softly.

"And is there anything you would like me to wear? Perhaps nothing?" Derek kissed him again.

"Whatever you decide to wear is okay with me. I personal enjoy your clothing choices." No matter how strange his choices were. "You could wear a brown paper bag on our date as far as I care."

"What date?" Cora said opening the door. She had been ease dropping the entire time. Derek took is hand and hit her in the forehead. "Ouch!" She made a face at Derek. "What date?" This time her question was directed at Stiles.

"I asked Derek out on a date for Thursday." Cora looked at Derek then back to Stiles.

"And at what time should he be ready? Where are you two going? And what time will he be back?" Derek rolled his eyes. He wasn't too surprise that she asked.

"Seven is fine, it's a surprise really and who said I was going to bring him back?" Stiles was challenging Cora. He knew she was protective of him, it was obvious during their trip. Stiles just wanted to see how willing she would easily give up her brother. That and he wanted to know she didn't scare him.

"The last person who didn't bring him back, got him hurt. I like you Stiles, but I would claw your pretty brown eyes out if something happens to him. So it would be in your best interest to make sure he returns home." Cora had always disliked Paige. She disliked most people, but she really disliked Paige. Even before the accident, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

"Well I'm not Paige Cora, but I get your point. But if it isn't clear by now, I don't scare easy and I will bring him back whenever I bring him back." Derek felt like he was watching two cats fight over a piece of food. Cora smiled.

"I like you." Cora smiled at him. "I'll make sure he is ready by seven." Derek also felt like he missed something. Cora smiled and shut the door.

"Well she's a lot nicer than Malia. Is your other sister so aggressive?" Stiles asked. Derek brushed his hair from his face.

"No, thank god." Which reminds him he needs to call her. "Laura is actually nice, hopefully one of these days you will get to meet her and Lance. And yes, Lance is pretty much like the rest of us." Derek laughed a little.

"Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister. Then again, if my parents had another me they might actually go crazy." Derek's nose lightly brushed against Stiles'.

"One Stiles is more than enough for me." He could feel Stiles smiling from ear to ear as they kissed again. "I love you." Another thing Stiles noticed about Derek. He was good at taking him by surprise. Derek thought he didn't know how to say the right things, but that actually couldn't be anymore further truth.

"I love you too." Derek took a step back. "You might want to read that book I gave you for your birthday." Derek hadn't read it yet. He had been busy with work, Cora, Ethan and avoiding Stiles.

"I will." Derek opened the door. He had to remind himself that Stiles lived right next door and he would see him tomorrow. Stiles would probably break his legs if he didn't. "And I was serious about the window."

"So is this like a probationary period or something?" Stiles was stalling.

"Something like that. Now go home." Derek quickly kissed him and disappeared inside. Stiles shuffled his feet off the porch and to his house. Leo was sitting at the door looking around for Titus. Stiles picked him up.

"So what did he say?" Claudia asked. Stiles plopped down on the sofa next to his Dad.

"Mexican food." Stiles answered. "This body can't handle spicy food. I don't really like Mexican food because it's too damn spicy."

"Don't worry, just leave the cooking part to me." Stiles looked at his parents.

"You two ever thought of having other kids?" John looked at Stiles. "I only ask because you know eventually I'll leave. You two never really brought up having another kid." John's expression relaxed.

"You worry about a little too much about us and everyone else around you. But we already decide you are the only child we ever needed. Even when you were sick, we knew it would be hard to let go of you. But we knew giving all our love to one child was enough to make us happy forever."

"Even if you are spoiled, crazy brat who is too smart for his own good and enjoys giving his parents headaches," John added. Stiles grinned. He kicked off his shoes and balled his feet under himself and leaned against his Mom. For the first time in a while, he was happy about something that wasn't his art or music. If someone would have told him this time last year that he would we fall so hard for one person, he would have thought they were the sick ones.

Stiles knew that one day he would fall for someone else. He just assumed it wouldn't be so quickly after his recovery and much later in his twenties. It had always been a big deal if he would become sick again. Everything he once was sure about was different. Now he knew he really needed to try and take care himself like the doctors said. Not only because Derek reminded him how beautiful life could be. But because he wanted to see just how far things could go with him. He wanted to see whatever future his parents have thought was possible for him. Something beautiful was happening right before him and he hoped that it was just as beautiful as paints his did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Derek is gonna find out what Stiles real name is. It's not gonna be some back dramatic thing.


	15. Where The Wild Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and Stiles is trying to knock Derek's socks off in more than one way. Stiles starts questioning god and his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime soon we will be seeing a drunk Stiles.   
> If you are wondering, no sometimes these chapters aren't planned. Sometimes it's solely around one single moment and I have find a why to build a chapter off it.   
> Right now yes, the main focus is Derek and Stiles in slow progression into their relationship. Yes, they will have sex. I believe Stiles will talk to Danny again, but mostly because of Derek's encouragement. I haven't decided yet on what to do with Allison and Jackson. Right now Stiles is just trying to encourage Jackson in the same way Jackson encouraged him. 
> 
> Someone will being coming out to the group during Pride Fest. I know no one will be able to guess who it is.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Derek said out loud. Cora stood looking over Derek one more time. Her and Issac decide to help him get ready.

"Awww Der is nervous," Cora said as she helped Derek put on his jacket. "But that's a good thing you're nervous, means you really like him. Which is also a good thing. I can tell he cares for you a lot. I'm glad it's not one-sided."

Derek knew what she meant. She was glad that his relationship wasn't just him caring for another person like with Paige. This was why she approved of Stiles. That night on the porch wasn't just Stiles trying to prove himself. It was him showing her that it was okay to not hold her brother so tight. alone That was all Cora wanted. Everything she ever wanted for him was coming together.

"Burgundy really suits you." Issac said from the bed. He had been laying on Derek's bed texting away. Derek discovered Issac had a really good eye for fashion. He picked out a sweater and shirt for him at the mall. "Scott says Stiles is on his way over."

"Shit," Derek mumbled. He had never been this nervous before.

"Here." Cora handed Derek two condoms. "There was more Stiles' but someone took them." She looked at Issac.

"My sister just gave me condoms. I think I might have a heart attack." Derek felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on, I know you have sex."

"No one is having sex tonight!" Derek yelled.

"The hell you are." Issac disagreed. "That outfit is one hundred percent guaranteed to get you get you laid. You're lucky if you even leave the front yard without getting your clothes ripped off."

Derek took a deep breath. "Please don't talk like that in front of my sister." Derek put the condoms in his top drawer of his desk. "It's just the first date." The downstairs doorbell rang.

Stiles stood at the door with hands in his pockets. It was their night which made things even more perfect. The front door opened and Peter stood there with a chicken wing in his hand. "Little Stilinski, been awhile." Most adults in the town called him that. "Here to pick up my nephew for your little date."

"No, I am here to sacrifice him to the dark lord," Stiles said sarcastically. "If your gonna give me the threatening speech you Hales do, you can save it. Cora and Malia beat you to it." Malia's speech was just her saying she was going to shove her foot in his ass if he did something stupid or bring harm to Derek.

"Fine, but it was their speech." Derek rolled his eyes coming down the stairs.

"If I didn't know any better you were actually worried about me." Derek teased. He had been listening to them from the bottom of the stairs. Peter looked at him.

"Last thing I need is Talia clawing my eyes out." Derek opened the door all the way. Stiles was standing there all dressed up. to say reminds him of the first time Stiles showed up on the porch, looking both scary and hot. Derek wondered how it was possible for a person thinking just. "But I suppose Little Stilinski is harmless enough."

Derek wanted to say Stiles was far from harmless. Stiles was something of a bad boy even if he didn't think so. "And keep your hands to yourself!" Malia shouted from the living room. "Don't be a total perv!"

"Not like I'm plotting to steal his virginity," Stiles confessed.

"That would require me to have one to steal." Derek pointed out. Peter made a face as if he had thought about it. "I will be back later. If not please don't riot in the streets and tip over cars.

"This is more of a 'burn your house down in the middle of the night' sort of family, but I get your point." Peter pushed Derek out the door. "No drinking and driving, practice safe sex far far away from me, no drugs bluh bluh bluh." Peter slammed the door shut. Derek turned to Stiles who leaning against the doorway, obviously checking him out.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat." Stiles winked at Derek. Right away Derek started blushing. Stiles stepped forward toward Derek and grabbed him by his belt. "In fact, I might just do that." Stiles couldn't help himself. He needed the feeling of Derek's lips against his. And when he did he couldn't stop. Derek deepened the kiss only a little but that only made Stiles grip tighter on his belt.

"You know most guys, go for the kiss after the date." Not that he was complaining. He had the thought about doing the same thing. "And you look werewolves too." He was wearing Derek's scarf. Stiles reached out his hand for Derek's.

"Is my pretty princess excited?" The two came down the steps together.

"As asked as a girl can be on her first date in forever." Stiles lead the way but not towards his Jeep. "Shouldn't we be going towards your jeep?"

"Not tonight." Stiles let go of Derek's hand. "I was thinking, we could take my motorcycle." Stiles pulled out a cooler from the steps. "I promise I won't drive too fast" Stiles knew Derek had a thing about speeding.

"I'm not getting on unless I have a helmet."

"Don't you worry sweet cheeks, I already thought of that." Stiles handed Derek a black helmet. "Part of the deal I made with my parents. Helmets have to be worn, no racing, no tickets. take Mom being a super cop." Stiles picked up the cooler and tied it down to the motorcycle. He climbed on and patted the seat for Derek to get on and put on his helmet. Derek carefully climbed on and Stiles started the bike after putting on his helmet. "Hold on tight!"

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly. Stiles slowly pulled out the driveway. The vibration of the motorcycle had Derek on edge. His grip tightened as they left off their street. They reached a stop sign. Stiles brought the bike to a slow stop.

"If this is too much for you, we can turn back now and take my jeep," Stiles called over the rumbling motorcycle.

"No, I'm fine," Derek said back. "Just trying not to fall off." Derek heard Stiles laugh.

"I won't let my pretty princess fall off." Stiles sat there at the stop sign. Being that it was a small town, he didn't have to worry about anyone behind him. "Try and relax. There is a reason I wanted to take the bike and not the jeep. Your gonna miss if your eyes between the."

Stiles had seen Derek's reflection in one of the mirrors. "Well, I'm not brave like you Stiles."

"You're braver than you think Derek." Stiles took one hand off the handle touched Derek's hand. "Just stay close to me and everything will be alright." Derek couldn't tell if Stiles meant There this moment or if he meant in general but, he had an answer for both.

"I'll always stay close to you." Derek wrapped his around Stiles. Stiles could feel just how warm Derek was. It was actually comforting to him. He had been nervous all day. He wasn't the there listening type, but he was when it came to Derek. Maybe it was the way Derek looked at him. It wasn't like when people found out he was sick. They had this look that he would drop dead any second. With Derek, it was like he was amazed by him.

Stiles pulled away from the stop sign. Derek seemed a little more relaxed. By the time they passed the waffle house Derek's grip loosened a little. "Are we leaving town?" They were currently passing through town.

"Maybe," Stiles said as he laughed. "I promised a good time, and I always deliver." Stiles would like to think he was the reason the group always had fun. Derek decided not to ask where they were going and just enjoy the ride.

They passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign and headed down a long stretch of road. The trees were high and looked to go on for miles. Of course, Stiles could have gone the other way to get to where they were going. But it wouldn't have been as fun. When the trees ended it was like the whole sky opened up. Derek knew now why Stiles wanted him to his eyes open. The dark road was the only way you could see the stars in the sky. Not only that, but you're all around them. Stiles could see a wide smile on Derek's face in the reflection of his mirror.

He was glad he chooses this route. The look on Derek's face was worth it. Stiles slowed down so Derek could take everything suddenly harder. are sleeping was one of those things Stiles liked about the small town. Open areas like this were perfect for seeing the stars. It was even better because he was with Derek.

"So do you do this sort of thing with all the girls you date?" Derek put his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"Only you." Stiles kept driving. The road went on and on until they reached approached the city. They came upon an empty beach, Stiles drove passed it. He could tell Derek was becoming more and more curious as to where they were going.

"We are almost there," Stiles told Derek. They kept driving passed the beach. Stiles drove up a small dirt road and pulled into a small lot.

"I thought you told Peter you weren't gonna be sacrificing me to the Dark Lord." Derek carefully climbed down avoiding the hot pipes. Stiles took off his helmet.

"Just because it's a sort of dark out here and no one is around, doesn't mean I'm plotting to kill you." He pointed out. "I could be trying to take you back to my home planet."

"You believe in aliens too? Stiles stood up off the motorcycle. He took Derek's helmet off.

"I believe in a lot of things." Stiles put the helmet on the seat.

"But not god?" Stiles had never really addressed the question before.

"I believe if you put good into the world, good things will come back to you. Sometimes things happen and it's just part of life's story. Some things can't There. However, it's hard for me to Stiles' believe in an all knowing man in the sky that watches us. It just sounds a little creepy to me. If he is real, he probably isn't too fond of me. People shouldn't need a man in the sky to good in their life. For all we know, God could be a woman. Women can be powerful and all the knowing too."

Derek helps Stiles untie the cooler. "So you are a feminist?"

"I wasn't always until I met Lydia." Somehow Derek had completely forgotten they dated. When he first met Stiles, he did introduce Lydia as his ex.

"So why did you and Lydia break up?" Stiles looked at him.

"You really want to play this game, Derek?" Derek picked up one side of cooler. "You might uncover something you wish you hadn't."

"Sure, and you aren't as off-putting as you think." Stiles often thought he had the ability to make people uncomfortable.

"Only with you Princess. And fine, if we are doing this I get to make the rules."

"Lay 'em on me." Stiles lead the way with his end of the cool.

"Alright, we can ask everyone other stuff but." Stiles paused for dramatic effect. "Have to answer the question no matter if it's embarrassing."

"Fine, but I am gonna lay in pretty thick with the embarrassing questions. I'm tired of being the only one blushing while you be Mr. Cool guy all the time." Stiles laughed.

"You think I am cool?" Derek didn't say anything. He couldn't believe he had said it allowed. "Youwithoutthink that I'm cool?" He had already agreed to answer the question. They walked passed a few trees out into a hillside clearing. They came to a stop and looked at each other.

Derek took a deep breath. "You are the coolest person I've ever met. You don't even try. I've never met someone who could look so bad ass in pink Sweater and checker. Stiles had a light pink sweater with white stripes. He was wearing black jeans. Even his shoes were a light pink. "So yes, I think you are cool."

until now "I am actually wearing Samoan not pink." He corrected. "If Lydia, Jackson or Issac heard you say that they would hit you. If you haven't noticed they are three fashion snobs of the group."

"Yeah, Issac pretty much helped me find something to wear. That was when he wasn't rambling on about clothes design." They sat down the cooler.

"Now you see why Scott there all the time." That Derek also noticed. "And I'm pretty flattered that you think I'm such a cool person."

" A little dorky, but dorky is also cute." Derek started blushing. 

"I've always been open about my sexuality even though I choose not to identify. I've always there to whoever I am attracted too. I had been attracted to Lydia. We were together for a long time, probably one of my longest relationships. The thing was it became more like two friends together rather than two people in love. We stopped doing anything like a couple without noticing. We did love each other, but our love for each other was a difference. Just like you like Ethan and you like me. There is a big difference in those feelings between us. And that's what Lydia wasThere was my Ethan."

Stiles opened the cooler and pulled out a blanket. He spread it out for Derek. "I think she was afraid she would hurt me if There told me how she felt. But there was nothing to say when I saw it all. We ended things. It wasn't some dramatic breakup or anything. It was just us stating the obvious. But lucky for me, I still got the princess in the end."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "So is that what you're going to call me from now on?" Derek sat down on the blanket and watch Stiles pulled something else from the cooler. He unwrapped it from the blanket it was in. Stiles started putting a telescope together.

"Well, you already said you wanted to be the girl in the relationship. So princess seems suitable for the time." Stiles stood the telescope up. "Tonight too like a good night to look at the stars."

"Good thing there is a full Moon." Derek pointed out. "My Mom use to tell us a story about the town having werewolves. She said the town use to be full of shapeshifters when the town first came to be. That the first Hale that helped found the town was one of those shape shifters."

Stiles pulled out a few containers from the cooler. He was glad the food was still hot. "I've heard that story. Allison's family isThereone of the founders of the town. When I was growing up we would dress up every year for founders day. Now that I think about the picture was up. Pride Fest and Founders Day are the closest one."

"Sounds Derek could. Never actually gotten a chance to celebrate LGBT day back home." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Not because I didn't want to. Most of my friends were too straight to even be comfortable with that idea even seeing a guy in a dress."

"Your friends sounds like the sort of people I would punch in the face." Stiles handed Derek something wrapped in foil. "Well normally all of us dress up for Pride Fest, it's gonna be Isaac's first time going." Derek peeled back the foil.

"You made this?" Derek bit to the heavy oversized burrito.

"I helped but no I didn't make it. Mom did, my cooking is horrible. Mom tried to teach me but I just ended up burning things or it just tasted bad. So count yourself lucky. Last time I cooked anything that someone ate, I made my entire junior class sick."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. Stiles watched him laugh historically. "I guess there are somethings not even you can do." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat before I shoved your food down your throat!" Stiles shouted.

"Fine." Derek was trying to stop laughing. "If it's okay with you I can do all the cooking for you. I actually like cooking for some reason."

"Well look at that a man that can cook. Starting to think I hit the boyfriend lottery." Derek rolled his eyes and kept eating.

Stiles and Derek sat under the stars eating and talking. They took turns talking about mythology and astrology. And by talk, it was mostly Stiles talking. Derek mostly listened as Stiles discussed his theories. The packed picnic was a good idea. Stiles wasn't surprised Derek ate everything. Derek was deeply impressed by the cake. A simple two layer cake made from scratch with lemon cream. Stiles didn't tell Derek that the only thing he actually made was the cake.

The night was absolutely perfect. Derek could see Stiles had put a lot of thought into their date. What really surprised Derek was when Stiles started playing music.

"May I have this dance?" Stiles asked. "Someone told me you really like the slow songs." And by someone he means Cora. She was the only one that knew so much about him. Derek stood up and took Derek's hand. "Warning, I have two left feet." 

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and took the lead. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "You're warm," Stiles said out loud. "You're always so warm." He put his head on Derek's shoulder, Derek was a little taller than him. "And comforting."

This was just like the night Stiles realized his feelings. Everything he felt for Derek was surfing and find their way out. This time he didn't hold them in. "Do I make your comfortable?"

Derek's voice vibrated his chest and Stiles'. "Yes, I find myself letting you in without noticing. There is also another word for how you make me feel. I just can't seem to find the word for the feeling." They stepped slowly to the music.

"Well you make me nervous, it's a different kind of nervous from when we first met. I guess you could call it excited." Derek took a deep breath. "Your strange Stiles."

Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek. "Oh, that's something to tell your boyfriend."

"Let me finish," Derek said. "You are strange and that's what I like about you. I find myself wanting to know more and more about you and before I always stopped myself for questioning things about you. Because I felt it wasn't my place. I like listening to you talk and I like watching you when you're quiet. And you seem so perfectly happy and content when your working on something. You feel so strongly and passionately about your friends. It's just so amazing how everything you touch seems to light up and come to life and I'm not sure if you even notice it. You're like a magnet, a force. It's impossible not to get close to you. It takes a really amazing person to reach pass someone's darkness to bring them back to life. You are absolutely the most beautiful person I've met."

Stiles stopped dancing. He stood there staring at Derek. Just how many times had wished back then in the hospital, that he wished he found love in someone. No matter who the person was, he just wish he had chance to go on with his life to experience such a normal thing. Their were many things he wanted to experience, even if it did took sick again. Stiles had pushed that thought away for so long after he was better. Just because he didn't want to fall in love just to lose that person.

Here it was right here in front of Stiles. That secret wish he laid awake at night thinking about. Maybe their was a god. Maybe there is someone out there listening to Stiles' thoughts after all. "Stiles please say something."

Derek had been watching Stiles stare at him for what seem like a long time. "I...." Stiles was speechless, which a first because he always had an answer for everything. Instead of saying anything he started to cry. "Please, don't cry," Derek said softly. Stiles kept trying to try his face but tears kept coming out.

"I wasn't crying the other night because of Danny." Stiles realized he never said why. "I was crying because I realized I love you. The things you say to me makes me feel so happy." Derek carefully placed his hands on Stiles cheeks and carefully kissed him. As he thought Stiles stopped crying.

"You're so suppose to smile when your happy not cry." Derek carefully died Stiles' cheeks. Stiles cheeks and nose were a little red. "Looks like I finally got you to blush." Stiles wriggled his nose.

"Shut up Derek." Stiles could see he was trying not to smile.

"Your cute when you do that. When you pout like that." Stiles slightly turned away trying to hide his smile. "Something rather attractive about a guy you don't know screaming at you in his pajamas and threatening your life."

"So that was your first impression of me?" Stiles placed his arms back around Derek. They slowly started dancing again.

"Actually my first impression was that you might beat the crap out of me if you ever saw me looking through that window again. But yes, I did find you attractive even if you can be a little scary and intense."

"Derek Hale, you do realize that you are a bit bigger than me. That if you had actually tried that night you could have gotten me off you."

"Yes, but why would I ever want to?" Derek carefully spun Stiles in a circle. When it came down to Stiles being upset, he rather let Stiles take his anger out on him. "If you want to let your frustrations on me so be it."

"Does sexual frustrations count too?" Derek was starting to learn the difference between Stiles being serious and just trying to get a reaction out of him to amuse himself.

"Yes," Derek answered.

"Wait, seriously?" Stiles sounded all to excited. Derek winked and Stiles hit him the chest. "It's not fun when you do it back." Stiles couldn't tell if Derek was serious or not.

"Must be extremely frustrating inside of that head of yours." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea, Princess."   
****

It was late by the time Stiles and Derek made it back to Beacon Hills. Derek was holding on to Stiles tightly again. Stiles had offered to teach Derek how to drive, but Derek had rather been behind Stiles. He was a little disappointed their date was now coming to an end, then again it was almost one in the morning. When they reach Stiles house, he turned off the engine and pushed the bike up the driveway so he wouldn't wake anyone.

"You know if you want we could stay out a little later." Stiles offered. "Not like we have classes and neither of us work until late tomorrow anyway." Stiles didn't want the night to end. It didn't really feel like a date to him. It was like it was just the two of them having fun like they always did. The only difference was they was they kissed, a lot.

"It's late and Cora probably in my room pacing around waiting for me to get back." She probably sent him a billion text by now, but he wouldn't know because he put his phone on silent. "Besides it's pretty cool out tonight, I don't think it's good for you to stay out here any longer."

Stiles was actually kind of cold but he didn't really notice until now. Stiles pulled his hands from his pockets and placed his hands on Derek's hips. "We could go inside where it's warm." Stiles winked. "We could go to my room." Derek placed his hands on Stiles cheeks before he kissed him.

"Nice try Stiles." He knew exactly what was on his mind. "But I am not the kind of girl who puts out on the first date." Stiles moved and pushed Derek's hips. He was back right into the front door.

"I think I can change your opinion." Derek opened his mouth to say something but all he did was give Stiles and opening to slide his tounge into his mouth. Right away Stiles heard a moan from Derek. He pressed his body against Derek. Stiles could feel just how tense Derek was. He just wanted him to let go. For once stop over thinking just let go. He knew if Derek wanted to he could push Stiles away, with just a little effort he could. Inside Derek's arms just rested his at his side. Everything about his body language was inviting Stiles in.

Derek sighed heavily. He wished Stiles hadn't have pressed himself against him. It was a little harder for him to think clearly, lots of things were suddenly harder. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pressing his hands into Stiles back. Somehow he managed to find the willpower to pull his face away. Their eyes met as soon as they opened. "I'm pretty sure my parents are sleep right now."

Derek took a deep breath. "Please behavior yourself." He felt like he was talking to a child that was hell bent on having his way. "Like I said, I don't have sex on the first date. I still stand by whatI told, it being too soon for us."

"Your talking and all I hear is no Derek, yet everything else about you says fuck me hard." Stiles was never wrong about these things. He was good at reading others.

"I had a really nice time tonight Stiles." He said slowly. "It was actually the best date I've ever been on." Which was really saying something. "But right now, I need you to be good and go inside."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "And what if I don't want to?" Stiles challenged. "What if I want I to be bad and do bad things to you?" Once again Derek took a deep breath again. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Stiles, it was just that he knew it would be better if they waited.

"You will get your chance." Wasn't like they were never going to have sex. "Just not tonight."

Stiles loosened his grip on Derek. "Fine, if my Princess wants to wait we can. However," He stated. "You will eventually give in and when you do. I will break you." Derek didn't know how to interpret that but his dick seemed to understand just fine. As if he wasn't hard enough.

"Please go inside before you give me a heart attack." His heart hadn't had a moment's rest since they stepped on the porch. Derek quickly kissed Stiles before he had the chance to take Derek by surprised.

"I make you tense don't I?" Stiles smirked.

"Tense isn't a good enough word, now go inside please." Stiles laughed to himself as opened the door. He turned to say goodnight to Derek before he shut the door. Stiles took off his shoes at the staircase and went out. He passed his parents room before he got to his own. Claudia was lightly snoring next to John. Their were case papers all over her desk which means she spent most of her night going over unsolved cases with John.

Right in the middle of the bed was Leo. He popped his head up and looked at Stiles. He came quickly running behind him as Stiles went down the hall. Leo went running for the bed as Stiles shut his door. He turned on the light and changed clothes silently. He had wished Derek wanted to come up to his room, at least stayed the night. Then again he knew he shouldn't be trusted a lone with Derek. Stiles changed his clothes and went to his window. Derek's light was on in his room. Stiles cracked his window only a little and pulled out an Altoids tin. He had been so nervous and worked up about the date that he started smoking before he went next door.

Stiles lit the blunt in his mouth and took his phone off air plan mode. He was glad that he had put it on once the girls kept calling telling him they wanted to know the details of the date when he got home. He had a bunch of missed texted from the girls. Stiles kept it simple and short with each reply, expect when he texts Scott and Jackson. The text had been a long lengthy one in the group chat between the best friends. Once that was finished he went to stalk Derek.

Once again most of Derek's Instagram pictures were of Titus. Their was one of Cora who had clearly taken Derek's phone and posted the picture. Their was only one of Derek from tonight. If his phone hadn't been on he would have gotten the notification that Derek posted something. The picture was taken before their date. The caption read: "First date in a long time, feeling pretty nervous. Hope I look okay."

Derek looked more than okay. He looked pretty fucking hot according to Stiles. People of Instagram seemed to agree because there were so many likes just for that one picture. "I wonder if he really did have a good time." Smoke escaped through the window. Stiles scratched his head. He tried to calm down, the ongoing situation in his pants wasn't going to get any better if he didn't.

Stiles tossed his phone the bed. "You and Titus were so close to being brothers." Leo was licking his paw. "You know you can't have sex with your brother right?" Leo pawed at Stiles phone when it started vibrating. Stiles watched him look curiously at the phone for a second. Stiles put the blunt out before going over to the bed. There was a notification coming from Derek's account. Stiles sat down on the bed and unlocked his phone.

He looked at the screen wondering when Derek had taken the picture. It was a picture of them holding hands. The caption read: He was telling me about a story about some of the planets and didn't notice that the flash went off on my phone. I had a really good time with him on our first date."

Stiles smirked. He looked at the comments. Somewhere asking if he was really dating a guy. Others comments were sweet ones or ones asking who the mystery guy was. "Sav_the_god @Alpha_Der00 Are you and the cutie with the moles a thing now?? Gonna have to come out there and steal him away if you aren't."

Stiles let out a loud laugh causing Leo to jump up and crawl onto his lap. He put his phone away and shut off the lights. He sighed heavily in the dark still wishing Derek had come up with him. Not just because he wanted to have sex, but because he liked being in Derek's arms. Stiles tucked his bear under him and tried his best to sleep. He replayed the night over and over in his head. Thinking about the look he saw in Derek's eyes when he explained what he saw in Stiles.

Stiles reached for his phone one last time. This time he called Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "What's wrong?"

"The word I was looking for," Stiles began. "Is alive. You make me feel alive Derek. Like I'm truly living again." Before Derek could think of anything to say his phone beeped and the call had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you why I decided to end this chapter with this phone call, but I like it.   
> Any Questions?


	16. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recalls the first time he ever saw Derek after Theo does the unthinkable. Derek struggles with his thoughts and what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for two reasons  
> 1) Filler 
> 
> 2) I was said before that Stiles has seen Derek before the day he yelled at him for looking out the window. (See end notes for farther break down of this chapter

"Please," Stiles whined from across the table.

"For the last time no Stiles." Scott answered. "I took a look at my Mom's medical stuff, I know you have a check up soon. So you can stop with the puppy eyes and eat your salad." It was a roast beef day in the cafeteria and Stiles was dead set on getting a sandwich. That was until Scott beat him to the lunch room and made sure he got the grilled chicken salad.

Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's arm and started shaking him. "Deeeerek." Stiles winced again.

"No Stiles." Derek made the mistake of directly looking at Stiles. His big Brown eyes stared widely back at him.

"Just half." He kept shaking Derek.

"No, now eat your salad. It's better for you." Stiles let go and started pouting.

"Well if it's so damn healthy why am I the only person eating it?" Stiles present a good point. "You are my pretty princess, you aren't allowed to say no to me."

Cora scoffed. "Princess huh?" Derek rolled his eyes and cut the sandwich in half. He gave half to Jackson and the other half to Isaac. Derek got up from the table and got back in the line.

"Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean he is going to give you your way when we don't," Erica said.

"You make Boyd give you your way all the time Erica. Just last week you drive him nuts until he bought you those heels you wanted." Erica narrowed her eyes.

"That's different, we are married." Stiles turned his attention to Ethan. He was looking at his phone and not paying attention to his food. He slowly reached his hand over for the tray when Derek came back. He sat back down.

Stiles could see Derek had a salad this time. Along with orange slices, crackers and a bottle of water. "You were supposed to give me half the sandwich." Derek gave Stiles some of his oranges.

"No, I am supposed to make sure you eat the right things. Even if it means me giving up the things I like to eat to keep you from eating it." He might as well start now. Stiles could see this was Derek's way of looking after him.

Stiles mumbled something to himself and started eating. "I feel like you two are going to be as gross if not more than those two." Aiden pointed to Isaac and Scott. "But I guess Theo is just as shocked as I am." Stiles looked around. Theo was looking right at the two of them.

"May we help you!" Stiles shouted across the crowded lunch room. Derek slightly looked up. Theo quickly turned back around. "Dumb fucktard."

"You know we should go see a movie tonight," Allison suggested. "We haven't gone in while."

"Well were haven't been since some of us are banned," Issac told her. "Wait, how long are we banned for?"

"It's been over a year, so I guess it's cool for us to go." Derek looked at Stiles. "There was a fight, some assholes were throwing shit at us. Long story short Adian, Issac and myself were banned for a year."

"Any other places I should know about for future references?" Derek wondered what other sort of trouble Stiles could possibly get into.

"Let see. Lake Side Mall and that would be it." Stiles took a deep breath. "That one was completely all me."

"Now I can see why your parents are worried about me being around you." Derek playfully elbowed Stiles.

"The movies sound fun and all, but how does this help me find a man?" Ethan asked. "Most of Adian's hot upperclassmen friends are idoits. I've had better conversations with Adam." Adam was Ethan's hamster.

"Relax, your fairy guy god mother's are already working on your Mr. Right," Stiles answered. Ethan looked at Derek.

"You two are playing cupid?" Ethan laughed. "The two people that are the most oblivious to love, are my matchmakers."

"Do you want it or not?" Derek asked. Cora kicked him under the table. "What?!"

"So you can help Ethan find a man, but you can't help your sister?" Cora was offended. "You always run off any guy that might like me and yet you never want to set me up."

"Because you are my sister, I know what guys think and if anyone hurts you I will kill them and hide the body. Which is a lot of work to do Cora." Cora had many boyfriendsDerek'sbut none lasted too long after meeting Derek.

"You could at least set her up with someone," Erica suggested.

"Erica and Cora are right," Stiles told him.

"See," Cora said. "Stiles said it, so now you have to do it."

"You two aren't gonna make it a habit of ganging up on me." Derek could see it now. Cora and StilesStiles'forcing him to do stuff. "Fine, but most of the guys I know are at this table. didn't "

"So movies tonight?" Lydia said changing the topic back.

"I'm in, I haven't been out in while since my parents are still on me about failing those two classes," Kira complained.

"My brother is working tonight so we probably won't have to worry about sneaking snacks in." Normally they would sneak in food and drinks anyway. "And if you're going to bring hot wings, Issac, you better have enough for everyone."

"Even if he did, he would still eat them all by himself," Boyd mumbled. While no one was looking, Stiles was slowly sneaking fries off Ethan's plate. ,

"My fries!" Stiles yelled as he shoved them in his mouth. Ethan grabbed at Stiles trying to get him to spit them out.

"For fuck sake Stiles," Lydia said. "I will call your Mom myself and I will tell her about that entire pizza you ate yesterday." Stiles didn't care. He kept chewing.

"Why did you let him eat it?!" Jackson yelled.

"I couldn't stop him and it's not my job to watch him all the time." Everyone at the table looked at Derek. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh because he is my boyfriend it's my job to watch him?" Derek asked asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled back. Derek put down his fork and turned around and looked at Stiles.

"You can either eat it or my window stays shut for another couple of weeks." In other words, Derek was treating Stiles with sex. He figured that was something Stiles would have more of a response to. Just like any horny guy, the possibility of having something in your face and not touching it was a maddening feeling. Stiles didn't like that Derek knew this.

"Your bullshitting," Stiles said with French fries still in his mouth.

"Just try me." Derek turned back around and kept eating. He hated to threaten Stiles, but it was for his own good. Stiles was going to drive his friends nuts if he didn't try a little harder with his eating habits. Stiles grumbled as he got back to his seat. He took a napkin and experienced out the fries. "You people fucking suck." Stiles pouted.

"Think we might have found his weakness." Allison giggled.

"That's not always gonna work you know." Stiles groaned and went back to eating his salad quickly. He secretly liked Derek being all bossy and aggressive but he wasn't going to tell him. Not now anyway. He silently kept eating as everyone discussed what movie they should see.

Stiles started thinking about what he had said to Derek a few nights ago on the phone. Derek did make him feel alive. For a long time, he had been searching for something that made him feel that way. He hated to keep bringing up the fact that he was I'll but somehow doing fun, wild and exciting things made him feel human. It was a funny way to put it, but that was how he felt. Doctor McCall had said he would experience some form of depression. It wasn't that Stiles was sad or depressed, he copped with his Illness and accepted it. It was just something about standing at death's front door that made him lose what made him feel alive.

His wild and reckless behavior didn't come until he had it's. Stiles was always confident, but he was different. He started saying yes more to the things that scared him until there was nothing left that did. Nothing could ever scare him as much as losing the people he loved.

From there, his behavior progressed into tagging cars to Jungle becoming his new hot spot. His confidence in himself blossomed. There was nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted from life. Even if someday he would get sick again, he wanted his life to fill complete. Stiles couldn't imagine how life would be different if he hadn't had chosen to go on to college. He was glad his parents talked him into it. He just still couldn't find what it was that made him feel alive. Besides the things he created, he knew there was something out there. He just didn't know it was the one thing he was so willingly to push away.

It wasn't just love that Stiles was pushing away. He was pushing away the possibility of another person entering his life. He didn't want another person he would have to say goodbye too. Or someone to walk out on him like Theo. He never had a true interest in finding love. Danny had come along but it had been what Ethan called "Infatuation" It was also a factor of many of why they wouldn't have worked out. It was just that loving Derek wasn't something he didn't intend to. Stiles never intended making any more friends in college. But watching Derek through his hard times changed everything. In fact, it was at that point when he started to fall for Derek.

Stiles never told anyone, not even Derek what he saw when Derek had moved in next door. It was warm that day when Stiles and Claudia came back from his check up. He had been given a few shots and his new medication. Mrs. McCall went over the list of things Stiles shouldn't do while recovering over the next few weeks. He was also told he couldn't play sports anymore. Which sucked because he liked playing sports with Jackson and Scott.

When he came home his Mom stood at the doorway reading over his medical bills. He didn't get why she wanted him to go to the college if they couldn't get the medical bills paid. Last time he brought it up on the phone with his Dad he told him that was stuff for him and Claudia to worry about. Not him. Stiles dragged his feet and slowly started climbing the stairs. His slippers dragging on the carpet as he slowly lifted each leg up. Once he was finally in his room he opened a window and laid in his bed. Questioning what classes everyone was taking and what he was missing out on. That was until he heard Malia's voice. He had forgotten she didn't have classes on Tuesdays and she was picking up her cousin. Stiles shot up from the bed and went back to the window.

With perfect timing, he could see Malia helping a guy with his bags. Stiles folded his arms and stood away from the window so Malia couldn't see him. She had already given him a speech about not freaking him out. When he saw Derek's face right away, he wanted to grab his pencil and notebook and start drawing. But the excitement of his flawless face took a back seat to the expression of his face. Derek looked like every sad word he could think of. For a moment he forgot Peter said they were the same age. His hair was grown out and slightly unkempt. A thin beard was on his face and his eyes....From where he stood his eyes looked every bit as beautiful as the rest of him. But it was clear there was a lot of pain behind them. Stiles could see Derek was sad, deeply sad. It was clear that night how sad Derek was.

Like most nights Stiles never slept. Even before he was sick he was always awake at odd hours. Most of the time he was working on something or he was just waiting for Claudia to get home. That night Stiles has been face timing Jackson. Stiles got up to put his phone on the charger when the call ended. Once again Stiles saw Derek sitting at the desk in the room. His phone was to his ear slightly rocking back forth. When he put the phone down and moved his hand away from his face, Stiles could see Derek was crying. Truly crying his eyes out.

Stiles shut the curtain and performance to the floor. He couldn't imagine what Derek had been though, but it made Stiles feel sick on the inside. To Stiles, Derek resembled a beautiful angel that had fallen from the sky with broken wings. Stiles took a few deep breaths to relax. Seeing that was hard, he could imagine how Derek truly felt. It was then that Stiles stopped entertaining the idea of possible friends with benefits. He felt bad for even having an idea like that about a person he never met. Stiles felt even worse after that morning heard screamed at Derek. Derek had already seemed a little vulnerable and fragile, yelling at him was a shitty thing to do.

It ate away at Stiles for yelling at Derek. So much that he felt the need to apologize, the cookies were just his Mom's ideas.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles wondered how long he had zoned out because Derek looked worried. "You alright? You've been quiet since we ate. Are you really mad about the fries because I only said that stuff so you would eat your food."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Derek looked at Stiles. He wondered just what he was thinking about. "I will tell you later, and yes I really wanted the sandwich." Both started laughing. Derek dug in his pocket.

"Look don't think I'm gonna do this all the time, but both of us need to start eating better," Derek admits ever since he moved here he stopped working out or eating right. He gave Stiles the pack of cookies he had bought when no one was looking. "If you want, we could work out on weekends."

"Run Stiles," Cora whispered. "Derek always makes working out sound fun, but it's not. Just him being a hard-ass trainer."

"That's because you whin all the time and wouldn't listen, so I had been hard on you." Derek turned back to Stiles who had already eaten one of the cookies. "Will you at least think about it?"

"Will you be wearing tight shorts?" Stiles mumbled as he kept eating the cookies.

"If that is what will motivate you to work out, sure." A perverted smile suddenly plastered his face. "Then I will give it a try. Just take it easy on me, physical activities are something my body can't handle." However, Dr. McCall did encourage him to exercise a little.

"Yoga and walking might be a good fit for you." Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek. "You realize one those cookies was for me right?"

"Oops." Derek only shakes his head and began climbing the stairs case to his next class. Stiles stood there watching Derek's ass as he went. Suddenly someone hit him the back of the head.

"If you take a picture, you can stare at it forever." Issac encourages.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this." Issac wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder and dragged him away from the stairs.

"You two fucking yet or not because I made the other night a little too easy for the both of you. Derek isn't the kiss and tell type so he won't say." Issac had asked that night Derek had come home from their date.

"He thinks it's too soon, which I totally get. But at the same time, he is wound up so damn tight, I can't get him to relax. I can tell he wants to but his mind won't let him." The two kept walking up the hall.

"That explained why he wouldn't take the condoms." Stiles gave Issac a look. "You two need a little push in the right direction. You need to get laid before you drive us all crazy. But maybe you should take things slow with him, it wouldn't hurt anything if you did."

"I know that, but still." Still, he wanted Derek in every way.

"Relax little nerd, just think about how much better it will be if you wait," Isaac suggested.

"You and Scott didn't wait." In fact, the first time they had sex was way before they established they were together.

"Well be our shining example of restraint." Issac went into his class. Stiles kept walking till he reached his class. Kira was waiting for him at their usual table.

Derek took his seat and pulled out his notebook and textbook. He loved Stiles, but he was glad he wasn't taking the business class with him. To knew most of his attention would be on him inside of the work. However, he was grateful that Stiles helped him go over things he didn't understand. Derek just had to learn a war would break out between him and Lydia if they both had two different answers.

The instructor had given the class fifteen minutes to go over their exercises in their book. Derek was almost finished when he turned around to check the clock. Right behind him was Theo looking back at him. He had been aware Theo was in the class but basically treated him like one big blur. Derek turned back around. For a second he thought about what Stiles said the night he came over to see him. He had said Theo acted as if he had an interest in Derek. Derek couldn't see it, maybe because he ignored Theo's existence. As long as he stayed away Stiles, he didn't care what Theo did.

"Times up." The instructor called. "Please turn in your work as you leave. Your course work will be up on the site by tonight and will be due Tuesday at midnight. If you have any problems you all have my email."

Derek put his things back in his backpack. This was his last class before he left for work. He had no choice but to use the car his parents sent him for his birthday. His parents didn't give him much embarrassed. It was also a part of the deal he made with them. He had to drive the car even though no one ever let him ride his bike anymore. Cora had no problem taking over her brother's car when he wasn't driving.

You're He started walking past him when Theo grabbed his arm. "I swear Theo if that's your hand I will take it off and beat you to death with it."

"Are you always this aggressive?" Theo let go of Derek. Derek turned to him.

"Only to the people that people that annoy me." He couldn't really see why Theo would even approach him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you and Stiles together?" Theo seemed to be asking the question truly out of curiosity.

"You have to be really stupid to flat out ask such an obvious question." Derek couldn't see one redeemable quality about Theo. Not one part of him wondered if Stiles had any feelings left for Theo. "He doesn't want to be with you, so just let him go."

"And just who said I was trying to get back together with him?" Theo took Derek by surprise and kissed Derek. Everything about the kiss was uncomfortable. Theo touching his face, their lips touching, the fact that it was Theo. Derek pushed Theo away from him. He never wanted to hit someone in the face so badly in his life.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you? This," Derek pointed between him and Theo. "Is never going to happen and your lucky I don't kick your ass." Derek immediately walked away. Two things he questioned. Just how the hell was he going to tell Stiles what happened. And just what about him gave off the impression that he was interested in Theo.

"Cor," Derek said getting in the car. Cora looked at him.

"Why do you look so pale?" She asked turning the music in the car. "You aren't having a panic attack are you." Derek slammed the door shut.

"I feel like I could have one." Derek took a deep a breath. "Theo kissed me."

"Shit." Cora had heard all about Theo. "Did Stiles kill him?"

"I haven't told him, it just happened." Cora backed out the parking space.

"You should have told him first instead of me." Cora pointed out. Derek knew this, but he used to You're Cora everything and he was kind of afraid him.

"He's going to rip my head off and put it on a pike. He's been my boyfriend for two weeks and this happens. I boyfriend blame him if he breaks up with me." Cora made a face.

"Stop being dramatic Derek. I keep forgetting you're in love with him so your behavior is understandable. Maybe if you had sex you wouldn't be so uptight and worked up all the time." Now Derek was grossed out by his sister's interest in his sex life. "I highly doubt he will break up with you."

"I'm perfectly fine as long as we aren't talking about sex. It should really bother you to have these sort of talks with me. I know they bother the hell of me." Cora reached a red light and got out her phone out. Derek watched her as she called someone.

"What is it brat?" Laura asked on speaker phone.

"Do you think Derek needs to have sex?" Cora bluntly asked. Derek couldn't believe she called Laura and asked her that.

"God yes!" Laura said. "He is always so damn serious all the time, which is an improvement from being a depressed nervous, wreck. Isn't plain seeing that Stiles guy you told me, Stiles'? So there shouldn't be a reason why he shouldn't. Don't know how gay sex works, but he should get on that or whatever."

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. From how it sounded Cora and Laura often had an open conversation about this stuff. Now Derek was wondering what sort conversations they had. "I really wish I had brothers instead of sisters!" Derek shouted.

"See Der-ber it's that sort of behavior that makes us think you need to have sex." Cora went at the green light. "I saw the picture of your boyfriend Der, socute. Would have never thought you liked the bad boys. But I don't see why you are holding back with him."

"I gave him condoms as encouragement," Cora said.

"I will open this door and jump out if it keeps me from hearing you two talk. Don't you two have anything better to do besides talk about me having sex?"

"Well, we are just looking out for you. Making sure you don't kill someone due to sexual frustrations." Cora started giggling.

"Oh god, I can't do this with you two." Derek took Cora's phone. "Goodbye, Laura." Derek ended the phone call. "I love you too, but for fuck sake, you two really push it."

"You know you could just push Stiles." Cora tried not to laugh but her face started turning red.

"You know what, I'm going to find someone for you to date. Hopefully, that will keep you from annoying me to death." Cora pulled into the parking lot of the café.

"It only makes you so uncomfortable because you are so damn serious. If you actually had sex you wouldn't be saying any of that." Derek groaned. Cora wasn't letting this go. "And you should tell Stiles about what happened tonight after the movies."

"I will even though he is probably gonna break up with me," Derek mumbled as he slouched down in his seat.

Derek didn't have much time to come up with a plan. He was so distracted at work that he dropped a bunch of plates. Before he knew it he was crammed in the car with Scott, Issac, Kira, Jackson, and Cora. There was a sudden change in plans. The movies turned into movie night at Lydia's. He had never seen her house before, now. She told everyone to wear pajamas. Derek suddenly turned his head when he felt Stiles slide his hand into his.

"Something is wrong," Stiles said softly looking at Derek. "That's the same look you had on your face the first time I saw you. You always look like that when you worry." He could read Derek well.

"Something happened today. And your gonna be really mad. Like super fucking mad." Stiles looked Derek in the eye. "In fact, you might even take a swing at me."

"Tell me. Just rip the band-aid off and tell me." His mind was spending in seconds.

"I should never stop and said anything. Before I knew it, he kissed me and I should have done something." Stiles silently listened to Derek go on and on. He was panicking a lot. For the first time in a long time, Derek couldn't look Stiles in the eyes. Stiles could see how bad he felt. "I'mIt'ssorry Stiles, I'm so sorry. I otherwise hope this doesn't make you change your mind about me. About us."

Stiles took his hands and pulled Derek's close to him. He wrapped his arms around Derek. It had been the same way Derek had hugged him once before. A comforting hug that made him feel at ease. "I'm going to punch every single fucking tooth out of his stupid ass face," Stiles mumbled.

"You don't sound like your mad at me." Stiles let go and looked at Derek.

"We both know you didn't want to kiss him." He was actually pretty calm to Derek's surprise. "However I am pissed that his lips touched my Princess."

"I'm really sorry it happened." Derek didn't know what else to say. So he made a joke. "And since when am I your Princess? You sound all positive."

"That's because I am. You are my Princess and he defiled you." Derek could see Stiles was being serious but his choice of words almost made him laugh.

"Defiled?" Derek asked. "I like when you start talking and you use big words or get excited about the things you are explaining." Most people would find it annoying to be around someone so smart. For Derek, it was kind of a turn on. "It's kind of cute."

"I'm glad you think so." Stiles was actually pretty pissed off. He couldn't believe Theo crossed the line like that. "Just so you know, I'm going to walk you to every class from now on. You can think of it as Princess protection, and I'm your personal bodyguard."

"Sounds like yet another one of your role play ideas." Stiles leaned back a little looking at Derek.

"You sure you want to wait?" Stiles asked. "We could go upstairs. Lydia has five extra rooms in her house."

"I'm sure Stiles." Derek knew Stiles wasn't being serious, but at the same time, he was aware that Stiles wanted to do more than just kiss.

"Well at least let me kiss you and make you my shining pure Princess again. " Stiles quickly kissed Derek's lips. Derek heard giggling from the other side of the kitchen. Kira and Allison had been watching them.

Derek's face turned red and he looked away. "Great you embarrassed him." The two girls started giggling again.

"Didn't know Derek could blush," Kira said.

"I don't as far as you know." Allison raised her eyebrows. "Don't you girls ever have anything better to do besides being curious of the inner workings of a gay relationship?" Derek figured out that all them had been secretly rooting for him and Stiles to get together. He also knows everyone was really happy for them and they were just showing how they felt.

"The movie is starting and Erica and Malia should be here with sandwiches," Allison told them. "And since you two weren't in the living room you have to share the bean bag chair or sit on the floor."

"That thing isn't big enough for the two of us. Derek can take up that whole thing by his self." Stiles and Derek followed them back to the living room. Lydia, Aidan were on one end of the sofa. Issac and Cora sat on the other end. Jackson, Scott, Allison and Kira sat on the other. Boyd took the recliner. Ethan sat on the floor.

"Ethan you can take the bean bag chair." Stiles offered.

"Just share the bean bag chair with Ethan. I'll sit on the floor By Cora." Stiles started to pout by realized Derek didn't want him sitting on the floor. He didn't fight it. He just sits down in the chair with Ethan. Right away he and Ethan started whispering about something.  
****  
Thirty minutes into the Derek heard a familiar sound. He looked over his shoulder to see Cora snoring softly. She was leaning against Issac.

"Sorry. She's always been like that." Anytime Derek watched a movie with Cora she would fall asleep. Clearly, that was something she didn't grow out of.

Issac looked at Cora. "It's fine, it's like having a sister of my own. Living with Malia for so long I'm used to the yelling part too." Malia gave Issac the finger as she kept eating popcorn.

"Well your welcome to keep her." Derek also noticed how well his sister got along with everyone. The other day Cora was teaching Issac how to slow dance. Derek thinks maybe he was planning a surprise for Scott. That remind Derek he had something to ask Jackson.

"So I'm almost done with the fliers for the party." Stiles dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Just need someone to get them printed."

"What kind of party is this again?" Adain asked as reached over and took the paper from him.

"Well, it's a singles party really," Stiles admitted. "To make things easy I had bracelets made, I'll also be charging two dollars a bracelet. Some say "Single-Stright, Single-Gay, Single-Bisexual and Taken. Each one has a different color that way people aren't embarrassed if they hit on someone. There is also an app Lydia has been working on."

"I'm almost done with it." Lydia took a look at three fliers. "The game asks you a total of six questions a day until the day of the party. It gives you a list of every person at the party and who your most compatible with. But it's up to the person's on chemistry on who they choose."

"And the people that aren't single?" Boyd asks.

"The people that aren't single act as wingman or women." Lydia seemed proud of herself. "Basically they're job is to talk up their friend and make things less awkward."

"Sounds fun," Derek said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Stiles moved from the bean bag chair and sat next to Derek. "I know parties aren't your thing. And people will probably be drinking."

Since the Halloween party, everyone reframed from asking Derek to a party. When everyone was drinking, he didn't drink much or at all. No one had wanted Derek to push himself even though it looked as if he was over the accident.

Derek tucked his hand into Stiles. "You're worried?" Isaac got up to put the next DVD in.

"Is it that obvious?" Stiles didn't want to push Derek's level of comfort. For a while now Derek seemed truly okay. Most of the time it was as if the accident had never taken place. Still, Stiles always felt the need to ask Derek if he was okay.

"Parties aren't my thing, but my boyfriend is. So for you and or friends, I can at least give it a chance."

"Dude, you don't have to do that," Scott said. "You don't have to do anything for any of us that makes you uncomfortable or whatever. " Scott explained.

"Scott's right, you don't have to be that way with us." Derek forgot just how much everyone looked after each other. Derek turned back to Stiles.

"And what do you think?" Stiles wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking. "You're my boyfriend now, so I don't want anything you would normally say be held back or feel like you have to hide it from me."

Derek noticed how Stiles often held who he was back when he was with someone. "Of course I would like you to be there. We are Ethan's wing men. I just don't want you to feel like you have to agree to every single thing I want. You don't have to be that person ever again. "

Derek understood what Stiles meant. He was telling him that he didn't have to be the way he was with Paige. "I know I pretty much act like you can't tell me no. But you can Derek. No matter what it is, you can say no."

"I love you," Derek said out loud. This wasn't a one-sided relationship. Stiles looked after Derek too. He worried about Derek and cared for him deeply. "I want to be there with you. So we can both help Ethan."

"Then I won't stop you." Stiles smiled at him. Derek was about to kiss him when he realized everyone was watching. His face turned red and he turned away from Stiles.

"Don't stop because we are here." Ethan encouraged. "This is way better than any movie."

"Derek isn't the type to really do PDA." Malia got up to pop more popcorn.

"I noticed that they don't hold hands either." Lydia was looking right at Stiles.

"Was I the only person that caught the fact that Derek said I love you?" Erica chimed it's.

"Well, Stiles didn't say it back," Jackson said softly.

"They aren't having sex either." Issac blabbed. Derek looked at Stiles wondering how Issac knew.

"I swear you are horrible at secrets!" Stiles shouted. Stiles through a pillow at him.

"And for your information, we are waiting. Just because we are together doesn't mean we have to hold hands and kiss all the time. Derek knows how I feel and saying something like that all the time is pointless." Stiles looked at Derek. His face was completely red. "You know I love you back, right?"

"I've been made well aware." Derek squeezed his hands.

"See," Stiles told everyone. "Now shut up and stop making him blush." Derek scooted in closer to Stiles. He wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. Stiles snuggled in closer.

"What are you doing Sunday?" Derek said loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"Hopefully you." Derek knew if he laughed that would just be further encouragement to Stiles. "Did my princess want to make date plans?"

"I thought maybe I could make you dinner at your house." Stiles could hide his excitement. "Your Mom already said I was free to use the kitchen and not to make anything with red meat."

"You want to make me a romantic dinner?" Stiles was already going over a list of possible outfits he could wear.

"Of course I want to. Unless you find that sort of thing corny." But Stiles didn't. This was on his list of things he wanted to do. Well, the list that didn't call for taking off clothes.

"A romantic dinner sounds great. But what's on the menu?" The movie previews were almost over.

"What would you like to eat?"

"You." Derek stared at Stiles blushing.

"You're going to give me heart attack saying things like that," Derek mumbled. Often times Stiles remind him of a wild horse running free. He could see that his sexual jokes towards him were serious.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle with you. For a while." Stiles add. And with those words, Stiles had completing managed to make Derek nervous. " Do I make you nervous?"

Derek's heart was practically on his ears. "Yes." The thing was Derek was never shy about sex before the accident. Being with an older experienced person made him a little more vocal. With Stiles, it was like his brain had died, at the same time he felt like every single part of him was fire. He had always found Stiles attractive. Attractive in a way that went beyond the way he looked. It was the simplest things about Stiles that made him so attractive.

Stiles stood up and took Derek's hand. He pulled Derek away from the living room. No one asked where they were going. Stiles lead them to the stairs. After they reached the top they went into a room. Stiles pulled Derek onto the room leaving the lights off.

"Derek." Stiles held onto his hand. He brought Derek close to him. "Tell me what it is you want." Derek's heart was so loud. Stiles took his other hand and moved it down Derek's waist. "What is it you want with me?"

"What we have now," Derek answered.

"Is that all?" Stiles didn't believe Derek. Only because he knew he was holding himself back. This had to do with more than wanting to wait. At least that's what Stiles felt. He wanted to follow Isaac's advice and not push. But at the same time, Derek would become nervous anytime Stiles kissed him for longer than a minute. "Is there something else?"

Stiles wondered just how much he was Derek was holding back. It was a plan to see that Derek did like spending his time with him. That he cared deeply for Stiles. But even in this moment, Derek was holding himself back. "I don't know what to say," Derek said softly.

"Tell me what it is that you feel. Tell me how can I possibly make you feel less nervous when it comes to me." Derek could make out the bed in the corner. He slowly went over to the bed taking him. He sat down taking Stiles I his arms.

"Seems like everyone has noticed my behavior," Derek mumbled. He took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," Stiles answered.

"It's been awhile for me. Since I've had sex and honestly, I feel like I'm going to ruin your expectations. I don't want that to happen. So I guess you can call it performance anxiety. I just begin to over think. Like the other night on the porch. I wasn't kidding when I said told you I don't have sex on the first day. And at the same time, it's me not wanting to disappoint you." Stiles was glad he left the light off. If he could see Derek's face, Derek wouldn't have admitted that.

"Derek, for once let someone else worry about pleasing you." For long time Stiles knew Derek would do anything to make the person he cares for happy. Even if whatever it didn't make him happy. "Let go and let me be the one to worry about that. I want to be the one that makes you happy."

Derek really didn't know what to say now. All his life he had been the one everyone counted on. With his sisters and parents. With friends and relationships. Somehow just let himself be the one that took control of everything. Derek liked taking care of others, but at the same time, he wanted to be the one to be taken care of too. With Paige, he never had that. Mostly because he let himself stay in a relationship too long with someone he didn't love.

Stiles moved in the dark bring himself over, Derek. "Has no one ever told you that?" This was why Derek was wound up so tight. He was always put in a position where he had to be. "It's alright to let someone else take care of you. I know you want to be the one that looks after me. Makes sure I'm I don't otherwise do anything stupid. I get that is just who you are Derek. But someone has to tell you that you don't have to keep doing it. And I guess I have to be that person. Just let me take care of you. Physically and sexually."

"You really know how to make a guy blush." Stiles' face was inches away from Derek's.

"And you don't have to be afraid to touch me, Derek. I not fragile, I won't break." Derek couldn't help but laugh at Stiles choice of words. "Like now, we are alone and you haven't made a move."

"That's because I respect you." Just because they were alone, didn't mean he should take advantage of it. "I want the same thing you want Stiles."

"Then why are you holding yourself back from me?" Stiles finger lightly touched Derek's hair. "I am I coming on way too strong?" Stiles knew that things he said got to Derek. His reactions showed that.

"You're just a little intimidating Stiles. I kind of just freeze up with you. Like Cora said I don't know how to relax with you when my heart won't shut the hell. Makes me feel like I'm a virgin or something. It's embarrassing for me. So between that and the performance anxiety, my brain won't let me act on how my body feels."

Stiles put his leg over Derek's hip and sat up. Stiles was straddling Derek. "How about now?" Derek had a major hard on now and Stiles was well aware. Derek was dead quiet. "One day soon I'm going get you to let go."

"I wouldn't know how Stiles." More than anything he wanted. "But for you, anything." Stiles decide to that Isaac's advice was for the best. Derek needed to move at his own pace. Sometimes things were better when you didn't get them right away. He had wait so long for Derek to come into his life. He could wait a little longer for sex.

"And for you, I would do anything. Just to see you happy." He never wanted Derek to be who he was before. Derek touched Stiles' cheek. His skin was a little cold. "You can trust me with you. And honestly, I don't know what I would do if were to ever see you so heart broke ever again."

Derek never thought about how much of who he was before had affected Stiles. "Is that why you were drawing me as a fallen Angel?" Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and brought him closer. He didn't need Stiles to answer that. "Well I'm pretty sure you've managed to help me get my wings back."

"I love you too," Stiles said. It would still take some time to get used to. Being completely in love with someone. Hopefully, over time, Derek would learn to relax when it came to the idea of sex. Stiles got up from the pulling Derek up. "Come on, or everyone is gonna assume we were doing it."

"Why don't we just let them?" Derek pulled Stiles back into his arms. Stiles didn't fight it. He just wrapped his arms around Derek. "What, no perverted comment this time?"

"Nope, not this time Princess," Stiles answered. "Do you even like that I call you that?"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone that I do. I will lie."

"Okay, Princes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yes a few of these chapters are filler and are for fun. Mostly to take a look at Derek and Stiles slowly involving relationships. It will also start to take a look back at Stiles life before he became sick. As well as changing relationships among the group of friends. All good stuff, I promise. 
> 
> Upon hearing about Derek coming to Beacon Hills, Stiles thought it would be cool if he befriend Derek. Purely in hopes of a friends with benefits in mind. Stiles NEVER wanted a relationship as he recovered. I know it's odd to say that since he was dating Danny. Not only had Theo broke his heart when he first diagnosed, but because he didn't want anyone else becoming so close to him. The only reason Stiles truly went out with Danny was because he thought Danny was cute and wanted to know if their was more to that.   
>  Everything changed when Stiles saw Derek crying, he knew that friends with benefits wasn't something Derek needed. Stiles was going to just leave Derek along but it was hard to after he yelled at him. He felt guilty for taking his frustrations on Derek. Derek was dealing with his own shit. After that first night when Stiles invited him out, he knew what Derek need. Derek needed someone that wasn't going to leave him along. He could see that Derek lived life inside his head. Which is why Derek liked listening to Stiles talk. Not just because he was funny and interesting, but because he some how took away the pain. Without meaning too Stiles took away the pain. Their friends made him feel less lonely. 
> 
> I've decided how the story will end. Again the next few chapters are important but aren't at the same time. Mostly these chapters are about their relationship and evolving relationships. In the end their are a good reason for them. I am not telling you how the story will end. But if you have paid close attention to the story you already know.


	17. Mr. Mole Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally talks to Theo about everything and Derek tries to get Jackson to change his mind of being with Allison. The Stilinski's go out of town leaving Stiles all alone with Derek. Derek tells Stiles the reason he is holding back when it comes to sex. Stiles says something Derek needs to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys thought I forgot about you, but I haven't. The editing site i use was giving me hell. Making editing these long chapters harder. On top of that I am always at work or tired from work or have to do something when I am off from work. Also, it difficult to write these filer chapters before I reach the ending. Trying to make sure I cover the small stuff in the filer chapters. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy

Stiles was awake first. He wished he didn't have to get up but he did. He had to get home to change, feed Leo, take his medication, eat and get to class on time. Stiles sighed softly and kept looking at Derek. Derek's face was half tucked into a pillow. Stiles could remember a time when Derek didn't sleep through the night. He would always see Derek's light on, sitting at his desk. Or hear him yelling from next door. Now it seemed Derek was truly at peace.

Stiles reached up and gently brushed Derek's hair. "Titus, I'll feed you in a second," Derek mumbled. Stiles smirked. It took Derek a second to remember that he didn't sleep at home. Derek slowly opened his eyes. Stiles quickly shut his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. Derek took his arm and pulled himself closer to Stiles. Stiles felt when Derek kissed him on the forehead.

"Might want to aim those lips a little lower if you want me to wake up." Derek kind of figured he was already awake. Derek carefully kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"Now awake Sleeping Beauty!" Derek commanded. Stiles' eyes popped back open. Before Stiles could say anything there was banging on the door.

"You two decent in there?" Cora asked as she opened the door. Derek turned over to see her with her hand over her eyes.

"We are fully clothed, Cora." Cora slowly put her hands down. She could see that they were in fact fully clothed. They even had on their shoes. Cora gave Derek a look.

"Shut up Cora," Derek said her. She raised her eyebrows. "No." He answered her silent question. Cora tilted her head to one side. "I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"You two having some sort of super power twin connection thing?" Stiles sat up and swung his feet over the bed.

"Something like that," Derek answered. "She wanted to know if we were having sex or not."

"No, Derek is committed to being a virgin." Stiles stretched his arms out. "Wait." Stiles turned to Cora. "Are you a virgin Cora?" Derek looked at his sister. Cora's face was red.

"You are more than welcome to lie in front of me." Derek stood up. "In fact, you two can have that conversation without me." Stiles looked at Cora.

"We can have girl talk later when Princess isn't around." Derek stood up. " We should go, I need to take my medication." The last time he went too long without he passed out. Once Derek heard that he got going. He made a mental note that always to remember that Stiles needed his medication every single day. Which means any overnights should be done at Stiles' house. Which brought Derek back to a thought he had a long time ago.

He had been serious when he talked about getting his own place and possibly living with Stiles. That before Stiles became his boyfriend and everything changed. The idea of that with Stiles seemed like a nice one. Once again he was aware that living in the boarding house off college wasn't a choice. His Dad already talked to him about when he finished college. His father had never backed out on their deals before, so he didn't see why he would know. Finishing school was a long way away. So he had more time together with Stiles before such a conversation will come up.

"Is he alright?" Jackson asked looking at Derek. Derek was staring off into space. Stiles took his sunglasses off and put them on Derek. Everyone was outside sitting in the courtyard after the assembly. The assembly Stiles had paid zero attention to because he had been talking to Kira.

"That's his deep in thought face," Stiles explained. "He'll be fine." Stiles kept eating the bag of nuts in his hands. Jackson saw him at the vending machine buying candy. In the end, Jackson made him buy the buy them. "Hate nuts."

"Shut up and stop bitching Stilinski," Jackson told him.

"Jackson, I think you should ask Allison out," Derek said suddenly. Stiles wanted to wrap his arms around Derek and shield him from Jackson's wrath. He couldn't believe Derek just blurted it out. Jackson looked at Derek as if he wanted to punch in the face. "Look I'm don't like people all in my personal business either. But the party is coming up. Allison is an attractive girl. Physio pants next to me waited too long to say something and looked how bad that turned out before it got better.

"I might be physio but I'm your physio," Stiles told him. "And if you think I'm crazy now, you should see me in the bedroom." Stiles winked at Derek.

"Well, I don't see how I could possibly fuck this up any more than Stiles." Jackson was choosing to ignore him.

"Why is everyone insulting me as I am not here?" Stiles tossed the peanuts in the air. "I'm a fucking joy and delight to be around. You people should be happy to have me to make your boring little lives better."

"What I'm saying is Jackson. You shouldn't keep yourself away from someone that could make you happy." Stiles was now paying attention. "I know what it's like to live in your head. Afraid you'll hurt someone because of who you are. But that's not healthy. People need relationships to grow. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Stiles I would still be alone and afraid all the time. Allison is a smart woman, I'm sure she can see you are hurt inside. She doesn't strike me as the sort of person that would turn you away because of your struggling."

All these things he learned from Stiles. Stiles was amazed that Derek had been listening. He knew Derek always listened to him, but now it showed. "Seems like the idiot really is a good influence on your life." Jackson had been wondering how well things had been going. He knew his best friend didn't always say things in the best way and often did things without thinking.

"I'm still sitting here Jackson." Stiles started pouting. "And why is it that everyone worries about me doing something to Derek?" Everyone always yelled at him to stop harassing Derek or if Derek was safe with Stiles. "What about me. He could touch my no-no places or break my fragile little heart. Or worse he could take my virginity!"

"Derek, can you please have sex with him already so he can shut the up and stop torturing all of us!" Jackson yelled. "And you haven't been a virgin since junior year of high school, so stop being overly dramatic." Stiles pouted.

"I will try to keep him under control." Derek laughed. "But ask her out soon. Stop punishing yourself ask her." Derek looked at Stiles. "So who was it?"

"Who was what?" Derek knew Stiles wasn't only playing dumb. He gave Stiles a look. "Her name was Merideth, she was shy and quiet and very pretty. We both like Syfy based books and that's all you need to know."

"And your first time with a guy?" Jackson took a deep breath.

"Was with my cousin from Louisiana," Jackson told him. "I didn't even know he was gay."

"He wasn't, but now he is." Derek arched his eyebrows. As if he hadn't already been curious about Stiles bedroom skills. "Put your eyebrows down Derek. It wasn't anything to write to penthouse about." Stiles kept swinging his legs over the table. "Most people like virgins because they don't know anything. You can basically are teaching them everything. Takes a while to build up to where you're both have same stamina. Which is why I prefer someone with experience."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Jackson." Jackson rolled his.

"I'm sorry that you are stuck with him. We should have protected you more." Derek started laughing. Stiles kept listening to them talk when he saw Theo. Stiles wanted to go over and rip his fucking head off. Before Stiles could think of what to do, Derek was already standing in front of Theo. Derek was yelling loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're just gonna let him go off like that?" Jackson asked. "You told me he kissed Derek, but Derek looks like he might kill Theo."

"He looks so cute when he's mad like that. Besides he looks to be handled it by himself." Stiles spoke too soon. Theo knew Stiles was watching. This time Theo kissed Derek in front of him. Stiles got off the table he was sitting on and went charging over. Jackson grabbed his arm but didn't have a good grip. Stiles slipped right out of Jackson's grip. When Stiles reached Theo his fist collided with Theo's face.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Stiles took another swing at Theo. "I've have had enough of your shit Theo." Theo took a swing before Derek could stop them. His fist hit Stiles in the face causing one of his piercings to start bleeding. Derek pushed Theo away and grabbed ahold of Stiles. He was struggling to keep a hold on Stiles. "What the hell is your problem?! You've done some fucked up things Theo but right now your far from the guy I remember."

Jackson walked to Derek. "You left me, Stiles. That's my problem. All of sudden you just show up like nothing ever happen. Then you start dating someone else."

"You left me you fucking idoit!" Derek let go of Stiles. This was a conversation that was clearly long overdue. "You made the choice to leave me when I needed you. I fucking need you Theo and you left me. So I didn't have much a choice but to move on with my life. I tried to reach out to you so many times even after I recovered. So don't fucking blame Derek or me for something you did."

"You were practically dying Stiles. I left because I thought you were dying and I couldn't watch that. I couldn't stay just so some day you would be gone." Which was why Stiles was so mad at Derek when he suddenly stopped being around.

"Try being the one in the hospital bed fighting for your life. Try being the idiot that was going to ask you to marry him because you thought they would be there for you no matter what happened. I was dying and you ripped out my heart. I'm sorry that it was all too much for you Theo. But I didn't ask for this life. If I meant that much to you-you should have fought that pain. Kissing my boyfriend doesn't make me like you. All it does is show that I made the right choice. So it's just best that we never speak to each other again."

"Stiles, I'm sorry," Theo said. "I'm really sorry." Trying to make Stiles jealous was a low blow for in Theo.

"I'm sorry too Theo. I truly am, but I'm with Derek and you know that." Stiles didn't want Derek to a part of this. "Everything else I can forgive. But you stay away from the both of us." Stiles lead Derek away.

"Let me see your face." Derek finally spoke.

"It's fine, just a little blood," Stiles answered.

"I said let me see your face, Stiles." Derek stopped walking.

"I told you it's fine Derek." Stiles turned to see Derek standing there. He looked really mad at him. "Derek I promise you, I'm alright. You can put your angry eyes away."

"You might be okay, but I'm not," Derek answered. "I'm taking you to the nurse's station to get looked at." Derek wasn't giving him a choice.

"I can just clean up in the bathroom Derek, calm down." Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek looked at Stiles. Took him a few seconds to figure out the expression on his face. "Derek I'm alright." Stiles lowered his voice.

Derek took Stiles hand. "We are going to the nurse's station Stiles." Stiles didn't argue. Now wasn't the time. He might have been alright but Derek wasn't. The whole time the nurse looked at Stiles, Derek sat with his arms folded holding onto Stiles' sunglasses. The nurse finished wrapping up his hand and left the two alone.

"You're mad at me," Stiles stated.

"No, I'm not." Stiles was standing right in front of him. "I just don't want you doing something like that again because of me. I get that you and Theo needed that talk. But the fighting part." In other words, Stiles getting hurt.

"I get it." The two were silent for a second. "No more fighting, I promise." Stiles nudged Derek with his nose. "You're kinda cute when you get mad."

"Don't get any ideas." Derek tilted Stiles' cheek. He winced a little at the pain. The nurse had cleaned the piercing but Stiles' cheek had already swollen up a little. "And the next time someone wants to hurt you, they are going have to fight me first."

"It's hard not to have any ideas when you talk like that." Derek kissed Stiles' hand. "How about we skip the rest of the day?"

"Sure." Stiles was surprised he said yes. He wasn't going to ask again. Stiles almost ran every stop sign leaving the school. When they got home Mr. Stilinski was sitting in the living room. Leo came charging at Derek. He kept trying to climb his leg until Derek picked him up.

"What are you doing home?" The father and son asked in unison.

"I live here," John replied. He turned his head and took a good look at his face. "I thought you put your fighting days behind you?" This wasn't the first time Stiles got into a fight. Early on in high school, he got into a fight all the time.

"Kind of my fault sir," Derek spoke up. "Theo kissed me for the second time and Stiles just lost it. Kind of my fault for confronting him about for doing it the first time." John looked at Derek then to Stiles.

"As a parent, I'm suppose to tell you violence solves nothing and all that crap. But as a man, I can driveway I would have done the same thing." John shuffled the papers on the coffee table in front of him. "Since you are home early, you can help me."

John passed Stiles the papers in his hands. Most of then were brochures on vacation homes. "We are going on vacation?" Stiles asked.

"No, you are staying your ass here. I and your Mom are going on vacation. I need you to help find a place she might like." Stiles rolled his eyes. Then he realized with his parents gone, he would be alone. Which means he could have the house to him and Derek.

"The one with the beach front room looks nice." Derek was looking over Stiles' shoulder. "Should be nice and relaxing for you too. Claudia deserves a break from the force."

"She deserves a nice vacation. I'll be heading back to duty at the end of April and it hasn't been just the two of us in a long time." Stiles looked at his Dad. "I don't want you having any parties in this house."

"Okay." Stiles wasn't planning on it.

"In the front or back yard either," John added.

"Dad I know." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"One friend can stay over which I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Derek." John looked at Derek. "Don't let him cook anything. The motorcycle is to stay in the garage. No fast food at all. No drinking either. In fact, I want your fake IDs."

"What the fuck? How did you know?" Stiles hadn't used them in over a year. When he did he made sure to use them at a store farthest away from town. Stiles dug out his wallet out of his pockets.

"I'm a parent, I know shit." John stuck out his hand. "Give me the credit card too." Stiles handed him the credit card. "I'm expecting you to act like an adult. Which means home, work, and school."

"Yes, Sir." Was Stiles only answer.

"If you do well, we can revisit that discussion we had the other night." Stiles nodded. "We will be gone for a week, so I am trusting you with the house."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Derek reassured John.

"I guess you count as something stupid," Stiles mumbled but John and Derek still heard.

"Stiles. I'm sitting right here." John pointed out. "Can you keep it in your pants until Sunday?"

"Sure." Stiles took Leo from Derek's hands. Leo licked Stiles' chin. "We have a lot to plan Leo. " Leo purred as if he understood what Stiles was saying. "Wait, does the party we are having at Lydia's. Does that count?"

"As long as it isn't in this house, you can go." John got stood up. "Now, I'm going to be on the phone for a while making arrangements. Please remember I hear everything."

Stiles rolled his eyes the billionth time today. "Relax. We are going in the basement."

"I'm well aware what can also happen in basement Stiles. Wish I didn't but I do." John didn't say anything else. Derek stayed quiet and lead the way into the basement. It had been while since Derek had come down there.

"Stiles?" Derek asked taking a seat on one of Stiles' work tables.

"Yes, Princess?" Stiles put Leo next to Derek.

"When did your parents know you were attracted to the same sex?" His parents seemed to open compared to most parents. Stiles pulled up his stool.

"About middle school." Stiles pulled a small black box with a handle. "Not only was I different for being smart. I was different because I liked boys. I honestly can't remember when I wasn't. I've always been attracted to any person that caught my attention. I never really saw gender. My parents didn't know until I kissed Jackson."

"I shouldn't be surprised. But I would have guessed Scott." Stiles smirked.

"Everyone does think that. I don't know, just never thought of either of them in that way. But I did kiss, Jackson. He wouldn't stop crying and I felt bad that through the ball too high and hit him in the eye. Jackson reminded me he wasn't gay. He was actually really nice about it. But some kids had seen what happened. They already gave me shit for being weird. After that, I felt confused. I didn't get why it was such a big deal. I asked my Mom and that's when she knew. My father didn't know how to feel for a while. I think he was afraid I would have to live a hard life. Like all parents, he was just afraid the world would hurt me for being different." Derek looked down at Stiles.

"I'm glad you have had so many people to keep you safe until I came along." Stiles had so many amazing people in his life.

"I keep telling you to be mindful of what you say to me." Stiles reminded him. "It's that kind of words that made me fall for you. And it's those words that make me want to take your clothes off."

"You make it sound as if you are holding back from me." If that was even possible.

"I don't. Not really." Stiles rolled a piece of clay in his hands. "I just follow your lead on things. Moving at a slow pace is what works for and for you, I'm willing to be patient for you." Stiles rolled up his sleeves. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Now, I have a question. About your parents."

"What about them?" Stiles stood up and looked his hands to Derek's face. He carefully adjusted Derek's head.

"You think they would approve of me?" For the first time in Stiles' life, he wanted someone's approved. Not just any someone. His boyfriend's parents. Stiles slowly sat back before taking a picture of Derek so he wouldn't have to sit frozen in one spot.

"Stiles. They've already met you expect Laura who doesn't count. Cora has given her the full play by play about you. You pretty much met their approval when you put that trip together." Stiles was aware of that.

"Yeah but back then I was your physio neighbor that you were forced to become friends with and couldn't watch you suffer. Now I'm your horny boyfriend who wants to touch parts with my parts in about seven different positions." Stiles was trying to paint a good picture. "The last person you dated you, told me they didn't approve of. So I kind really need to make an impression."

Derek saw his point. "It's okay to say her name, Stiles." Stiles never really said Paige's name much at all. "I won't fall apart if you say her name." Derek hadn't actually thought about Paige in a long time. He knew if he was really going to move on with his life, he had to stop looking back. "You are not Paige. Not to them and not to me. Coming all the way to Florida for me put you right at the top of their favorites list. "

"And the part where I have a penis?"

"They never really cared that I liked guys. Like I said one day I made a comment on a guy I saw on TV. Dad asked me was into men. I said yes and Mom told me to always use a condom. But my sisters practically through a parade." Leo clawed into Derek's lap and looked at him.

"You know, I kind of have the perfect person for Cora. He is in my department and he is nice. Think Cora might bring him out of his shell more." Derek narrowed his eyes. Stiles opened up his Instagram. "See this is him. He's only a year younger than us. He was on the swim team With Jackson." Derek looked at the picture

"What's his name?" Derek handed him his phone.

"Liam." Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Every Liam I've ever met was pretentious and annoying." Stiles wasn't surprised Derek thought that.

"You Hales are just the most grumpy people ever," Stiles said out loud.

"We just don't have a high tolerance for people." Derek defended himself. "According to my sisters', I'm like extra moody and uptight because I need to have sex."

"You don't want my answer to that but so far I like their theory." Stiles took his phone. "I think we should focus on finding someone for Ethan. I have no idea who be a good match for him. He needs someone his speed."

"I know. He deserves someone that treats him well." Derek still cared about Ethan. It was hard not to care about someone that put him first. Not only Derek but Stiles too. "You're going to be doing your D.J thing most of the night. Which means it leaves me and Adian."

"Hey, how the hell can you tell them apart?" He had been wondering for a while how come Derek could tell them apart. "Is it like one of your twin powers? Most of the time I just pinch a butt and pray it's not Adian's."

"Ethan smile is different. He doesn't smile that much, but his smile is more inviting. Again always has an expression like he doesn't really care about much." Leo jumped down from Derek's lap and went back upstairs through the cat door. Stiles smiled. "But your smile is just as beautiful."

"Someone is a sweet talker."  
****

Derek tried to control his breathing but that was beyond difficult. It was next to impossible with Stiles' tongue his mouth. Not only that his heart hadn't stopped beating since he walked in Stiles room. Derek had been so excited about his DVD coming in the mail, that he forgot to knock when he came over to go to the store. This was a mistake on his part.

When he came Stiles wasn't wearing anything, and nothing was no longer left to the imagination. Turns out he not only had moles on his butt, a tiny tattoo that was hard to see far away. So far his punishment for walking in and see EVERYTHING didn't fit the crime. He was just thrown against a wall, told to shut up and stop apologizing. Which was then proceed into them making out. So far that was all they ever did.

"You know Princess if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask," Stiles whispered. "You didn't have to sneak a peek through the door."

"I swear I wasn't." Derek kind of was. He had been standing there watching for at least a full minute. It wasn't intentional, it was just really hard to turn away.

"Then why are you blushing and looking at the floor?" Stiles moved his hand up Derek's shirt. "Did you see something you like?"

"Little difficult to do after you see your boyfriend's cock for the first time." Stiles moved his hands and started undoing Derek's belt. "Stiles?"

"Well, it's only fair if I get to look too." Derek took a slow deep breath as he watched Stiles unbuckle his belt then his pants.

"Your parents are downstairs." Derek reminded him. Stiles slowly reached for the door shutting it slowly next to them.

"I suppose we better be quiet then." Stiles looked down at Derek's black underwear. "Didn't take you as an underwear man."

"Keeps everything from being all over the place," Derek answered. Stiles could see something was happening. Derek seemed like he wasn't sure about this. Yet, he hadn't told Stiles to stop. He didn't try to move.

"You can relax Derek." Stiles softly kissed Derek. "It's okay." Derek heard him but lost all focus when Stiles had went into his boxers. As Stiles moved his hand slowly up and down Derek's cock, he could feel just how tense Derek truly was. Something in his head was going on. So much that he couldn't truly relax and enjoy himself. "Baby, please just try."

"Stiles I..." a soft moan came out followed by Derek swearing under his breath. A door was starting to open in him. As soon as Stiles was about to get a good peek behind it, he heard his Dad calling. A frustrated look was on Stiles' face.

"Stiles you can finish making out with Derek after we are gone." Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled up Derek's boxers. "Get down here and help me load the bags into the car."

"Alright old man," Stiles called. He looked at Derek before handing him his forgotten DVD off the floor. "You and I are gonna finish this conversation later." Stiles finished putting Derek's pants back up and straightening out his clothes before he turned to dress. Derek stood their quiet trying to get rid of his guilty expression. Stiles didn't know why Derek was so jumpy about his parents being there. 

"Derek relaxes, they already assume we do stuff when we are left alone." As if Derek's face wasn't already red.

"Well, I've never been with someone and their parents actual like me." Stiles pulled his shirt over shirt. It was a black shirt that Derek was one hundred percent sure Stiles cut the holes into. Derek learned that Stiles often bought clothes and put his own artist spin on it. "I'm trying to make sure things stay that why."

"Trust me. They will now let's go help load the car. Sooner we help, sooner we can back to the fun we were having." Stiles opened the door and Derek followed. "Cora has already told me about what you want to make, so I am already excited to see you in the kitchen."

"Great you and my sister are having your girl time," Derek said sarcastically. They came downstairs and there were a few pieces of luggage at the door.

"Derek, can you help Stiles with this stuff?" Claudia asked as she dug in her purse.

"I can do it myself," Stiles answered. Before Claudia could answer he was carrying two bags to the car. Stiles quickly came back for the next two. This time he didn't come back as fast. Derek brought out the last bag. Stiles was leaning against the car looking like he just did a workout. "For fuck sake," Stiles mumbled picking the heavy bag up.

Derek wanted to help but didn't know how Stiles would react. He clearly couldn't do it on his own. "Damn it, let me help you." Derek offered. Stiles used his angry eyes against Derek and kept trying to get put the bag in. "Stiles Stilinski, stop being a stubborn ass man and let me help you!"

Stiles dropped the bag and started pouting. John stood at the door trying not to laugh. "I had it you know. I didn't want your help."

"Well sucks to be you because I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to help you. Even if you're too damn stubborn to admit it." Stiles liked it better when he could just get mad and Derek didn't fight him on things. This was clearly one of those times where that wouldn't work.

John kept silently watching. "I'm not stubborn. Independent is a more suitable word."

"You can call it what you want Stiles. You are in fact, the most stubborn man I've ever met. And you are just gonna have to get over yourself and deal with the fact that I want to look after you." Derek shut the trunk of the car. That's when he noticed John.

"Looks like someone got told about himself." Stiles rolled his eyes. John wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. "Does us a favor, don't scare off our future son in law," John whispered.

"Whatever," Stiles answered. Claudia came outside putting her purse over her shoulder.

"I put a lock on that cabinet in the kitchen and I have the keys. I left you enough money for groceries." Claudia turned to Derek. "Please don't let him cook anything. The numbers where we are staying or on the fridge. Stiles is to stay off my computer. I changed all the passwords to everything. No smoking in the living room. And Leo needs a bath."

"Seriously Mom?" Stiles said. "I am just as responsible as Derek." 

Everyone ignored him. "His medication is in the kitchen. He is supposed to take all them once a day. Tuesday is his check up. I will call Melissa to make sure he went." Claudia looked at Stiles.

"What?"

"If you're serious about this moving out business then prove to us you'll be fine on your own." John reminded Stiles. Sometime ago Stiles had brought up the subject of moving out now that his health had improved. Both his parents said no because he wasn't responsible enough.

"I understand, now can you two please leave already." Claudia kissed Stiles on the forehead then Derek. "Love you guys, have Fun."

"We love you too," John said as he got in the car. Stiles watched his parents take one last look at him before pulling out the driveway.

"Thought they would never leave." Stiles brushed his hair from his face.

"You really that excited to be alone with me? We are alone all the time. Literally all the time. I notice more and more everyone leaves us in a room alone as much as possible." It was happening more often. When Stiles was helping Derek study, sometimes Issac would just magically disappear.

"Of course I want to be alone in my house with you. But my parents." Stiles sighed softly. "They worry too damn much about me. I'm am their only kid, but they don't know when to just be two married people. They don't take enough time with each other cause my Dad is in the army and because of me. They need this time for themselves." Stiles slipped on his beanie.

"Does this mean we are still having the date night?" Derek asked curiously. He had forgotten that was why he was excited about the DVD. Stiles kissed Derek's cheek.

"Yep. Just you, me and the cats." Stiles rolled his eyes. "We are the gay couple who has cats and spends weekends shopping and making dinner. An old gay couple."

"That actual sounds nice to me." As long as he was with Stiles he didn't mind. Stiles could see Derek never had the loving parts of a relationship before. He remembered Derek saying he never loved anyone before. But now it seemed to flow so naturally for him with no hesitation. Except when it came to sex.

"Then we should get to the store before it closes. It's almost seven. When we get back you can go get Titus." Stiles went inside and grabbed his keys. He told Leo he would be back before locking the door. "One thing I don't like about small towns is how early things close on Sunday."

"Would you want to live in a city?" Derek asked getting into the jeep. Stiles still did most of the driving.

"I don't know. Like maybe to meet new people or go out and stuff. Or to see art exhibits I can't see here. But I like it here because it's quiet. Gives me a chance to reflect on my own work. Maybe if I got a job in something I really want to do, I would live in the city. But, I like it here."

Stiles liked being the small town boy. It was where his family grew up. They were backing out t when Derek saw Cora looking out the window. "What's up with Wonder Twin?"

"She's mad cause I hide all her shoes. That way she isn't tempted to spy on us." Stiles started laughing. "Sometimes it's healthy to annoy your sibling. Besides Issac is home, she can spend the rest of her afternoon with him."  
***

"Der, help me." Derek turned to see Stiles trying to climb into the basket. Derek rolled his eyes and picked up Stiles. "Jesus Christ." Stiles wasn't expecting to be picked up so easily. "What were your parents feeding you?"

"Told you I did sports. And you're not as big as you think." Derek set Stiles in the basket. When he did he noticed Stiles was blushing. "Wow, you're actually blushing."

"Shut up and push me!" Stiles yelled at Derek. Derek pushed the basket and smiled to himself. "What are we getting?"

"First we need to get the turkey. It was gonna be roast, but your mom already told me no red meat. She also said green beans give you gas really bad." Stiles looked at Derek.

"I'm officially not a fan of you and my parents being besties." Derek kept pushing the basket. "Dad is already calling you his son in law. Like I said. My parents are practically giving me away."

"All you need is a pretty red bow." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "And sure if you want to actually wrap yourself in a bow for me, I wouldn't say no."

"So are you gonna tell me about your kinks now cause I'm dying to know." Derek looked over the basket at his boyfriend. It had to be really difficult to be so sexual frustrated all time.

"If you behave yourself not say anything perverted until dinner. I will answer any of your dirty questions." Stiles pouted.

"Fine just remember you said any of my questions." Derek picked up a head of lettuce in the basket.

"So tell me, what is it you want to do with your life. You still haven't told me." Derek pushed the basket around the next corner.

"To be totally honest I haven't decided," Stiles admitted. "I just want to keep doing what I do now. My music and my art. Mom said I need to really put some thought into it after this semester." Derek smiled.

"You have time. If you need someone to bounce ideas off of, you got me." Derek put a few cans in the basket. "We still have to get you groceries for the week and cat food." Derek kept pushing the basket as Stiles pointed out the things he needed.Before they knew it Stiles was buried under the groceries.

When they went to check out, they didn't realize they were being watched by the girl at the register. Derek pulled Stiles out the basket as he listened to him laugh. "I forgot the bread, I'll be right back." Derek gave Stiles a small smile before walking towards the bakery.

Stiles started putting the contents from the basket onto the check out counter. "Mole face is that you?" Stiles cringed at both the name and the voice. He hasn't heard that less than creative name is a long time.

Stiles eyes slowly met the girl's eyes. Another thing Stiles didn't like about the small town, was running into people from high school. "Hi, Braden." Braden had been one of many people that would make fun of his beauty marks.

"Haven't seen you since sophomore year." Stiles wanted to tell her it was because he spent a year and a half in a hospital bed. He decided now wasn't a good time to have a smart mouth. "You've gotten cute."

"And your still annoying as ever," Stiles mumbled. Derek came back to the counter holding a loaf of French bread. 

"I started to get this jalapeño bread I saw, but I remembered you said you don't like spicy food. Which sucks cause it's really good. So I got the French bread." Stiles knew Derek didn't pay much attention to others around him. If wasn't anyone he knew he paid zero attention to them. Like with Theo or Danny, Derek put them at the back of his mind. "What's with the dry cat food?"

"Leo doesn't care for the stuff that comes out the cans anymore." Braden kept watching them.

"Mole face, who is your friend?" She asked Stiles. Derek turned around and looked at her. It wasn't until he heard her say that, that he remembered that Stiles told him the story of his school days. Jackson always having to come to his rescue. Being made fun because he was different.

"I'm mole face's boyfriend, guess you can call me Mr. Mole face." Derek flashed her a beautiful smile. He carefully reached across the counter and shook her hand. Braden was clearly surprised.

"You're gay?" Everyone knew Stiles liked guys. He never tried to keep it a secret. The question was for Derek. He used to people being surprised by this information.

"Bisexual is a more accurate term, but yes I like men if that's what you are asking." Derek kept putting things on the counter. "Did you get everything you need Stiles?"

"Uhm." Stiles was still trying to figure out what Derek was up too. "Yeah, I did. Hopefully, I have enough."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep the money your parents left." Braden was still trying figure out if they were really together or not. If so, why was Derek with Stiles? Once everything was bagged and in the basket, Derek paid for everything. "So how do you know Stiles?" Derek asked.

It was like Derek was turning on the charm big time. There was regular Derek who could care less about anyone that wasn't someone he cared about. Right now it was like Derek was of those anime boys that was nice to any girl he came into contact with. "We went to high school together. When he had braces." Braden pulled out her phone and showed Derek a picture.

"Oh god no." Stiles didn't think she still had that picture. "Derek, I'm getting hungry, we should go." The last thing he wanted was Derek to see how much of a nerd he was.

"It will only take a second," Braden said with a hint of evil in her eyes. She turned her phone around and showed Derek the picture. Stiles did, in fact, have braces. His hair was bushier and every mole on his face stood out. "He uses to dress so weirdly back then." Which was just Stiles in a mix of different clothes.

"Someone was an adorable little nerd." Derek winked at Stiles which was a reaction neither Stiles or Brandon expected. "When we get home I think you should model this entire outfit for me later. Maybe after I could help you take it off."

"I thought you didn't like the dress up game?" Stiles was humoring Derek.

"We both know I love the dress up game." Derek took a step back and put the last of the bags into the basket. "It was nice meeting you Braden." Derek carefully took Stiles hand and started walking. They were both quiet walking out into the parking lot.

"You want to explain to me what just happened?" Stiles wasn't sure what just happened.

"That girl had been watching us since we stepped foot into the store," Derek answered. "So I gave her what she wanted. To make you seem like someone who wasn't capable of having a boyfriend. And in the process, I made her feel like an idiot to think I would like you any less because how you once looked. Which pisses me off because you shouldn't have to deal with petty high school shit from people like that."

Stiles opened the trunk. "I hate that fucking picture. I was so self-conscious back then." Stiles mumbled.

"Well, I thought you looked adorable. Everyone looks like an organized mess in high school. You don't see it in the moment, but years later. At least you had the balls to be yourself." Stiles helped put the bags in. "It's better than being someone that peaked in high school. Pretty much down hill after that. You spend the rest of your life with that high school mentality trying to recreate what you have."

"Where are you getting this statistic from?" Stiles asked.

"If you want to put some math behind this, don't. I can prove it." Derek looked at Stiles. "You're Mom ever had a friend in high school that uses to be really well liked? Or you two have been out she points out someone that she use to go to school with, and she tells you a story about them?"

"The women at the Waffle house," Stiles answered. "Dad told me she was the most popular girl and she shot him down for a date."

"See, pays to be the nerd in high school." Derek smiled. "Besides nerdy boys are cute too."

"You're just saying that because underneath it all, I'm a nerd. For some earthly reason, you think I'm this super cool guy." Derek touched Stiles hand as he grabbed for another bag.

"I don't just see you as one thing. Your many different things, but it doesn't matter. We've already decided what we are a long time ago." Stiles saw Derek as a fallen angel trying to find his wings. And Derek saw Stiles not a butterfly, but a wild horse. "You are many things Stiles and it would take a lifetime to pinpoint what you are and thousands more for me to put it all in words. Love seems to be a good word to start with you."

Once again Stiles found himself speechless. That seemed to happen more and more lately. Derek would say something that would knock him off balance. He was always this way, but now since they were together. Derek was a lot more direct with his words. Making it known just how he felt about Stiles. "You keep saying I'm smart, but at least you can put how you feel into words. I just come off as a horny pervert. I want to be able to say things besides I love you, but my brain just fucks it up every time."

"I get it now." Derek's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He pulled his hand away from Stiles.

"Get what?" Stiles was suddenly confused. "Tell me." He said when he didn't get an answer.

"You show your love physically with sex." It took Derek just now to figure that out. Stiles had been trying to show Derek how he felt the only other way a person could towards their partner.

"Idiot," Stiles mumbled. "Put the stupid bags in the car." Stiles opened the passenger seat of the jeep and climbed in. When Derek was finished loading up the jeep he got in the driver seat. Stiles handed him the keys without looking. The two were blushing so hard they couldn't look at each other.

Derek drove home and the Jeep was silent. It wasn't until he was helping put away everything that it hit him. He was going to be left alone with his boyfriend for a full week. This was different from when the Stilinski's left them alone. Normally there was a good chance of someone walking in on them kissing. Most of the time when Derek was over they didn't go upstairs often when they did the door was open. When no one was home it was just assumed that Derek would be there when one of the parents got home. Not this time.

There was no chance of anyone walking in unless you counted the cats. Now they were on their second date and Derek was pretty sure expectations were expected to be met. There was some slight pressure. If Stiles had been some random guy Derek met after his accident and this was a "one-time-hookup-never see you again" kind of thing, he could easily have sex without the fear of being a letdown. But this was Stiles Stilinski. The man that brought him out of his crippling depression and stole his heart. This was someone for the first time in Derek's life he saw a future with. It wasn't hard for Derek to tell that Stiles knew what it was he wanted. Which was the intimidating part. Stiles came off as someone he didn't hold back when it came to sex.

"God, why couldn't he just be a nice shy boy. And not some wild and unpredictable man who is plotting to take my none existent virginity that I get too fucking nervous around that literally makes me feel like the women in our relationship?" Derek said to himself as he chopped up onions. Derek wouldn't say he was much of player before he met Paige. It was just that he went after what he wanted without over thinking about it. With Stiles, that's all he kept doing. Derek set down the knife on the counter and turned the burner down on low. For a second he thought Leo and Titus had been playing and knocked into something. But it was Stiles doing something in the dining room.

"Stiles, why is the door shut?" Derek pushed the door open but Stiles pushed it back shut from the other side.

"Don't come in, I'm not finished and you can't see yet." They never really used the dining room unless it was a holiday or Claudia was working on a case. Stiles had been banned from anything art related in the dining room after their last table became ruined.

"Can you come out here? I want to talk to you." Stiles carefully opened the door and quickly came out. "Are you trying to set up some kind romantic dinner thing for me?"

"You're doing that thing you don't like. Beating around the bush." Stiles knew something had been going on in Derek's head. "You're making that face all hot guys make when they have stuff on their mind and you always do it when you've been living in your head again." Which was what Stiles called it when Derek started over thinking things.

"I want to have sex with you." Derek just blurted it out. If he hadn't he would never say it.

"Princess, I am well aware of that." He could tell what Derek wanted but was keeping himself from doing so.

"The last time I try to let myself have something, it blew up in my face. I tried to set myself free from being held back and look what happened." It wasn't fair that Stiles had to figure out what was wrong with Derek. "It's like I was being told I shouldn't want something for myself and I deeply want you to myself. And that just about the most greedy and selfish thing I could ask for. I just don't want you to be that good thing I screw up just because I took more than what I should."

This was one of those moments where Stiles didn't like that Derek put others first. The accident still affected him. It made him think nothing good came of wanting something for himself. Stiles wanted to yell. He wanted Derek to know how stupid it was for him to not want something for himself. That it was okay to be selfish. It was okay to be selfish and greedy about someone because he was. He wanted every single part of Derek, the good, the bad, the fucked up and broken. Everything in his life seemed more precious and beautiful now that Derek was in it. Derek made his life more colorful and vibrant than before.

Instead of saying anything Stiles came closer and wrapped his arms around Derek. It was the same soft and comforting hug that he always enjoyed. He stood their hugging Derek wishing that would comfort him. Stiles decided to say what he was truly thinking. "It's okay to be happy Derek," Stiles said softly. "It's okay to want something for yourself. It's okay to be selfish and greedy. Stop torturing yourself Der." Stiles placed his hands on Derek's face and kissed him. "You deserve to be happy just like everyone else in the world Derek and it's time you see that. The only thing holding you back is you."

"Just can't seem to get out of my own way." Maybe Derek would always have this kind of anxiety. Where he questioned himself all the time and wondered if he was allowed to want something. This was why he was wound up so tight all the time. Simply because he felt like if he did, something would happen.

"Follow your heart." That was the best advice Stiles could give his boyfriend. "You do just fine when you let your heart help you figure things out." Derek stood there looking into Stiles' eyes. He was positive he would never have enough words that described how Stiles made him feel.

"You've always been so patient with me." Stiles lightly brushed Derek's cheek with his thumb. "How is it possible for someone who is practically a force of nature is so calm and patient?"

"Two words no one would ever use to describe me." Stiles kissed Derek softly. This was different from how they normally kissed. It was tender and soft. Even the movement of Derek's lips was different. Stiles pulled away slowly. "Like I said, you make me feel alive. Somewhere in the process of helping you find yourself, I found something in me that I didn't know was missing. It was like I was painting in black and white for a long time. Monochrome is beautiful in its own special way. With you, it's a lot like painting with color. You see all these big bright color spread across this canvas and it becomes something truly amazing. So much that it brings tears to your eyes because you can't believe you had been missing out on something so beautiful for so long. So yes, I'm pretty patient and calm about you. For me, the best paintings are the ones I take time with."

Derek's breath hitched. All he could do was stare at Stiles. He thought maybe this was the reason for the accident. As tragic as it was, it lead him to Stiles. All those mouths of crying alone, wondering why God was punishing him. It was to open up the next chapter of his life. Right now that chapter had Stiles' name at the top. "Like I said, you are a force of nature. Wild and completely unpredictable."

Stiles grinned. "Now that sounds a lot like me." Derek kissed him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek clearly still struggles with PTSD. In his mind if he puts himself before anyone, something bad will happen. Again the night he was going to break up with Paige, the accident happened. In a way he has let Paige go, just still deal with the accident. He doesn't know this till after situations come up where he relizes he is holding back. Derek tell Stiles because he wanted to follow his own advice he gave Jackson. It bothers him to hide things from Stiles. Stiles has given him the tools he needed to get himself together and feels greatful about it. The person he was in love with went so far to help him. That's something they both have in common. Just that Derek doesn't know when its okay to put himself first.   
> Most of Derek's life had been about looking after others. Being the only male in his family, he looked after his sisters. Stiles understands why Derek had stayed with Paige for so long. It's hard to turn down someone in need. Thing was Stiles didn't enable Derek, Derek did enable Paige. Stiles was there for Derek by slow pushing him to deal with the accident. Where as Derek add fuel to a burning fire. 
> 
> Stiles up bringing was different. Being the only child he grew a close bond with his parents. After he became sick is when they held on tighter to Stiles. Stiles loves both parents, but feels as if they put a lot of their life on hold because of them. He knows his parents love each other. Just wish they spent more time together when his Dad did come home. Stiles had always been kind of a wild child. His parents were never strict with him unless they really had to. They don't enjoy laying down the law when Stiles take things too far. John already sees Derek as part of the family. He says that Derek is healthy because Derek is willing to put up with Stiles odd behavior. John became worried that Stiles had given up on the idea of a being with anyone after being sick and Theo leaving him. He also likes Derek because he is polite and respectful.   
> Claudia had been on Derek's side from the first time she saw Derek with Stiles. She was ware of Derek's after she found out his name. Like any parent cop, she ran his name and came across the news paper from Florida. Claudia didn't look at Derek any differently because he knew he never wanted that to happen. The same way her son didn't ask to be sick. Stiles had befriended someone and just knew that Derek would grow close to him. This was way she often encouraged Stiles when ever he said he was going some place with Derek. She never said anything about Stiles sneaking out his window. Claudia also thinks of Derek as her son. This why she treats him as such. Stiles doesn't like that his mother and his boyfriend talk about him when he isn't in the room.


	18. His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we all have been waiting for.

"Stiles, dinner is ready," Derek called. He hadn't noticed Stiles was no longer standing around the kitchen asking questions about Derek's cooking techniques. Derek chopped up some of the turkey and placed it in Leo's bowl. Hopefully, he would be in a sharing mood with Titus.

Stiles came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "How do I look?" Derek turned around to see Stiles in a different set of clothes.

"Wow," Derek whispered. Stiles wasn't really wearing anything truly amazing. It was just a simple pair of blue dress pants with a black and white stripped shirt. His hair was carefully brushed away from his face. Derek noticed he was taking too long to answer, he can see the panic in Stiles' eyes.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me." At the same time, Derek was getting his phone out his pocket for a picture.

"I wanted to." Stiles came closer. "Are you taking pictures of me?" Derek smiled.

"I don't have any pictures of you." Now that Stiles thought about it, he didn't have any of Derek. He saw Derek every day, but it would be nice to have one picture of his boyfriend. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek and came in closer. Stiles almost had a heart attack when he felt Derek's hand on his ass. Derek took the picture.

"Are we still going to see the guys in their baseball game?" Scott had texted him earlier asking where they still coming.

"Of course, been a while since I've been to any baseball game. Don't see why we can't go." Stiles got the plates and glasses. "So is my super secret romantic surprise ready?" Stiles took Derek's hand and lead him to the dining room.

The first thing Derek noticed was Titus and Leo. Both cats were wearing bow ties. "Well, now I feel underdressed." Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek. The lights were down low and there were candles around. Derek looked at Stiles. "Someone is trying to impress me."

"I would hope. I didn't do all this just because I like you, I'm trying to get my junk touched." Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want the same thing."

"I thought we decided the dirty talk was gonna wait till dinner?" Derek directed Stiles to his seat. Stiles sat down in his chair. "You just can't wait to give your poor boyfriend a heart attack."

"Among other things," Stiles answered.

"You have a list don't you?" Derek asked. He was sure Stiles had come up with a list of sexual activities for them.

"Now it wouldn't be much fun if I told you, would it?" Stiles watched Derek leave and go back to the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying two plates. Derek was a little nervous about Stiles eating something he cooked. So far only Issac and Deaton have been the only ones to ever eaten his cooking outside of his family. Issac didn't count because he would eat just about anything and Deaton was just nice.

"God Derek, relax." Stiles could see how tense Derek was. He could literally feel Derek looking at him. "Your cooking is amazing, and as you know I am not in the habit of telling people what they want to hear. Not even you."

"So no exception for your boyfriend?" Derek picked up his fork.

"Nah, if your food was shitty I would have told you. Most people think I'm a dick because I call things for what they are. Which is sorta true, but I'm not lying just because the truth hurts. I think it has to do with me not always being aware of people's feelings."

"Does that have to do with you have a super brain?" Stiles laughed. "I've heard of people being so smart that sometimes the brain cast away small things like that and the need to socialize. They feel as if people slow down their thought process. I think it has to do with unlocking another part of the brain. The more of your brain that becomes unlocked, you become less of a human. Kind of like that movie The Giver."

"And that's the same thing all the doctors said. When I was younger I just didn't feel the need to talk to people. Now, most people wish I would stop talking. Most of the time it's like a highway of information running at all times. It's just so much going on up there. It just becomes frustrating when all of it wants to come out at one time and I can't get it out. Which is why more than half the time I'm up at night yelling at myself or my work. I can't sleep till whatever it comes out. Which is why my parents gave up the basement. That and I've ruined so many tables in this house." Derek has seen this many times.

There were times where Derek wasn't allowed to come in the basement. Stiles wouldn't answer his phone, eat or sleep. "You know you are too hard on your own work sometimes." He's also heard Stiles unleashing a verbal assault on his own paintings.

"Sometimes I have to do that. Makes me work harder. If I can't find a flaw in it, that means it's ready. Otherwise, some art snob going some annoying art school will do the same thing." Derek met Stiles' eyes.

"You are an art student." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not some pretentious blowhard who acts like an annoying art student that's so annoying and insufferable to be around. The kind that never stops talking about how they are in art school." Derek had met many guys like that back when he was into older college guys.

"Well, you aren't like that at all." Stiles bit his lip.

"Since when is it so easy for you to make eye contact with me?" Stiles touched Derek's hand lightly with his fingers.

"When I noticed just how beautiful they were,"Derek said with no hesitation. Stiles smirked.

"Are you hitting on me, Derek Hale?" Stiles wondered if Derek had always been flirting with him and he didn't notice.

"Now it wouldn't be much fun if I told you, would it?" Derek quoted Stiles.

"You are playing a dangerous game Princess."

"I'm well aware." He was well aware of the potential things Stiles was capable of. "Biting," Derek answered.

"Huh?" Stiles asked confused.

"You asking me about my kinks, that's one of them." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Never role played before, but I would open to that. Like I said top or bottom, I don't have a preference. Both giver and receiver."

"Interesting," Stiles said with a smirk. "You know what, I changed my mind. I'm not gonna ask anything, I want it to be a surprise." Stiles had many questions, but he figured it would make things a lot more fun by discovering what it was Derek did and didn't like in the bedroom. As if his curiosity hadn't already been peeked. Derek kept eating.  
***

The baseball game lasted longer than either Derek or Stiles planned. Both wanted to go back their time at home. Derek pointed out that they had a full week to be alone. Stiles decided to calm down so he wouldn't seem so excited about it. He hoped Derek would want to sleep over.

During the game, Stiles caught a few wondering eyes as Derek came back from the bathroom. He decided to just ignore it, that was till Derek started mumbling about people watching him. Stiles noticed long ago that Derek didn't like unnecessary attention. Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He took Derek's hand. It wasn't something they did often, holding hands in public, but it seemed to be what Derek needed. A second later Stiles was on his feet yelling about the horrible calls that were being made.

"Stilinski you either shut up or get your ass out here." The baseball coach called over the gate to Stiles.

"I would love to do that Flinstock, but you know I can't play sports anymore." Clearly, they knew each other.

"Are you kidding me. I've seen you tackle a vending machine, I think you're well enough to get back out here and pitch." The man had wild hair and a crazy look in his eye.

"Maybe one day coach, but I'm still not back to sports playing conditions." Coach looked at Derek.

"What about your bed buddy?" Referring to Derek. "I hope all those muscles are just for show kid."

"I play but, kind of focusing on school and work." The coach rolled his eyes.

"Well if either of you ever wants to get out there on the field I am here." Coach turned back around and started shouting at one of the players. The game continued on for another hour. By the last inning, Stiles was the edge of his seat shouting for Scott to chock up on the bat and swing away. Derek just watched him smiling.

"Good game," Stiles called as he walked over to Jackson, Scott and a few other guys from the team.

"What fucking game where you watching idoit?" Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. "Davenport kicked our asses."

"It was still a good game though," Derek said. "I wasn't expecting you to steal third base or that catch you made all the way in center field," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah, only because he was being a show off like always." Scott joked.

"Well, I kinda have to now since King show off has retired." Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles even tighter. The two started playfully shoving each other.

"Why do I have the impression that Stiles was actually good at something outside of his art and music?" Derek had been wondering this for a while. Any time the subject of sports came up, Stiles was enthusiast. Scott turned around. He had been sitting on the cooler in the back of someone's truck.

"You would be correct," Scott said. "In high school, he was our best pitcher. Coach Flinstock transferred to the college just to stay with us longer. He complains that he did it for the money, but we all know. Stiles was actually the best pitcher the team ever had, and always did well at first base."

"He just really sucked in the outfield." The guy standing with them. "During one game he got knocked out by a fly ball. He didn't even see it coming."

"You tell him shit like that he's not gonna think I'm this cool bad ass," Stiles said back to the guy. He looked at Derek. "Liam, this is Derek. Derek this is guy I told you about. That I want to set Cora up with."

"Your Derek?" Liam asked in a surprised tone.

"The one and only." Derek shacks his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Liam said. "Sorry if I seem surprised, just that the way Stiles described you." Liam paused. "Sorta of thought, he was bullshitting."

"Now I'm curious," Derek said turning back to Stiles.

"It's not important." Stiles had basically described Derek in ways that would only make himself blush.

"You two coming back to my house for the party?" Jackson let go of Stiles' hand.

"No, I and Derek are kind of having date night." Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's before lacing their fingers together. He looked up Derek slightly blushing. Derek was a sucker for those big brown eyes. "Besides, you know Derek doesn't care for parties."

"If you want to go, we can," Derek suggested. "Just because I don't like something doesn't mean you have to stop enjoying it. And I like being there for our friends."

"I thought we had this talk already?" He meant about Derek not thinking of what he wanted in order to make others happy. "I want to see the DVD you got today. I'm actually too tired to party and it's not like it's gonna be the only one this week."

"You alright?" Jackson asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm cool, just one of those days where my body is tired." Stiles pulled Derek's hand. "We will see you guys Monday." Stiles pulled Derek away. Derek didn't say anything. Truthfully he liked it. He liked Stiles grabbing a whole of him and taking control. The two were quiet on their way home. Derek was taking off his jacket when Stiles at the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes met.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Stiles knew how Derek felt now. He hadn't been upstairs since they started dating. Except for earlier when Derek went in without knocking. "We can watch the movie on my tv." Stiles mostly cast Netflix on his TV. Most of the time he watched the news or sports on the big screen.

"Yes," Derek answered. Truthfully, Derek didn't trust himself to be alone with Stiles. He hadn't for a while. He could remember every time he was ever alone with Stiles. Stiles had been right when he pointed out how Derek's body language was different from what he said. 

Stiles turned and started walking to his room. "Do you miss it?" Derek asked. Stiles opened the door to his room. Leo moved his head slightly from the bed. "Playing baseball?" Stiles kicked off his shoes.

"Yes, only because I miss playing with the guys," Stiles said in a sad tone. "Jackson and Scott don't always get along. Somehow baseball just became the thing we all could do together. I mean there are other things we can do together, but baseball was our thing." Stiles dived on the bed and took Leo in his arms.

"I think maybe if you start working out, you can slowly build up your stamina." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. "I'm serious. The school has a gym. We can go walking in the morning before classes. Maybe squeezed in some yoga."

This had been the second time Derek brought the subject up. Wasn't like Derek didn't have a point. "Alright Doctor Boyfriend, I will agree. Only if you wear tight shorts." Derek pulled off his shoes and turned the TV on.

"Will that motivate you to do this?"

"Yes." Derek smiled.

"Fine. We can start in the morning." Derek put in the DVD. Without thinking he turned the light off. "Just so you know this is my favorite movie. Parts of it is a little sad." Stiles nodded. Derek found a comfortable spot on the bed. Soon enough Titus came from under the bed wanting Derek's attention. Derek put him on bed with Leo.

 

Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek. There was a space between them and he didn't like it. The cats had moved into Leo's cage so there was no reason for the space in the bed. He started questioning why Derek had sat so far apart. The more he thought about it, the more it frustrated him. His boyfriend didn't trust himself, still. Stiles wished Derek would stop over thinking so much. Then again this was the same person that thinks his happiness was the root of everything that has ever happened to him. He couldn't blame Derek. In a way, he was still slightly traumatized by what happened. Stiles wanted to be patient in same way Derek had always been with him. But that was difficult to do when he knew Derek wanted the same things he wanted. Stiles wished he had some sort of user manual for mentally scared boyfriends.

Instead of saying anything about it, Stiles came closer. Derek felt Stiles grip his hand tight. He was going to ask why he looked so annoyed, but he closed his mouth when he met Stiles' eyes. It was best he didn't, his expression said it all. Derek made a mental note to never do that again. "Fucking idoit," Stiles mumbled as he laid against Derek. Both went back to watching the movie.

When the movie ended Stiles hadn't moved. Derek wondered if he had fallen asleep. It was after eleven and normally Stiles got too tired he just falls asleep. "Babe, you awake?" Stiles moved. The night light was on in the corner so it wasn't completely dark. He could see Stiles was crying.

"Why would you let me watch something so fucking sad, Derek?" Derek smiled at little and dried Stiles' face.

"I warned you," Derek answered.

"I was going to die if they didn't end up together." Sniffed. "His parents are shitty. I wouldn't know what to do if my parents weren't that okay with me being with men. Or if my friends stopped loving me because I was with a man. I'm sorry Isaac's Dad is that way and I'm sorry any person that had to live life that way."

"Laura took me to see that movie when it first came out." Stiles sat up all the way. "I suppose I like it because it takes a lot of courage to stand up and let the world know your gay. That was something I never did with my old friends. They knew, they just never wanted to talk about it. The idea of someone liking both genders or the opposite sex is too much. I personally never wanted to because I know how guys think sometimes. That just because they are men, you are looking at them."

"The guys were never like that with me." He couldn't imagine them not wanting to be his friend. "Most of the time they just ignore me when I flirt with them. They knew I wasn't serious. Except for Scott cause that's like weird since he is like a brother."

The movie returned to the DVD menu. "Does this mean you enjoyed the movie?"

"Can we watch it again?" Derek took that as a yes. He pressed play and the movie started over. Stiles went back to the position he was in before. Thirty minutes into the movie Stiles was out. Derek wouldn't have noticed if Stiles phone hadn't started ringing. Stiles didn't move. The phone just kept ringing and when it stopped seconds later Derek's phone started ringing. Derek tried not to move but Stiles was worse than the cats. He was balled up against Derek and it was hard to move.

"Hello?"

"Is everything alright?" John asked. "Stiles didn't answer his phone."

"Everything is fine, we were watching a movie and he fell asleep," Derek reassured John.

"Well, we were calling to let him know we are at the hotel. And we wanted to check in on him, but I guess he will be fine if your there." Derek looked at Stiles. "I'll call in a few days to check in."

"Yes, Sir." John ended the call. It was late and Derek needed to get to bed. The question was if he should leave or stay. If Stiles woke up in the middle of the night and found that he was gone, it was no telling what Stiles might do. If he stayed, sleeping might become another kind sleeping. Was he ready for that next step? Derek shifted on the bed. Stiles' hand gripped Derek's shirt. He had felt Derek moving.

"Stay," Stiles said softly. "Please, stay." Stiles knew all he had to do was ask. All he had to do was ask and Derek would do it. It had become clear a long time that he would do anything Stiles asked. Derek made that clear himself. "I don't want you to go."

"I'll be right back." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead. "I promise." Stiles let Derek get up. He turned over and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Derek was getting back on the bed. "Those jeans can't be that comfortable to sleep in." Stiles lifted his and turned over to see Derek in his pajamas. "I swear I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Stiles got u and took his pants off. Derek looked away. "You know I don't care if you watch. You already saw my cock and I've seen yours." That was just further encouragement for Derek to not look. He didn't need to be encouraged to do what his body wanted him to do. Stiles shrugged and kept taking off his clothes. He slept on a sweatshirt on got in the bed. Derek's back was turned. "You know I trust you, right?"

"I'm aware," Derek said. Stiles laid down. At this rate, Derek was going to become too afraid to him. Stiles gave up and decided to argue. Instead of saying anything, he just ended up laying there. Both of them just laying there next to each other. Stiles wished he hadn't have asked Derek to stay. He figured this was just all too soon for Derek and maybe he was trying to move too fast for Derek.

"Are you mad at me?" Derek suddenly asked.

"No."

"You should be," Derek replied. "I want to be with you in every possible way. Just that it's so much shit going on my head that makes it difficult. If only you met me before I became so fucked up."

"There isn't anything wrong with you. You're just afraid that's all." Derek turned over. "Just like I was too afraid to tell you how I felt. Just because I was afraid I would be gone one day. I know how that feels more than you think. Just have to find something that's worth pushing past that pain? Isn't what we have worth it?"

"Yes," Derek answered.

"Then try." Stiles came closer and pressing his lips against Derek's. The kiss quickly deepened when Derek grabbed Stiles' hips. How long could this go on, Derek thought. Just how long could he keep telling himself and Stiles no? How long would it take before he broke? He could feel it now. Stiles every touch was breaking him. How could someone say no to this? To someone so breathing beautiful in every way. Someone that made him truly happy. Who wouldn't want that?

Stiles felt Derek's grip loosened, his hands found a new place. Stiles felt Derek's hand up the back of his sweatshirt. His hands were warm against his skin. Derek was always warm. He loved that about Derek. Not just in the way his body was, but in the way, Derek just let him in. Derek had managed to open up and talk about the things that scared him. Being with Derek made him better. It made him question everything that was possible and things that seemed impossible.

"Stiles," Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips, warning him as he pulled on Derek's shirt.

"Just let go," Stiles whispered. "It's okay." Stiles wasn't sure it was what he said or how he said it, but he suddenly found Derek pulling his sweatshirt up over his head. Their lips met again. Derek hummed softly when he felt Stiles lips against his skin. Slowly moving down his jawline and this neck. Stiles kissed Derek's lips again. Both paused for a moment looking at each other. Stiles moved away from Derek. He got up from the bed going to the bathroom.

He was a little nervous. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. Stiles pushed his hair away from his face and opened the cabinet under the sink. The box of condoms sat there unopened. Stiles bit his lip and reached for box. He looked from the bathroom at Derek. He was on the edge of the bed pulling off his shirt. Stiles opened the box and put the box back under the cabinet. He shut the bathroom light off before going back in his room. Derek looked at Stiles. He could see Stiles was trying to give him a chance to change his mind if he wanted to. But he didn't need it.

Derek stood up from the bed. He walked over to Stiles slowly. There were a million things going on his head. A million little "What if ifs. " just rushing around. Derek kept his focus on Stiles. Derek took his hand and slowly brushed his thumb lightly over Stiles' lips. His fingers slowly moved down Stiles' face and over his shoulder.

"You're beautiful." Derek's voice was soft and gentle. His fingers moved down Stiles' arm and reached his hand. Stiles squeezed his hand tight, thinking maybe holding his hand made Derek more relaxed. He sat Derek down on the bed. The moment Derek's pajama bottoms were off Derek pulled him on top. Stiles free hand started swatting and swinging for the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Becoming so frustrated, Derek reached over and snatched open the drawer himself. The drawer fell out of the nightstand and onto the floor. Stiles reached for the lubrication almost dropping the bottle.

A chill ran down Stiles spin as Derek helped pulled off his boxers. Derek couldn't help but notice the smirk on Stiles' face. He had the same look on his face that he had that night on the porch. Stiles raised an eyebrow giving Derek one more chance to change his mind.

"I'm fine." But Stiles knew he wouldn't be in a few minutes. Stiles pushed Derek down on the pillow behind him and started working his lips down Derek's chest all the way to boxers. He had been right, Stiles did have a dominant nature. It became increasingly clear when Stiles spread Derek's legs and started working the lube in with his thumb.

Derek's leg twitched as Stiles moved his thumb in and I out. "God, your so tight Derek." Derek turned his face away as he started blushing. He knew it had been a long time since anyone touched him. It had been even longer since he had been with a man. "Don't get embarrassed." Stiles pushed his thumb in more. "Look at me."

Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles removed his thumb. Derek's eyes darted away again as Stiles started opening the condom. When it was Stiles slowly pulled himself over Derek. "Derek." Their faces were only inches apart. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. Something suddenly changed. Maybe it was because they were both naked, or maybe it was Stiles. But Derek suddenly became lost in Stiles' eyes. Stiles was trying to explain that it was alright if he changed his mind. If Derek had actually been listening to anything Stiles was saying, he would know that Stiles was a little nervous. In fact, he wanted Stiles to stop talking.

"Stiles," Derek said cutting him off. "Stop talking and just fuck me." Somewhere along the way, Derek learned that this was the best way to talk to Stiles. With no warning what so ever Stiles pulled Derek's legs around him and carefully slide his cock into Derek. A deep moan came from Derek. He heard Stiles swear.

At first, Derek couldn't look at Stiles but now he couldn't keep his eyes off him. The way he moved against Derek slowly drove him crazy. Stiles wasn't expecting Derek to be so loud. The louder Derek was the more he wanted to hear it. It was like music to his ears.

"Fuck!" Stiles moaned out as hands gripped the bed. Sweat was starting build on Derek's skin, he was starting to feel like one of Stiles' paintings. Every touch was gentle and slow. It was as if Stiles knew every detail of Derek's body. He was slowly being undone. Tears built in the corner of his eyes. Stiles was completely breaking Derek apart. Derek could hear his own name being called out repeatedly. The lower part of his stomach was covered in his own cum. Stiles wouldn't stop until Derek was fully satisfied. He could feel Derek's nails in his ass pushing him all the way inside Derek. He let his lips press against Derek's. His body was burning more and more screaming Derek's name. Derek let out sharp moan and his legs twitched. His face turned a deep red. That's when Stiles knew he was having an organism.

"You feel so good and warm Derek." Was all Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes. Derek felt as if he was looking more into his soul. Stiles swore again, he never had to cum so bad in his life. This was something he always wanted. He would always want Derek Hale. "Damn," Stiles said catching his breath. A big smile spread across his face.

Derek covers his face with hands. He knew his face was red, and he looked as if he had been crying. Derek felt exposed in front of Stiles. Not just because he was necked but because Stiles was right. Stiles was always right. Stiles had broken him. He had completely felt Stiles breaking his heart. He wasn't just all talk. Everything Stiles had said made total sense now. His boyfriend was the sort of man that could hurt a man's, heart.

"If I was disappointing you can tell me." Stiles carefully moved Derek's hands from his face. Derek was never this way with anyone. He was so speechless and amazed at the same time.

"Trust me, you were far from disappointing," Derek answered. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's chest and carefully slide his tongue into his mouth. Their noses pressed together.

"Neither were you," Stiles answered. "Performance anxiety my ass."  
****

When Derek opened his eyes he saw Stiles sitting at the window smoking. He didn't notice his eyes had close. He reached for his phone. To his surprise, he had no text or calls. It was also after two a.m. He sat up on the bed looking for Titus. He was still inside Leo's cage.

"You've been asleep for about thirty minutes," Stiles said putting down his own phone. "And the cats heard us having sex."

"Why don't you put that out and come to bed." Derek wanted to sleep. Stiles put the blunt out and closed the window. Derek opened his arms wide for Stiles to join. Once Stiles reached him he wrapped his arms around him and laid down. Stiles pulled the blanket around them. "Didn't know your belly button was pierced."

"Did it myself." Stiles snuggled in more.  
****

Stiles rolled to his left and then moved his hands around patting the bed. His eyes shot right open scanning the room. No Derek. "Derek?" Stiles looked over the side of the bed. His clothes were gone.

"Derek?!" Stiles sat on the bed trying to think of why Derek would just leave. Stiles was hurt. He had woken up to an empty room. Stiles suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Derek had heard Stiles calling for him. "What's wrong?"

Derek was in a jogging suit. "Where we're you!?"

"I went home to change. I left Leo and Titus next door so they wouldn't be alone. I cleaned up and got changed to go jogging. I was almost finished making oatmeal." Derek didn't get why Stiles was calling him so frantically.

"I woke up and you were gone." Stiles pointed out. "I woke up and you weren't here!"

"Stiles I live next door, I came right back." Stiles' nostrils flared.

"But you weren't here and I thought you were gone idoit!" Derek frowned. "I thought you left. The kind of leaving people do when people have sex and the next morning they just slip out of your room because you were a one-time thing."

"Stiles Stilinski I swear I would never do that." Derek hugged Stiles. "You're my boyfriend and I love you. I wouldn't just up and leave. Why would you even think that I would?" Given Stiles track record, the last person he gave himself too had done just that. But this was Derek. "I'm not going anywhere Stiles unless you want me too."

"Never," Stiles replied.

"Good, now put something on to go jogging in." Stiles frowned. "Oatmeal is ready."

"Wasn't last night enough exercise for you? Or did my Princess not have enough?" Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Best night of my life, but that doesn't mean your gonna flake out on your commitment." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Put something on and come on."

"It's so early." Stiles pouted it. It was actually six a.m.

"I'll make coffee." Derek kissed him on the forehead before going downstairs. As he walked out he noticed Derek did hold up his end of their deal. Stiles got changed and came down stairs. Derek was already sitting and eating. He watched as Stiles reached over the sink for his medication. "If you don't mind me asking. What kind of medication do you take?"

Stiles showed Derek the bottles. "Two are vitamins and one is a steroid, the weed was supposed to part of trail test. It seemed to work for me and mellow out my anxiety, so I just got a card." Stiles carefully took each one. "I also have to do treatments twice a year and have regular check ups. I've already had a check up recently." Stiles sat down across from Derek after he poured if coffee and his out meal.

Stiles noticed Derek looking at him. He carefully peeled a banana and dunked the whole banana into the oatmeal. Stiles bit into the banana and winked at Derek. Derek blushed and looked down at his own food. Once they finished they set out for their jog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Stiles was never good at talking to others. Because his high IQ he never truly felt the need to socialize. He didn't start socializing more until he met Jackson. This is why he often blurts out what he is thinking. His friends made him more social as he grew older. Lydia was the only person that could keep up with him on an intelligent level. That was till Derek came along. Even though Stiles leads most conversation, Derek often displays a clear understanding of Stiles ideals. Sometimes Derek challenges Stiles theory. Stiles once had theory that god wasn't real. But he started to expect the idea after he met Derek.   
> Stiles had always had strong relationship with his parents. As in only child it couldn't be helped.


	19. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Derek, Stiles finally talks to Danny. Ethan meets someone new. Malia is seeing someone. Derek loves to slow dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is one more filler chapter left out this before we reach how the story will end. I don't want to give anything away but some of you were right. I promise, you will be happy with the ending.

"Singles Party at Jackson's place tonight," Derek said as he helped pass out fliers for the party. "Food, drinks, Dj, and live music. Two dollars admission, come and meet the man or women of your dreams." Derek shouldn't have been so surprised people were interested in the party. After all his friends were well known for throwing great parties. And his boyfriend was the best DJ in town.

"Shit!" Stiles said behind Derek. Derek turned to see Stiles had wasted salad dressing on himself. "This is my favorite shirt." Stiles tried to wipe it off.

"No don't," Issac said. "Salad has oil in it, the stain will stick if you do that." Issac took a look at the shirt. "Wash it and half way through the wash cycle stop the washing machine. Let it sit for ten minutes and start the washer again."

"Fucking fashion snob," Stiles mumbled. Stiles opened the truck of the jeep and pulled off his shirt. He knew he had an extra shirt somewhere among his equipment.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Allison asked. Stiles tried to turn at an angle to see. Light red scratches were on his back. Stiles shrugged and kept looking for the shirt. Allison looked at Derek was pretending not to have noticed. "And since when do you willingly eat salad?"

"Since you people won't stop bitching about what I eat." Which was half the truth. "What's with all the questions today?" Wasn't the first time he was questioned today.

"That's because you've been acting weird all week." Scott had noticed it. "I know everything about you. So when Issac says he saw you jogging the other night, I know something is up."

"Your actually quiet which is a shocker because you never shut up. Not unless something is wrong." Jackson chimed in.

"Nothing is wrong, I swear." The two best friends looked at each other the Stiles. "I'm trying to get into shape, that's it." The other night Stiles went for a jog on his own. Jackson turned to Derek.

"You want to explain Derek?" Jackson asked. Issac walked over to Derek and looked him into eyes.

"They had sex." Issac could tell. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell if someone has sex just by looking at someone," Scott argued. Issac smiled at Scott.

"My sweet Scottie, I can tell when someone had sex. Besides Derek didn't come home Sunday night." Derek punched Issac.

"You wonder why no tells you anything," Derek complained. "You are officially the gay guy that blabs everyone secrets." Stiles found his shirt on. "Fashion snob and a gossiper."

"Scottie make them stop being mean to me." Issac hides behind Scott. "I don't like this new Derek, he's bitchy like Stiles now."

"And you leave my grumpy little princess alone or I will claw your eyes out." Stiles threaten.

"Both of you play nice and Derek he can't help it, he doesn't know when not to over share." Issac poked his tongue out at Derek. "Don't make me force you to wear the shirt, Issac."

"I hate that shirt!"

"Then learn the keep some things to yourself, if Stiles and Derek are having sex it's their choice. We don't need to make this a group discussion for your own amusement." Issac rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to know Scott. Compare notes and what not." Scott face palmed himself. "Like if they used a condom and who was on top. "

"That's it." Scott opened his backpack. "Time for the shirt."

"What shirt?" Derek asked. Scott pulled out a shirt from his backpack. Stiles took out his shirt.

"The boyfriend shirt of shame," Allison answered. Scott gave it to Issac. Issac wasn't thrilled at all to wear it. The shirt was a bright pink and hard to miss. There were holes all over it. It couldn't have possibly been a nice shirt before Scott ruined it.

"It's a shirt I made just for Issac." Scott pulled the shirt over Issac's head. "Sometimes you have to publicly shame your own boyfriend to teach him to chill out." Issac glared at Scott. The words were hard to miss too. "Now say it, Issac."

"My name is Issac and this is my boyfriend shaming T-shirt." Derek tried not to laugh.

"The whole thing Issac," Scott said.

"This is my punishment for not listening." Stiles was recording. "How long do I have to wear this. It's a fucking ugly nightmare doesn't look good on me and people are looking."

"You can take it off when I think you learned your lesson." Derek looked at Stiles.

"Don't you get any ideas, Princess, I will not be boyfriend shamed." Stiles hit Derek on the butt. "Now finish passing out the fliers, we have a lot to do." Derek kept passing out fliers all over campus with Stiles. He was actually excited about the party. It had been a while since Derek got to see Stiles Dj. Most Saturday nights when Stiles was at Jungle, he was at work. He heard a few new songs Stiles had been working on, but not the full list. From the looks of it, a band was gonna be playing too.

"Let's not go that way." Stiles pulled Derek's arm. He had seen Danny sitting with a few people talking. Their eyes had met and Stiles had turned away. Derek looked around. Danny quickly turned his face away.

"You can't avoid him forever Stiles, this a small town." Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Princess?" He pretended not to have been paying attention.

"You should invite him to the party." Stiles stared at Derek. "I'm serious, I know things with you two didn't end on the best terms, but I'm sure he could get over it if he met someone."

"No fucking way Derek. I am not going over there." Stiles was dead set on never speaking to Danny again. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' cheeks.

"Please don't this for me," Stiles grumbled. "It's not good to hold on to things. Danny does seem like a genuinely nice guy. Yes, he did something bad, but he had good intentions. That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"I swear I am going to put an end to you being the good guy all the time." Stiles took a breath and took one the fliers.

"Yes I know, you want to corrupt me." Derek pointed Stiles towards Danny. "Now be your nice and charming self and don't roll your eyes." If rolling your eyes was a sports Stiles would win. Derek gentle push towards Danny. Stiles rolled his eyes anyway.

Stiles slowly walked over to the table with no idea what to say. He put the flier on the table. "Stiles," Danny said.

"Look, there is a party me and my friends are putting together. It's mostly for single people looking for a possible relationship or whatever. Some stupid ass reason Derek think it's a brilliant idea to invite you." Danny looked behind Stiles. Derek was standing at safe distance watching.

"Derek is always being the good guy. I see why you picked him." Danny picked up the flier and looked at it. "He doesn't have to invite me out of guilt or pity."

"Trust me Derek isn't pitting you or feels guilty towards you. Believe it or not, Derek is just nice like that." Stiles brushed his hair from his face. "Honestly if he hadn't asked me to, I wouldn't have come over."

"I assume he is your boyfriend now?" Stiles gave Danny a look of sarcasm. Danny laughed softly. "So not only is he good looking, nice and charming. Somehow he is also forgiving." Stiles leaned against the table. "Here I've been, thinking that Derek hated me."

"Even after you told him to stay away from me, Derek never disliked you. It was you who had always disliked him. But it didn't matter because you and I wouldn't have worked. And I'm sorry Danny. Not all of this is on you." Stiles stood up from the table.

"I know, I had time to think about it." Danny took a deep breath. "I've seen how you are with Derek. We were only dating, so guess things ended before things get too deep for us."

"Danny don't get me wrong. You are actually a really good guy. You have good qualities of a good boyfriend and I'm sorry you got the shit end of it all. But how are you going find someone new if you're hung up on me?" Danny tilted his head to one side.

"Someone is full of himself." Danny pointed out. "No one is hung up on you. You're cute but it's not like you broke my heart or anything."

"Then prove it, bring your ass to the party," Stiles responded. He quickly walked away and went over to Derek.

"See you did it." Derek smiled. Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "It doesn't hurt to be nice to anyone besides me."

"Well don't count on that happening again. I'm supposed to be the bad influence on your life and lately, it's mostly you being a good influence on mine." Which meant now Stiles had to do something and soon. "Now I have to do something to balance all this out."

"Can you at least wait till after tomorrow?" The Stilinski's would be back then. "You wanted to prove something to your parents right?"

"Fine, but after that, we are going back our regular schedule program after that." Stiles jumped on Derek's back. "So prepare yourself, Princess." Derek carried Stiles on his back. He just smiled to himself.  
***

Derek knew that as long as he lived, he would never be the type of person that truly enjoyed parties. All the people standing around socializing with one another. It was something he just didn't do. Maybe that was way he use to drink at parties. Not just to keep up with Paige, but to get him to open up more. He just never was a party person. A trait that came from his father. Cora on the other hand thrived at social events.

"You okay Der." Cora nudged her twin with her elbow. She noticed the cup in his hands and wondered what was in it.

"I'm alright," Derek promised. "It's just soda, I'm kind of have to be sober. The Stilinski's left strict orders. Which means I am responsible for Stiles."

"Did one of this guidelines include being a little slut and doing the neighbor boy?" Malia mumbled. Derek almost choked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Derek took a sip from his cup.

"I know you didn't come home Sunday." Malia had noticed that Derek had left for his Sunday dinner date and didn't return. "The scratches on his back didn't come from his cat." Derek turned to Malia.

"Oh no, you caught me." Derek sounded like Stiles. Maybe he was rubbing off on Derek. "Yes, I had sex with my boyfriend. I enjoyed it and I don't regret it. " Cora was surprised at how straight forward he was being. "Any more questions?"

"How big was it?" Derek turned to Cora. She could see Derek was in a good mood.

"Let's just say Stiles isn't all talk." Cora giggled. "Shouldn't you two be talking with guys. I picked out Liam for you."

"He's so annoying and cheerful." Derek laughed.

"The cute ones are always annoying." Derek pushed Cora. "Go ask him about himself and stay where I can see you. I like him and all but I'll break his legs if he tries anything." she made a face mocking her brother before making her way over to her date. "Don't think I noticed you're not wearing a singles bracelet." Malia looked her wrist. "You seeing someone?"

Malia took a deep breath. "Dad is the only one that knows." He wondered why Malia never said she was seeing someone. "Things are complicated. Still trying to figure things out. Still confused." To Derek, Malia was always sure of herself. She believed in herself so much. Right now she seemed nervous.

"Why does it sound like your trying to come out the closet without coming out of the closet?" Derek smirked when he remembered how nervous he was when he started to openly talk about his interest in men. Just tiptoeing around the subject just to make sure it was safe. "Malia?" Derek lowered his voice. "Are you seeing a girl?"

"Yes, now shut up before someone hears you." Derek sat the cup down in his hands.

"I don't get it. I'm bisexual, pretty much left the door wide open to follow me. Our family wouldn't care. And most of our friends are gay. Why would you keep it a secret?" Derek didn't see why Malia felt the need to hide.

"Because it's not just up to me idoit. It's different when your with someone who isn't ready. She isn't ready and I'm not gonna push her. So don't tell anyone. Not even your bed buddy." Derek rolled his eyes. That's when he noticed he was picking up some of Stiles habits. The lights dimmed a little in the room. It looked like Scott, Stiles and Kira were done setting up.

"Didn't know they were a band," Derek whispered. He noticed how they were all wearing the same loose fit black jeans jackets. They all said something on the back.

"Yeah, they stopped playing when Stiles got sick. They were really good too." Issac said finding him a good place to sit. "I'm not just saying that because I'm blowing the guitarist. When Stiles was sick they stopped playing. It was Kira's idea for the band to get back together. One summer they crammed themselves in Stiles jeep and toured the entire summer."

"I can't imagine Stiles sitting still for so long." After they finished setting up they played. Derek was surprised Stiles was on the drums. Stiles didn't strick Derek as a drummer. Kira was on the base. Scott pulled a microphone forward as Kira started to play. Her playing was different from most bases. Stiles came in with the high hat. In fact, his set up was different. He only had a base drum, a high hat, and a snare drum. The rest of the kit was missing. Derek wondered how that was going to work out. Suddenly they paused and Scott whispered something. Kira and Stiles played again at once. Scott's voice was so imperfect that it was perfect. His voice wasn't deep at all but it was scratchy. Everyone seemed to know the words because they were just as loud as Scott. Stiles and Kira played well off each other. Somehow the two instruments played well all alone.

"She's keeping up with them pretty well." Derek made a remark a solo came up with just Kira and Stiles. Scott's voice was low again in a speaking tone. They repeated how the song opened. There was another dramatic pause before Scott started singing again. Stiles drums faded a little pushing Kira forward in a solo.

"Kind of have to be playing with them," Jackson mentioned. "It's not too common for bases to be a female." The song ended. "They haven't played in front anyone in so long. If they want to Hell in a Cell.

"I've heard of that. I heard only the really heavy bands play. They have be unique to qualify." Derek had been to show a few times back home.

"Which is why we are gonna need all the practice we can get." Derek looked surprised at Jackson's words. "Don't be so surprised. I use to play with them all the time before sports consumed my life." The song ended and everyone clapped. Stiles came over holding his drumsticks.

"What did you think? We didn't suck, did we? We didn't practice much." Derek blushed a little. Stiles had seemed a little worried about what Derek thought.

"Starting think you are way out of my league for me Stiles." Stiles smiled back.

"Any reason you are dressed like a slut?" Ethan wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Don't slut shame me Ethan and my outfit isn't that bad." Stiles was wearing a white crop top under his black jacket and a choker. Derek could see his belly ring.

"Slut," Ethan mumbled.

"He looks fine Ethan." Derek pointed out. "And so do you." Ethan smiled back at Derek.

"Erica picked it out." Ethan was wearing a nice pair jeans and green button up shirt.

"Should have gone with a dark color shirt, make your eyes stand out." Issac pointed out.

"Don't start with me, Issac." Ethan took a deep breath. "So who is this mystery man waiting for me?" Stiles scratched his head. "Oh come on, I gave you and hot pants one job."

"Well me and hot pants are having a hard time." Derek wondered why he was being called hot pants but didn't ask. "From what the app is showing, you have five possible matches. Adian said you wouldn't like any of them. Said something about you not liking guys with big egos."

"I think there is one person you might be great with," Derek mumbled. "From what I know about him he is very nice. He plays sports and he's really smart. He's attractive, I guess. Just not sure how you are Stiles are going to feel about him."

"Danny?" Stiles guessed. Stiles scratched his head. "I've actually always thought Danny was more like you. He really is a nice guy." Stiles could see what Derek saw. Danny was never trying to hurt anyone. He was being protective. He and Stiles weren't suited for each other for many reasons. The biggest one was that they didn't have much in common.

"Stiles he is your ex in some way. That would be weird." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And I'm currently fucking your ex if we are going stand here and get technical about it." Derek almost choked. Stiles gave Derek Ethan's cup. "Come on, I'm going to introduce you to him. If you haven't done that touching arms flirting thing you do, I promise I won't push the subject." Stiles pulled Ethan towards Danny. Danny had been standing in the corner with a few people.

"Danny, I want you to meet someone." Danny looked surprised. "This is Ethan. He is single and very much looking for a special someone. Ethan is kind, sweet and very caring." Stiles pushed Ethan closer. "Ethan this is Danny." The two slowly shook hands. "I'm going to leave you two to get to know each other." Stiles quickly left the two alone.

Secretly Stiles hoped that Ethan would find the love he couldn't find in Derek or Stiles. For sometime Stiles wished that Ethan had someone. He had known Ethan liked him, but that never happened. a Then with Derek, things turned out against his favor. Everyone deserved a special someone.

Every so often Stiles would look up from his Dj equipment and look at Derek. To his surprise, he was actually smiling and was enjoying himself. At one point a dance battle broke up between Issac, Derek, and Adian. Stiles had wished he had let Kira take over during the slow songs. He could see Derek was just dying to dance. Instead, he silently watched everyone as they dance together. Stiles could see Derek knew all the words. Derek just sang along and watched after Ethan. Had been chatting away with Danny. It seemed like they had hit it off really well. Danny hadn't stopped smiling at Ethan. It had seemed Derek and Stiles had guessed right.

At the end of the night, it seems everyone had a good time. Jackson's house had been a mess from all the drinking and crowd of people crammed into the living room. It had to be really late as everyone helped clean up. Stiles was supposed to be helping him put his equipment in the jeep when Issac came along.

"I see baseball has been doing wonders for you." Scott almost jumped out his skin when Issac grabbed his butt. "Nice and firm but soft."

"Are you drunk?" Scott asked. Issac smiled at Scott.

"Only a little, swear I didn't drink a lot." Scott dug into Issac's pocket for his keys.

"Why do you make me the stick in the mud boyfriend that has to watch you when you get drunk?" Issac felt a little guilty. "I love you and all but you always make me be the boring boyfriend. I'm not much of drinker, but still."

"Did you just say you love me?" Scott froze up for a second. Stiles looked at Scott. Clearly, the big L word had never been said before between the two.

"You're drunk," Scott repeated.

"Scottie I am not that drunk to know what I just heard." Scott's face turned a dark shade of rude. "I'm not one to show affection and all that crap Scott. But I know what it means to love a person." Isaac looked at Stiles before he poked in the forehead. "Here."

Issac gave Stiles a beer. "You know I can't drink." As much as Stiles would like to, he didn't because of his medication.

"It's not for you to drink by yourself idoit." It was for him and Derek to share. Issac grabbed the speaker. "Sour patch kid is in the back yard." Stiles could see Issac wanted to say something, just not in front of him. Stiles made his way to the back yard. There was music still coming from the living room. Derek was picking up trash. Stiles came closer helping Derek picking up cans. Derek didn't notice Stiles was there until their hands had touched. Derek quickly slipped off Stiles jacket and wrapped Stiles in it. 

"You worry too much."

"You were sweating most of the night under those lights. Being in this cool air you could get sick." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So you were watching me?" Stiles smiled at Derek.

"How can I not?" Derek had told himself all night that he was supposed to watch after Cora and Ethan. Before he knew it he had been watching Stiles. He had come over to Stiles a few times during the party asking of he need something to drink. "I know I say this a lot. But your amazing Stiles. Watching you do your thing. Listening to your music."

"You hear my music all the time" Which was true, Derek could hear it from his own room.

"Yeah but it's still cool watching you in your element." Stiles would never get over the way Derek complements him.

"I was so in my element that I didn't get to dance with you. Hard watching my princess sitting out on the slow songs." Derek smiled.

"How about we finish cleaning up here and we go home and put on some music. Then after we have our dance, we go up to your room and take turns taking each other's clothes off?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. Not only had Derek suggested sex. He did it so smoothly.

"Are you hitting on me Derek Hale?" Stiles was starting so the other side of Derek. The more straightforward and self-assured Derek.

"I don't know, am I?" Derek took the can of beer away from Stiles. "And you aren't drinking this until we get home." Stiles wondered if Derek would ever be okay with drinking. He hadn't seen Derek drink alcohol. Not since their funeral idea.

"You lose your virginity and you suddenly turn into a flirtatious man." Stiles started helping Derek.

"Yes, Stiles you took my nonexistent virginity. Are you proud of yourself?" Stiles flashed an evil smile.

"Extremely."  
****

The music was soft and slow. Just a simple melody that was easy to the ears. It was the kind of song Derek liked. Stiles could tell from the slow movements to the music.

"Derek?" Stiles said slowly. This was the third song they had danced to. Stiles wasn't complaining. "Why do you like slow songs?" Stiles had wanted know.

"It's more intimate. You get to slowly move to a slow song. It's like sex with your clothes on. It's romantic and beautiful. You don't get that with fast songs. Dancing to a fast song with someone is none of those things. Someone grinding against my cock while we dance isn't my idea of beautiful." Stiles could see it now. Derek hadn't danced to one song the entire night.

"You are a romantic, I don't know how I missed that." Derek was beautiful. "One day we are going to fight, argue. Days where we aren't like this. Where I might say something stupid."

"You are saying that things will not always be this way between us." Derek already knew this. "Deaton says things can't always be bad and they can't always be good." Still, he understood Stiles point. "Stiles Stilinski, no matter what. I will always want you. No matter of you yell at me for otherwise doing something stupid. Or you're too stubborn let me help. Or you forget to talk to me because your busy working. I'm pretty sure I going to do something to upset you. No matter what, I would still love you."

"Mushball," Stiles mumbled. "I don't know much about relationships." He felt the need to warn Derek one more time.

"Neither do I." Derek turned off the music. "How about we go upstairs and take turns taking each other's clothes off. And we keep finding out together." Stiles didn't have to give an answer to that. He pulled Derek behind him as they went to his room. Stiles didn't get one foot in the door when felt Derek grabbed his hips. He instantly was backed into his desk. A few of the books had fallen off. He was glad Derek was no longer afraid.

"Derek!"

"I will clean it up later." Derek's lips crushed into Stiles as he starting pulling Stiles' crop top over his head. The entire night he has been dying to get it off him. To feel Stiles warm skins against his own. In the same motion, Derek started pulling off Derek's pants. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek as they kissed. One foot off the floor as Derek got his pants off.

"Derek," Stiles said again. His legs were suddenly around Derek's waist as he was carried over to bed. He was carefully laid down on his bed. Stiles pushed all the contents on the bed onto the floor. One of the cats hissed as they both ran from the room. "Sorry," Stiles called as he watched Derek take off his shirt. It was almost as if Stiles knew what Derek was gonna ask. Once again Stiles just knew. This time he gave Derek the condom. Neither said a word about it. Stiles moved his legs while Derek pulled down his boxers. His lips kissed Stiles skin. Stiles moaned when he felt Derek's teeth on his skin. He started to wonder perhaps maybe he had underestimated Derek.

Stiles quickly found out his suspension had been correct. Derek Hale was a God among men and Derek didn't know it. Maybe he should be the one that should be intimidated in the bedroom. He kept replaying over in his head. Trying to figure out how he ended up straddling Derek. They both sitting in the middle of the bed. He was sure Derek had felt his hair being pulled. Yet, the only reaction he got was a moan. Not only did he discover Derek had a high tolerance for pain. It seemed like Derek almost had as much stamina as him. Almost.

"Are you always gonna smoke after sex?" Derek leaned over the bed for the ash tray.

"If the sex keeps being that good." Derek passed the ashtray. "You want to explain that thing you did with your hips. I know a lot of things, but that's one I just can't figure out." He passed the blunt to Derek.

He thought about it as he took a long drag. Derek didn't want to explain to his very cool boyfriend that he had read how to do that in a magazine at work. He had zero intentions to ever use what he knew. But he was pleasantly surprised at just how well it worked out. "It's a secret." Derek exhale.

"Bullshit it's a secret!" Stiles said. Derek started laughing. "It's gonna drive me crazy till I know."

"I'll teach you how to do it." Derek touched Stiles' neck. "Well I don't think you can cover this up and your parents not notice." Titus climbed up on the bed and stood on top of Derek.

"I think at this point, nothing I do anymore can shock them." Titus laid down next to Derek's head. "I thought we talked about this Titus. You have to share Derek now."

"He is used to sleeping next to me." Stiles rolled his eyes. "So it's you that's gonna have to learn to share Stiles. I know that is a foreign concept to you, but you have too."

"Funny how you think sharing you is something I am willing to do." Stiles picked up Titus. "Clearly someone hasn't been paying attention here."

"Stubborn ass man." Mumbled Derek.

"Moody jackass," Stiles answered. Stiles kissed Derek.  
***

"Boys we're home!" Claudia called. Claudia walked around the house trying to see what Stiles got into. The house was clean. Nothing was out of place.

"Stiles hope you didn't kill Derek." John sat down their bags. Both parents were perfectly tan from their vacation. They came into the kitchen. Neither boys had heard them come in. They were in the kitchen arguing. Both had reached two different answers on Derek's work.

"We worked the problem twice Stiles. Think it's possible to have two answers for one question." Stiles scratched his head and put it down.

"You are worse than Lydia, work it the way it is in the book."

"Just cause something is in a book doesn't mean it's right. There is more than one way to do something." Stiles tilted his head. "Don't give me that look. I think you just want to be right."

"I don't want to be right. I know am right." Derek flicked him through the forehead.

"Alright. I will write both down and ask Lydia."

"Here I was worried something would have happened." Stiles looked up when he heard his father's voice.

"You two looked like twice baked potatoes." Claudia slapped Stiles in the back of the head. "Well, it's true."

"We missed you two Stiles," Claudia said. "Did you give Derek any trouble?"

"I gave him something." Stiles winked at Derek. Derek gripped the bridge of his nose.

"I see the house is still standing. Everything looks fine." Claudia tiled Stiles head to the side. She looked at Derek. Derek looked away. "What did you two do all week?"

"Each other," Stiles answered.

"Seriously Stiles?" Derek exclaimed. Stiles pulled out his wallet. "You couldn't help it, could you."

Stiles gave Derek five dollars. He has lost the bet. "There was an opening. It was the perfect set up." Derek just sat there with a red face.

"I told you, John, he probably didn't even wait till we were out the driveway." Claudia knew they would have sex. She looked at her son. "You and I are gonna have a talk." Stiles now wish he hadn't said anything.

"Well, it's Derek's fault." Stiles pouted. "No one told him to do cute."

"Nice try Stiles." Derek closed his textbook. "I kind wanted to ask your parents something." Claudia kissed Derek on the forehead.

"If you want to marry our son the answer is yes." Stiles looked wide-eyed at his Mom. Derek's face turned red. "Of course that means you would have to live with us for a while. You now, till after the wedding."

"If you want him to be your head ace for the rest of your life, then you are more than welcome to marry him."

"Wait. What?!" Stiles was confused to what was happening. "I am not telling you how to do your job. But aren't you two suppose to tell me we are too young." Stiles to turn to Derek. "And don't you think this was something you should have talked to me about first. Geez, I mean..." Stiles was starting to blush. "I kind of need some time to think about something like that."

"Stiles, that wasn't what I was going to ask them about." Stiles had never seemed so flustered before. He had been honestly been prepared to think of Derek's question. "I'm sorry, your Mom just assumed that what I meant. I probably should have phrased that better then I did." Claudia kissed Stiles cheek.

"Sorry sweetie I shouldn't have assumed." Claudia covered Stiles' ears. "You do plan on marrying my baby at some point, right?" Derek smiled.

"If that would be okay with Stiles." Derek saw no reason why he shouldn't marry Stiles in the future. Claudia put her hands down. "I wanted to ask if Stiles could come with me during spring break. I haven't seen my parents in while and I thought it would be a good time for them to meet him as my boyfriend."

"Oh, course he can go, honey. You don't have to ask us that. I'm sure your family is excited about meeting our little mischief." She pitched Stiles cheek.

"You still like calling me that?"

"Because of your my mischievous little demon child who is too smart for his own good and is always getting into shit." Stiles was a mystery to her parents at times. Often times they wondered about the inner works of Stiles.

"Mom's aren't supposed to say shit. They are supposed to bake cookies and tell you that your boyfriend isn't a good influence. And tell you smoking weed is bad." His parents didn't act like other parents either.

"I would have time to bake you cookies if I wasn't busy being a cop. And of anything, you are the bad influence other people warn their kids about. And you have a medical card for that. It helps you calm the hell down you not drive me crazy when you go on your little tantrums." Derek smiled. He couldn't wait for Stiles to meet his parents again.

"You ever gonna tell me what your real name is?" Stiles turned his head like a demon had taken over his body. Derek felt slightly afraid.

"The only way you will ever know that is when you come down to the morgue to identify my body. And you see a cute little toe tag with my name on it." John rolled his eyes. Clearly, that was where he got it from.

"I get it, you don't want me to know." Derek figured someone besides his parents had to know. He wondered if Scott or Jackson would tell him. "Doesn't mean that will stop me from finding out." Stiles got up and walked Derek to the door. "I'm gonna to go finish my work."

"I could finish helping you." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. "We can finish your work and work on something else."

"As great as that sounds, we both know neither of us will be focused." They could have finished sooner if they hadn't taken a study break with their clothes off. "Besides as much we would like to be together at all times, we can't."

"You know the more you tell me I can't do something, the more tempting I found it." Derek knew that all too well. It was just one of many characteristics he had learned about his amazing boyfriend.

"I am all too aware of this, but I need to finish my work. And I should call my parents and talk them about visiting in the spring. Pretty sure my sister is gonna love asking you fifty million questions." Stiles already had to deal with Cora. Cora who sometimes put a strong fight when she wanted Derek to herself.

"Is she worse than Malia and Cora when it comes to you?" Speaking about Laura.

"We are both gonna have find out together. Now go talk to your parents, I'm sure they want to talk to you about their trip and your fun filled week. And if you say one thing about things being filled I won't unlock the window tonight." Stiles grinned.

"You're gonna unlock the window?" Derek kissed him.

"If you let me finish my work and call my parents." Stiles let go of Derek backing away slowly. "I will see you later." Derek slowly went out the door with Titus.


	20. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet Derek's parents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating. I have finished the last few chapters of this AU. I haven't been updating because of my job and because I haven't had my lap top up till this point.  
> I am also deciding what AU I want to do next. I have a few ideas but not as to a real story line. I think the next AU will be a short one. Sadly that AU will only be for wattpad not AO3.  
> I didn't expect this AU to be this long. Wow, thanks for hanging in there.

"How much for the shirt?" Issac asked Derek. He and Stiles decided to sale Gay Fight Club shirts for Pride Fest.

"The purple ones are ten and the rainbow tye dye is fifteen." Issac made a face like he was thinking about it. "Is this your first Pride Fest too?" Derek didn't know what to expect. It was only the start of the afternoon. All afternoon classes had been closed and he was given the day off from work.

"This is just my first time as an openly gay man," Issac admits.

"Me too. Even though everyone around me knew I liked men." Derek gave Issac one of the tye dye shirts. "Scott seems more like a tye dye man to me." Issac looked at the shirt.

"No one knew I liked men but Scott," Issac said softly. "I just knew it wasn't good for me to be with someone he had to be in secret about me. I couldn't let him keep doing that because of me. At least his mother excepts me. Most of the time I think she forgets I am not really her son." Issac paid for a purple shirt.

"I keep telling you to talk to your Dad." Stiles unloaded another box from his Jeep. He was wearing both the shirts. He had sewn them together and left the sleeves off. "Things between you two can't stay this way forever. You should try one more time with him."

"If he can't expect Scott, then I am sorry. I can't except him." Issac quickly changed shirts. "One day maybe, we could have a relationship again. But right now, I am not losing Scott to anyone." Scott came over.

"I heard my name." Issac passed Scott his shirt.

"Just telling Derek about how my Dad is a stubborn, close-minded man." Scott looked Issac. Scott kissed Issac on the cheek.

"You have a family with me, my Mom and our friends. I know you sacrificed your relationship with your Dad to be with me. And I appreciate that Issac. Your father will come around eventually, but it's not just up to you." Derek could see Issac was an emotionally scarred man. Seemed like Scott brought out the best in him.

"Just wish he could see what I see in you," Issac mumbled.

"I think if he saw what you saw, that would be kind of gross. I've seen your Dad, and he isn't a DILF at all." Stiles said out loud.

"Shut up Stiles!" Everyone yelled at once.

"I thought if you two had sex, maybe your hormones would finally even out and you would stop making everyone cringe to death." Scott looked right at Derek.

"I'm doing the best I can Scott, but I am not a miracle worker," Derek argued. "Starting think that's just the way he is."

"Love you too Princess." Stiles hit Derek on the butt.

"All Men have a hard time excepting their gay son on some level," Boyd said carrying a box. He had been listening to the whole time. "They feel like they will lose their son in a way. They become unrelatable. Sometimes not as masculine as a straight man. You're farther just doesn't see you as the same guy."

"My Dad just excepted it. Pretty much gets that I clearly not straight." Stiles was gonna wear a dress but his father had pointed out how hairy his legs were.

"And as you know I don't care one way or the other about my father," Scott replied. "As long as I have my mom it doesn't matter." Scott took a deep breath. "Can we change subjects because today is all about acceptance."

"Well since today is about acceptance, today is the day most people come out. So I am wondering if we will have a repeat of last year." Last year, Issac had finally spoken up and said something. "I think it might be one of the girls."

"What gives you that idea." Derek was still holding on to Malia's secret.

"Think it just made him happy if they were," Jackson said as he and everyone else joined the group. Stiles noticed Allison holding his hand. "Stiles likes to think he the gay whisper."

"I was right about Ethan wasn't I?" Ethan smiled.

"You just got lucky Ethan answered." He winked at Stiles. Danny walked over to Derek with money in his hand.

"Are things always like this with this group?" Derek smiled. Somewhere along through way, Danny let go of any anger towards Derek. Realizing Derek never meant to cause any harm. If it wasn't for the events that happened, he wouldn't have met Ethan.

"You will get used to it." Derek handed Ethan a tye dye shirt. "Just try to avoid getting cornered by the girls." Danny turned to Ethan.

"Which one do you want?" Stiles looked at Danny.

"You can tell him and Adian apart?" The twins were always somehow next to each other. Even if they were dressed differently it was still difficult.

"I thought everyone could," Danny said confused. Everyone looked at Danny. "Can't explain it, but I just know the difference."

"Don't know why everyone besides Derek can't see the obvious difference," Lydia said.

"Just a vibe really."

"What would you do if I had a twin?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I'm not entirely sure, but one of you is enough for me." Malia had been quiet the entire time. She had been standing with a hood over her head.

"Malia why don't you take that thing off. It's too hot for a jacket." Erica suggested. She looked like she was afraid too. "It's too late to be upset about your hair."

"What's wrong with her hair?" Allison asked. Malia took the hood off. Hair once long hair was now gone. It was short and well above her shoulders. Derek had never seen her with short hair before. Most women in his family had long hair.

"What did you do!" Kira practically shouted. Kira was always so soft-spoken, she was never really upset about much of anything. Derek noticed her reaction before she said anything. "Malia Christian Hale, what did you do to your beautiful hair?"

Derek figured it out. Malia touched her hair. "You hate it don't you?"

"If I-its different." Kira pushed passed Ethan to get to Malia. "Just don't understand why you would just suddenly cut it off."

"It's always in the way and I'm not a long hair sort of women. It's just too much and I thought it was time for something different. Kira touched Malia's hair.

"I like your long hair, but I can get use to this too. At lease now I can see your pretty face a little better." Malia smiled at Kira. For a second, the two forgot everyone was around and listening. Malia looked around.

"Think we should probably explain," Kira said nervously.

"Guess today is the best time too." Malia looked at everyone. "A little before Derek moved here, me and Kira have been seeing each other. A lot. So I guess now is the time to say that I am gay. I've honestly never liked men. I've dated them, but I've never truly been interested in men."

"I like women!" Kira blurted out. "More specifically I like Malia."

"For fuck sake!" Erica yelled.

"Fifty percent of this group is gay or bisexual. I have no idea why you two felt the need to hide it?" Erica added.

"I don't really know. I don't think I had a real reason." Malia.

"That's because I wasn't ready. It's been a road of discovery for me." Stiles came closer and he hugged Malia. "You know I am not a hugger."

"You should have said something Malia." Stiles looked at Kira. "And you, I get why you didn't say anything because of your strict parents."

"Actually our parents know," Kira said blushing. Lydia narrowed her eyes and pushed Stiles aside. Derek caught Stiles' in his arms. Derek smiled wide at Stiles. Stiles smiled back. Everyone was talking but the two of the became lost in just looking at each other.

"Princess," Stiles said.

"Kitten." Derek had decided that was a suitable nickname for super cool yet dorky boyfriend. He had not decided which side of Stiles he liked more. He had many layers. All complex and interesting in their own way.

"How about we finish selling our shirts and watch the parade together?" Stiles had picked the spot they had set up their tent at. He didn't want Derek to miss a thing.

"You're really excited today." Stiles had come through the window that morning full of energy. They had been practicing sleeping in their own beds and not being so attached at the hip. Which was hard to do. Derek discovered that it wasn't easy to say no to Stiles. Not when he wanted the same things. It was hard when your boyfriend lives next door. The Stilinski's didn't even notice when Derek ever left. Peter never really said anything about it. Just that they shouldn't be so loud. The person that had an issue was Cora.

Cora had found it was easier to make Stiles do things rather than Derek. Sometimes he would come home and the two of them would be giggling about God knows what. Derek was starting to suspect Stiles liked when Cora randomly told him they were doing something.

"I've always come to Pride Fest, every year. Last year I was sick and couldn't go. And I wasn't with Theo till after the one from the previous year. This is my first one with someone I like that isn't these sad sakes of losers."

"Fuck you Stilinski!" Jackson heard what he had said. Derek gave Jackson the finger and Jackson gave both of them the finger. Jackson turned back around talking to Allison.

"You think they are together?" Derek whispered.

"Well it's the middle of the afternoon and Jackson doesn't have a beer can be clued to his hand, so safe to say our little alcoholic got the girl." Stiles turned back to Derek. "Even so, your still the prettiest girl in the room." Stiles kissed Derek on the forehead. "My pretty princess."  
***

Derek turned his head slightly. The plane was landing, he was home. Stiles had fallen asleep next to Cora.

"Stiles, we're here." Derek carefully woke Stiles. His eyes slowly opened. He and Cora had sat talking before Stiles had fallen asleep.

"I could get use to this." Talia had sent a private jet to them. "Still can't get use to the idea of you being this rich guy." Derek smiled.

"I'm not rich, my family is rich." Derek reminded him. Derek carefully woke up Malia. Peter insisted that she went with them and took some time off from the boarding house and work. The doors opened on the plan. Derek could feel the familiar warmth on his skin.

"Think someone is nervous," Malia said to Derek. He turned to see Stiles walking far behind. Derek stopped walking. He reached his hand out for Stiles to take his hand. Stiles' hand was a little cold like always.

"They already like you, so relax." Derek had tried so many times to comfort Stiles but he would always get worked up again. "They are excited about seeing you again. My Mom thought I was trying to hide you from her." Talia had tried so many times until now to get Derek to talk about Stiles. She was suprised that Derek wanted to bring him home. "It's normal to go off to college and meet someone. Bring them home to meet the parents."

"Like I said, I've never met a guy's parents. So I am trying to remind myself to be on my best behavior and keep my hands to myself. I'm not nervous about anything, but this. This a big deal." Derek followed Malia and Cora into the airport. Stiles raised the sleeve of Derek's shirt. "God, their gonna notice this."

Both of Derek's wrist had marks around them. It had been weeks and the marks had not faded enough. "It's your fault, you shouldn't have tied the rope so tight." Derek started blushing. His first Valentine's Day had been an interesting one. Half the day had been spent tied to a bed.

"You didn't seem to mind that they were," Stiles mumbled. "In fact you loved it." Stiles had been in heaven. He had been greedy in every possible way.

"Never said I didn't like that they were too tight." Derek suddenly heard his name being called. "I know that voice." Derek could see Lance running his way as called his name. He let got Stiles hand and grabbed Lance in his arms. "Jesus kid, even the dead could have heard you."

Lance smiled at him. "Guess what," Lance said.

"What?" Derek asked he squeezed Lance tighter. He started laughing.

"Mom is letting me play sports this year." Derek had been trying to talk Laura into Lance playing sports. "She wants me to play soccer." He and Lance made a face at each other.

"Let's just see if we can't get her to let you play baseball." Derek kneeled down to Lance. "I want you to meet someone special." Stiles smiled at Lance. Before he could say anything Lances jaw dropped.

"Wow, you have tattoos." Lance touched Stiles' arm. "My Mom said I can't have any until I'm like her age." Stiles smiled. "Was your Mom mad?"

"She was so made, I thought her head would explode." Lance giggled.

"Lance, this is my boyfriend Stiles. Stiles, this is my nephew." Lance carefully shook his hand. Stiles questioned if Lance knew what that mean. "Lance you remember what we talked about."

Stiles wondered what Derek told his nephew. "Derek I know how boyfriends work, I'm also eleven." Lance took Stiles hand. Derek was surprised that Lance was showing he was willing to get to know Stiles. "That's when two boys kiss and do adult stuff like sex. Just like a man and women would when they like each other."

"And what do you now about sex?" Derek asked.

"I know it used to make babies. But men don't have the eggs like women do so they can't get pregnant." Stiles wondered just how smart Lance was. Derek sighed softly. "Grandpa already told me when I asked." Lance pulled Stiles' hand. "Derek said you have a motorcycle." Derek followed behind him listening to Lance talk to Stiles. In the parking lot was Laura. Malia was the first to the car. Laura completely ignored Derek's look. Telling her not to be nice.

"You must be Stiles," Laura said with big smile. Stiles thought she looked like Talia. Laura's skin was perfectly toned. She was fit to say she had a child. "I still see you have those cute little moles." Stiles arched his eyebrows. "I'm not surprised. All of you might be too young to remember."

"Remember what?" Cora asked as she put or bags in the car.

"When Mom sent us to Peter's one summer," Laura said. "That's when you two met." Derek thought she was kidding.

"I don't remember that," Derek admitted. Now that he thought about Claudia did mention it once. Derek took Stiles suitcase and put it in.

"Neither do I," Stiles said.

"Suprise Peter didn't say anything, but you can ask mom"  
****

"We are back!" Laura called as her voice echoed in the house. Stiles had forgotten how big it was. He was now more nervous than before. Derek carefully took Stiles hand. He smiled at Stiles trying to make him feel less nervous.

"Come on," Derek said softly. He set Stiles backpack at the foot of the staircase with his own. Cora and Malia reached the kitchen before they did. Talia was excited. It had been months since she seen them. Dean was just as happy about them visiting. He grabbed his daughter in his arms and held her tight. Cora smiled as her father kissed her cheek.

Derek and Stiles came into the kitchen at the same time. First thing Talia noticed was that they were holding hands. Talia gushed and hugged both of the boys. "I still can't get over how much you look like your mother." She touched Stiles' cheek. "I'm glad Derek decided to stop hiding you from me."

"I wasn't hiding him, Mom." Derek pointed out. "Women in this family tend to ask a lot personal crap that I don't want to answer." Talia could see that her son was a lot different from the last two times she saw him. At first, Derek was just easing backing into his life. Slowly becoming the son she knew. Talia had worried that sending him away might not have been the best idea. That was till he came home for the holidays. No doubt the boy holding Derek's hand had something to do with that.

"Well, I'm glad Derek ask me to come along. Had no idea he was hiding me." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek.

"Don't give me that look," Derek mumbled. "I wasn't hiding you. I told how they are. They want to talk about feelings and stuff I don't otherwise talk about. Only reason Cora knows so much is because she is annoying and won't get off my back. And she just loves talking about me to Laura."

"Derek was never good at that kind of thing." Dean patted Stiles on the shoulder. "I personally don't blame him," Dean smirked. Stiles could see Derek only talk about his feelings with him. "Where is Titus?"

"He is staying with the Stilinski's and Stiles' cat Leo." Derek tried to bring Titus but the cat wasn't having it. Titus was always well behaved, just not when Derek put him his career to leave. Somehow Titus just knew something was going on. Derek had chased Titus all over the house just to put him in the carrier. When they went to load the car to leave for the airport, Titus kept hissing non-stop. Derek could see that Titus wasn't happy about leaving and he didn't have to heart to force Titus to be away from Leo.

"Our cats don't like being apart from each other." Stiles didn't blame Titus. He would lose his shit too if he was being forced to be apart from Derek for an extended period of time. "Think it's getting worse."

"Pets tend to do that when they bond with each other, a lot like people would. It's been proven that once animals have met their met, they refuse to be apart from each other. It's a safety thing really. The fact that these are both male cats, they need to protect each other is much stronger. Males to be the one willing to protect their met." Dean told Stiles.

"So you believe our cats are gay?" Derek asked his Dad.

"I believe my bisexual son didn't choose to be bisexual. So as a man of science I can believe in two cats being gay. Funny thing about animals, they don't see it that way. They just see it as love." Stiles could see Dean was very accepting of Derek. "By the way, your sleeping in the guest room with Lance."

"Seriously? We aren't trusted to share my room?" Derek questioned.

"You know the rules, Derek. Besides, I use to be your age, and I know you." Derek rolled his eyes. After months of being together, Derek had picked up on the habit of rolling his eyes. Stiles was trying not giggle.

"You just gonna embarrass me like that Dad?" Dean laughed.

"As a parent, sometimes it's fun to embarrass our kids. But if you can honestly tell me I can trust you to be alone with Stiles, then I will change my mind." Derek started to say something but didn't. "See."

"We share the same bed all the time." Stiles bearly slept at his own house anymore. He practically lived at the boarding house with Derek. He had at least two drawers with his things in it. Claudia didn't mind at all because she knew Stiles was safe. Most of the time Derek ate dinner with them. Of course, a few nights a week Stiles slept alone. Mostly when he knew he would be working late into the night on something. Derek knew when Stiles needed his space and not worry when he wasn't around. He knew Stiles was locked away in his basement.

"Separate rooms Derek," Dean repeated. "I was your age once, so I know." Derek gave up. He looked at Stiles.

"Come on, I will take you to my room before we are split apart for the rest of the trip by my evil family."


	21. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles openly talk about how they feel about each other.

The spring sun was high in the sky. It was a different kind of heat then Stiles was used to. The southern heat was different from home. The hum of cicadas buzzed all around. So far on his trip, Laura had made it a point to ask a billion questions. She was more overprotective than Cora. Questioning if Derek was doing well. Was he trying to take care himself. Was Derek truly happy. Stiles realized that Laura knew how close they had become. That he was now the one that knew the most of about Derek.

Stiles had gone shopping with Cora and Laura earlier that week. It was a successful plan to get Stiles away from Derek. Derek had been asked by Lance to play a game with him. His sisters swooped in and stole Stiles away. They managed to get Stiles to try on a few things. To his surprise, he had a lot of fun. Laura told him every story there was about Derek. They had spent the rest afternoon out. When they did return home, Derek was mad at his sisters. Stiles thought it was cute that Derek was being overprotective with him.

One evening Derek was helping Talia make dinner. Aside from watching old movies, Derek had always cooked with Talia. Talia would speak to Derek in Spanish and he would have to answer in Spanish. Lance had come into the kitchen for a drink when Talia noticed his arm. When she asked he explained that Stiles drew him a tattoo with washable markers. Derek had wondered why Stiles had bought them at the store earlier that afternoon. When his sisters were with Stiles, it was Lance. Like Derek, he thought Stiles was really cool. Derek tapped on the door and told them how soon dinner would be.

Derek wiped his hands and went to go see where Stiles was. When he found him, he heard him talking to Dean. It seemed like Stiles and Dean were talking about his previous illness. Derek stood in the hall listening. They switched subjects talking about Dean's patients. Stiles had become deeply engrossed with Dean's work.

Lance stood in the driveway on his skateboard. He wasn't thrilled that Dean made him wear it. Derek stood out the driveway showing Lance how to do tricks. Laura had let him stay for the rest of Derek's visit. Stiles had been watching through the window preparing for his attack. Talia watched from the kitchen island as Stiles filled water balloons. Cora was recording him. Stiles grabbed the water balloons and went to the driveway. Derek was piled with water balloons. Stiles was laughing too hard to run away. Derek picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Talia could hear Stiles yelling for Derek to put him down. Derek opened the side gate and went to the back yard. Talia got up to looked out the window.

"Derek, your better not!" Stiles could see the pool before he was thrown into it. Lance jumped in behind him. Derek spotted Cora. He cornered her took her phone. He set her phone down before tossing her into the pool. Derek took off his shirt and jumped in. Talia watched them play around in the pool. Watching the beautiful smile on her son's face.  
***

Derek came into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water as he dried his hair. Talia and Dean were both in the kitchen talking. He was about to leave the kitchen.

"Derek," Dean said in a low tone. Derek raised his eyebrows and wiped his lips. "We need to talk to you." No child ever wanted to hear that one phrase from their parents.

"Last time I heard that said in this house, you sent me to live with Peter." Talia gave Dean a look. His parents had been talking about something, that much was obvious. "Whatever it is, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

Talia gave Dean a look again. "Just what is the extent of your relationship with Stiles?" He figured at some point they would want to talk about Stiles, just not three days into their trip. "The two of you are completely different people, but listening to you talk. I can tell you two have some common ground."

"I thought it was kind of obvious." Seeing how he yelled at his sisters for kidnapped Stiles. "If it isn't, I am in love with Stiles. And he is in love me. Yes, we are different. We do have things in common with each other. The things we don't we take interest in learning more about. I practically live at his house. Claudia and John like having me around. I keep waiting for someone to say I spend way too much time there. Instead, no one says anything. Guess cause I keep Stiles from doing reckless things and he keeps me from over-thinking. Honestly, he eased a lot of the pain I use to feel. That would be how I feel in love with him." Talia couldn't help herself. She quickly hugged him.

"He's so cute and so smart." Talia smiled at Derek. "Is that why you wanted to stay in Beacon Hills? Did Stiles change everything?"

"Pretty much," Derek mumbled.

"You're different with him," Dean said. Yesterday when Dean was outside grilling, he gave Stiles a beer. Derek gave Stiles a serious look. Stiles quickly gave Dean the beer back. Derek gave Stiles a bottle of water and walked away. "You two just don't seem all that affection with each other."

"This seems like one of those moments when Stiles says something perverted." Stiles was trying to be on his best behavior. "We are, we just aren't public display of affection people." 

 

"But you two do love each other?" Dean asked.

"You can ask him yourself," Derek called Stiles name. His voice was not hard to miss even in the large house. Stiles came into the kitchen. "Of all the things you could possibly pick from my closet to wear Stiles, why my cheerleader uniform?"

Stiles was wearing a black, red and white cheerleaders uniform. He spotted it all the way in the back of the closet. He wanted to see if it would fit, but decided to keep it on. It was a little baggy on him. "Because I look hot, if it makes some changes to it it will look even better."

"You mean what you always do with your clothes. Cut them." Derek pointed out.

"You call it cutting, I call editing. We both know your gonna let me have it." Derek took a deep breath.

"You can have it." Stiles grinned. "Just know if you take anything else, you won't be putting it in my suitcase." Issac once told Stiles that he sometimes looks like he gets dressed in the dark. Stiles made a mocking face at Derek. "My Dad had a question."

Stiles turned to Dean. "This must the be the part where the parents ask me about what I plan to do with my life. Then I say something dirty and it gets awkward. Then I admit that I am not entirely sure what I want to do with my life. I'm currently thinking about something I can do with my art. Perhaps an art teacher or tattoo artist."

"I was going to ask how you felt about Derek." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I have friends that work for magazine companies. You know tattoo artist can make a lot of money if they work for themselves. Own your own business and being your own boss is always best." Stiles heard the question.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "Just give him an answer."

"I love Derek." Stiles blurted it out. "Some earthly reason he feels the same way. Wish he didn't worry so much. Honestly, can't picture a future where he isn't in it." Stiles was trying not to tear up. Derek took his hand and looked at his parents. Trying to say that Stiles was nervous about all of this. Talia went to the kitchen cabinet for something.

"I think now is a good time to show you two this." Talia held what looked like a card to her chest. "I couldn't think of where I heard Stiles name before. Then when you told who he was, I went looking for this." Talia gave the picture to Stiles.

Stiles knew right away what he was looking at. It was him as a child. A wide goofy smile and bushy hair. What was so important about the picture was the person holding his hand. Bright jade eye and dark hair. The little boy next to him was with Derek. Derek stared at the picture. He knew it was him because on his hand was orange baseball glove that Peter had given him. Standing right in the camera was Cora. "We met before," Derek said softly.

"Somehow the two of you had magically met. You two were too young to remember."

"Thank you," Stiles said. Stiles stood they're looking at the photo. Later that night Derek went sneaking down the hall to his old room. He sure he was going to get caught but it was worth it to see Stiles sleeping.


	22. Last Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have been together 3 years and it's Stiles 21st birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE END NOTES BEFORE YOU GO APE SHIT   
> END NOTES CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT A BONUS CHAPTER.

Derek came into the bedroom slowly tip toeing. He walked over to the window and set down the bag in his hands. Slowly opening the blinds he watched Stiles hide under the blanket.

"Deeeerek." Stiles groaned not wanting to wake up. "It's my birthday, please let me sleep in." Normally every morning Derek had Stiles up for their morning run. It had been three years. Three years full of things like their first trip to another country and their first fight. They first time being apart when Stiles went away to London for four months. Stiles health had improved. So much that he was taken off all medication except his iron pills.

"We are about to go running in the park." Derek lied. Stiles snatched back the blanket giving Derek angry eyes. The expression faded when Stiles saw Derek standing over the bed. He was holding a large arrangement of floors. "Happy Birthday." Derek gave Stiles the flowers.

"I told you not to make a big deal." Stiles had been going over and over with Derek about not doing anything. The year before they went skydiving for his birthday. It had cost Derek a lot of money that he been secretly saving without Stiles notice. "We are supposed to be saving money for something really big."

"I promise, nothing big this year like you said. But it's not every day my favorite person turns twenty-one and you love when I make a big deal about your birthday." Derek kissed Stiles cheek. Stiles absolutely loved when Derek went out his way to make a big deal about him.

"That's true, but we are still suppose to be saving money." They had no idea what they were saving for, but whatever it was for that wanted it to be something for the two of them. Derek picked up gift back.

"I promise, this is the only thing I spent a lot of money on. Just gonna be a nice boring home cooked meal like you asked, nothing fancy. Unless you want to do something else." Derek let Stiles dig through the bag. "Perhaps something with our friends?"

"Well, I've already told them I want to spend my birthday with just you." They haven't had time to do anything together since Derek started his new job. The commute to and from the job was an hour there and back. "Derek!" Stiles pulled at the box. It was a new tablet.

"I figured you would be able to do a lot more on here than with your laptop." Stiles stared at the box. "I bought an SD card for extra storage and it even allows you to multi-task. We use them all the time at work and it makes things easier. I thought maybe you would like it too. So please don't make me take back." Stiles stood up and hugged Derek tight. "Does that mean you like it."

"Of course I do." Derek hugged Stiles and kissed him.

"Good, because I already tossed out the receipt so I couldn't take it back." Stiles laughed. "We can do anything you want today. I'm all up to you. Just not spending the day on work or the basement." Stiles had been in the basement way too often. Working hard on a project for school.

"The beach," Stiles suggested. "Seems like a good day for the beach."

But it had not been a good day. At first, the sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. They packed up the jeep and told Claudia they would be back after the sun down. The beach was a long drive away. When they got there, they played in the water and went suffering. Derek grilled hot dogs and burgers. He had brought along the special birthday cake Claudia made. Sadly in the middle of them laying out on the beach, it started to rain. The two ran around the rain trying to get everything. It quickly turned into them playing in the rain.

The rain had not let up by the time nightfall hit, it had turned into a full storm. Derek couldn't drive in all the heavy rain. They ended pulling over to the side of the road.

"I can't see anything," Derek said giving up.

"You could if you wear your glasses." Stiles noticed that he hadn't put them on all day. In fact, Derek never wore them outside of work. He had become far-sighted making it hard to see at times.

"I look like an old man." He hated to even wear them. Stiles climbed in the backseat digging in his bag. He had taken the case off the dresser this morning.

"If you mean sexy, yes Derek you look old." Stiles held Derek's glasses. "You need your glasses. If I was still on my medication and didn't want to take it. You would tell me it's to help me." Derek climbed in the back seat next to him. Pushing things out his way.

"You should clean the jeep." Derek looked up and Stiles put the glasses on his face. He could now see a little better than he had all day. "And I thought it was my job to be the mom of this relationship?"

"We can take turns like we do with everything else." Stiles scooted in closer next to Derek. "Might as well stay put, the rain doesn't seem like it will let up anytime soon." The rain was heavy against the jeep.

"This isn't how you should spend your birthday." Stiles shrugged.

"I'm spending it with you, so I have no complaints." Stiles took off his shoes. "Your job is far away and you work long hours. I know we practically live together at my house, but I don't get to see you unless your sleeping."

"If you are trying to say, you miss me. I miss you too." Derek took Stiles hand in his. "Which is why yesterday, was my last day." Stiles reached for the light switch in the car.

"You did what!" Stiles yelled. Derek had prepared for this. "You've only been there for six months Derek. They are paying you well, the benefits are great. Why would you just quit!" Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders to relax him. He was sure Stiles would slap him for doing something stupid and not talking to him first. "Doing stupid shit is what I do!"

"I thought we were taking turns." Derek joked.

"Derek!"

"Yes, all those things are great," Derek answered. "But they aren't worth keeping me away from you. Nothing ever could be." Derek had finished college a year early thanks so Stiles. His first job turned out to be one he hated. "Stiles I hate it. The hours are too long. Driving there and back is too much. The environment is so stressful, too stressful. I can't take it. So yesterday, I quite. I will find a new job that doesn't take up all my time, and doesn't cut you out my day."

Stiles wanted to argue. After three years he knew when Derek had made up his mind and he couldn't change it. "It's probably gonna be a while before you find a job like that again."

"Not really," Derek said. "I have a few interviews lined up for next week." Derek let go of Stiles' shoulders. "Hopefully I will have something soon." Stiles kissed Derek.

"You probably should have said that first Princess." Stiles kissed him again. "Next time you do something like that, I will sit on your first till you stop breathing. And I don't mean that in a sexual way." Stiles turned off the light. He pulled the beach blanket from the back and covered himself and Derek.

"Happy Birthday Stiles," Derek whispered softly.

Little did anyone know, that this was Stiles last good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know some of you might have suspected this. Some of you asked was he going to die.   
> I am still not answering that question.   
> Some of you might not be too happy about what's about happen from here. Just makes me wonder about if anyone has notice the true underlying them in this story.   
> You see I had this planned from the very start. I know how this story would end. How Derek and Stiles met will not be for nothing. Their relationship is about to become the driving force for what happens next.   
> If it isn't obvious, Jackson and Allison are together. Malia and Kira are together.   
> Before the end of the story someone will be getting married. Their will be 1 death at the end. I will not be telling you who it is. You just have to read till the end.   
> Also, if you guys want a bonus chapter. Please please please leave a comment. Other wise the bonus will only be for Wattpad


	23. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Stiles has feared, has come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Boys Of The Wild is pretty much wrapped up. I have written the final chapters. I have to do now is edit, update and write the bonus chapter. This is the longest Au in the book, and I think I will write a short one after this. So don't think this is the last AU story in Sterek Files.
> 
> I'm pretty happy and sacrificed with the ending. No, there will be no squeal to Boys Of The Wild. The next AU I do will be only for Wattpad. Sadly AO3 readers will not get to read it. You guys get a little more stories then AO3 readers. Where AO3 readers get a lot of my notes and background information I don't use with in the story. I'm gonna take this time to say something before I forget by the end of this AU.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support Sterek Files has gotten. I have written many things for Wattpad but not any fan fics or AUs till now. I am shocked and amazed all the support I get here after what happened to me on tumblr. You guys hang in there for every update even if I take a while and god I hate making you guys wait. Sometimes I have to go with out my lap top to help pay bills. I can use my tablet and phone to write but I use my lap top to edit and add gifs. I always work 33 hours every two weeks. I'm always writing on my phone during breaks or when I come into work early. Or when I have to sit in the car while my mom runs errands. My boyfriend listens to all my stories and give me feed back. Sometimes he gives me the best ideas. I try to work on a chapter till I feel like it's perfect. Till I know it's something you guys would love and god...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. It means a lot to have someone read what I write and actually like it. You guys are the reason I have been thinking about publishing my first book. Thank you for loving me and thank you so much for loving Stiles and Derek just as much as I do. Thank you for making this fandom so great.
> 
> Like I said. Boys Of The Wild is pretty much wrapped up from here. There will be more to come. More Stiles and Derek AUs. More chances to watch them fall in love. I don't know which AU I want to do next, so I won't say what it's about. I have about 3 ideas I have been playing with. I think I want to make one that is less serious. 
> 
> I had always planned from the start how this story would end. Funny thing is, I wrote the finally chapter before the epilogue, and before I knew it I was at the end. I sat there just looking at the screen just like I did when I finished Mr. Virginity. Amazed with myself and amazed with Stiles and Derek. There is just so much I want to say about that end and god I hope I remember it by the time I update it. 
> 
> Anyway, get your tissues ready. Try not to lose your shit. Here is another chapter.
> 
> I am sorry if you find errors. The site I edit on is glitching.

It happened unexpectedly. The first sign came with no warning, it was so upstairs and easy to miss. It was just a cough. A simple little dry cough that started one night at Jungle. In no time sign, number two came. It was assumed to be a cold. Stiles spent the first week in bed. Derek telling him it could be because he would kick the blanket off himself at night. Sign number three had come had come that next week. Stiles was not any better. He couldn't hold down any food, his body hurt and he had turned a sickly pale color. The last sign was the most obvious.

Derek was downstairs on the phone with Dean. Asking what he could possibly due to break Stiles fever. Stiles had started sleep for hours upon hours. At one point he had confused Derek for Scott. Claudia had been on the phone trying to get Stiles an appointment. Suddenly it seemed like Derek's world had come to a screeching halt. Something upstairs had crashed. Claudia went to see what it was. She had gone upstairs. She could hear Stiles gagging and coughing. Stiles was on the floor. There was so much bile and blood on the floor more was still coming out of him.

Claudia had yelled for Derek to call nine one one. Without thinking Derek had run upstairs to see the sight. Claudia yelled for Derek to help. Telling they needed to get to the hospital. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Perhaps that how Derek didn't remember driving to the hospital that night. When he finally pulled himself back down, a nurse had said he wasn't allowed beyond a set of doors. The first to find Derek was Scott who was doing a work study program under his mother. Derek was all over the place. So much that Scott had to call Cora and Malia.

It took so long to get Derek to calm down. The same images flashed in his head. The hospital was triggering flashback after flashback. Coming at Derek like title waves. It felt like accident all over again. The only thing that calmed him down was Peter. Derek broke down in Peter's arms. Eventually, Claudia came from the emergency room with the news everyone feared. Stiles illness had returned.

Derek had not been allowed to Stiles the first two days. Doctor McCall had said they had to bring Stiles fever down and limit his contact with germs. When he finally did see Stiles, he felt a little better and worse at the same time. He watched Stiles through the door at first. Stiles was awake and he wasn't happy. He was complaining to Lydia that his nurse was annoying and wasn't cute to look at. Stiles was acting like his normal self but didn't look it.

He could hear Stiles asking "Where is my princess." The question came up twice but Lydia didn't answer it. Stiles was questioning if Derek could handle being in the hospital. Scott and Issac had gone in next. Issac was doing his best to lighten the mood and keep Scott together. The nurse came in telling him he was allowed one last visitor for the day. Derek eventually came in.

Stiles hated the look on Derek's face. It reminded him of when he first saw Derek when he came to live next door. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. Surprised he had put on his glasses.

"Derek." Derek heard his name but it was like he was hearing it for the first time. They stared at each other. "Say something."

"I love you." That was something Derek has wanted to say to him for the past few days. "I'm afraid, and I can't lose you." Derek came a little closer.

"I'm afraid too." Stiles never feared something so much in his life. "I'm afraid what's going happen. I'm afraid that maybe you and everyone else will fall apart." Derek set Stiles bear next to him. He slowly sat down next to the bed. "Please help my parents."

"John is working out how to come home." Derek's voice was practically a whisper. His throat felt dry. Stiles reached for Derek's hand, but couldn't reach him from the bed. Derek gave his hand. Stiles skin was cold. "Should have brought you a thicker blanket."

"Look at me." Noticing Derek hadn't looked at his face. Derek slowly looked up. He tried his best not to cry in front of Stiles. "This is gonna get worse Derek, and you have to know now. I might not recover. Not this time."

"You will." Derek challenged.

"Derek, the odds aren't good for me. They told me the math on this." Stiles didn't want to be blunt but knew he needed to. "There is a possibility, I could die this time." The air had been knocked out of Derek. "And I need you to be strong Derek. I need you to help my parents get through this because you're the only other son they know."

"No one is losing you, not now and not ever. So don't talk like that." Derek didn't want to face a world where Stiles Stilinski wasn't in it. Stiles wanted his eyes to what was happening. Later he would regret it.  
***

Things didn't get better or worse. Derek got another job but still showed up to the hospital every day along with everyone else. He was the first one there and the last to leave. Claudia took a leave of absence from work. John had somehow pulled off coming home. Still, Derek felt empty. Cora tired to get Derek to function normally. The more normal he tried to appear, the more it was obvious he was dying on the inside. He had moved back to the boarding house. Not being able to look at Stiles room the same way.

Stiles tried his best to seem okay too. He knew worrying isn't good for him. Yet, he couldn't stop it. Every day they would sit in that room like it was normal. Having test after test ran. Chemotherapy section after section. He didn't miss being a scientific experiment. At first, he tried changing it up. Sitting by the window so it would remind Derek of home. They would watch a movie on Derek's phone or listen to music. After a while, Stiles only had enough energy to listen to him read.

Not only had Derek been slowly falling apart, so had Jackson. It seemed that he had fallen off the again and Allison couldn't reach him. Scott had a hard time coming to see Stiles. Everyone was dealing with the situation in their own way.

"Tell me the truth," Stiles said. There were only two people who that would give him the truth. "How bad is he?" He asked Ethan. Aside from Derek, Ethan was there the most. He was the only one that was able to pull himself together enough to sit in the room and not piss Stiles off. It has been four of the longest months and everyone was growing more and more worried.

"He was drinking with Jackson and my brother the other night," Ethan said softly. "He wasn't drunk or anything thing. Just never really see him drink you know." Stiles had feared Derek would start to spiral. He would visit every single day. Always putting on a smile, doing his best to comfort Stiles. "Issac said he been at the boring house. I don't blame him, he doesn't want to be in a home you aren't in."

"Is he eating and sleeping?" Stiles bit his lip. He had the urge to smoke. "Is he having nightmares again?" Erica looked at him. Erica had spent most of her life in hospital. She knew what it was like to be hospitalized.

"Cora says he sleeps off and on. He eats very little or at all. He spends a lot of time with the cats. I think the cats comfort him. Leo makes him feel like your there. So far he has only had two nightmares." Erica looked like she wanted to say something, but she looked at Ethan. Ethan gave her a knowing look.

"What aren't you two telling me!" Stiles snapped. The heart rate machine spiked. "Tell me to damn it!"

"He has panic attacks when we try to talk to him about you," Ethan answered. "It's happened only twice. He avoids the subject altogether." It was just as he feared. Derek wasn't handling this well. Stiles was already struggling with school. His brain was slowly falling apart due to always being tired. Now the most important person in his life was falling apart.

"Did you bring them?" Stiles asked. Erica set her bag on his bed.

"Why are you doing this so soon?" She questioned why Stiles had asked her to bring the clippers.

"My hair has already started falling out." His hair falling out made the situation all the more real. "I don't want him to come here and find my hair on his shirt. I might as well cut it off now and be done with it." Erica didn't argue. She pulled the upstairs in. Ethan wanted to stop him, but it was too late for that. Erica started cutting till his hair was gone. When she was done Stiles put his skull cap on his head.

"So what have they told you?" Ethan asked.

"Well, they have been pushing me to talk to a therapist. And my body isn't taking the chemo. Malissa said the next step is the blood transfusion. They are currently looking for someone willing to do it. It worked before and they said it's a good chance to be successful." Stiles knew he had to keep fighting. Lately, he had been doing the one thing he would never thought we would do. And that's praying. Praying that he recovers. Praying that his family and friends don't fall apart.

A few hours later Derek showed up. Five O'clock on the dot. John was sitting next to the bed. Derek listened to John softly singing to Stiles. Stiles was asleep with the bright green skull cap on his head. Derek sat the bag down next to the door.

"I thought this part of his life was over. I thought he had a long happy future ahead of him. Where I could grow old and see him get married. Maybe adopt kids or have kids. Go to all his art shows. Argue over the stupid things he has done. Go to baseball games. I thought..." John was trying not to tear up. "I thought he would be okay."

"Knowing Stiles. He has more fight in him then any of us could ever know." Derek walked over to the side ofClaudiabed. He touched Stiles' hand. "They let him keep these on?" The bracelets Derek had made Stiles' all those years ago were still perfectly resting on his wrist. Derek has never seen Stiles with out them.

"They had taken them off, but he raised hell about keeping them off. He was willing to take the piercings off, just not the bracelets." Derek smirked. He touched the bracelet on his arm. Tucked under them was his medical bracelet the hospital gave them. Derek sat down slowly on the empty chair. He turned the bracelet. John carefully watched him.

"John?" Derek looked at John confused. John smiled. "Mieczyslaw Stilinski," John raised his eyebrows. "Did I say it right?"

"Son, you said it perfectly." Derek looked at Stiles who was still sleeping.

"It's unique, just like him." Derek held Stiles' hand. "He was born to be unique and different from the moment you gave him that name. Of course, if I ever call him that, he would kill me. Even though I am sure Stiles will be the death of me." Derek wanted to kiss Stiles but knew he couldn't.

"You should come home, Derek," John suggested. "Claudia is worried about you." Stiles was right. Derek had become their other son.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered. "But to me, it's not home with out him. Stiles is my home, John." 

"I know what you mean."


	24. A Force of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a difficult choice. Someone get in engaged. Peter has a talk with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of fun reading the comments I've gotten from the last two chapters. I'm pretty sure this chapter will all of you lose your minds again. Like I keep saying there is a death coming in this story. It's gonna be unexpected, but I promise you all of this won't be for nothing.

Stiles didn't think he had ever cried so much in his entire life. Claudia was in the hallway screaming at the doctors. Asking what else could possibly could be done. It had been another month. At this point, Stiles stopped checking the days of the week or the time. All he knew was he spent Derek's twenty-second birthday hooked up to IVs and a heart rate machine. Christmas had been spent in the hospital. They had been keeping a close eye on him because of the transfusion. It had not taken.

Malissa had delivered the news to him. Only his parents and himself knew. Stiles then asked that they reframed from telling anyone. Including Derek. He had never lied to Derek before. Honesty was what Stiles lived by. Yet, he decided to say nothing. It boyfriend they wouldn't say until they found another option. He was sure Derek knew something was up. His body was giving him away. stare He knew Derek was doing everything he could to make Stiles comfortable. Stiles felt terrible.

Derek came in one morning, he hadn't slept all night. Sitting around on his day off seemed like a waste of time. He was going to watch a movie, but that seemed like a waste of time too. So he bought flowers and went with Claudia to see Stiles. When Derek got there, Stiles was sitting up in the bed. He asked his parents to give them the room.

"Derek," Stiles said biting his lip. He knew this wasn't good. He hadn't called him Princess, so he knew it wasn't good. "Come sit with me." Stiles pat the space next to him. He looked at Derek trying to get one final imagine in his head. Derek wanted to hold him in his arms.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you." This made what Stiles was about to do all the more harder. "I believe in you and I believe you can fight this." Stiles took a few slow deep breaths.

"I fucking hate myself for what about to say," Stiles said out loud.

"Stiles tell me, please." It was like watching a worm wiggle in the dirt. Derek touched Stiles' face. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he had to. Tears formed in Stiles' eyes.

"Would you do anything for me?" Stiles' voice was shaking. Derek could hear how afraid he truly was. Both had been trying so hard to not fall apart in front each other.

"That's not a question to me, you know I would." Derek tried to dry Stiles tears.

"Then I need you to go Derek." Just saying it out loud made Derek feel worse. "I want you to go, Derek. I don't want you sitting around here watching me die in front of you."

Derek frowned. "I'm not doing that." Derek couldn't believe Stiles said that.

"I'm not asking Derek, I'm telling you." Stiles looked Derek in the eyes. He knew he had to do this. He knew that Derek would never leave him.

"You're breaking up with me." Derek could practically hear his heart breaking with me.

"No."

"Then why Stiles?" Derek asked. "Why are you forcing me to stay away from you?"

"I can't let you keep coming here. Day after day my body falling apart." Stiles took Derek's hands. "The transfusion didn't take Derek, I'm not even sure what can be done. But I know you watching me helplessly suffer isn't good for you."

"I'm leaving you, Stiles." Derek's heart was beating too fast.

"I can call you." Stiles had already decided and he couldn't take it back. "We can talk every day. I just don't want you seeing me like this." Derek broke down and started to cry driveway.

"This isn't fair Stiles." He understood what Stiles was saying. But that didn't mean he wanted to do it. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's cheeks.

"I want you to remember me as I was. Strong, healthy and happy. I want you to remember me as I was before." This had to be the most difficult thing he ever had to do. "I don't want you to remember me this way."

"Why are you trying to keep me away from you?" He questioned again. "I want to be here with you."

"Derek please," Stiles begged. "Please do this for me. I need you to go and live outside of this hospital for me. I need you be strong and remember who I was. I'm doing this because I love you and that will never change. And it's that love that is telling me that this is the right thing to do. So I'm telling you to not come back, Derek."

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles on the forehead. He wasn't going to make this any harder for Stiles. "Just remember I love you." Derek got from the bed. He knew if he looked back at Stiles he would never leave. Stiles silently watched. He stared at the door when Derek was gone.

Claudia came back in. "Baby?" She ran to the bed to comfort him. "What happened?"

"He's....gone." Stiles started crying even more. "I made him leave Mom, I told my boyfriend to go away and not come back here." Claudia sat on the bed and pulled her son into her arms. "What did I do!" All he had ever wanted was Derek.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, everything will be okay." Stiles not only broke Derek's heart by sending him away, he broke his own. "Derek is a strong boy and so are you. He will always care and love you."

"You didn't see the look his face Mom." Claudia gently rubbed his back. "I hurt him by telling him not come back here. I know it was the right thing to do. I know I can't let him watch me like this, but I hurt him trying to protect him." Claudia had heard the entire conversation.

"Sweetie, I know it hurts the both of you. But that won't change how he feels about you." Claudia let Stiles cry it out. She knew he was still trying to hold many things in. Stiles had no idea even he would take it this hard. Derek was everything to him and now he was reduced to phone calls. Phone calls that were difficult.

Each phone call was difficult. It tore Derek up inside knowing that not only couldn't he help Stiles get better, he couldn't see him at all. Cora told him to try and pretended Stiles in just away on vacation. That he had taken a trip with his parents for awhile. This idea seemed to help a little. Each day when he was supposed to go to the hospital, Stiles would call. He would sit at his desk and stare out the window. Hoping that the voice on the phone would come to the window. Each day at the end of the phone call, when Stiles was either tired or the phone battery would get too low. Derek would be disappointed. No one came to the window.

At night when he couldn't sleep, he would lay there listening and waiting. Secretly wishing to hear Stiles climbing through his window. Listening to him whisper to cats to make sure he didn't step on one of them as he came to bed. After taking off his clothes he would pull back the blanket and crawl under next Derek. Derek would always wake up. He would always roll over and kiss Stiles on the forehead wrap his arm around him. Stiles would come closer and Derek would softly play with his hair till Stiles fell asleep.

Instead of Stiles coming through the window, he would hear Titus and Leo sometimes playing in the dark. The cats did provide some comfort for him. With the Stilinski's always at the hospital, Derek decided to keep Leo with him. Leo was just as stubborn at Stileshouseholdso it was like having Stiles with him. On this night Derek had been sitting out the porch with Issac and Scott. He had been watching them roast marshmallows and making smores. They usually reserved this ritual for their camping trip, this year Issac decide it would be better if they didn't go. He knew Scott did want to stay close to home this year. Issac had also been keeping an eye on Derek.

"Hey, Issac." Issac was still stuffing his face." I know there is a lot going on around here and I said no to our camping trip this year." Scott took his hand and wiped the corner of his month. Derek felt a little jealous just watching them. "But I don't want you to be mad at me because we didn't go. Or that all my attention is on Stiles."

Issac nodded. "I'm not mad at you Scott." Issac put down the plate in his hands. "I mean it kind of ruined my real plan, but this, right now. Couldn't be a better moment." Derek silently cheered Issac doorway.

"And what plan is this Issac?" Scott raised his eyebrows.

"The one where I get down on one knee and I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me." Issac looked at Scott. Scott was always calm and relaxed. In that moment you could see Scott was surprised and nervous.

"Issac?" Scott didn't know if Issac was serious or not. Issac got down on one knee. He had planned to ask during the trip. Stiles had told him to wait till then and ask. Issac still wanted to ask no matter what. "Do you realize what you're doing?"

Scott was trying to understand that this was really happening. "Do you realize I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Derek sat up watching closely. "Scott McCall, I know I'm not always easy to be around. But I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me." Scott was breathing a little harder. "Will you marry me?"

Scott pulled out his inhaler. Issac gave him a chance to catch his breath. Derek didn't notice he was smiling too. "You know we can't live at the boarding house. It's not enough space for both of to live in that room."

"Is that a yes?" Issac asked.

"Yes, that's a yes Issac." Issac had already slipped the gold ring on Scott's finger. Scott jumped in Isaac's arms knocking him to the ground.

"You two are cuter than Leo and Titus trying to sit in the same shoe," Derek said. Derek had also been recording on his phone. He sent the video to Stiles in hopes it would cheer him up. Derek had started recording things so Stiles could feel like he was there. The videos started when Stiles couldn't talk on the phone sometimes. Most videos were of Derek just talking to the camera.

Derek had sent the video when he saw Claudia's car pulling into the driveway. The odd thing was that John was with her. Normally, one of them would stay at the hospital while the other came home. Derek stood up on the porch. John saw him and nodded for him to come inside.

"I'll be right back." Derek got up from his chair and crossed the lawn. He walked up the steps and into the house. Claudia hugged Derek. "I just talked to him today, so if you two are going to tell he's gone I swear I am going to lose it." Derek knew he was one more month away from going out of his mind.

"No, no Stiles is at the hospital." Claudia stepped back and held Derek's hands. She looked at his face. "Oh honey, you looked like you haven't slept in years." Claudia touched his face. Derek had stopped shaving.

"I feel like I haven't," Derek mumbled. Claudia brushed Derek's hair away. "What's going on?" 

"We are going to be gone for a while," Claudia answered.

"Where? What about Stiles?" Derek felt confused.

"We are going with Stiles. They want to move Stiles to a hospital in New York." Derek was listening. "They want to try giving him a bone graft." Derek knew Stiles had been in pain. He could hear it when Stiles talked. At someone point, Stiles stopped hiding it. Not only that, Derek had been told Stiles needed oxygen tubes just to breath.

"Will it work?" He didn't want this, but this wasn't about what he wanted. It was about what Stiles needed. "When will they do it? How long will it be before all of you come home?"

"They want us there by tomorrow evening so they can start lining up possible candidates." Derek knew what a bone graft was.

"You're not telling me something. What would stared need another person for a bone graft?" Claudia looked at him. "If a blood transfusion didn't work, what else would they need another person? Unless they want to do an organ transplant on him." Claudia didn't say one word. "Seriously?!" Claudia gripped his hands tighter.

"One of his lungs is failing." Derek suddenly went numb. He felt nothing, he heard nothing. As Claudia spoke, the words were muffled. It was like he was a fish in a fish tank. Claudia was tapping on the glass to reach him. Derek was about to have another panic attack.

"How long?" He was trying his best to calm himself. "How long will he have to wait for the surgery?" Derek had the argue to get in Stiles' Jeep and drive and not stop till he got to Stiles.

"That's why they want us there as soon as possible. Give them time to find someone suitable for him. They don't want to waitlist him because of.....because of how it's progressing." Derek only nodded. He was glad Stiles didn't tell him over the phone. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. He wasn't handling it well right now. He knew something was up from how Stiles sounded.

"Then what can I do?" Derek wanted to help in any way he can. "He won't let me come to the hospital, so please just let me help in any way that I can."

"You can pack a bag for him." Derek nodded. "We also would like if you kept an eye on the house while we are gone."

"I can do that." He answered. "Just keep me updated with him, I know he doesn't want me to know. But it kills me not knowing."

"That because he wants to protect you." To protect Derek from the heart ace he would feel if he didn't make it. Not wanting to blow Derek's world apart. Stiles had worried that Derek might not recover if he died. "Pack him some warm clothes. He also asked for his drawing book and laptop."

Derek nodded again and went to Stiles room. He had not been in the room for so long. Not since Stiles had been hospitalized. The room had been cleaned up and everything was put away. Claudia had cleaned it for the day her son could come home. Derek went to bed and pulled out Stiles suitcase. He took a deep breath trying to focus himself.

Derek began to pack Stiles clothes. Somehow he just knew the sorts of things Stiles would want to wear. It was still cold so he figured he would want his ugly sweaters, hoodies and plaid shirts. Once the suitcase was packed Derek packed a carry-on. Derek stood looking at the suitcase before he opened the wallet. He took out the picture and put inside the suitcase. Derek zipped it shut and placed the suitcase by the door along with the carry-on. Derek laid down on the bed.

The bed still held Stiles scent. Derek had only closed his eyes for a few minutes. Claudia and John walked in to find him sleeping. John carefully took off Derek's shoes and glasses and covered him up. Claudia dried Derek's damp cheeks.

"Our boy is so lucky to have someone that cares about him so much," John whispered to Claudia. "I think we should let him sleep for a while. Our flight isn't for a while." Claudia turned on Stiles night light before shutting the light off in the room.

When Derek had awakened he realized he had fallen asleep. The morning light peeked through the blinds on the other side of the bed. He slept through the night without waking. Derek sat up and reached for his glasses. Looking to his right as he wished he woken to realize it was all a bad dream. That the love of his life was right there next to him. Clinging to him not wanting Derek to get up from the bed. Kissing Stiles on his cheeks until he decides to open his eyes. Those big brown eyes would stair back at him with a faint smile. Stiles hair sticking up in every direction. Just watching him lay their so content until he was pulled back down on the bed. Feeling Stiles cold nose nuzzle into his neck and whispering for Derek to go back to sleep and not to worry. Slowly easing back into peaceful slumber.

However, he had awakened alone just as he fallen asleep. There was no familiar good morning greeting followed by Stiles grunting and kissing his cheek. Or sometimes Stiles pulling off Derek's underwear. There was no beautiful brown eyes and comforting smile to awake to. There was no Stiles to awake to for the past eight and a half months. For the past eight months, he would awake to only find himself. Even the cats knew he was gone. They knew the other side of the bed was where Stiles slept. Derek assumed they could feel something was wrong with Derek. He also assumed that Leo was somehow trying to distract him. Sometimes Leo would climb up onto his desk and push things off of it. Even Titus had started acting odd. Titus wouldn't come out his cage or under the bed sometimes. Sometimes Leo would just sit and wait for him to come out. They knew Stiles was missing.

Derek got up from the bed and grabbed his shoes. He fixed the bed back the way it was and came down stairs. Everything looked to be packed. When he came into the living room John and Claudia were talking. They talked to him about watching the house. The Stilinski's trusted Derek completely. After living in the house hold for two years, he was family. He was their other son. It broke their hearts seeing Derek so messed up. To have two sons they couldn't help. After saying a short goodbye Derek went back to the boarding house. The second he stepped foot in the house he heard everyone get quiet.

Entering the kitchen, Issac was sitting next to Derek. Kira, Deaton, and Peter sat at the table. Malia was standing at the stove making pancakes. Derek quickly delivered the news before going up to his room. He opened the door to his room. Right away he knew the cats were under the bed. Derek bent down and looked under the bed.

"So we are doing this today guys?" Titus still only half the size Leo was. He and Leo staired back at Titus. Derek sat down on the floor against the bed sighing heavily. "Look, guys, I'm not up for this right now. I miss him too. I want him to come home. If I could magically make Stiles better, I would. But I can't. I can't do anything. So if you two want to ball up and hide under there, then fine. I don't blame you and frankly, I am thinking about joining you." Peter had heard all of it. He stood in the door way.

"Had I known this would be the outcome, I would have kept you away from him," Peter said as he looked at his nephew. "I would have never let you befriend him if I knew this would happen. Now it's three years ago all over again."

"If you are comparing this to my accident then you are wrong. I had a choice to drink and let Paige drive. With this, I have no control over." Peter came in and sat down next to him on the floor. "As much as I want to fix Stiles and make him better, I can't. I can't even be with him during this time. If he dies, the last thing he will see is his parents."

Peter could see that's what he was worried about. Derek was always the sort of person to help others. have He wanted to help Stiles but couldn't. Not only this, he was afraid he would lose Stiles to his illness.

"Did Talia ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?" Derek wondered what that had to do with what he said. Peter smiled. "Malia was two years old by the time Cora started to learn to walk. She was already chasing after Laura through the house. You, on the other hand, didn't want to walk. You wouldn't even stand. I tried so hard to get you to walk. Eventually, you got up all on your own. You had seen Cora hit her head. Even then, you would do anything for those you love. You saw her crying and you just got up. Derek, you got up as if you had known how to walk all along. And you went to your sister, and you hugged her. She tried to push you down but you hugged her again. When I got her to stop crying I sat her down. The two of you held on to each other and started walking again."

Derek had no idea about that. "The point of me telling you that story is that you didn't know how to help your sister. Yet, you were strong and you were there for her. I couldn't make you walk but I believe you would when you were ready. And right now that's what Stiles needs from you. I know it's hard but you have to be strong for not only him but for yourself. The cats are picking up all this sadness from you." 

Derek knew he was right. Peter did have a point. "What if I still lose him?" Derek had whispered to Peter. It was too hard for him to say sit out loud. At this point, he didn't want to say it because it made things more real.

"It will hurt Derek, I won't lie to you." Was his response. "When I lost your aunt, it hurt me. I loved her so much that for a long time I was just stumbling through my life. But, I had Malia to raise. I found something to hold on to that made me want to fight that pain." Leo came from under the bed half way. His head nudged Peter's arm. Peter picked up Leo.

"I miss him so much," Derek whispered. Peter brushed Derek's hair with his fingers.

"I know he misses you too." Peter had watched over Derek for a long time. He knew how much of his life was with Stiles. He wasn't surprised when Derek moved next door. It alone. Simply because that's what happens at Derek's age. You go off the college and eventually meet someone. Move in with them and start a life together. Peter just never counted on Stiles becoming sick again.

"But how can he get better knowing you're here falling apart?" Peter asked. "I don't think this is what Stiles wanted for you. Perhaps, that is why he told you not to come back to the hospital." Peter stood up and sat Leo down. "Just think about it." Peter left Derek a lone. He sat there for while before he got up. He went into the bathroom. When he did, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror

Derek turned and looked at himself. Even he had to admit he looked bad. His hair was all over the place and his beard was a black bush. A messy black bush. His skin looked oily and pale. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he even bothered to clean himself up. Derek laughed out of nowhere where.

"God, he isn't even here and I can hear him telling me I look like shit." He was letting himself to fall apart. How could he expect Stiles to fight and be strong when he wasn't doing the same thing. He knew Stiles would yell at him and tell him he was living in his head again. Stiles would be pissed if he saw what he looked like. Derek set his glasses on the counter and took off his clothes. He shut on the shower and got in.

At first he started crying. It seemed he did a lot of that when he was alone. After Derek cried himself out he started washing himself. This was it he thought. This was gonna be the last time he broke down like this. The more he thought of this, the more he thought of what Stiles said. To remember him as he was before all this. Derek smiled at little. It was hard not to when he thought about Stiles. The wild and rebellious force of nature was just that. A force. A strong pull that sucked in everyone around him. And he sucked in Derek the moment he knocked at the door holding that plate of cookies. Right now that wild and rebellious force needed Derek.

Derek finished washing his hair and stepped out the shower. Stepping out the shower he saw Titus curled up on his dirty clothes. Derek picked up Titus and looked at him. "We can't keep being sad Titus." He gently stroked Titus' chin. " This isn't healthy for us. If Stiles is gonna recover and get better he needs us to be strong too. That would make him happy. So, we are going to take each day slowly. Each day we are going to take on the day as best we can and hope we don't lose him forever. That means getting our life back on track as best we can." Derek set Titus in the sink while blow-drying his hair.

After grooming his beard, Derek got dressed. He got dressed and grabbed his phone. He set the phone up and started recording himself.

"Stiles, I'm not gonna pretend to be happy about the choice you made. This choice to make me stay away from you. In fact, I'm pretty fucking pissed. Not only are you making me stay away. You didn't tell me they were sending you to another hospital. How could you think I wouldn't care or want to know how things were going. You've gotten worse and you never told me. Even when I ask. But I suppose it was for a good reason. With me, you actually think things through. You always try to protect me. I guess you wanted to shield me from you." The more he talked the easier it became.

"You needed me to distract you from the pain and the sadness you feel. Each long phone call took you away from the four walls that were your hospital room. I get it, I'm pissed about it, but I get it. You were trying to tell me you needed me to be strong. To be the courage you needed. Am I right to think I'm your anchor? Do I bind you to this world? Do I keep you from giving up? I would hope so because that's what you are to me. Sometimes I look at you and I wonder what's next. What is it he's gonna teach me today? So far I've learned to live, to let go, to take a chance. To dive head first into what scares you. You taught me how to fly. You gave me my wings. I had become so afraid to lose you. I'm still afraid that I will." Derek took a few deep breaths and fought the tears.

"There are so many things we still haven't done. So many stupid things we haven't argued about yet. Too many things that I only want to have with you. Which is funny, I never thought I would ever love someone so much as I love you. And no matter how far this world takes us apart from each other, I will always love you. I will always want you in my life. You're not just my boy friend, you're my best friend so I don't regret any of this. No one moment or one second I've ever had with you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Derek paused and picked up the phone.

"This is my favorite place." He lifted the phone up, pointing to the window behind him. You could see Stiles window from there. "This is my favorite place because it became our special way of seeing each other." Titus climbed up into the window and Leo watched. "I miss you more and more every single day. I do, your parents, your friends, even our cats. We all want you to come home. So I need you to fight Stiles. I don't know what will happen from here, but I want you to fight. I need you to fight this Stiles, with everything you have. I know this can't be the end of our story. I want you to come back to me."

There were car doors slamming. Derek looked out the window to see the Stilinski's leaving. He switched the camera around. "There goes your parents. On their way to meet you to go to New York. I hope when you do get better, you have the chance to explore the city. It's amazing there." He watched the car leave the drive way. Derek switched the camera around to himself. "I believe in you Stiles, you can do this." Derek smiled. "I love you, so please come back home." Derek ended the video. Without looking over it, he sent it.

Derek sat on his bed looking out the window. He wasn't sitting there long before he called his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Issac's engagement is one of few things that I didn't plan for this story. As I was writing it came out, I just decided to keep it in. I also never planned for Malia and Kira to be a thing. I didn't know I shipped them till I started looking at AUs on Instagram. I never planned for Jackson and Allison to be together either.   
> As far as Stiles' choice, I thought it was better if he made that choice because of how I made the ending. You see Stiles has become so protective of Derek. He knew what he was like after the accident and he could see it happening again. Stiles couldn't handle Derek seeing him slowly dying. It hurt so much and that's why he started keeping the true extent of his condition away from Derek.   
> The reason Derek didn't react too much to Stiles' choice because he knew Stiles was already dealing with a lot. Stress wasn't something he needed right now. In truth, Derek had already done a lot of research of Stiles's illness. This was why he questioned what Claudia was telling him. 
> 
> I thought it was a good idea that Peter was the one that came to Derek. From the start of the story Peter had been watching over Derek. Peter does in fact like Stiles. Before Derek came to town, Stiles would often talk shit to Peter. I wished I had wrote more about Stiles and Peter's relationship. It was more like a grumpy old man and smart ass kid going back and forth on everything.   
> In the group of friends, Malia is the oldest. The youngest was Issac but it soon became Danny.   
> I think we might have seen the last of Theo, not sure if I will write him back for final chapter.   
> Yes, THERE IS A BONUS CHAPTER AT THE VERY END. No, THERE WILL BE NO SQUEAL. 
> 
> The next Au will be for wattpad only. So if you don't have "Sterek Files" on Wattpad, you will not be able to read it.


	25. The Phoenix and the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' doctor delivers some news that could change and save his life. Cora drags Derek to an art show at school, it's there that he sees Stiles last creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there won't be a lot of feels. Well maybe a little. Okay.....only a small amount of feels. But I feel like a lot of you stopped reading once Stiles took sick again. And because I said "there will be a death in the story." Now I need you read that very slowly and carefully. Go ahead, read it. Now read it again. Now read it slower.  
> Still think Stiles will die?  
> Hopefully if you can't read between the line, this chapter will help you understand.
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. He felt as if he could have slept longer, but he had slept throughout the flight. He wanted to get up from his bed and walk. Stiles moved his head slightly to see his Mother sleeping in her Father's arms. He didn't want to wake them, but he couldn't walk on his own or stand.

"Dad," Stiles called. John didn't move. "Daddy!" John's eyes popped right open.

"I haven't heard you call me that since you a little boy." Stiles smiled. "Are you in pain? You want to try and eat something?" John carefully got up from the sofa trying not to wake Claudia. Once he was up he stretched his legs.

"I'm not hungry." There wasn't much he could eat and keep down. "Can we just walk around?" John nodded. He knew his son wasn't the kind to sit still. John unfolded Stiles walker. The walker had been spray painted black and had flames hand painted on.

"And which one of your friends did you let paint your walker?" Stiles slowly got up and put his feet over the bed. John put his slippers on his feet.

"Jackson." John smiled to himself. "Where's my phone? I'm sure Derek is losing his shit. Driving himself crazy. I have so much to explain." Stiles held on to his father's arms as he got up from the bed. He grabbed on to the walker next. John pulled the oxygen tank along with them.

"Your Mother already told him, that's who packed your bag." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I don't blame her, that boy has been going crazy without you. Not only worrying about you but being sad that he can't see you. Derek is completely in love with you, so it's hard not to fall apart when you love someone so much."

"I know." They slowly kept walking up the hallway. John wrapped a jacket around Stiles as they got on an elevator.

"Can I ask you something son?" John waited for the elevator to open up.

"Well last time I checked you're still my parent, so I have no choice but to answer." Stiles was still holding on to his whitey comments and sarcasm. John was glad he was still holding on to himself. He hadn't given up on himself.

"Where do you see things going with Derek?" John had never asked before. He had always reframed from diving too much into his son's relationship. "You two have been together for almost four years. Derek was living in our home until now. So is it safe to assume you already decided to spend the rest of your life with him?"

They stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed and Stiles gripped his walker tighter. The motion made him want to through up. He had already thrown up twice during the flight yesterday. "Look my brain might be slowly turning to shit, but I am still aware when something is up."

"I'm asking because I'm your father." John wasn't going to tell him why he was asking. The elevator stopped and they reached the bottom floor. They started walking through the halls.

"Yes, I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with Derek. No matter how much of it I have left. At the same time, I want to keep him safe from this." They walked to the lobby. "I honestly have no idea what to do. It hasn't been easy for me to be without him."

"What would do if this transplant works?" John sat Stiles down in a chair. "What if you recover again. What would you do."

"Besides have sex?" John rolled his eyes. "Finish college, continue my life with Derek play with the cats. I miss them so damn much." Stiles tilted his head. "Holy shit." That's when Stiles noticed something. "Derek and the cats are my family."

"Look at that, my genius son finally figures it out." His father teased. John gave Stiles his phone. "I'm gonna see if they will allow you to eat and find a bottle of water for you." Stiles put his headphones in. "Stay here." 

"Okay." Stiles turned his screen on. He a few text from Scott and Derek. He knew Derek had sent a video so he decides to answer Scott first. He read what it said before clicking the video. Stiles watched as Scott and Issac talked. He saw it coming. Issac gets down on one knee and asks Scott to marry him. Stiles could hear Derek's voice congratulating them. The video ended. He wishes he had been there to see Scott's face in person. Stiles quickly texted him telling him he wanted to see a ring and if they already set a date.

Stiles opened Derek text. He could see the video was a little over ten minutes long. It made me worry a little. He had made his boyfriend worry about him even more. Knowing that Derek worried too much as it was. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat the second he heard Derek voice. faintly smell watched the video. Derek did seem sad, but he looked at little better than the last time he saw him. Stiles carefully listened to what he said.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he watched. He could see Titus and Leo watching out the window. Stiles missed them so much. By the end of the video, Stiles was crying. Derek wanted him to come home. Derek still was holding on to hope for him getting better. And he wanted to. He wanted to see Derek and his friends again.

"Stiles?" John sat down the bottle of water and kneeled down. "What's wrong. Are you in pain?" Stiles shook his head no. He showed his father the video.

"I want to go home Dad, I want Derek. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be poked at like some science experiment. I don't want you, Mom and everyone I care about to be sad. I want to be at my best friend's wedding. I want to finish college. I want to watch you and Mom grow old. I want to spend a long and happy life with Derek." John smiled.

"So you want to risk it, with this transplant?" Stiles nodded. "If that's what you want and I and your Mother support you." John helped Stiles to his feet. "We believe in you, Stiles." John carefully hugged Stiles. When we get back to your room, give him a call. I know he wants to hear your voice.  
***

It was four weeks later when a doctor came in. Stiles thought he had come to remind him to eat or to stop shutting off the speaker in his room. He was monitored around the clock. He grew tired of the voices come from the speaker in his room. He had summoned enough strength to get on a chair and shut it off. He had done it a few times. They also grew tired of him playing music at odd hours.

"Mr. Stilinski" The doctor came in. Stiles was in one of his moods. He felt so crappy that he wanted to talk to no one. He hadn't even texted Derek.

"I already said I don't want to play games with the others. I don't want to do the fucking therapy. I've eaten and had water. I'm not in much pain right now. No, I don't care that you want me to stop turning off the speaker. My music helps me think. You know how my mind works. You've seen my paperwork. So unless you have good news or chocolate ice cream, I kindly suggest you fuck off." Stiles didn't want to be bothered.

"I do have good news." Stiles sat up slowly. "Your procedure is in two days." He announced. "We already called your parents. We found a match for you, and it is on its way here."

Stiles sat there not really knowing what to say. "Have you ever done this before?"

His doctor smiled. "Yes, I will be doing your procedure Mr. Stilinski." The doctor answered. "I was told by an old friend of mine that you are a very important person. He requested we'll demand that you were put in my care and that only my best staff will be in the operating room assisting me." Stiles arched his eyebrows.

"Just who the hell would say that? I'm not a prince or anything special." The doctor pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Doctor Dean Hale." Stiles stared blankly back at him. "He said you were the future of the Hale family and you were to be taken good care of." Now he saw what Derek had meant when he said his father was well respected in the medical community. The man in front of him seemed to fear Dean to say they were friends. "Just how is it you know such a powerful man?"

"His son is my boyfriend." There was no long story to it. The Doctor nodded.

"You mean Derek Hale." The Doctor said. "I've met him a few times, at one point he was very serious about studying and becoming a doctor. Always traveling with Doctor Hale at times to shadow him. I wish his accident had not changed his mind on following his Dad's footsteps. A smart young man like that could go off and do great things."

"Which is why I need to get better so I can be with him on his journey to great things." The Doctor set down his clipboard on the bed and looked at Stiles.

"I will do everything in my power to help you. The success rate of this procedure is seventy percent. The success rate of you beating your cancer is a little less than fifty. So, I need your mind to be strong that way your body can fight too. This is going to be a long process for you. You are almost to the final stages of this. Which means your body has a long way back. So fight Stiles. As much as you can. I've seen people turn this around and I know you can." Stiles had a strong will to do anything. He remembered how he told Derek to be more confident in himself. He was confident and believed in himself that he could do anything.

"The let's do this," Stiles answered. He was ready to give this his all.  
***

"It's going to be okay," Cora said again for the second time. Derek couldn't focus at work. The surgery was today and he had been nervous about it. Not only that. Derek had made the choice to move forward with his plans. "Dad even explained things to you. He will be fine."

"Why are we driving to the campus?" Cora told Derek to pick her up after work to go to the campus.

"I was told that it's footsteps that you be here tonight. Now unless you want to disappoint Stiles, we can turn back around." Derek wondered when she had spoken to him.

"Why would he tell you to bring me here?" Derek pulled into the parking lot. It seemed an event was going on.

"He knew I would be the only person that you would listen to." Cora was the only one besides Stiles that could make him do anything he didn't want to. Derek followed Cora across campus to the gym. They went right inside. The gym was filled with people and different artwork. Cora pulled his hand along as they looked around. They reached one both in the center of the room. There wasn't anyone around it.

Large white boards stood up. They were all connected to and set up. Derek went over and read the name of the artwork. He has done this before a few times with Stiles. "The Phoenix and The Angle by Stiles M. Stilinski." Derek pressed the button next to his hand.

The boards moved as began to tell a story. The first thing he saw Stiles standing over someone. He kneeled down helped the person up. It was Derek. Wings grew from Derek's back and flew into the sky. Derek came back to Stiles, wrapping his wings around Stiles. Stiles then grew a pair of wings of his own. Wings that were made of fire. The wings burned up the canvas. Derek could faintly smell the burnt canvases from where he stood. The Without changed to Derek and Stiles holding hands before it stopped back to all the blanket canvases.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The art teacher was standing next to Derek. "So much thought went into this." The teacher reached behind the name display and showed Derek the ribbon attached to it. Stiles' entry had won first place and best concept.

"Utterly amazing." Derek stood there lost in thought. "When did he do all this?" When Stiles have time to do any of this?

"To my knowledge for a long time. He worked on it every day before he got sick. Mr. Whittemore and Mr. McCall had set it up. I wish he could be here to see it all set up. The judges loved it." Derek took out his phone. He started to record as Cora pressed the button again. Derek hoped when Stiles came out of surgery he could look at it.

Derek could have watched the canvases moved all night long. He couldn't have been any more proud of Stiles. He didn't leave till it was time to shut the doors. Listening to everyone talk about Stiles work. Cora had to practically drag Derek to the car. For him, it felt like he had a piece of Stiles with him. When Derek came home he right away found Titus and Leo playing on his bed. Without thinking he started talking to them. He had become used to talking to them when he couldn't talk to Stiles.

He started changing clothes and Leo started playing with his shirt on the bed. Leo hissed at Derek's phone when it rang. With out letting it ring again, he answered quickly.

"What's the news?" Derek knew it was John. "Is he okay? How did it go?" Derek sat down on the bed.

"Yes, Stiles is fine. He just came out of surgery." Derek exhaled. "The doctor said he will be in pain for awhile. Hopefully, in a week he can breathe on his own. In a month they want to give him to bone graft. He has a long way to go." Derek knew that. He knew it would be a while before he would come home.

"I saw his entry for the art show tonight John. He won first place and best concept." Derek could hear John chuckle. "I sent him a video. It was amazing."

"When he can hold his head up, I will let him know. You should try and get some sleep kid." John figured he was still up so his late waiting on the phone call. "If anything else changes I will give you a call."

"Thanks, John." Derek ended the phone call. He looked at the cats again with hope in his heart. "He's gonna come back to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of funny how Stiles and Derek see each other. I wrote this part in hopes to capture what they truly mean to each other. To me they balance each other out like yin and yang.   
> Derek is a might phoenix. Everything he touches burns into this beautiful breath taking light. Derek doesn't seem himself that way at all, Stiles does. Stiles feels like Derek is a lot stronger then he gives himself credit for. Each time Derek gets knocked down, he get back up. Like a Phoenix from it's own ashes. 
> 
> Stiles is a Angel. Beautiful, intelligent and radiant.Stiles brings out the best in others around him. Derek included. 
> 
> The painting was representation of that. Stiles always had beautiful white wings with in him. They just came forward when was consumed by Derek's touch. Derek didn't become a Phoenix till Stiles helped him back up. Together, their light can create something new. 
> 
> Funny thing about Dean Hale, he can be kind of scary when he wants to be. Derek's Father can be kind of a hard ass as well. He takes his job seriously and loves what he does. Dean never had an issue with Derek's preference to men. He had taken a liking to Stiles before Derek and Stiles entered a relationship. It had been a while since Derek was had been himself and some how, in just short time span of being in Beacon Hills. His son had come back to life. He knew it had to do with Stiles. Dean knew the second Derek had accidentally said Stiles name during his conversation with Talia.   
> Once Derek had brought Stiles to officially meet him and Talia as Derek's boyfriend, that was it. Dean was amazed at just how smart Stiles was. Not only that, he could see how happy Stiles made Derek.   
> Dean did everything he could possibly do to make sure that Stiles wouldn't die. (hint hint) Even if that meant scaring the crap of his old friend, he would do anything. Dean knew all about the future Derek had planned for he and Stiles (hint hint) and was going to make sure those things came true.


	26. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes life changing choices. Stiles receives news from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment you all have been waiting for. 
> 
> Please read end notes.

Peter, Dean, and Derek sat at the table eating dinner. Dean had come to town bringing paperwork for Derek and discuss his plan. Derek had already decided he was ready.

"Are you sure about this Derek?" Dean showed Derek the blue prints one more time. "You sure you are ready to do something this big?"

"Which part?" Derek asked.

"All of it. This is a big deal son. You about to seal the rest of your life here. I just want you to be sure about this." Dean wiped his month.

"Dean is rightStiles' isn't something you will have for the rest of your life. You're deciding your future. I don't want you to use this as some distraction from Stiles and his condition." Derek sat down his fork.

"It's because of Stiles I am doing this," Derek admitted. "I am ready to move forward and take this chance for the both of us." Derek picked up the pen and signed the papers in front of him. "I've already decided." He signed the next four pages and handed them to his father.

"I'll see if can get contractors out as soon as possible," Peter said. "Dad, you talk to John about any of this?" As much Derek nervous about talking to John on such a heavy subject.

"The moment I decide is when I talked to him. Which wasn't really much to talk about. John always knew I loved Stiles. Everyone did." Derek sat up straight in his chair. It seems that Stiles condition is stable, after two months the chemo started taking."

"Is he going come home?" His father asked. He could still see how worried Derek was. It's been eleven months since Stiles had taken sick. It had taken away almost a year of their lives.

"Sadly, not anytime soon." Derek fixed his glasses. "His body had started failing him to the point where he couldn't walk without a walker or so much as left a spoon. He, even text after a while. They want him to stay and take physical therapy. So he won't be back for some time."

He has spoken to Stiles two days ago. It seemed like he was against going to another facility. Derek tried to convince him it was for the best. If he learned to control his fingers he would be drawing and painting in no time. Stiles was fed up with hospitals at this point. Claudia and John had already come home. Stiles was already passed the hardest part. Right now it was just about time and if he will recover.

"So when will you tell him?" Peter and Dean asked in unison.

"You're just not gonna tell him about any of this?" Dean asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise when he comes home. Right now I just need him to focus on himself and getting better. I am not gonna be a distraction right now." The waiter came to the table with the bill. Peter paid. "Claudia said the facility he is going to allow visitors. Hopefully, I get to see him before the Holidays. This is gonna be my second Holiday without him. He loves Christmas almost as much as he loves Halloween."

Dean reached over and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "If you need help going to see him, I can make the arrangement."

"Thanks, Dad, but. I think after the choices I've already started making. I should do that myself. I have to be able to help myself and Stiles." Dean smiled at his son. "I should get home. The cats get antsy when I am gone for a long time. I'm sure Cora wants to talk to me."

"I'll see you back at home." Peter reminded him. Derek said goodbye to his father and went home. When he got home he found Malia and Cora into the kitchen talking. They started asking Derek right away had he called Stiles. When he looked at his phone he noticed he had two missed calls. He ran up to his room and called Stiles back.

"Did you die in a ditch or something?" Stiles rudely said as soon as he answered. "I started to ask the girls to look for you. It's not like you to not answer."

"Sorry, was having dinner with my Dad and Peter." Derek sat on the bed pulling off his shoes. "What did I miss? How is the new facility?"

"I fucking hate it already." Derek started laughing. "Only part I do like is having my own room. My phone has to stay in my room during therapy. My legs feel like blocks of cement just trying to walk on my own."

"Good thing you still have your trusty walker." Derek noticed how Stiles sounded more like himself today. "What's going on with you? You sound different today. Almost like your pain in the ass, stubborn, fuck off, I do what I want self."

"I hate this damn walker now. I can't do anything without it." Derek could hear Stiles move. "And that's because for the first time in while I feel good. Hey, why is Dean there? Did something happen? Is everyone okay? Are you okay? Cora kept giggling on the phone earlier. You didn't meet a new man, did you? I will beat his ass with my super sexy grandpa walker."

Derek laughed even louder. "The only men in my life is Leo and Titus." Stiles had been curious about Derek's recent behavior. He wanted to know the reason why Derek was smiling again. "Everyone is fine. Issac and Scott set a date for the wedding. Looks like a spring wedding. They wanted to wait till you came home."

"And what about you?" Stiles asked. "You don't say much of anything about yourself anymore. We mostly talk about me and everyone else. What's going on up there in your head."

"I miss you." That was as simple as it could get you. "I miss you and I just want you to come home. I want you to get better and come home. I haven't seen you in a long time, it drives me crazy. Mostly when I turn to ask you something and you aren't there. I'm not happy about this at all. I'm not happy about you being gone and I never will be."

Stiles sat there listening. He knew Derek was unhappy. He knew Derek wanted him to come home. It was just hearing him say it made him sad. Derek wanted to be there for him. "I want to see you. I was told you were allowed, visitors."

"I'm not ready for that," Stiles admitted. "I meant what I said, I don't want you to see me like this. I look like a walking skeleton with teeth. It was hard enough letting my parents see me like this. I'm just now feeling like myself again."

"Stiles, I honestly don't care. I just want to see you."

"And I want to see you too." Stiles wanted to see Derek more than anything. "Please just give me more time. They told me my condition is stable and isn't progressing. I have a solid chance of beating cancer. My body just needs to recover. I don't know how long that will take Derek, but I just need you to be patient just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?"

"You know I would do anything you would ask." Even if it didn't make Derek happy. He knew whatever Stiles asked was for a reason. If someone had told him Stiles would one day mean everything to him, he wouldn't believe them.  
***

"Mr. Stilinski, group time." Stiles nodded. It was the same thing every damn week. Monday and Tuesday were physical therapy. Wednesday is Chemotherapy. Thursday was Physical therapy and group. Friday and Saturday was a free day. Sunday was visitation and phone calls. Stiles was used to all of this. The last person to visit was his parents. Derek was on his visitation list, but Stiles had still not allowed Derek to visit.

"Yeah Yeah, I know." Stiles held on to the table as he carefully stood up. His nurse came forward to help. "I got it Jordan." He reached for his cane and picked up his tray. He wobbled a little as he walked to put up his tray. He brought his banana with him. He walked down the hall to the activity room. Everyone was gathering for group. Stiles took a seat and started eating his banana.

He never said much during group, just offered suggestions to the others. Most of the time he was quiet and waited till group was over.

"Your turn Mr. Stilinski." The therapist called.

"Pass," Stiles said as he chewed. He wasn't really up for talking today. Which was off because he always has something to say.

"You've been here for a while now, you are always refusing to share with us. From what I know you are actually really bright. Bright enough to diagnose everyone here in the group. Yet, you don't have anything to say about yourself."

"That's because I don't have much to talk about." Stiles kept eating his banana.

"Talk about your life, your family, your future. What makes me happy? Your Illness." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I see you have a visitor on your list, that hasn't come to visit you. Why is it he hasn't come to see you?" He was talking about Derek.

The group had now turned to him. "That's because I don't want Derek too." Stiles answered. Claudia had put Derek on his visitation list, but Stiles had yet to tell Derek it was okay to visit.

"Who's Derek?" One person asked.

"My boyfriend." He practically mumbled.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Jessie asked next to him. Jessie was the only friend Stiles had made here. They met during Music therapy class. Stiles had been teaching him sheet music.

"Why don't you tell us about him." The therapist encouraged. Stiles could see he wasn't going to let it go. Stiles sat up in his chair.

"His name is Derek and for some unknown reason, he thinks I'm like the coolest person he has ever met. Which is odd for me because he is so hot. Like male model hot and he doesn't even see it, yet he looks at me like I am the Mona Lisa. I met him at the worse part of his life. I'm pretty much fell in love with him slowly and all at once. He worries a lot. Always worry. Getting himself worked up till I have to bring him back to Earth. I've been with someone before that challenging on an intellectual level. It's, not the same as when I'm with Derek. Even when I know something he always willing to listen and learn from me. Whereas I learn to be more open on an emotional level. I don't like that he worries. I don't like how is always trying to take care of me. I hate he is in this situation."

This had to be the most Stiles had talked since been there. The therapist nodded. "Go on." He further encouraged.

"I and Derek are also different. Somehow our relationship just works. I never thought I would be with someone that was okay with my odd behavior, my outburst or my sexuality. I choose not to identify and that's okay with Derek. One year for pride fest I put on a dress, makeup, a wig, and heels. I thought it would bother Derek, but he gladly held my hand in front of everyone. Just the same as he would if I was dressed like a guy."

That night after pride fest Derek had come to bed wearing pink panties telling Stiles he wanted to feel sexy too. He had already been crazy about Derek, but that night he knew he wanted Derek forever.

"We live together at my parent's place. Eventually, we got tired of traveling from house to house. Our cats can't stand to be apart from each either. We are domestic as hell which is odd. Never pictured myself as the domestic type." Jessie giggled next to him.

"I bet you are the bottom," Stiles smirked.

"Actually he is. Most of the time anyway. We like to switch it up sometimes." Stiles looked at the bracelets on his arms. They were old and worn by now but they were what kept Stiles going.

"If things are so great with you two, how come you don't want him to visit?" Was the next question.

"I don't want the man I love to see me like this." He could still see Derek's face when he first diagnosed. How sad Derek had become. "I haven't seen Derek in over a year. When things got really bad, I made him not visit me anymore. He came there every day even though hospitals freak him out. The most beautiful thing in my life was killing itself just be by my side. And if I die....."

He couldn't imagine the pain Derek would be in if he was no longer living. "I couldn't let him watch. I don't even want him to be like that again. When he saw me that night on the floor puking. It scared him to the point that he never came back home. My parents are worried about him too."

Stiles dried his eyes. Jessie rubbed his hand across Stiles back trying to comfort him. The therapist wrote more things down before Stiles' nurse came in speaking to the therapist. His nurse Jordan came over to Stiles.

"Stiles I need you to come with me," Jordan whispered. "We need a blood sample." Stiles looked at him. He got up from his chair and followed Jordan down the hall to the doctor's office. Stiles was helped up onto a bed. Jordan cleaned a spot on his arm.

"Why do you guys need another sample. I gave a sample yesterday." Jordan carefully poked Stiles in the arm with a needle "You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Stiles looked at Jordan.

"If something was wrong, you would be the first to know. We just want to double check what we have. Now lay back and try to relax." Stiles laid down and closed his eyes. He didn't notice how long they had been closed until he opened them. His arm was all bandaged up and he was in his own bed. He turned his head slightly to read the clock. He had slept all afternoon. Stiles sat up and looked at his cane. He stood up slowly and held onto the nightstand.

Stiles took one step forward letting go of the night stand. Slowly he started walking. Each step was slow and wobbly. Stiles had started doing weight training exercises with Jordan. Trying to build up muscles and his stamina. Eventually, he stopped having to rely on his walker or the nurse's so much. After some time he was able to use his hands again. He had begun to worry he would have to give up his art and music if he had not learned to control the shaking.

Stiles took another step almost reaching the doorway. He was almost there when he fell. Stiles grabbed for the bed for support when his nurse came in. "Don't you help me!" Stiles yelled. Stiles took a good hold on the bed pulled himself up. He was breathing harder. Jordan came over and offered his hand. "I said don't help me!" Stiles managed to pull himself up half way on the bed before Jordan helped him.

"You could have fallen and hit your head." Jordan passed him his cane. Little did he know, Stiles had been doing this for while. Stiles sat down catching his breath. "Why do have to be so stubborn Stiles?"

"Part of many wonderful qualities." Jordan shook his head. "Doctor Allen wants to talk to you." Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his cane. He followed Jordan to Doctor Allen's off. When he came in Doctor Allen was shuffling through paperwork. Stiles slowly sat down in a chair and prompted up his feet.

"I've told you many times not to do that." Doctor Allen said. Stiles gave all the Doctors hell. Doctor Allen and Nurse Jordan were the only ones that could put up with him.

"And I've told you your chairs make my ass hurt." Stiles zipped up his hoodie. "So let's get straight to the point. Is cancer spreading again? Should I inform my old man to start looking for boxes to put me in?"

"I bet that boyfriend of yours has his hands full with you." Doctor Allen opened a folder.

"In more ways than one. I bet he's gonna look hot at my funeral." The doctor took a deep breath.

"Well, you can tell your hot boyfriend there won't be a funeral. Hopefully not for a really long time Stiles." Stiles heard the Doctor but didn't want to read into it.

"So the cancer is still stable?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles, there is no cancer." Stiles' eyes grew wide. "Not for at least a few weeks. I checked your blood sample again today. I even had a sample sent off to check. As far as I can tell. You've been in complete remission for some time."

Stiles stared at the doctor trying to process everything. "I'm cured?"

"Yes."

"What's the chance of cancer returning for the third time?" What was the probability of that happening again?

"The chances are extremely slim." Doctor Allen confirmed. "Most patients that recover a second time, go on to live long lives. Of course, you still need physical therapy as far as walking. I think a few more months you won't need that cane. We've already found center you could go to. Not too far from your hometown. Of course, you still need to take your shot twice a year, you will be put back on your regular medication. I've already approved your new medical marijuana card. You can leave as soon you sign the paperwork. We already called your parents."

Stiles sat still in the chair for a second. He was going home. Doctor Allen leaned forward to hand Stiles a pen. "Stiles carefully read the papers before signing." He sat there for a second thinking.

"So can I have sex?" That seemed the most important thing to ask. Jordan turned read.

"I don't recommend you being the person on the bottom or various position. Your body still can't handle too much physical activity." The doctor looked at him.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, this isn't my first rodeo Doc. Can I have sex?" Stiles asked again.

"Yes you can have sex, but nothing too strenuous. Have safe sex and all that stuff." That was all Stiles needed to hear. He grabbed his cane and moved as fast as he could down the hallway to his therapist office. He knocked heavily on the door. Jordan was coming up the hall. The door opened the doctor looked at him.

"I'm in a session Mr. Stilinski." She informed him.

"Good for you, now I need my phone." She had all cellphones that belonged to the patients. Stiles thought it was stupid. But the Doctor wanted to make sure there were no outside distractions to the patients.

"It's not Sunday Mr. Stilinski. Whatever is so urgent can wait till then." Stiles rolled his eyes. She about to shut the door when Stiles stuck his cane in to keep it from closing. Jordan quickly caught up.

"It's okay, he's being discharged." The doctor went to her desk and found Stiles phone. Stiles took the phone and quickly went down the hall to his room. He sat down on the bed to call Derek.  
***

Derek could hear his cell phone rattling around in the bottom drawer of his desk. He started to ignore it but opened the desk. A picture of Stiles was displayed on the front. He quickly grabbed the phone and went to the break room.

"Stiles?" Derek was panicking. Stiles had never called him on the weekday or while he was working. "Is something wrong? Is the cancer spreading again? Are you in pain?"

"Jesus Christ Princess, calm down. Nothing is wrong." It was too late for that. Stiles' heart was beating fast. "I'm actually coming home in a few days."

"What!" Everyone in the break room looked at Derek. "What do you mean you are coming home?" He lowered his voice.

"I'm in complete remission Derek. I can come home." Derek stood there silently thinking. "I still have to take physical therapy for a while and use this stupid cane. It's back to medication for me." Derek was still quiet. "Well, I didn't think you would react this way to my news." 

"Sorry, just really surprised." Derek suddenly felt nervous. "Shit, there is so much I have to do. I have to clean and get groceries."

"Well don't make a big deal Princess. But if you are making dinner I could really go for a steak, the food here is okay I guess. Just a delicious home cooked meal sounds really good. Pretty sure everyone is gonna be thrilled that I will be back to make their dull lives better."

"Spoken like a real narcissist." Derek smiled. "Just let me know when to be at the airport."

"I will be the cute guy with the cane," Stiles said I love you and ended the call. Derek took a deep breath and quickly. He called Ethan.

"Ethan I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Derek is up to?   
> Did you really think I was going to kill Stiles?   
> Did you really think I was gonna make it that obvious about who was going to die?   
> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> I've always knew that this story was going to be this way. I always knew Stiles would get sick again and he would live. I wrote that for my own curiosity I wanted to see how Derek and Stiles would endure that. It makes what is about to happen is the last 2 chapter all the more better.   
> I'm still trying to decided what the bonus chapter should be about. 
> 
> I should remind you all that my next two Sterek stories WILL NOT be here on AO3. They will only be for wattpad as apart of "Sterek Files." if you like you can find the book on wattpad and read all the Sterek stories not find here.


	27. Mr. Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally comes home. When Stiles comes home is discovers a few things have changed. Derek is taken by surprise by Stiles. The two start a new chapter of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> Yes, that character death is still happening

The closer it became time to go to the airport the more nervous Derek got. He spent two weeks getting everything in order. Ethan had come over a few nights a week to help him. Everyone was excited Stiles was coming home. He had been extremely nervous the night before that he didn't get much sleep. It had been so long since he had seen Stiles. He had never really thought about the day he would come home. Just that he wanted him home.

"Calm down," Issac said as slapped Derek on the back. "The little nerd will be happy to see you. Though I am questioning if I over did it with the flowers." Scott was standing next to him. Scott had made a sign just for Stiles. " Also questioning if Scott will hyperventilate." Allison elbowed him.

"Just so you know, your gonna be fighting those two off for weeks." Allison pointed to Jackson and Scott. "You might be his boyfriend but you can't fight a bromance."

"At least Scott will have someone else to plan wedding crap with." Issac groaned. "Then again we all see what Stiles' choice is fashion. He'd probably try to talk Scott into colors like black and red."

"He could wear a paper bag as far as I care, long is he is happy." Allison smiled. Lydia and Kira came walking back. "What do you think his reaction will be? Do think I over did everything?"

"Sweetheart Stiles loves big romantic gestures," Erica replied. Lydia and Kira reached them.

"His flight landed," Lydia said. Everyone stood around looking for Stiles. Derek wondered if Stiles could get off the plane alone. It was suddenly crowded in the airport. Derek wondered if it had been the same when he first time he came to the town. It seemed like a really long time ago. So much had happened since then.

Cora pulled Derek's arm. "He's right there." She shoved her brother away from everyone. He quickly looked around for Stiles. His eyes stopped on a powered pink hat turned backwards. Stiles hadn't seen him or the others yet, but Derek could see him. Derek started slowly walking toward him. Stiles was looking all directions looking confused. Getting closer he could see Stiles holding onto his cane as he pulled his suitcase alone and a backpack on his back. Derek smiled.

"Stiles!" Derek didn't care who stopped and looked. Stiles looked around. He heard Derek's voice. He would know that voice anywhere. "Stiles!" Stiles turned again. His eyes landed on Derek. It took him a moment but then he knew. He started walking faster trying to get to Derek. Derek held his hands out wide for Stiles. Stiles dropped the cane and the suitcase fell into Derek's arms.

He was a little out of breath as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Derek." Stiles voice soft. Tears were in his eyes.

"I'm right here," Derek answered. They had not let go of each other. "I missed you." Everyone patiently watched. Stiles looked at Derek and kissed him. It felt like the first kiss all over again. Derek's grip tightened on Stiles when he deepened the kiss. Stiles pulled away too soon. Derek's face was red.

"I missed you too Princess." Stiles looked at Derek's face carefully touching his beard. "It's not fair, I leave and you grow a sexy looking beard. I grow a beard and it's not all sexy. Just a wild bush on my face." Derek couldn't stop blushing.

"Don't ever leave like that again." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead. Stiles could see all his friends watching. Derek turned around. Before he could say everyone took off running. He surrounded by Scott and Jackson. Stiles grabbed Scott's hand looking at his ring. Like Issac and Allison warned, Scott and Jackson had taken Stiles away.

Derek watched everyone sitting with Stiles and talking. He stood in the doorway of the Stilinski's kitchen. John came from the kitchen and looked at Derek. "You gonna tell him?"

"Soon," Derek answered.

Stiles had been talking with everyone but noticed Derek and John talking. Stiles elbowed Cora.

"Since when do my Dad and Derek have conversations with each other?" John smiled at Derek and laughed at something he said.

"A lot of things have changed since you were gone," Cora answered. "Your parents were really there for Derek when things got hard." Stiles bit his lip. He rolled his eyes remembering that he had none of his piercings in. After everyone left Stiles grabbed his cane and made his way upstairs. It took him at least ten minutes to get up the stairs. His room was nice and clean.

Looking around he could see the room had none of Derek's things in it. He opened the closet and checked the dresser. Leo's and Titus' bed was gone. He noticed it after an hour he didn't see either of the cats. Their bowls weren't in the kitchen. Stiles sat down on his bed looking around. After a while, he came back downstairs. Derek was waiting at the foot of the staircase with worrying eyes.

"I got it," Stiles told him. Derek stood patiently waiting till Stiles reached the bottom. "You look a little tired." Derek took Stiles hand. Stiles smiled at the familiar warmth sensation.

"How come all your stuff is gone? Stiles wondered. "The cats aren't here either. I looked out the window and your room is empty." Derek squeezed Stiles' hand.

"There is something I want to show you." Derek didn't answer the question. Claudia came in with John. She looked at Derek then Stiles. She hadn't stopped smiling since Stiles came home.

"I thought you were making dinner?" Stiles felt even more confused.

"You can have dinner with me and your Dad to tomorrow." Claudia was extremely excited. "You should go with Derek." Derek grabbed Stiles jacket from the back of the sofa.

"You people are acting really strange," Stiles mumbled. Derek directed Stiles out the door. He helped Stiles to his Jeep. He looked in the back seat and none of his Dj equipment was back there. Derek got in the driver's seat. Stiles glared at Derek as he drove. "I will punch your cute little smile off your face if you don't tell me what the hell is going on."

"I know patience isn't something you're good at, but please just try. It would be better if I just showed you." Derek kept driving. They passed the Café and the library. Derek was almost to the towns preserve when he turned off on a dirt road. The dirt road branched off to the left but Derek kept straight. The dirt road turned into pavement and the tree line broke. Stiles sat up.

There were lights up ahead. Coming into view was a large house. The porch lights were on. The house was beautiful. Derek stopped the jeep. "How long?" Stiles asked fighting to get out his seat but.

"Took six months to build. I've been living here for nine months." Derek got out the Jeep and came around. Stiles was already holding on to the jeep reaching for the cane. Derek reached out his arm for him instead. "I started working on it before you went to New York. I thought it would be a good distraction for me." Derek gave Stiles his cane and shut then passenger door. They slowly walked up the steps. Derek opened the front door with his key. He opened the door and walked in with Stiles.

"What's that smell?" Stiles asked looking around from the doorway.

"That would be our dinner." Derek helped Stiles with his coat. "You can look around if you want, just don't take the stairs, please. I know you're curious but I feel more comfortable if you didn't take them alone." Stiles only nodded before shuffling away with his cane.

He checked out the living room first. One of the walls was made of glass and had long curtains that opened and shut. As he looked at the furniture, he suspected Issac and Lydia had helped. There was a desk in the corner with Derek's work all over it. He silently imagined Derek staying up late to work. Stiles was looking down the hall to see where Derek went when something brushed his leg. He looked down.

"Leo!" Stiles carefully bent over and picked up Leo. Leo rubbed up against Stiles. "I missed you too buddy." Stiles stroked Leo's chin. "Have you and Titus been keeping Princess company in this big house?" Coming from under the sofa came Titus. He had a car toy in mouth. He dropped it in front of Stiles. "I missed you too Titus." Stiles shook the cat toy as the cats danced around trying to get it. When they did, they look off down the hall. Stiles followed them down a hall. There was dining room perfectly set up.

Rose petals everywhere and candles too. Dishes and wine glasses was on the table. Stiles was wondering what the hell was happening. Derek came in and pulled out a seat for Stiles. Stiles slowly sat down. Derek took the plates with him to the kitchen. He returned with their food and poured the wine. Derek quietly watched Stiles eat. In the middle eating, Stiles stood up.

"Stiles?" Stiles took a few steps from the table.

"I'll be right back." Stiles was trying to get to his cane.

"Let me help you." Derek stood up to help him. He looked at Derek.

"No, I got it." Stiles grabbed onto the doorway making his way down the hall. "I will be right back." Now Derek was worried. He listened Stiles got to his cane and opened the front door. He could hear Stiles getting his key off the key ring. It took a few minutes before he heard the front door close. His cane came clicking back up the hallway. Stiles was half out of breath. Derek stood up and went to him. He pulled out his chair and made him sit.

"What's going on with you?" Stiles tried to catch his breath. He grabbed Derek's hand hard enough that Derek stumbled forward onto his knees. He arched his eyebrows trying to figure out what his boyfriend was doing. Stiles put Derek's hand onto of his. Derek could feel something in his hand.

"I never thought I would ever be prepared to ask this question to anyone ever again," Stiles said breathing more even. Derek pushed his glasses up on his face. "For a very long time, I had become too okay with being in my basement. Like I told you. I was living my life to the fullest with no regrets. Just not with the idea of loving another person. Too afraid I would become sick. Too afraid I would bring more damage to someone if I died."

"But you didn't die, Stiles," Derek said softly. "I can understand how that feels because I been afraid that I would let you down. But I love you. Loving you is what pushed me passed all my fears."

"And I'm beyond grateful Derek." Stiles let go Derek's hand leaving what was in his hands to Derek. Derek turned his hand over. He opened the box and then closed it. When opened the box again he stared at the gold ring. Derek stood up and took the box with him to the kitchen. Stiles came following behind him. Derek was snatching open the kitchen drawers. "Princess?"

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Derek found the box and turned to Stiles. He opened it and gave into Stiles. "I wanted to ask you tonight. That's what all of this tonight." Stiles looked at the ring. It was more of a black kind of silver. "It's engraved." Stiles took the ring out the box to see.

"To my Phoenix, my Mieczyslaw." Stiles looked up at Derek.

"I saw it on your bracelet at the hospital." Stiles came closer and Derek took step back. He was sure Stiles was going to hit him. They stood looking at each other.

"Not sure who is asking who at this point, but I can't get down on one knee." Stiles came closer and took Derek's ring from the box. "What's important here is the answer." He slipped the ring onto Derek's finger. Derek got down on one knee and presented his ring again to Stiles again.

"Stiles Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He had waited for so long just to say the words. Derek refuses to let the moment pass and not ask the question. He had played the moment in his head over and over again. Nervous that Stiles would say no.

Derek carefully put the ring on Stiles' hand. It fit perfectly. He looked up at Stiles waiting for an answer. When he didn't get an answer he stood up. Stiles was still looking at the ring. "You're marrying into debt." Stiles breathed out slowly. "I have so sooooo many medical bills."

"Is that Stiles' speak for yes?" Derek asked. Stiles came closer and kissed Derek hard on the lips.

"Wouldn't have been prepared to ask you if I didn't. So yes Princess." Derek almost knocked Stiles over when he came forward and kissed him. Stiles had to grab on to Derek's shirt to keep from falling over. Stiles pulled away trying to talk but Derek kept kissing him. "We should tell my parents." The words were muffled against Derek's lips. "Pretty sure they are gonna shit kittens when we do."

"They already know," Derek answered. "They knew about everything." Stiles arched his eyebrows again. "No, you don't get to make that face at me. How long had that ring been out there in that Jeep?" Derek figured that's where he got it from.

"You remember that baseball game we went to?"

Of course, he remembered. "You tripped down a set of steps and tore your pants. Then some guy knocked into me and my nachos were all over my shirt. It was so hot that day and we stood in line for shirts. By the time we got to the front they were sold out. Some kid cried behind us the entire game. Had to be the worst day ever." Stiles smiled.

"I was going to ask you then." Stiles was still holding onto Derek. "Just seemed like bad timing. Then I got sick again. I told myself if I made it, I would ask you. No matter what, I would ask. I figured you would never look in the glove box because you respect my privacy." Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles'. He started laughing.

"This entire time, I've been driving around with the ring in the glove box." Something about that seemed funny to Derek. "You could have died and I would have never known." Tears formed in Derek's eyes. Stiles could see he was crying a little. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Stiles kissed Derek. "This is supposed to be a happy moment, not a sad one." Derek took a few deep breaths. "How about we finish eating before the cats decide to do it for us. You could show me the rest of the house."

Stiles waited in stool while Derek did the dishes. He was trying to stop looking at the ring and Derek. Derek was reaching to put the dishes away when his shirt raised up in the back. Stiles climbed down from the stool and let the counter tops support him as he walked. He got to Derek and lifted the back of his shirt.

"What the hell is this?!" Derek hadn't heard Stiles get up. Stiles could see a large bruise on the lower part of Derek's back. "How the fuck did this happen? When did this happen?" Derek turned and put his shirt down. "If you tell me it's nothing I will beat you with my cane, Derek Hale!"

Stiles reached for Derek's shirt to take a look at it again. Derek carefully brushed his hand away. "I fell off your motorcycle. It was two months ago, it's nothing serious. It's just taking awhile because it's under my skin."

"Why were you on my bike?!"

"I was taking lessons, riding made me feel less worked up and worried." Stiles relaxed a little. "I should have had my glasses on. But I thought if I learned I could drive us sometimes." Jackson suggested he got his own. But he rather ride with Stiles.

"Well, I don't like you getting hurt." Derek nodded. "I'm gonna kick Jackson and Adian in the nuts because I know they are the ones teaching you." Derek nodded again. "And no more riding without me, at least till I no longer have use my sexy grandpa stick."

"Yes, sir." Stiles walked back to his cane. "Now show me the rest of the house." Derek tried not to smile. He missed Stiles bossy behavior. Derek took him to the staircase.

"How about I show you my favorite part of the house?" Stiles smirked. "No not the bedroom." They slowly reached the top. Derek opened a door to the first room. "I know it's not as cool as the basement at your parent's place. So, I hope maybe you could really make this room your own little place."

Derek shut the light on. All of Stiles Dj equipment was there and his recording equipment. There was long art desk for him to work at. The things he didn't have a chance to finish was there. There were a sofa and a smaller desk. "You did all this for me?" Stiles touched the brand new guitar. He had told Derek he had been learning to play as part of his physical therapy.

"Without you, I wouldn't have a reason to do any of this." Derek pointed to the small desk. "The small desk is mine, hopefully, you will allow me to come in sometimes to watch you work." Stiles took a deep breath. He was completely amazed by Derek. He had been worried that Derek had fallen back into his depression. He was afraid that Derek had stopped living. "I hope you never have to go away like that ever again."

"I'm sorry I made you leave." Stiles had never said he was sorry about that. "I know me asking you that had to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Derek." It still bothered him that he made Derek leave. He could still remember the look on Derek's face. "I wanted you there with me, but I didn't want you to see me that way. I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of me. I couldn't let you become so depressed again. So, I put what I wanted aside and did what I thought would be best for you." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Just wanted to protect you from me."

"Please don't ever make me do something so difficult ever again." He understood his reason why. "I will always want to be by your side no matter what." Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek. "I missed you so much." He kissed Stiles cheek again then his lips. "And as your future husband, I'm going to want to take care of you." Stiles softly sighed as he kissed Derek back.

"Husband." Stiles had already latched onto the word. "That word is gonna take some getting used to." He placed one hand on the back of Derek's neck. "So who is taking who's last name?"

"Well." Derek answered. "Lance can still carry on the Hale name, it doesn't have to end with me. You are the only male to carry on the Stilinski name. I figured I would take your last name. Perhaps Derek Stilinski-Hale, or Just Derek Stilinski." Stiles looked at Derek

At first, he didn't understand the look Stiles was giving him. Slowly he realized what that familiar look was. It had been while since he seen that look. It was a look that indicated that Stiles was in the mood to have sex. Stiles let go of Derek's neck and pulled him out of the room. Derek quietly watched Stiles searched for the bedroom. After he reached the bathroom door he reached the next room and turned on the lights.

Stiles smirked. "The bed looks new." It was a lot bigger than the bed they shared at his parent's house. "Think now is a good time to break it in."

"You can bearly get up and down the stairs. Don't think we should be having sex." Stiles pulled Derek's hand slowly to the bed.

"You can think of it as another form of physical therapy." Was his suggestion. "The doctor said I could, just that I shouldn't be on the bottom." Stiles winked at Derek. "You have to be gentle with me Mr. Stilinski." Derek's face instantly turned red.

"I don't have any condoms, Stiles." Stiles' grin grew bigger. He found Derek's new weakness.

"I don't think we are gonna need those anymore." Stiles started taking off his pants. Derek placed his hands on Stiles'.

"At least let me help you with your clothes." Derek sat down on the foot of the bed helping Stiles get undressed. He didn't realize he missed this part too. He missed undressing Stiles and letting his finger touch every part of him. He missed the feeling of his body rubbing against Stiles. And how Stiles would try his best to not get too aggressive. He enjoyed when Stiles would pull his hair and cling to him as he was what anchored Stiles to this earth. Derek was never quiet and at times he was the aggressive one. Hearing Derek's grunt and mumbled to himself filled Stiles with energy.

Derek had grabbed onto Stiles before letting out a loud grunt again. He didn't want Stiles to stop, ever. Stiles' lips were all over his neck chest. Stiles wanted this forever. Stiles wanted to be with Derek for the rest his life. The good and bad. He was never going to let go of Derek again.

"More," Stiles said softly kissing Derek's lips. "More please." They had reached a comfortable position on the bed. They were laying on their side facing each other. Derek pulled his leg around Stiles more. Eventually, Stiles closed the space between them. Derek's nose wrinkled and Stiles knew what was about happen. Derek practically screamed his name as his breathing became erratic.

Moments later they laid side by side smiling like a pair of idiots. "Why do you always do that?" Derek looked over at Stiles. For a second Stiles brain had gone somewhere else.

"Do what Princess?" Stiles rolled over and laid on Derek's chest.

"You make this really intense eye contact with me towards the end." This had to be the first time Derek had really paid attention it. "Not that it bothers me, just makes me curious."

Stiles smiled. "You make this cute face when your about to have an orgasm." He had been noticed this. "You wrinkle your nose first, then your cheeks turn red." Derek's face turned red and he rolled his eyes. "You also roll your eyes a lot now."

"And every time you have one, you say fuck a lot." Stiles stared at him before they both burst out laughing. "Should I trust you to bath alone or do you need a nurse for that." Stiles made a face like he was thinking about it.

"I would like a nurse." Stiles sat up. "Let's go nurse Stilinski!" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Stilinski. Bath time first then I have to find clean sheets." Derek started looking for something Stiles could wear.  
***  
Stiles rolled opened eyes. He shouldn't have been surprised the cats were in the bed. They always slept next to Stiles. Titus slept between him and Derek and Leo always balled up behind Stiles' head. What had woken him was himself. Being on a set schedule for so long at the recovery center, he was use to being up at ten. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"Princess?" Stiles called. He noticed his cane was placed right next to the bed.

"Right here." Derek came in holding two coffee cups. "Hopefully you don't mind, but I went in your bag and found your medication." Stiles could see the black toiletry bag under his arm. Derek set down the cups and pushed back the curtains. There was a door that led outside. Stiles picked up his cane and got ready to follow Derek out. "Put pants on first."

Stiles pouted and took a pair of Derek's sweat pants from the dresser. Soon as he slipped them he came outside. The house could not have been built in a better place. Beautiful trees and cliffs. Stiles sat down and held out his hand as Derek started opening his medication. "Tell me again how is it your family owns this land."

"My family goes all the back to the town being found." Derek gave him his coffee first. "In fact, we use to own a good part of the town. All this property has been just here until now." Stiles took his meds and drunk his coffee.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Stiles questioned.

"I took off for the rest of the week." Stiles pulled his knees up in the chair looking around. He turned his head slightly to see a house. It was a little similar to their own.

"We have neighbors?" Stiles sat up straight looking over the rail. "And why does that look like Scott's car?" He looked back at Derek.

"Maybe because Scott and Issac live there." Stiles smiled. One of his best friends lived right near him. "Perhaps you can invite him and Jackson over later." Stiles only nodded thinking how great it is to have them nearby. "So what are you gonna do from here. You plan on going back to college soon or at all? What about Jungle. From what I hear Theo has pretty much been taking over. It's not as crowded like when you are there. Do you want to get a job? Did you want to get married before you went to back to school? Or did you want to wait and pick a date?"

Stiles took a sip from his cup. Derek had remembered how he liked his coffee. Black with four scoops of sugar, no cream. "How about we just enjoy today?" He knew at some point he was gonna have figure these things out. Just not right now.

"Then what do you want to do today?"

Which was how Derek ended strapping his helmet on and hitting the road for the day. It was different for Stiles to be on the back and not driving. It seemed like a good time to visit their favorite spot. Derek was coming down the long stretch of road when he felt Stiles let go of him. "What are you doing back there?" Derek looked in the mirror. Stiles was moving, climbing up to his feet. "You better not be trying to stand up back there Stiles. That's stupid and dangerous. " Derek slowed down a little.

Stiles laughed. "Silly Derek, you should know I live by stupid and dangerous." He yelled back. Stiles stood straight up yelling at the top of his lungs. He stood holding on to Derek's shoulders so he wouldn't freak out. After few seconds he sat back down. Derek only shacks his head is disbelief. Stiles held onto him and kissed the back of his neck. It didn't take long to reach their favorite spot. Derek carried Stiles Guitar case and Stiles held onto his arm.

Derek sat down on the blanket as Stiles started to tone the guitar. "I wrote a song for you. It's still a work in progress and my voice isn't that great yet. So try not to cringe."

"You're singing now?" Derek questioned. "Should I be worried you are turning into one of these music slash art guys that you hate? Are you gonna a carry guitar around all the time? Are gonna talk like everything can be turned into a song?" He joked.

Stiles laughed too. "Since when did you become a witty little smart ass?"

"Not sure, could be about the time this annoying guy with moles started invading my life." Stiles poked his tongue out.

"Don't pretend like you hate it, we both know I'm the best thing since sliced bread." Stiles plucked a few strings. "Ready?"

"Ready?" Derek replied.

Stiles started tapping his foot. "One, two, three, four......."

 

Boys of The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always known just how this story would end. I always knew they would get married. I've always known Stiles was never going to die. The part that took my by suprise was Stiles having a ring to give Derek. It wasn't something I wrote in the moment and I loved how it was. I decided to keep in. I kept it in to show that Stiles and Derek both see each other as equals.   
> I always never planned for Derek to take Stiles last name. I noticed in most AUs that I read, it's always the two last names together.   
> I wish I could have had the chance to go into detail about Jackson and Allison.   
> The reason Derek started to cry was because he had no idea that he had the ring the whole time. Derek mostly drives Stiles' jeep. He gave his car to Cora seeing as how he never uses it. If Stiles had died, he would have never known it was there. Derek's all about respecting Stiles' space. This one of the things Stiles loves about Derek. 
> 
> One last chapter guys. After that my next two small sterek AUs will be for wattpad only. Simply because of how short they are. However. "Worlds Apart" will be coming to AO3 so be sure to be on the look out for it. 
> 
> Thank you guys, for everything.   
> ~ ps. if you haven't read "Mr. Virginity" go check that out.


	28. Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take in their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I wouldn't post the last chapter?   
> My next AU is for wattpad ONLY so check out "Sterek Files" on wattpad. Add it to your library. 
> 
> Here it, the final chapter........and yes here is the character death 
> 
> SEE THE END NOTES FOR STUFF THAT WAS NOT ADDED.

Stiles dragged the broom across the floor one more time before turning off the big neon sign. Like any night he was closing up the store and cleaning up for the next busy day. Tonight Issac and Jackson stayed behind to learn the ends and outs of the store. Stiles would be gone for a few weeks and need them to watch the store.

Issac came in and through drumstick at Stiles back. "Stop staring off into space loser and help me with the boxes so we can go." Stiles gave Issac the finger before helping him. When they were finished Stiles locked the door and set the alarms. "Hey come here," Issac called from the side of the building.

"What?" Stiles pulled his skull cap on his head. Issac was looking at the side the building. Jackson was looking at the wall. Posters covered a small corner of the building. Posters for the tour the band did during the spring and summer. A few from local shows they did. Stiles took out his phone to show Kira.

"We have to start working on new stuff," Jackson said. Jackson wrapped his arm over Stiles' shoulder. "Have to get home to Allison and the baby, try not to stay up all night working all night."

"I'm aware I need my beauty sleep," Stiles mumbled. Jackson went to his truck and Stiles followed Issac to Scott's car. He took one last look at the music store before leaving the parking lot. Stiles stared out the window as he listened to the radio. One of the band's songs was on the radio. The car stopped at the hospital and Scott ran to the car. Issac turned the heat up and turned the vents to him. Scott gave him a big kiss before living the parking lot.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled from the front seat. Stiles looked up from the window. He hadn't noticed Scott was in the car.

"Huh?" Nor had he heard Scott talking to him.

"He's been like that all day," Issac complained. Scott looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, just thinking," Stiles answered.

"I asked where you excited about tomorrow." That had been the same question he's been hearing for weeks from people. Radio interviews, his parents and random people that come into the store.

"I'm more nervous than anything. Keep feeling like I want to through up." He hadn't eaten much at all during the day. He knew tomorrow was going to be a very big day for him. "I haven't finished writing down everything."

"You're not writing a novel, Stiles." Issac reminded him. Issac pulled up to Stiles' parent's house. "Just speak from the heart and not your dick. Everything will be okay." Stiles unbuckled his seat belt.

"Lydia wanted me to remind you to get some sleep tonight. She said her, Erica and Ethan will be over at nine. She said if you ruin the pictures tomorrow with your baggy eyes, she will beat you with her heels." Stiles waved his hand.

"I know, I'll get my beauty sleep." Stiles grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat. "Guess I will see you guys tomorrow." Stiles waved goodbye before going up the driveway. He could hear his Dad yelling at the TV from the doorway. He was glad his Dad had decided to retire from the military.

"Dad? I'm here." John turned away from the game. "Don't get up, think I'm just gonna go to my room and shower." Before John could get what he wanted to say out, Stiles had got up the stairs. He went into his old room and turned the light on.

After Stiles showered he decided to sit by the window. He went over the pages he had written. So many pages yet none of them seemed like the right thing to say. After becoming frustrated he opened up the window and started smoking.

"What the fuck did I even say!" Stiles said out loud. There was a light tap at the door that made him jump. "Come in." The door slowly opened and Derek peeked in. "I'm not supposed to see you until tomorrow." Derek smiled as he unwrapped his scarf. Stiles got up and hugged him.

"Just wanted to check for cold feet. I would hate to have a runaway groom tomorrow." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Besides I wanted to see you, before everything changes." Stiles felt Derek's kiss his forehead again.

"I don't have cold feet, Derek." Stiles placed his hands on Derek's hips. "Do you?"

"No cold feet here. Just nervous." Stiles felt a little at ease now knowing he wasn't alone with that nervous feeling. "We could call things off if you aren't ready." Issac had already let it slip that he's been acting weird today.

"Go no!" Stiles answered. "Do you?" Stiles wrap.

"I want this Stiles, I want to marry you." Derek knew what he wanted. Stiles kissed him carefully on the lips. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Neither have I." Stiles hugged Derek. He could hear Cora shouting Derek's name at the top of her lungs. "She's gonna kill us both if she finds you up here with me." Derek took a step back.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Derek kissed Stiles again.

"I hope so Princess," Cora shouted again. This time she sounded like she was downstairs. Derek opened the window and climbed out. He was almost out the window when Cora came in.

"I'm gonna rip those stupid fucking eyebrows off your face and staple them to your ass!" Derek started laughing and he kept climbing down. Cora went over and looked out before shutting it. She looked at Stiles. "And you!"

Stiles smirked. "I didn't do anything."

"If I find you two together again before the wedding, I will kill the both of you. Go to bed!" Cora went stomping out the room. Seems his new sister in law had her hands full. In twelve hours, Stiles would be getting married. So far he hadn't wasn't even close to finishing his vows. He had written many things down, but it was endless pages. None of it seemed good enough. None of it seemed like it properly expressed how he felt.

After going for a walk he still had not come up with anything. He came downstairs with his Mom had come home. Stiles silently sat at in the basement till dinner was ready. So much of his life had changed. It didn't start to change till that night he spoke to Derek. He knew he changed Derek's life too.  
When John told him dinner was ready he came and sat at the table. It's was odd not to see Derek across from him or next to him. Every meal they had at home was eaten together. When Derek had become the band's Manager, he made sure that they always ate together. Even on tour, they always found the time for each other.

"You okay kid?" John asked.

"Yes." Stiles picked up his fork. Claudia made Derek's favorite. Chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and corn. "Well no." Stiles put his fork down. "I can't get my vows right. Derek finished weeks ago. I have a lot of things written down, just none of it seems good enough. It's masterpiece for me to say to Derek and in front of everyone."

"Stiles you put too much pressure on yourself," John said. "Derek has stood by you in the darkest part of your life. You practically walk on water to him, so I don't think it matters what you say, son. It matters that you stand before your family, friends, and God to take an oath to stand by someone's side for the rest of your life."

"You know, I'm still not a fan of you two being bffs." John smirked. Derek and John talked frequently. Recently they went fishing the previous weekend.

"Just don't burn our ears off okay," Claudia said. "We don't need you using your filthy language during the wedding. No one needs to know what you two do alone."

"Oh, you mean what we do with our penises?" Stiles said out loud. Claudia turned to him.

"You're never too old for me to bend you over my knee and spank you." Claudia challenged.

"Derek spanks me all the time." Stiles laughed. "Sometimes he tells me to call him daddy when he does." John dropped his fork.

"Stiles!"

"Okay." Stiles started cutting his chicken. "Doesn't stop it from being true." John rolled his eyes. "I love you guys." John reached over and patted his son on the back.

It was about two a.m. When Stiles finally fell asleep. It had taken some time since Derek wasn't there, and his body wasn't used to the bed anymore.  
******  
"I thought I told you to get some sleep?" Cora said. Stiles did look a little tired.

"You should see Derek." Ethan hung up Stiles tuxedo. Stiles took a few slow steps back trying to ease out the room. Everyone was talking and no one notice. Stiles quickly moved down the hall. Everyone was helping outside with the decorations. Stiles slipped out the front door and around the back of the boarding house. He was almost through the kitchen when he ran into Boyd.

"He's upstairs." Boyd didn't try to stop him. Stiles quickly went upstairs. The door was shut. supposed tapped on the door.

"Princess?" Stiles whispered. Derek recognized his voice instantly. Derek came to the door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked. "We aren't supposed to see each other. If Erica or Malia see you, they will kill us both. I'm not a fan of dying on my wedding day." He wondered what was wrong. Derek cracked the door.

"Give me your hand." Derek stuck his hand out the door. He could feel Stiles hand in his. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Derek answered. "Only because I want to be the best husband I can for you." Stiles smiled.

"I'm scared to. I don't want you to change your mind about me." Derek squeezed his hand. "You've been the perfect husband long before you asked me to marry you."

"It's a good thing we are getting married today. I have a lot of time to show you I'm with you forever." Stiles squeezed his hand back. "I made something for you. I think it might make you feel better. I was waiting for Erica to come back so she could give it you." Derek let go of Stiles' hand for a moment.

When he came back to the door Stiles took what was in his hands. It wasn't wrapped or anything. Derek had made a pin out of Stiles old bracelets. Some time ago he stopped wearing them because of how to warn they had become. Derek had made them last night when he couldn't sleep. "Derek." Stiles held the pin his hands. "You can't do things like this and not expect me to want to kiss you." Derek reached for Stiles' hand. He pulled Stiles hand through the door and kissed his hand.

"Why don't you save that kiss for the wedding?" Stiles felt a little more relaxed now. "You should go, I can see Cora in the backyard looking for you." Derek let go of Stiles' hand.

"I'll see you soon," Stiles told him.

"I'll see you soon," Derek repeated back. Stiles carefully closed the door back and went down the hallway. Stiles turned the corner to go down the stairs. Erica was standing with her arms folded. Stiles thought she would yell. All she did was kiss his cheek.

Ethan brushed Stiles tux one more time while Danny finished cleaning his shoes. They were already dressed and had put their full attention on him while the girls got into their dresses. Issac looked over Stiles one more time.

"What's in your hand?" Danny asked. Stiles showed him. Danny took the pin from his hand and pinned it to him. Issac tapped his foot.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"It's perfect." The rainbow-colored pen stood out against upstairs black tuxedo. Cora opened the door. She looked to have cried a little.

"It's time." She opened the door. Stiles felt extremely nervous coming downstairs. Everyone took their seats except Lydia. She had followed him downstairs. Stiles kept walking till he reached the back door. Derek was already standing there. Stiles took a slow breath and touched Derek's hand. Derek turned slightly.

All Derek could do was stare back at him. Stiles looked amazing. Both their cheeks were red. Lydia was saying something but neither of them heard her. "You think I should have taken the piercings out?" Stiles touched his face.

"No, they're part of who you are." The music started. They could hear Kira playing. Derek took a deep breath and fixed his glasses. He could feel himself breaking out in a nervous sweat. "Could you put this on for me? My hands are too sweaty to grip the clasp. Derek handed Stiles the pin. He made the same one for himself.

"Try and relax." Stiles carefully put the pin on Derek. "Relax your breathing. You haven't had a panic attack since..." Stiles looked up at Derek meeting his eyes. "Well, you aren't allowed to have one today."

Derek hadn't had a panic attack in about three months. One morning Derek had gotten up and noticed neither cats were in bed. Leo had been acting a little off not wanting to eat. Derek went to look for them. After not finding them he woke Stiles. They found the two cats on the living room floor beside the through. Titus was sleeping and Leo was licking Titus' head. When Derek picked up Leo, Leo hissed at him bit him till he was put down.

At first, Derek didn't understand why Leo was acting out. He hadn't done anything like this before. Leo sat back beside Titus. Derek picked up Titus, but Leo started hissing again. Holding Titus, he could see Titus wasn't moving. Titus wasn't breathing. This was why they weren't in bed. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Titus had taken his last breath. Leo could tell Titus was gone. Derek sat on the floor holding onto Titus. That was till Stiles came in, he could hear Derek mumbling to himself. He had a panic attack. They took Titus to Deaton. It seemed Titus didn't have many years due to his size. Later that evening Derek, Stiles, and Leo buried Titus in the backyard.

The doors in front of them opened up. Everyone was turned in their seats looking at them. They held onto each other's hands and walked down the Isle. Talia squeezed her husband's arm tightly. Everyone knew the day was coming, but it was nowhere. Derek and Stiles looked beautiful as they slowly came up the Isle. Lydia's vision had come to life. She had put the entire thing together with Erica and Laura. The Stilinski's backyard and been transformed into a beautiful garden.

Derek turned to Stiles. His beautiful smile my made him smile. Knowing he wanted to see that smile every single day made him more confident. Peter stood up front waiting for them. The music ended and everyone sat down.

"It a great honor to be the one to marry my nephew and my pain in the ass neighbor." Peter was trying to make them feel more relaxed. "It seems like these two bring out the best in each other. That's what a strong marriage needs. That way, in a time of need, your partner can be your beacon. It always seems like these two have faced the darkest part of their lives together. You never meet the love of your life at your best. It's always at the worst. Stiles has been Derek been his backbone and maybe more to come. But now, we will guide them during this occasion into the next part of their lives."

Peter took Derek's hand and Stiles together. "At this time Derek will say his vows that he has prepared." Peter connected their hands. Derek fixed his glasses again held both of masterpiece hand.

"Hi," Derek said.

"Hi," Stiles answered. Everyone laughed just a little.

"I don't know if I said thank you for everything you've done for me." Derek pictured just the two of them there. They were just standing in the kitchen getting ready for another day. "When I first saw you, I thought you had to be the scariest person I've ever met. You still kind of are sometimes, mostly when you don't have your coffee in the morning."

Everyone laughed again. Stiles squeezed his hands. "Yet, my favorite part of my day is coming home and watching you hard at work. Filling the house with yet another beautiful masterpiece. Out of all those things, my favorite masterpiece is still you." Derek could hear the women gushing in their seats. "I know my panic attacks still come and go. I'm always pushing you a little too much and pretty much always worrying. You told me before you wanted to be a bad influence on my life. So far, you've been nothing but good. So thank you, for everything."

Stiles laughed nervously. "You know, you're not that nice to be around either when you don't eat Princess." Stiles pointed out.

"Well it's wouldn't be our wedding day if you didn't try to argue with me." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well, I tried to write down what I wanted to say to you. Every time I did either no higher came out or too much came out. Maybe that's because you already know you mean the world to me. You've always meant so much to me, even before I knew it myself. Somehow you just know things about me. You know when to come closer and when to give me space. You know when I need to be pushed and told to relax. We've had this unspoken thing for so long. I'd never thought I would have someone that understands me the way my parents do. That one day I found myself looking up from the backyard, screaming at the top of my lungs at you." Derek was starting to cry a little.

"Even when I was sick, you still found a way to there for me. You kept saying I'm an amazing person that do these amazing things. But Princess, you're pretty damn amazing too. It takes a strong person to do the things that you do. You've built an entire life for yourself when everything became dark." Stiles let go of Derek's hands. He removed Derek's glasses and dried his cheeks. "Phoenix live and die. When they do, they are born from their own ashes. They become this magnificent creature again. Burning everything they touch with beautiful radiant light. Now if that doesn't describe you, then I don't know what ever could." Derek smiled but even more, tears came rolling down his cheeks. Stiles took his thumbs wiping away the tears.

Seemed like they had forgotten they were standing in front of their family and friends. "I thought we both agreed not to cry in front of the other." Stiles reminded Derek. He knew if he saw Derek crying, he would too. This entire time he had been holding back his tears.

"Think the two of you forgot how cold it is out there," Peter whispered They had not noticed it at all. It was also Stiles idea to have the wedding in late November. Stiles carefully put Derek's glasses back on his face. Stiles took a step back and held onto Derek's hands.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled. Peter fixed his tie.

"I was specifically told to make a few changes that will accommodate both Stiles and Derek. So please bear with me. " Peter cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today in a traditional time-honored ritual. Today we join these two men together in matrimony. This ritual should not be entered lightly, unadvertised or carelessly. It is a joyest occasion that is shared with their friends and family. With my power, I help usher in these two people into this marriage."

A lot of words had been changed for the fact that Stiles wasn't religious and that they were two men. Peter separated their hands and held each one. "Who gives these two men away?" John and Dean stand up. "Come forward, tie the two grooms together into eternal life."

John and Dean came forward. John took Stiles' hand and Dean took Derek's. With a red string, both fathers's tied their son's hands together. The two returned to their seats to their crying wives. "I reminded you all that alike with men and women, both men leave their mother and father and cleave onto each other. Becoming each other's backbone, support, their friend, their love and their guidance. Together becoming what they could not separately. Let us bow our heads in prayer."

Derek had chosen to keep this part in. He knew Stiles was not religious, however, Stiles was comfortable with the idea of praying. Since his recovery, he had become more open about God. He never objected to Derek praying or anyone else. The silent prayer had only lasted a moment or two. But Derek was sure he had heard Stiles mumbling to himself. Peter brought their other hands back together.

"Derek, please repeat after me." Peter begins. "I, Derek take you Mieczyslaw for my husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." Derek repeated the words. Stiles was not a fan of using his real name.

"I, Mieczyslaw take you Derek for my husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and through health. From this day forward." Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had endured so much and now the time had come.

"Bring forth the rings," Peter called. Lance came forward from the front row. Derek could see Lance had few tears in his eyes. His cheeks were a bright pink as he stood by Peter. Peter put his hands over the rings. "Bless these rings for they who wear them, may they live in peace and in the Lord's divine protection for all days of their lives." Stiles shot Peter a look. Peter gave an apologetic look for not changing the word "Lord"

"Bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of love, devotion, and everlasting peace." Peter smiled. "As you place these rings on your partner's finger, please repeat after me." They looked directly into each other's eyes. For Derek things had come full circle. Stiles was the first person he could make eye contact with when he first arrived. Now. He would be looking into those same eyes forever.

"With this ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed," Derek said first and then, Stiles. Neither had wanted to part with the rings they exchanged during their proposal. They had decided to keep their rings.

"May the peace and the unconditional love of God surround you and remain with you now and driveway." Peter smiled at them. They were still looking at each other. "You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Stiles came forward and kissed Derek so hard that it made his knees weak. When Stiles let go he felt out of breath. Kira started playing the piano again. Derek wiped Stiles' cheeks.

"I now present Mr. and Mr. Stilinski." Everyone clapped cheered. Danny snapped a few more photos. Derek could see Claudia and Talia hugging each other. Derek and Stiles walked back up the Isle as everyone tosses white rose petals in the air over them. Derek couldn't help it, he had to kiss Stiles.

The reception was held in the backyard of the boarding house. Everyone had taken the time to congratulate them. A lot of people had come in support of them. Even people like Theo had come.

"Oh god, this food is amazing," Stiles said with a mouth full of shrimp pasta. Derek smiled. "If I could get married to this pasta I would."

"I suppose if you can marry a man, you could marry a plate of pasta," Derek said. He reached and poured Stiles another glass of wine.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy about the food," Sav said coming over to the table. Derek rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else I can get my favorite groom?" Sav winked at Stiles.

"More of this Pasta." Stiles smiled. Sav nodded and went back to the kitchen for food. Sav and insisted that he catered the wedding. "My Mom keeps looking like she wants to set me on fire," Stiles mumbled.

"Mine too." Derek was trying not to look at the table they were sitting at. After they were finished eating Peter reminded them they needed to sign their marriage license. They came into the living room and signed the papers. Derek suddenly felt a hand hit him in the back of the head and so did Stiles. They turned around to see their mothers.

"When were you two gonna say, that you decided on names?" Talia had her arms folded.

"Why didn't you say you were choosing the Stilinski name?" Claudia asked Derek.

"Princess had been decided." Stiles had thrown his husband under the bus. "Don't be mad at him, it was kind of my idea for it to be a surprise." Stiles took a sip from the wine glass in his hands. Talia came forward and hugged Stiles first. Derek looked at Claudia.

"I suppose its okay for me to call you Mom now?" Claudia's eyes teared up again. She hugged Derek tight.

"I would be upset if you didn't." Derek smiled. "You two looked so beautiful out there. I thought I was prepared but I clearly wasn't." Claudia looked at Stiles. "Don't be a stubborn ass all the time, okay? It's okay to let Derek help you. He might be your manager but he is your husband first. Don't run off and do wild things without thinking about them." Clearly, these were things she been wanted to say. "Don't get so caught up with your music and art that you forget Derek is there." Claudia turned to Derek.

"I know you like giving him his way, but it's okay to tell him no. Hearing no is healthy for him. Please don't let him get any more holes in his face. Stiles can be really mean, but remember he means well. You two aren't allowed to move away, I won't accept it, not at all." Stiles started pouting. He didn't like that his Mom wasn't encouraging Derek to say no.

"Marriage is very serious." Talia directed her attention to Derek. "Remember that no matter what you have Stiles. Lean on him for support. Not every day will be great, but you can get through as long as you tell Stiles. Don't hold things in sweetheart." Talia looked at Stiles. "Please continue to take care of my son. I know he is still dealing with his panic attacks. Sometimes he likes to keep things to himself."

"Thank you," Stiles said. "Both of you. If Talia hadn't sent Derek here, we wouldn't have met again. And if Mom hadn't kept secretly trying to set us up, we would have never gotten married." Claudia looked at Talia.

"Think we could have grand-kids soon?" Claudia asked holding out her arm.

"I would hope so, perhaps a baby with those cute little moles." Before Derek could stop the conversation Stiles took his hand. He whispered for him to let them be and have their fun. They stood and watch them walk away.

Stiles favorite part of the wedding had finally come. They were called to take their first dance as husbands. Stiles had been so excited about it. Ethan and Danny had been teaching him slow dance. He really wanted to impress his new husband. Derek was taken by surprised when Stiles began to move so effortlessly across the floor. He dipped Derek back and spun him across the floor. Cameras flashed when Derek kissed Stiles. Stiles started laughing. He didn't expect Derek to react that way.

Everyone seemed to have a good time at the wedding. Derek couldn't help but feel proud of everything he had accomplished. It had been late afternoon almost sundown when guest started to leave. Derek and Stiles took the time thank each guest as they left.

"You guys are gonna come visit it soon right?" Lance asked Stiles. Lance was almost thirteen and his voice had dropped. He was excited about being part of the wedding.

"Of course we are." Stiles hugged Lance. "I'm your Uncle now, as your Uncle I will come and visit anytime you want." Lance smiled.

"I'm so pissed that my annoying baby brother got married before me. If Cora gets married before I do, I will lose my shit." Laura took a sip from her glass. "But, I'm glad you made a life here for yourself." Cora came from behind and hugged Derek.

"Your husband is so cute, it's not fair." Cora pouted. "I bet Liam would look cute in a tuxedo." Derek looked at his twin as if she gone mad. Ethan came over and whispered something to Stiles. Stiles came over and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Come on, your wedding gift is here." Stiles pulled Derek into the house.

"Don't think you are supposed to give your husband a gift on your wedding day Stiles." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I've already married you and taken your last name, not sure how this can get any better."

"Not sure how you are going to feel about this." Stiles pulled Derek upstairs go to his old room.

"Stiles, I'm sure our parents will hear us having sex up here. Not sure if I can try and keep quiet." Derek had been in the mood since he saw Stiles in his tuxedo. Stiles looked so sexy and it was driving him crazy.

"I thought I was the dirty one." Stiles opened the door. There was a white box on the bed. "Not sure how you will feel about this." Stiles let go of Derek's hand to open the box. He reached in a pulled a black little kitten. "But, I thought maybe it was time for you to move on."

"Stiles." Derek took the small kitten from Stiles' arms. One eye was blue and the other was yellow.

"He's already has taken a liking to Leo. I thought maybe Leo wouldn't feel so alone with another cat in the house. I know you loved Titus, but I don't want you to be sad anymore. I don't want you to stop loving cats." Derek kissed Stiles forehead.

"Thank you," Derek answered. He kissed the little kitten on the head. "Does he have a name yet?" The little kitten looked up at Derek and all around.

"I've had him for only a week, though maybe you should name him." Derek held the kitten up.

"You look like a Jack Twist to me." Derek smiled.

"You are not naming that cat after someone from that shitty movie," Stiles argued.

"I sure did Kitten." Derek used Stiles pet name against him. "Jack seems like a good fit for him. I think Titus would want me to give my love and care to another cat." Stiles watched as Derek made faces at Jack. "We aren't gonna be able to take him on our honeymoon. Our flight leaves soon."

"Dad said he will cat sit," Stiles answered. "I still don't know where we are going. You just told me to pack warm clothes."

"Consider it my wedding gift." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Stiles and Derek came back downstairs with Jack. Leo has already found John and rubbing against his leg begging for a meatball. Derek didn't want to leave Jack so soon but knew they needed to head to the airport. Stiles was growing curious by the second. Derek didn't want to tell him just where they were taking their honeymoon. It wasn't till they got to the gate, is when Stiles read the name of the city.

"Seriously, we are going back to New York?" Stiles looked over at Derek. "Why are going back there?"

"From what I recall, you didn't get to see the most of New York when you were here." Stiles could recall he spent most of his trip to New York in the hospital bed. "I thought perhaps we could see New York again, together." Stiles didn't say anything. As long as he was with Derek, he didn't mind where they went. Stiles stared out the window most of the plane ride. Derek had suggested that he tried to sleep during the flight.

The flight lasted a little over five hours, it was past midnight when they arrived in New York. They stood out front waiting for their car to come pick them up. Derek would never get used to people wanting to take pictures with Stiles or for him to sign things. Stiles was practically famous, but to Derek he always been amazing. It was just a few people, but still, he was kind of famous. Their car pulled up and Derek had to direct Stiles to the car. One of his responsibilities as the band's manager was also acting as a bodyguard.

Derek shut the door and buckled himself in. "Sorry," Stiles said taking Derek's hand. "Today is supposed to be about the two of us." Derek carefully kissed Stiles hand.

"I'm aware that being your husband and manager means sharing you with the world at times. Things like that are going to happen, I accept it." Stiles smiled back.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have my full attention." It was still taking time to adjusting, but Stiles was getting used to people recognizing him. "So what should we do first?"

"That's entirely up to you." Stiles smiled.

Night soon turned into the two of them dancing around their hotel room. The two had started drinking and singing loudly as it grew late. Derek managed to get two more slow songs in.

"So Mr. Stilinski, at what point do we seal this marriage?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, the only way a marriage was considered a marriage officially would be to have sex. If the two didn't have sex, the marriage didn't count." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"When did you learn this?" Derek asked.

"Game of Thrones." Stiles bolded Derek burst out laughing.

"You are just full of surprises." Derek took a step back. "I actually do have something sexy I could put on." Derek watched as a devilish smirk came across his face.

"You went to the dirty store?" For a long time, Stiles had been driving Derek crazy about going into a dirty store together. "What else did you get?" Stiles was curious now.

"Ethan and Issac convinced me to go in." Stiles was still smiling. "If you wait on the bed, I will put it on." Stiles couldn't get his bow tie undone fast enough. Derek took his bag and went to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how Stiles would like his outfit, but he took a chance. After ten minutes later he poked his head out the door.

Stiles was prompt up on the bed against a few pillows. He had taken off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt a little "Come on Princess, I am dying out here. Just show me." Derek turned off the bathroom light. He slowly came out the bathroom. Stiles whistled at Derek. Derek's face turned a little red. He was in hosiery and matching panties. "What, no heels?"

"Don't push your luck kitten." Stiles reached and lowered the lights.

"Now come here so I can take it off you." Derek came over to the bed. Stiles carefully took Derek glasses and put them at a safe reachable distance. Stiles felt Derek's lips light brush up against his as he looked into Derek's eyes. "You are so beautiful Derek."

Stiles touched the scares of Derek's chest that had never faded. The scares Derek were once so self-conscious about. It didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't feel damaged or broken anymore. With Stiles, he felt more at ease, more comfortable or himself with one person.

"I love you." Who had known that all of the events in Derek's life, lead up to this? Losing Paige was hard. From time to time he would think of her. Remembering that Paige would have wanted him to be happy. Remembering that it was okay to let go and want something for himself. That something was Stiles.

"I love you too Derek." Derek downstairs Stiles softly. "My beautiful husband." Stiles could feel Derek's lips moving down his jawline. He could also feel himself blushing. Derek had been there for him every step of the way with his recovery. Dealing with his mood swings and his impatient attitude. Calming him down when he felt like he would never walk on his own again. At one point Derek would get upset when Stiles would try too many things on his own.

Derek was there when the band decided to go big. He was the support that Stiles needed and he couldn't imagine his life being any other way.

Derek kissed Stiles neck, he was unbuttoning the rest of Stiles shirt when he looked at him. "Stiles?" Stiles' eyes were shut. He thought Stiles had been a little too still. Derek rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed. Stiles felt the bed move and opened his eyes.

"Noooo." He pouted when he saw Derek pulling out pajamas for him to wear.

"How about we pick this up when you're fully awake?" Stiles was still pouting. "We are going to be here for three weeks, we have plenty of time." Derek handed Stiles his bear hoodie.

"Can we go ice skating?" Stiles took off his shirt.

"You are going to see me tripping and falling a lot." Stiles smiled.

"I can teach you. If I can teach you how to surf, I can teach you how to ice skate." Stiles pulled his hoodie over his head. Derek changed and climbed into bed. Stiles balled up on his left side wrapping his arm around Derek.

"So what were you mumbling to yourself at the wedding?" He had started playing things over in his head. Stiles snuggled more into Derek's side. "I heard you mumbling something."

"I was praying," Stiles answered.

"So has your theory about God change?" Derek wondered. Stiles poked Derek's nose.

"I'm pretty sure we have more than enough time for you to hear my theories, even the ones I'm still working on." Derek looked over at Stiles. "Currently figuring out the one where I tricked you into marrying me."

"Can't wait to hear that one. Pretty sure you used your witchcraft. Must have been something you put in my coffee. Knew it tasted funny sometimes." Stiles squeezed Derek tight. Derek questioned if he had been dreaming, then pushed the thoughts away. This had to be the best dream Derek had ever had. It was one he never wanted to wake from. Instead of questioning it he let go. One day he would stop getting panic attacks or worrying so much. But for now, he was okay. He was more than okay. The two were truly living together.

Derek turned his head again to look at Stiles. His eyes were closed again. Seem the day's events took a lot out of him. Derek turned over on his side looking at Stiles sleeping. His mouth was slightly open. "And you say I'm beautiful." Derek didn't turn the light off. After being with Stiles for so long, he used to have a light on in the room. It made it easy to watch Stiles. Which he knew he would now get to do for years to come. 

As Derek slowly drifted to sleep he could faintly hear a voice. "Love him." Derek was half asleep but knew what he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I said "character death" but I never said it was a person. Yes, I planned for a long time for Titus to die. Thought it would be a good idea to show that Derek is better at handling death.   
> Yes, if you didn't catch that. Jackson and Allison do have a baby together.   
> Ethan and Danny are still pretty much a thing.   
> Issac and Scott got married before Stiles and Derek 
> 
> Issac and Scott had small wedding. Issac wanted everything to be big and over the top and Scott wanted something simple. They often argued over wedding plans and money. Issac agreed to tone it down and save money. Scott talked Issac into inviting his father. Both had went to see him and invite him, neither thought he would show. Somewhere, Issac's and Scott's words reached him. In the end, he showed up the reception hall. 
> 
> Issac and Jackson work at the music store. Kira is still part of the band....
> 
> Malia and Kira eventually told Kira's folks about them dating. Her parents had know all along and accepted them both. 
> 
> Boyd and Erica are working on a baby :)


End file.
